Compañeras de cuarto
by Hiisae
Summary: Lapis decide mudarse a Ciudad Imperio para obtener un poco de independencia y cumplir sus objetivos a futuro. Todo lucía bien…hasta que conoció a su pequeña, molesta y extravagante compañera de cuarto, Peridot. (AU).
1. Mi compañera de cuarto

Hola, vengo con nuevo fanfic de Steven Universe...honestamente estaba algo insegura sobre la idea de escribir un AU, pero aquí estoy con todas las ganas del mundo. La idea esta basada en el capítulo Same Old World, y me inspiré mucho con la imagen promocional de Lauren Zuke para Barn Mates. Esta historia será Lapidot por mi infinito amor a esta pareja, con intromisiones de Jasper y Amatista.

La historia será en primera persona y será contada tanto por Lapis, como por Peridot, sin seguir un orden en especial, será como se vayan dando los capítulos, me esforzaré para que su personalidad sea lo más apegada posible, no me gustaría salirme de ellas xD.

Me gusto mucho escribirlo, si les gustó de igual forma pueden apoyarme con un review, me haría muy feliz.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Hemos arribado en Ciudad Imperio, desabrochen sus cinturones de seguridad cuando el vehículo se haya detenido completamente. Gracias por elegirnos y que tengan una agradable estadía.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y suspiré con cansancio, como desearía haber podido dormir un poco más. Me tallé los ojos y miré por la ventana del autobús, sólo podía ver edificios y calles infestadas de autos y personas. Sin duda, Ciudad Imperio es muy diferente a mi hogar. Aún podía recordar la fiesta de despedida que me hicieron mis padres ayer, esa mirada de orgullo que me dirigían la conservaba y no quería defraudarlos, ahora que estoy en la gran ciudad tengo que esforzarme.

Me paré y bajé el equipaje que se encontraba encima de mi asiento. Cuando salí del autobús hice una mueca ante el olor pesado del ambiente, no recordaba la última vez que había estado aquí, pero sabía que había sido hace más o menos diez años. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me mudaría a Ciudad Imperio hace algún tiempo, probablemente lo hubiera tachado de loco, todo el viaje y la decisión se mudarme fue repentino.

Siguiendo los letreros pude llegar a la estación de taxis de la terminal de autobuses. Cuando llego mi turno me acomodé en el asiento y le leí al conductor la dirección que me había dado el dueño de mi nuevo departamento…compartido. Honestamente, no me terminaba de convencer eso último, pero no tenía otra opción.

Hace unos meses concluí mis estudios en biología marina y me fijé un objetivo en el momento que salí de la universidad: trabajar en el acuario de Ciudad Imperio. Era basto y muy bueno, y, ¿qué mejor lugar para trabajar que ahí?, sería todo un sueño hecho realidad. Entusiasmada con la idea y con la aprobación de mis padres, decidí mudarme a la gran ciudad para intentarlo. Todo estaba decidido, trabajaría en una cafetería como barista para sustentarme en lo que conseguía el puesto de trabajo, me habían dado el visto bueno y empezaba mañana.

El problema principal era donde vivir, Ciudad Imperio era conocida por ser una ciudad muy cara, además de enorme. Como un ángel caído del cielo, una mañana vi en el periódico un anuncio de una chica que buscaba compañero de departamento a un precio increíblemente barato y como si estuviera destinado, cerca del acuario y de una cafetería, en la cual finalmente, me aceptaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamé al dueño de los departamentos hasta que hice un acuerdo con él y cerramos el trato.

Ciudad Playa, donde vivía, estaba algo lejos de Ciudad Imperio. El dueño insistió en que viera el departamento antes de aceptar el trato y de paso, que conociera a mi compañera de cuarto, pero no tenía suficientes recursos monetarios para hacer un viaje así. Mis padres vivían, aunque de buena forma, humildemente, vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad y teníamos un granero; no nos faltaba nada, pero tampoco nos sobraba nada. No quería que ellos me ayudaran de todas formas, quería hacer todo esto por mi cuenta, le expliqué al dueño y él entendió, sólo vi el departamento por fotografías….igual, no es que tuviera otra oportunidad como está, el precio valía toda la pena y para mi sorpresa, en las fotografías el lugar no lucía mal.

–Señorita, hemos llegado – Mencionó el taxista llamando mi atención. Saqué mi celular y miré las fotografías que me habían mandado, sin duda ese era el lugar, estaba feliz que al menos el día estuviera marchando bien…por ahora. Le agradecí por el viaje y me bajé junto a mi maleta de mano.

Inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada, era un condominio muy grande de color rojo, la entrada se veía bonita, las puertas lucían relativamente nuevas y todo estaba muy limpio. Girando a ver los alrededores, habían muchos árboles en la calle, algo que agradecía profundamente, se sentía un poco más a casa. Para mi sorpresa, el lugar era bastante tranquilo…mi primera impresión en general había sido buena.

Quizá mi única incomodidad de todo este viaje sea mi compañera de habitación…si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Peridot. Al hablar con el dueño del lugar, me comentó que el precio del departamento recaía en que tenía una sola habitación, por lo tanto, tendríamos que compartirla…yo era hija única, así que no sabía lo que se sentía vivir con alguien más de mi edad, sobre todo, en la misma habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le pedí información de la tal Peridot, ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono...debo de admitir que tenía curiosidad por como sería, sólo espero que no sea una compañera loca y extravagante.

Tomé y exhalé aire para finalmente adentrarme en el condominio. Si por dentro lucía bien, estaba más sorprendida por el interior, era hasta cierto punto elegante, ¿así será todo en Ciudad Imperio?, no puedo creer que viviré aquí por tan bajo precio. Recuperé mi compostura y me acerqué a una chica que estaba limpiando cerca del elevador.

–Buenos días, señorita. Soy nueva en el condominio y me preguntaba si sabía donde podía conseguir las llaves de mi departamento, quedé de venir hoy.

–Oh, en ese caso tu debes ser Lapis – Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa sincera – El dueño no se encuentra en este momento, pero me comento que vendrías, me dijo que dejo las llaves con tu compañera de departamento.

–¿Pero ella si se encuentra en casa en este momento, verdad? – Pregunté alzando una ceja.

–Descuida, Peridot casi nunca sale de casa – ¿Casi nunca?

–Gracias – Respondí con una sonrisa débil.

Me despedí y subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso. Las palabras de la mujer me despertaron una especie de curiosidad mayor hacia Peridot, no sabía en que forma interpretarlas…sólo espero que no sea una chica insufrible y molesta, incluso me empezaba a doler el estómago de los nervios. Al salir busqué la habitación cinco, cuando la encontré con un poco de expectación y temor toqué el timbre.

Nadie abrió.

Volví a tocar el timbre y a esperar, repetí la acción durante aproximadamente quince minutos y me llevé una mano a mi cabello teñido azul de manera frustrante, ¿acaso no me habían dicho que siempre estaba en casa? Estaba tan molesta, pero me sentía tonta por no pedir el número de teléfono de Peridot. Mentalmente repasé que podía hacer hasta que se me cruzó una idea.

–Este plan apesta – Dije para mi misma riéndome, tomé el picaporte y lo giré, para mi sorpresa, abrió, ¿es que esta chica no cerraba con llave?

Con un poco de timidez termine de abrir la puerta y realmente desearía no haberlo hecho. No tenía tiempo para maravillarme de lo espaciosa que era la sala porque el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, mis ojos pasaron de los numerosos carteles sobre OVNIS en las paredes a las cajas de pizza y latas de refresco tiradas en el suelo, además de la enorme cantidad de basura. Había un charco en el suelo, como si hubiera una gotera o se le hubiera caído una jarra de agua. Tragué saliva, esto no lucía nada bien y definitivamente tendré una charla con Peridot.

Tratando de tranquilizarme seguí viendo la sala, tenía lo necesario: un juego de dos sillones y en el centro había una mesa de madera y cristal, frente a esta, había una televisión, conectada a esta había una consola de videojuegos que no pude reconocer…pero seguramente sería de Nintendo, por la forma. En los alrededores habían unas mesas pequeñas, pocos muebles decorativos, una ventana cuya cortina roja estaba rota y cayéndose, y un estante de libros, acercándome pude ver que eran sobre informática, matemáticas, física y unos cuadernos de apuntes, ¿esa chica desordenada leía está clase de cosas?

Me abrí paso entre la basura con mis cosas y llegué a la cocina, que estaba al fondo de la sala, era igualmente de un tamaño considerable. Aunque los aparatos lucían en buen estado, el lugar estaba peor que la sala: comida por todos lados, el lavaplatos estaba tapado y tenía encima una montaña de platos y vasos sucios, incluso, habían unos shorts que no quiero pensar en como llegaron. En la mesa, al lado de la estufa, había un pez, creo que era lo único que estaba en buen estado.

Me senté en el comedor que se encontraba en la cocina y suspire con cansancio, ¿acaso no le habían dicho que vendría?, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de limpiar. No quería ver más, pero aún así me paré y recorrí el departamento, había un pequeño lugar donde lavar y colgar la ropa, un baño, que tendríamos que compartir para mi desgracia, además de la sala y la cocina eso era todo, sólo faltaba revisar el cuarto donde seguramente se encontraría Peridot. Acercándome a la puerta confirme mis sospechas, se oían ruidos, pero no podía escuchar de que…al final, sólo abrí la puerta sin avisar. No pude ver la habitación, mis ojos estaban centrados en mi compañera de cuarto. Ella estaba jugando videojuegos dándome la espalda, sentada en una silla de playa. En esa posición, sólo podía ver su cabello...su peinado se veía peculiar, era una especie de triángulo.

Al parecer notó mi presencia, porque giró levemente la cabeza sin voltear a verme. Continuó jugando unos segundos hasta que apareció en la pantalla una cinemática muy realista, ¿los juegos habían avanzado a ese punto?, había olvidado la última vez que jugué uno. Ella lo pausó y se paró repentinamente, haciendo que me sobresaltará.

–¡Lázuli! – Peridot se acercó hacia mi con una mirada…¿coqueta?, me guiñó un ojo y camino hasta quedar frente a mi.

–Ah… – No sabía que decir – Yo…

–¡Espera, espera! – Peridot sacó una grabadora, que se veía bastante vieja porque usaba cassette – Fecha de registro 7-1-6-2, acabo de terminar la primera revisión del juego que me pidieron probar, no encontré ningún bug…sorpresivamente, o algún error en los aspectos básicos del juego, aunque definitivamente deben de mejorar la caída molesta de imágenes por segundo; por otro lado, finalmente llego Lázuli, es un poco diferente a como me la describió el dueño, ¡pero es aún mejor!, estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a vivir juntas…Peridot, faceta cinco – Finalizó Peridot con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la dejaba la grabadora en la mesa y se giraba a verme con una alegría intensa.

La observé detenidamente, yo era un poco alta pero ella era realmente pequeña, tenía el pelo de color rubio, desordenado, piel pálida, y unos lentes que le cubrían gran parte de su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos esmeralda. Para gran desconcierto mío vestía unos shorts blancos con imágenes de alien, una playera holgada de color negro y unos calcetines blancos. Honestamente, jamás se imagine que Peridot luciera así, sobre todo que mi primer encuentro con ella de esta forma.

–Eh – No sabía que decir, desde que llegué al departamento todo había sido raro. Di un vistazo rápido a la habitación, si la sala y la cocina eran un desastre, definitivamente por la habitación había cruzado un tornado – Creo que ya lo sabes, soy Lapis…Lapis Lázuli, y viviré aquí a partir de ahora, un gusto…

–Un gusto, Lázuli – Era raro que alguien me llamará de esa forma, generalmente me decían Lapis, o quizá la sensación extraña que sentía era su voz pronunciando mi nombre, era de un tono bastante particular – Igualmente, creo que ya lo sabes, pero mi nombre es Peridot.

A pesar del estado deprimente del cuarto Peridot había tenido la suficiente consideración para dividir la habitación. Su lado era el izquierdo, tenía su cama, más posters de videojuegos y aliens, una repisa lleno de DVD's y figuras de anime, y cosas propias. Mi lado, el derecho, para fortuna estaba limpio y vacío, sin duda lo más ordenado de la casa; mis muebles, que venían con la renta, estaban ahí, más la cama que compré.

–Bien, Lázuli, empecemos – Dijo Peridot mirándome con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a incomodar, me veía con expectación.

Después de mirarla unos momentos, y de ver el lugar, suspiré.

–Esto no va a funcionar.

–Espera, ¿qué? – Dijo Peridot, totalmente confundida.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer :)


	2. Nueva en la ciudad

Buenas, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Quería ponerlo antes pero se me hizo imposible por la escuela, y mi fin de semana fue caótico...aunque ya llevaba escrito una gran parte.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, y todo, lo aprecio mucho. Espero de que igual forma este capítulo sea de su agrado :)

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Listo.

Peridot bufó con molestia ante mis palabras, ella observó la cortina morada que acababa de colocar justo a la mitad de la habitación, la veía de reojo mientras volteaba a verme como esperando que dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto, claramente, no lo era, estaba siendo muy seria, incluso podía jurar que tenía esa mirada de cansancio y fastidio en mi rostro. Mi compañera abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió callarse, repitió la acción hasta que finalmente se acercó a mi.

–¿¡Cuál es el problema, por qué estás enojada!? – Gritó Peridot – ¡Te estás quedando con el mayor espacio de la habitación!, tienes la ventana y la puerta a la terraza.

–No estoy enojada por eso – Dije con más cansancio del que quería – Eres tú – Peridot hizo una mueca de no entender – Tú eres el problema…no soportaré vivir así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

–Hey, no es mi culpa, sólo necesitaba un compañero de cuarto y tú te ofreciste – Explico Peridot mirándome con ironía.

–Honestamente, no creo que nada de esto vaya a funcionar, Peridot.

Trate de hacerle una sonrisa un poco más amigable, quizá estaba siendo muy dura, pero al final sólo hice una mueca incómoda. Decidí salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me recargué en ella y lancé un suspiro muy grande. No necesitaba ver a Peridot para saber que ella había hecho una cara de molestia evidente, podía sentirla atravesándome. Me llevé las manos a la cara y jalé mi rostro un poco en señal de frustración. A mis espaldas, pude escuchar a Peridot gritando.

–Fecha de registro…argh…¡lo que sea!, faceta, ¡lo que sea! –Se escuchó un estruendo, como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo –¡Claramente Lázuli no entiende lo asombrosa que soy!, la tierna y adorable Peridot, ¿¡Cómo es posible que alguien no pueda convivir con una persona como yo!?

Alcé una ceja mientras observaba la puerta, decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme. Caminé hasta la sala donde me deje caer en unos de los sillones y me quedé mirando el techo, volteando a ver la habitación me sentí un poco satisfecha con mi trabajo…ayer me pase toda la noche limpiando lo más que pude la sala, y me paré temprano para hacer lo mismo con la cocina, aunque la casa seguía siendo un desastre. Ayer estaba tan cansada que caí rendida en la cama y me dormí al instante, no escuchando el ruido de Peridot jugando videojuegos, aunque no puedo decirle nada…al parecer, trabaja probándolos, no sabía que eso era un trabajo.

Tengo que ir a la cafetería en unas horas, hoy es mi primer día y estoy tan agotada…sólo espero que el día no vaya a ser peor.

–¡Nerd!

La puerta se abrió golpeando fuertemente la pared. Una chica pequeña, de la estatura de Peridot, había entrado abriendo la puerta de una patada. Me sobresalté al punto que me senté en el sillón rápidamente y ahogué un pequeño grito, ¿¡cómo diablos entró!?

–Nunca cierras la puerta con llave, P-Dot, si no hubiera traído mi llave me hubiera quedado afuera, porque nunca escuchas la puerta… – Mencionó la chica, mientras pasaba confundida una mano por su cabello púrpura. De pronto, se giró para ver la sala y me observó – Ah… – Balbuceó.

En mi impresión no pude decir nada, me quede viéndola fijamente así como ella a mi. Era una chica robusta, de labios gruesos, con el pelo muy largo…un poco ondulado, este le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, los cuales eran de color índigo; portaba una camisa de tirantes negra y unos leggings morado oscuro con unas zapatillas blancas. La chica me señaló y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Peridot salió corriendo del cuarto para finalmente, tropezarse con un mueble de la sala.

La intrusa pareció olvidarse de mi, porque ahora estaba viendo a Peridot que estaba sobándose en el suelo, que contenía pequeñas lágrimas. Por un momento me preocupe de que realmente se hubiera hecho daño, mientras tanto, la chica extraña se reía estruendosamente de lo recién ocurrido.

–Si que eres verdaderamente torpe, Perry.

–¡Por supuesto que no! – Peridot se paro rápidamente, en una posición a la defensiva.

Ambas empezaron a discutir un poco…más bien, Peridot le decía de cosas mientras la otra chica se limitaba a reírse de ella. No pude evitar mirarlas, sobre todo a la pelipúrpura, ¿por qué tenía una llave del departamento?, ¿qué estaba haciendo a tan tempranas horas aquí?, sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba actuando tan amigable con Peridot?, un sentimiento de malestar me invadió…supongo que se debía a que ambas me ignoraban olímpicamente y yo reclamaba respuestas.

Aún así, fue sorprendente, Peridot lucía como una persona distinta, se volvía más extrovertida, gritaba y hablaba mucho, sobre todo, sonreía de una forma que no creí posible viniendo de ella. Un gusto extraño de ver esa sonrisa me invadió, quizá porque sólo había tenido malos momentos con Peridot hasta ahora, esa sensación me hizo marearme. Me preguntaba que clase de relación tendría con la intrusa…para estar así, y para que ella viniera con esa familiaridad al departamento. En un punto, la chica se acercó a revolverle el cabello a Peridot y la abrazó con cariño, para que dejará su rabieta.

–Cierto, Lázuli, ella es Amatista – Peridot no me estaba viendo directamente, ¿era por lo de hace rato? – Amatista, ella es Lázuli, ya te hable de ella.

–Mucho gusto, L – Dijo Amatista, dándome una gran sonrisa y acercándose a darme una palmada en la espalda, que dolió un poco.

–¿L? – Pregunté extrañada. Aún no habían aclarado que clase de relación tenían, o algo sobre esta situación.

–P, ya es tarde – Dijo Amatista, ignorándome.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Peridot corrió hacia el cuarto a una velocidad increíble, escuché golpes y caídas en nuestra habitación y en menos de un segundo salió completamente vestida; traía unas zapatillas verdes, camisa de cuadros del mismo color y un pantalón negro.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Amatista la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta, aunque llegando a ella Peridot se soltó para su sorpresa. Peridot volteó a verme por primera vez desde que Amatista llegó, con un toque de, ¿nerviosismo?, se quedó así un momento, como si tuviera el impulso de decirme algo.

–Argh, ¡Porque tienes que hacer todo tan difícil!

Finalmente, Peridot sólo grito y se fue. Amatista seguía confundida pero me hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se fue por el mismo camino que Peridot. La mirada de Peridot me hizo sentir rara, no sé porque su forma de verme estaba teniendo mucho efecto en mi, si apenas la conocía.

Ambas dejaron la puerta abierta, así que me acerqué a cerrarla aún confundida por todo. No podía dejar de pensar en Peridot y Amatista, necesitaba hablar con Peridot cuando regresará…pero, ¿no sería un poco contradictorio?, después de todo lo pasó desde el momento en que llegué. Peridot no me importaba.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se paso volando, no había terminado de limpiar y tenía que ir a trabajar en una hora, no podía empezar con el pie izquierdo eso también. Después se reflexionar ello en el sillón unos minutos fui a la habitación a colocarme el uniforme que me habían enviado por paquetería; terminé de arreglarme en un lapso pequeño de tiempo, suspiré y revisé mi parte de la habitación en silencio hasta que mis ojos dieron con la cortina que había colocado.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero la curiosidad me gano y entré a la parte de la habitación de Peridot. Me senté en su cama con un toque de culpabilidad mientras observaba el cuarto...sólo me quedé ahí y eso me hacia sentir tonta. Al pararme me tropecé con una lata de refresco y me golpeé levemente con un mueble, una fotografía se cayó y con torpeza la sostuve antes de que se impactará contra el suelo. Nerviosa la volví a colocar en su lugar para observarla mejor: era Peridot con tres chicas, entre las cuales estaba Amatista, junto a un niño pequeño que se me hacía familiar por alguna razón. Me era curioso notar lo cercanas que parecían respecto a mi compañera de cuarto, y…esa chica, incluso en la fotografía, ambas lucían felices. Por un momento, la imagen de Peridot cuando la conocí, y la mirada que me hizo al irse, cruzaron mi mente.

Cuando llegué pude ver admiración y deseo en los ojos de Peridot, no puedo describir exactamente de qué tipo, pero me hizo sentir incómoda, además, estoy enojada de que de todas las personas posibles, ella haya sido mi compañera de cuarto. No tenía intención de relacionarme con la persona con la que viviría, sólo quería a alguien ordenada y que me dejará en paz…Peridot tenía claramente otras intenciones. Incluso ahora, pensé que si marcaba mi distancia, las cosas estarían bien, no necesitaba meterme en líos, quería hacer mi estadía en Ciudad Imperio lo más normal posible, y Peridot no esta incluida en esos planes, entonces, ¿por qué me siento mal cuando me pongo a pensar en esto?

Mi celular sonó de repente, me sobresalté dándome cuenta que era la alarma que había colocado para ir a trabajar. Me paré rápidamente de la cama de Peridot mientras tomaba las llaves que estaban de mi lado de la habitación, salí de ella y de la casa con la cabeza hecha un lío pensando la actitud que debería tomar ante Peridot de ahora en adelante.

El departamento no estaba lejos de la cafetería para mi fortuna, considerando lo exageradamente grande que es Ciudad Imperio, pude llegar después de caminar quince minutos. Trabajaría en la caja registradora y aunque no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, espero que puedan subirme a barista, tengo conocimientos sobre el tema y atender a los clientes se me hace algo tan molesto.

Mi primer día en la cafetería lucía bien, el gerente me explico lo que tenía que hacer, la que preparaba las bebidas me ignoraba y la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar, para la hora, era bastante baja, incluso así mi mente pudo distraerse de los hechos sucedidos hace unas horas. Pero, claro, todo no podía ser tan perfecto…a las horas, un equipo entero femenil de un deporte, que parecía ser atletismo por la ropa, entró a la cafetería de forma ruidosa.

No pude evitar hacer mala cara, no era sólo yo, los clientes que estaban en el lugar estaban igual, ¿acaso una de ellas no podía entrar y ordenar las bebidas de todos?, sólo estorbaban. El equipo hizo una larga fila que incluso llegó a salir del local; con toda la paciencia que tenía, que no era demasiada a decir verdad, tomé las ordenes de todas y se las di a mi compañera. A cada segundo me cansaba más, y al cabo de unos minutos por fin llego la última, era una chica muy alta y con un buen físico.

–Un frappuccino moka – Dijo secamente, sin prestarme atención y viendo su billetera.

Sin darme tiempo de decir algo me dio el monto exacto, me límite a tomarlo y a darle su ticket en absoluto silencio. Ella se quedo viéndome con curiosidad del otro lado del mostrador, ¿acaso tenía algo extraño?

Una vez que estaba hecha su bebida, la barista me la dio y, cuando estaba a punto de entregársela a la chica, mi misma compañera me empujó en un descuido, ¿el resultado?, se la había tirado encima. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos mientras atrás mío la chica barista huyó asustada para que yo asumiera toda la responsabilidad.

Sus compañeras de equipo empezaron a reír estruendosamente, burlándose de ella y diciendo cosas como "¡Mira como luces, Jasper!", por otro lado, la mencionada alzó una ceja viéndome de reojo mientras se quitaba los restos de crema de su ropa sin decir nada. Aunque no fuera mi culpa estaba avergonzada de que todo esto sucediera, ¡y en mi primer día!

–Y-Yo… – Intenté decir.

Rogaba internamente para que sus amigas se callaran y me dejarán hablar, todas se juntaron alrededor de Jasper sin darme tiempo de decir algo, me ignoraban. Parece que la situación las divirtió mucho, porque de alguna forma la sacaron de la cafetería sin decirme absolutamente ninguna palabra, Jasper fue arrastrada por ellas.

Sentía la mirada de los clientes sobre mi, algo que se sintió horrible. Al final, el gerente no me dijo nada porque mi compañera de trabajo me cubrió, y era lo menos que podía hacer. Como no tuve ninguna consecuencia por lo de hace rato todo se quedará en una anécdota extraña, no divertida, sólo rara.

Mi turno era en la mañana, prefería que fuera así para tener toda la tarde libre. Al terminarlo me cambié de ropa en el baño de la cafetería. Aprovechando el día soleado y que no quería volver al departamento y enfrentar a Peridot, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué, decidí ir al acuario, que no estaba tan lejos.

La última vez que estuve en Ciudad Imperio, hace diez años, fui allá. Aunque es un recuerdo lejano es algo que tengo muy presente en mi memoria, ese momento fue tan feliz e importante para mi que influyo directamente en mi decisión de ser bióloga marina. Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver que tanto había cambiado, además, por mis estudios tendría una mejor perspectiva del asunto…iría a disfrutar, después pediría informes sobre un trabajo.

Minutos después de caminar observando el GPS del celular encontré el lugar. Miré con una pequeña sonrisa el exterior, era diferente a como lo recordaba, incluso mejor…pero, mis ojos cayeron en una una chica alta, de cabello largo, espeso y enmarañado de color anaranjado claro que estaba observando la lista de precios de entrada, aunque se había cambiado de ropa sin duda era Jasper. Me congelé en mi sitio repasando mentalmente las cosas que podía hacer: huir, esconderme o enfrentarla, ninguna de las opciones me gustaba.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente Jasper volteó a ver en mi dirección, aunque me hubiera cambiado la ropa se que igual me reconocería...no era una persona que le gustará destacar pero mi aspecto lo hacía. Jasper me veía con curiosidad e incluso, un poco divertida. De pronto, hizo una sonrisa, una que expulsaba reto, algo que en vez de hacerme acobardar tuvo el efecto contrario. Mi orgullo no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera retroceder.

Sin miedo me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ella, era como si me hubiera convertido en Peridot y ella en mi, respecto a las estaturas. Jasper me veía aún más divertida con la situación, aunque no dejo de mostrar sorpresa en su rostro ante mi decisión.

–Siento lo que sucedió en la cafetería – Dije repentinamente – Realmente no fue mi intención.

Jasper empezó a reír con fuerza, no necesitaba decirle mucho, con el combate de miradas que habíamos hecho hace unos momentos ambas dijimos bastantes cosas, gracias a esto podía hacerme la ligera idea del tipo de persona que ella era.

–Se ve que eras nueva, voy a esa cafetería todo el tiempo – Jasper se giró a verme directamente sin perder ese toque de malicia, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo intenso – Y bien, Lapis Lázuli, ¿cómo vas a recompensarme por tirarme ese café encima?

Incluso sabe mi nombre. Así como su sonrisa reflejaba un tono de desafío, sus palabras lo hacían de igual forma, de cierta manera, me recordó al tono de voz que uso Peridot al conocerme…no sé porque le estaba siguiendo el juego, para empezar. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta caer en el listado de precios para entrar al acuario que Jasper observaba.

–Puedo pagarte ese café con una entrada al acuario, yo también iba a ir.

Aunque intenté verme desafiante, no lo logré, sin embargo, Jasper lucía bastante satisfecha con todo.

–Trato hecho.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Sentimiento raro

Buenas, vengo con otro capítulo :)

Lo escribí bastante rápido...hasta a mi me sorprendió. Sobre un comentario que leí, sí, habrá Amedot y Japis, uno en menores cantidades que otro, pero el Lapidot es lo central y lo más fuerte, soy fiel seguidora de esta pareja xD...

Esta vez, Peridot será nuestra narradora.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Peridot?

Di un gran suspiro y voltee a ver a Steven con desganas. Había una genuina preocupación en su rostro y repentinamente me sentí culpable, pero al final desvié la mirada y continúe viendo el cielo. Steven se acercó hasta el colchón que había colocado en el césped del patio y se sentó a mi lado viéndome con mucha curiosidad.

–Nunca te había visto tan frustrada – Ante las palabras de Steven sólo gruñí e hice mala cara.

Se supone que mi trabajo era hacer de niñera de Steven en compañía de Amatista, y era algo que no me molestaba, Steven era un organismo bastante peculiar y su compañía era muy entretenida, simplemente no me sentía de humor para que jugáramos videojuegos, viéramos televisión o algo así. Mi mente estaba centrada en Lázuli y era algo tan terriblemente molesto.

Agradecí no encontrarme en mi departamento, no podría enojarme de esta forma allá, al menos, no en la presencia de Lázuli. Un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadía cada vez que estaba con ella y no deseaba empeorar la imagen que ella tenía de mi. Desde el momento en que la conocí me sentí feliz de por fin tener una compañera de cuarto, además, cuando la vi tuve una extraña sensación en el pecho, era algo diferente a cuando compro algún artículo por internet o le doy una paliza a mis enemigos en los juegos en línea…pero todo eso se desvaneció, o más bien, se rompió cuando me dirigió sus primeras palabras a mi persona, dejando algo amargo y frustrante en mi interior, me sentí enferma.

Nunca había experimentado algo así, ¿¡Cómo alguien puede no convivir conmigo!?

Me encontraba en la casa alquilada de las "Gemas de Cristal", un sobrenombre que nos colocó Steven como grupo ya que el nombre de mis amigas: Amatista, Perla y Garnet, y por coincidencia el mío, coincidía con el de una piedra preciosa. Las tres eran amigas de la infancia, yo las conocí en la universidad, y aunque al principio me parecieron insoportables, tontas e ignorantes…debo decir que me equivoque en mi juicio. Estaba feliz de tenerlas cerca y de haberlas conocido.

Frecuentemente las cuatro cuidábamos de Steven, hijo de Rose, una maestra que le daba clases a Perla en el pasado...tenía la fuerte sospecha de que a Perla le gustaba, y de Greg, dueño de los departamentos donde yo vivía. Ellas tenían contacto con la pareja desde antes, aunque no recuerdo la historia completa, ellos salían seguido y confiaban suficientemente en nosotras para ver por el niño. Es una lástima que Perla y Garnet hayan tenido que trabajar hoy, podrían entretener a Steven…y Amatista, ¿cómo diablos alguien puede tardarse tanto en un viaje a la tienda?

–¿Es por tu nueva compañera de cuarto? – Steven sólo sonrió al ver mi cara – ¿Hiciste algo malo?, puedes disculparte y de seguro ella lo entenderá.

–¡Yo no he hecho algo malo!

–¿Entonces qué sucedió? – Preguntó Steven con curiosidad, aunque él era un niño, era maduro para su edad. Al final, termine contándole todo lo que había pasado, acompañado de gritos y un enojo muy evidente, porque, ¡era imposible no hacerlo! – Eres realmente buena, Peridot, además de genial.

–¡Pero obviamente ella no lo sabe!, necesita saberlo, yo quiero que ella lo entienda.

-Aww, Peridot, eso es muy dulce – A Steven le brillaron los ojos, señal de que tenía una idea – Esa es la tú que necesitas mostrarle, ¡te ayudaré a que te lleves bien con ella!

–¿Cómo? – Alcé una ceja mientras lo veía correr a la casa a buscar algo, ciertamente, Steven tiene un talento para llevarse bien con la gente…quizá sea de ayuda.

Aunque, mis sentimientos hacia Lázuli son confusos...estoy enojada, frustrada, me siento pequeña, y no sé si debería esforzarme para cambiar la situación o si debería darle su espacio, para que me vea mejor…es tan irritable. Unos minutos después, Steven llego corriendo con papel y crayolas, me extendió la hoja y al verla pude ver un dibujo acorde a su edad, éramos yo y Lázuli, tomadas de la mano, era bastante gracioso que su dibujo de ella fuera tan cercano a la realidad usando solo mis descripciones. No pude evitar expulsar una pequeña risa, sin duda era algo propio de un niño, ¿por qué no pensé en que haría eso?

–Puedes hacer una tarjeta con esto, son una gran forma para decirle algo a alguien si no puedes hablarle cara a cara, o si no quieren ver tu cara…tienes que darle un toque de la amable versión de Peridot.

Ver la tarjeta me hizo pensar que las cosas no iban a funcionar, estaba punto de decirle eso a Steven, además de hacerle observaciones sobre su falta de narices y problema para dibujar las manos, cuando Amatista llegó gritando y lanzando las bolsas de snacks que había comprado.

–¡P-Dot! – Amatista saltó y se aventó encima de mi, haciéndome gritar.

Cuando abrí los ojos después del impacto no podía ver nada, mis lentes habían salido volando. Amatista estaba sobre mi y se veía borrosa, le di una mirada de confusión mientras esforzaba mi vista para distinguir su rostro, sin resultados; escuché su pequeña risa que de alguna forma, sonaba un poco gentil. Tomó mis manos con cuidado y me ayudo a sentarme en el pasto, algo que hizo sonrojarme, ¡no era una niña!

–¡Gato-galletas! – Gritó Steven, mientras Amatista me daba mis lentes.

–Por supuesto, Steven, ¿quién crees que soy yo? – Dijo Amatista parándose y haciendo un tono de superioridad – Que sean difíciles de encontrar no es desafío para mi, aunque me tarde una hora.

–¿¡Una hora!?, ¡ya va a comenzar Amigos Llorones del Desayuno! – Steven agarró la comida y entró corriendo a la casa – ¡Chicas!, ¿no van a entrar?

–No me gusta ese programa – Hice una mueca de asco.

–Yo no lo entiendo – Amatista se encogió de hombros.

Steven se encogió de hombros y nos dejo a solas a Amatista y a mi, mientras iba a ver ese tonto programa, si hubiera sido Camp Pining Hearts lo hubiera considerado. Me deje caer en el césped haciendo ruidos de molestia, faltaba mucho para la puesta de sol…me preguntaba si algún día podría verla con Lázuli, un momento, ¡otra vez esto!, ¡argh!

–¿Sigues molesta con L? – Preguntó Amatista un poco divertida – Vamos, Perry, no puede ser tan malo.

–Ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, no hay nada, nada, ¡nada!

–Me hubiera gustado que vivieras con nosotras, como propuso Garnet, pero pienso que es una buena idea de que te hayas ido por tu cuenta como querías – Amatista se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca, como acostumbraba – Yo fui quien te dio la idea del compañero de cuarto. Pienso que te haría bien, incluso a L, verás que se llevarán mejor con el tiempo.

–Ahm…

–¿Acaso te estás acobardando, nerd?

–No soy una nerd – Dije con desgana – ¡Y claro que no le tengo miedo!

–Se que es difícil, empezar a vivir con Garnet fue una cosa, pero, ¿Perla?, la casa era un completo desastre y todo fue tan divertido – Amatista se rió estruendosamente – Pero aprendimos a llevarnos bien y al menos, no nos matamos y comenzamos a pelear en cuando nos vemos; puedes hacerlo.

–Es sólo… – Amatista me vio con atención, pero decidí callarme, no me sentía cómoda hablando de mis sentimientos en este momento.

Amatista hizo una pequeña sonrisa y me revolvió el cabello, algo a lo que hice un sonido de molestia. Aunque todo pueda malinterpretarse, yo no odiaba a Amatista, eso era algo muy lejano a la verdad. Ella es alguien importante para mi, de las chicas es con quien mantengo una mejor relación, aunque no entiendo porque. Amatista siempre estuvo conmigo desde el momento en que la conocí, su compañía es entretenida y es mi compañera de juegos, siento que puede entenderme de verdad. Ambas jugamos todo el tiempo, o hacemos cualquier estupidez divertida, puedo ser yo cuando estoy con ella, aunque seamos tan diferentes.

Era cómodo que no me hiciera hablarle de Lázuli, sobre todo.

Me acosté boca a bajo en el colchón, Amatista aprovecho para hacer lo mismo, pero encima de mi. La observé de reojo, pero decidí no decirle nada, me dediqué a sacar mi 3DS y jugar en silencio.

Sentí un poco de paz y tranquilidad, sabía mejor que nadie que Amatista no era la mejor persona tratando de consolar personas, pero era como si de alguna manera, su cercanía y silencio fueran su forma de reconfortarme. No pude evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no iba conmigo.

–Incluso si las cosas con ella no terminan bien, nos tienes a nosotras – Amatista guardo silencio un momento – Me tienes a mi.

La vi de reojo, Amatista no me estaba viendo, sino que veía con indiferencia las plantas del jardín; ¿era para hacerme sentir mejor?, de alguna forma, lo había logrado.

–Gracias – Mi respuesta corta pareció convencerla, ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente.

–En serio, me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento – Dijo Amatista con cansancio y pesadez – ¡Hay que ir al cine, a Steven le encantaría!

–Sólo tú te estás aburriendo, yo estoy logrando un progreso óptimo en mi juego, y Steven ve la televisión.

Amatista se quito de encima, espere a que dijera o me respondiera algo, cosa que nunca llego. Extrañada me giré para verla y recibí una avalancha de cosquillas, me reí tan fuerte por mi sensibilidad que Steven salió a ver que sucedía y decidió unirse en mi contra, ¡traidor!

Al final, terminamos yendo al cine como Amatista había sugerido, Perla y Garnet nos alcanzaron para ir a comer, regresamos a su casa y unas horas después vino Greg a recoger a Steven. Estuve un rato con ellas, ya que aún no deseaba ir a casa, hasta que se hizo tarde y decidí que era hora de volver. Conduje mi auto, un escarabajo que había rescatado de la basura y lo volví funcional con mi extraordinaria inteligencia, y llegué a casa bastante rápido para mi disgusto.

Al entrar vi todo apagado, pensé que sólo había ido a trabajar. Observé el reloj de la sala: siete de la noche, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, ¿dónde estaba?, me senté en el sillón con fastidio. Me llevé las manos a la cara en frustración, ¿qué debería hacer respecto a Lázuli?, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y caí en cuenta en la basura que había, es cierto que no era la persona más organizada pero ordenaba…de vez en cuando.

Pensé en ella y en lo mucho que le molesto que el departamento estuviera sucio...aprovechando su falta de presencia me pondré a limpiar, estuve alrededor de una hora haciéndolo, no queda reluciendo y echando brillo, pero al menos estaba bastante presentable, incluso había barrido. Me intrigaba que Lázuli siendo nueva en la ciudad no llegará, por un momento comencé a pensar en cosas malas pero recordé de quien estaba hablando, de seguro estaría bien.

Caminé hacia la habitación y aprovechando que ella no estaba, fui a la terraza que se encontraba de su lado del cuarto, ¡y me llama insensible a pesar de que se la di!, me recargue en el barandal con pesadez, estaba muy oscuro pero podía ver las luces de Ciudad Imperio. Saqué de mi bolsillo el papel que había hecho Steven, el dibujo de Lázuli y de mi, me daba una especie de nostalgia. Estaba muy molesta por lo ocurrido, pero quería que ella me aceptará…pensé en hacer un acercamiento, pero, Lázuli no se ve feliz con eso.

Hubo algo extraño en el momento en que la vi, nunca había sentido esta emoción antes.

–Peridot.

–¿¡Wah!? – Grité sorprendida mientras me giraba verla, caí en cuenta de lo que hacía y escondí en el dibujo atrás de mi – Y-Yo sólo estaba…viendo el paisaje, siento estar de tu lado de la habitación.

Lázuli no me dijo nada, se quedó en su sitio viéndome fijamente, haciendo que pudiera admirarla mejor: traía un suéter rosa y unos shorts azules; tenía la impresión de que podría ponerse lo que sea y verse como una modelo, era…hermosa. Otra vez sentí esa sensación extraña en mi interior, ganas de hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?, no entiendo nada de esto, quizá debería conseguir algunos libros de biología o incluso química para averiguar que me pasa, algún virus debo tener, era como tener fiebre.

–No importa…por cierto, Peridot – Lázuli hablaba despacio, como pensando o debatiéndose algo – No, no es nada.

Lázuli salió de la terraza y se fue al cuarto. Hice mala cara, doble el dibujo y decidí irme a la sala, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con mi compañera; al salir dejé la hoja en una mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación y me senté en el sofá. Quizá si juego videojuegos me sentiré mejor, tengo el Gamecube así que pondré Super Smash Bros, pero debería pedir la cena primero. Con timidez entre a nuestra habitación y me paré frente a la cortina.

–Lázuli, ¿puedo entrar? – Se escucho silencio durante unos segundos hasta que escuche un murmuro que pareció una afirmación.

Crucé la cortina y mis ojos no pudieron evitar enfocarse en Lázuli y en su…pijama, un top que dejaba su vientre al descubierto, junto a los shorts azules de hace rato que se pegaban de forma increíble a su cuerpo, estaba leyendo un libro y ni siquiera me veía. Me puse nerviosa, más de lo que debería y sentí un golpe en mi corazón...¿taquicardia, qué me sucede?

–¿H-Has cenado…? – Ella me vio con curiosidad.

–No.

–De acuerdo...

Inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia la cocina y traté de quitarme ese sonrojo de mi rostro. Apreté mi mano contra mi estomago, me sentía mareada, detesto ir al médico...pero creo que lo haré mañana. Cuando me calme, me dirigí a la sala y tomé el teléfono, estaba a punto de marcar a la pizzería cuando Lázuli salió, para mi fortuna, con un suéter de botones.

–Sólo por si acaso, no ibas a pedir una pizza, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué tiene de malo una pizza? – Alcé una ceja, mi tono fue algo grosero, pero las pizzas son geniales.

–Cuando llegué sólo vi cajas vacías, de seguro estás alimentándote de ellas todos los días – Un poco de sudor bajo por mi frente – Así que no, si vamos a pedir algo y pagar mitad y mitad, no vamos a pedir una pizza – Un momento, ¿se estaba preocupando por mi?, no, eso es imposible.

–Pero realmente necesito una pizza ahora.

–¿Necesitas? – Tragué saliva, no quería que supiera todo lo que había pasado hoy y que quería relajarme.

–Ya sé, juguemos, si me ganas, te dejaré pedir lo que quieras – Dije con orgullo y confianza mientras señalaba la televisión, que ponía mi videojuego de peleas.

–De acuerdo – ¿Ah?, ni siquiera lo pensó, ¿acaso lo había jugado antes?, aunque era un juego algo viejo, no pensé que fuera del tipo jugador…no importa, le ganaré a como de lugar.

Le eche una mirada de superioridad, hablar de este tipo de temas me ayudaba a no sentirme tan intimidada en su presencia, estaba sorprendida por el giro que había tenido la situación, ¿por qué?, hace unos momentos me hablaba como si no existiera. No entendía a Lázuli para nada, era un organismo aún más raro que Steven.

–¿Cómo se juega? – ¿Así que no sabía jugar?, esto será pan comido.

–Es realmente fácil – Mencioné – Te mueves con la palanca, y golpeas con A, puedes mover ambos juntos, lo mismo con B, que se usa para hacer ataques especiales, como esto – Le enseñe – Puedes hacer doble salto también, esquivas con este o te proteges de esta forma; hay movimientos más avanzados como el dash-dance, short hop, waveland, pero no los necesitas – Lázuli no me dijo nada, sólo asintió.

–¿Preparada?, jugaremos una partida sin tiempo, tres vidas cada una, quien gane elegirá la cena.

Ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y coloqué la partida, decidí escoger a Fox, y ella escogió a Captain Falcon, algo que me sorprendió, pensé que elegiría a Zelda o Peach. Escogí de escenario el Final Destination, el más popular del juego y no tenía obstáculos, aún así, decidí dejar los objetos para tener más opciones de atacarnos.

Habían pasado diez minutos y sólo podía ver con incredulidad la pantalla, ¿¡cómo diablos me había ganado!?, Lázuli lucía como si nada, mientras bostezaba, ¡Me había ganado, a mi, había ganado campeonatos de esto!, sólo…¡Se dedico a lanzarme cosas y hacerme ataques especiales! Me lleve las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

–En ese caso, pediré nuestra cena.

Media hora después llegó la cena, ¿quién diablos hace entregas a domicilio de ensaladas, y en la noche?, tenían pollo al menos, así que era un alivio saber que no era del todo vegetariana, ¡pero una ensalada! Ambas nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, comía de mala gana, aunque ya me tocaba comer algo saludable. Lázuli no me veía, sólo se dedicaba a comer en silencio, sin embargo, el silencio era menos incómodo que antes…aunque ella me seguía odiando, ¿no?

–El dibujo, ¿lo hiciste tú? – Preguntó repentinamente.

–¿Qué dibujo? – Dije extrañada. Lázuli saco y me enseño el dibujo de Steven – ¡Ah! – Aunque quería evitarlo, me sonroje fuertemente.

–Lo tomaré como un sí.

–¡N-No es eso, hey, Lázuli! – Sólo miraba como ella se paraba y tiraba el desechable en el bote de basura, caminando hacia el cuarto; hice un ruido de molestia muy notorio, ella se detuvo antes de que se fuera de mi radio de visión, me sobresalté, ¿la había hecho enojar?

–Gracias…por limpiar la casa – Lázuli se giro a verme y pude ver una sonrisa leve, muy pequeña, pero lo había hecho – Buenas noches, Peridot.

Me quedé sin saber que hacer, congelada en mi sitio, mientras ella se iba al cuarto.

Argh, otra vez esta sensación.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Conocidos en común

Nuevo capítulo, me sorprende que con lo pesada y de infarto que está la escuela tenga tiempo para escribir esto, pero aquí estoy xD...espero que el capítulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Lapis será nuestra narradora de nuevo en esta ocasión.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Cerré el grifo y sequé mi rostro con una toalla, la coloqué en mis hombros y salí del baño. El cuarto aún echaba humo por el agua que había usado para bañarme. Me dirigí a la cocina con pasos lentos para encontrar a Peridot mirando la estufa con desafío, algo que me hizo sacar una risa más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado, se veía graciosa y adorable con la espátula en la mano y un sartén en la otra, en posición de defensa.

–Al fin llegas, Lázuli – Peridot volteo a verme con disgusto, pero rápidamente su rostro se puso rojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente – ¿N-No tienes decencia? – Al ver mi mueca de confusión me miró de reojo, sin perder el color de su cara – E-Esa ropa…deberías ponerte algo más adecuado.

–Sólo traigo unos shorts y una blusa holgada – Miré mi aspecto, es cierto que mi short era pequeño, y mi blusa casual, pero estaba en casa – No sé tú, pero esto es normal, Peridot, además, Ciudad Playa es muy calurosa, así que es toda la ropa que tengo.

–Pero… – Peridot me miró de pies a cabeza, algo que me puso nerviosa, aunque no incómoda; por un segundo vi que la coloración de su rostro aumento y continuó viendo la estufa.

Me la quedé observando por unos segundos hasta que acaricie mi nuca y suspire, está sensación en mi interior cuando me miro no se iba. Cuando alcé la vista, la vi detenidamente, a pesar de la primera impresión que tuve de ella, y quitando su extraña personalidad y actitud de geek, era bastante bonita, su estatura ayudaba en gran parte a eso, y tenía una sonrisa que me inquietaba, pero era…cálida. Sé que Peridot esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por acercarse a mi, quizá es por eso que no la rechazo ahora.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegué a Ciudad Imperio, y no es que Peridot y yo seamos las compañeras de cuarto más cercanas ahora, estamos lejos de serlo en este momento, pero al menos, no nos peleamos en cada momento…las cosas cambiaron el día en que encontré un dibujo muy caricaturesco de ella y de mi, me di cuenta de que fui muy dura y fuera de todo, Peridot no tenía la culpa de nada, hacía un gran esfuerzo para cambiar algunos hábitos y agradarme. Sigue pareciéndome extravagante y me vuelve loca, pero el que las cosas entre nosotras hayan cambiado me trajo bienestar personal, esa sensación de dolor se había ido.

–Vaya, esta vez no los quemaste – Dije sorprendida, mientras checaba los hot cakes.

Hice un acuerdo silencioso con Peridot desde que empezamos a cenar juntas, como ella tenía nulas cualidades para la cocina, al punto de que no sabía ni hacer un huevo estrellado, decidí que haría las comidas de ahora en adelante porque me molestaba comer todos los días cosas compradas, además de que no tenía el dinero suficiente, y hacer para Peridot era una forma indirecta de agradecerle todo.

En las mañanas hacía algo y la dejaba a cargo de la estufa mientras me bañaba, generalmente le dejaba cosas que no pudiera arruinar, pero esta vez ella tenía que poner la masa y voltearlos, así que estaba un poco preocupada. Una vez se las ingenio para hacer un desastre cuando la deje cuidando la tostadora…no tengo idea de cómo lo logró aunque me lo trato de explicar.

–Hey, ¿por quién me tomas? – Respondió Peridot indignada, a lo que solté una pequeña risa que la hizo desviar la mirada nerviosa.

Desde hace unos días, difícilmente puede mirarme a los ojos, no sé como sentirme al respecto.

–Lo siento, lo siento – Le sonreí ligeramente; hasta note que se acariciaba mucho una mano – Peridot, ¿te paso algo?

–N-No… – Peridot gruño al ver mi cara de ironía – Bien, me quemé.

–Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿cómo alguien puede quemarse poniendo y volteando unos hot cakes?

Peridot estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, encontré el molestarla tan atractivamente divertido y encantador. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a decirme sus argumentos tratando de justificarse, tomé su mano con delicadeza y la acaricie con suavidad, la revise detenidamente, no se había hecho daño, pero tenía la piel ligeramente inflamada, me seguía sorprendiendo la sensibilidad de esta.

–Estarás bien, no te preocu… – No termine de hablar, porque Peridot me observaba fijamente, y aunque trate de descifrar su rostro, no pude hacerlo; nos quedamos así unos minutos aunque para mi, se sintió mucho menos, hasta que Peridot alejo su mano con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

–Gracias, Lázuli – Dijo simplemente, mientras colocaba unos hot cakes en su plato y se iba rápidamente a la sala.

Me quedé en trance unos segundos más hasta que me sobresalte, eso fue…bastante extraño. Imite a Peridot y tome los hot cakes restantes, un pequeño tazón con fruta, y fui a sentarme con ella a la sala, ambas en el sillón frente a la tele pero guardando cierta distancia. Peridot lucía entusiasmada viendo sus DVD's, parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, probablemente debería hacerlo también.

–¡Ayer terminamos la primera temporada de Camp Pining Hearts! – Hice una pequeña sonrisa, ver a Peridot emocionada y hablando de lo que le gusta es todo un caso – Comenzaremos con la segunda, nos da tiempo de ver algo antes de que vayas al trabajo.

–Vale – Su obsesión por ese programa era algo curioso, al menos no era algo aburrido para mi fortuna, entendía porque le gustaba…pero no tanto.

No recuerdo en que momento se volvió una especie de tradición desayunar y cenar viendo la televisión, era algo que odiaba hacer en casa, pero no quería decirle a Peridot, además, eran de los pocos momentos en que podíamos hablar con naturalidad…era increíble que se pudiera hablar con ella en esas condiciones. Peridot tenía la tendencia a hablar, emocionarse, enojarse, y gritar mientras veía la serie, era algo divertido de ver, me gustaba estar presente, y hasta en cierta forma, era un momento que esperaba en el día.

Comí en silencio mientras escuchaba a Peridot hablar sobre el programa, era como ver un partido de futbol siendo ella la comentarista, estuvimos de esa forma hasta que acabo el episodio, y como costumbre, Peridot volteó a verme con estrellas en sus ojos.

–¿Qué te pareció? – Incluso su tono era esperanzador.

–Estuvo bien.

–¿Sólo bien? – Su voz reflejaba que estaba deprimida.

–Fue entretenido – Dije, pero al ver su expresión, decidí seguir – Pero, no entiendo que le observas a Percy y Pierre, ¡Paulette es claramente mejor para Percy!, sólo tienes que mirarlos, son perfectos el uno para el otro y hay que ser realmente ciego para no verlo.

Quizá le puse más emoción de lo pensado, yo miraba la televisión y Peridot estaba en completo silencio, ¿le había molestado porque hable sobre Paulette?, decidí encararla y la encontré viéndome con un gesto de sorpresa, que pronto se transformo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras reía felizmente.

–Ahm… – No pude evitar sonrojarme, y rápidamente miré a otro lado molesta, ¿cómo puede llegar a ser tan adorable en ocasiones?

–Estoy decepcionada que no reconozcas la superioridad de Percy y Pierre – Peridot fingió una mueca de asco – Pero, es un paso, al menos tienes tu propia pareja establecida, es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que reconozcan la pareja verdadera.

–Lo que digas, Peridot.

Peridot iba a decirme algo pero sonó mi celular, lo saqué y observe el nombre de Jasper en la pantalla, hice una sonrisa pequeña y le conteste, se escuchaba mucho ruido en el fondo, ¿estará entrenando?, tiene una competencia de atletismo pronto si no mal recuerdo, ella entrenaba profesionalmente.

–Jasper – Respondí, de pronto, vi que Peridot hizo una mueca de sorpresa increíblemente grande y se acerco mucho a mi en un intentó por escuchar mi teléfono, algo que no entendí, sólo la empuje para que se quitará.

– _Hola, preciosa_ – Reí ligeramente ante sus palabras, me había acostumbrado a eso que ya no le decía nada.

–¿Qué sucede?

– _¿Te gustaría salir hoy?, no tengo entrenamiento vespertino._

–Puedo saliendo de trabajar, ¿te parece bien?

– _Más que bien, en ese caso, te esperaré afuera de la cafetería._

–De acuerdo, ahí te espero, si me dejan llevarme un café gratis, llevaré algo que te guste.

Seguí hablando con ella durante algunos minutos hasta que colgué, aunque le insistí no quiso decirme que haríamos hoy. Jasper era una gran amiga mía, de alguna forma, aunque éramos muy diferentes, nos llevábamos bastante bien, teníamos una mezcla de amistad y rivalidad divertida desde ese día en el acuario. Tal y como ella dijo, venía seguido a la cafetería, no fue sorpresa que habláramos más y consiguiera su celular, desde entonces salíamos seguido. Para no tener contactos en Ciudad Imperio, era bastante grato conocerla…ahora que lo pienso, su compañía era muy distinta a la de Peridot.

–¿Qué? – Dije al ver a Peridot viéndome con una mezcla de enojo y exaltación.

–Jasper – Pronunció Peridot, realmente se veía horrorizada.

–¿La conoces?, eso fue inesperado – Pregunté – ¿Por qué estás así, para empezar estamos hablando de la misma Jasper?

–Jasper, una gorila que mide dos metros y tiene el cabello largo y esponjado, bruta, práctica atletismo – Dijo Peridot, ante sus palabras alcé una ceja.

–Estás exagerando, pero sí, creo que hablamos de la misma Jasper.

–¿¡La conoces!? – Peridot gritó, haciendo que diera un brinco en el asiento – ¿¡C-Como!?

–Nos conocimos en mi primer día de trabajo, le tiré un café encima…de alguna forma nos volvimos a encontrar y somos buenas amigas, su compañía es agradable – Mencione, a lo que Peridot hacía una mueca extraña – Pero me sorprende que tú la conozcas, honestamente.

–Ja, ¿conocerla?, ¡claro que la conozco!, es una idiota, tiene de músculos lo que no tiene de cerebro, ¡no puedes salir con ella!

–No es para tanto, Peridot – Tenía una enorme curiosidad por preguntarle que relación tenía con Jasper, pero en su estado no me diría.

Miré mi reloj de mano, pronto tenía que ir a la cafetería, será mejor que me cambie de ropa para que no se me haga tarde. Me paré del sillón pero Peridot tomo mi mano, algo que me sorprendió, su mirada reflejaba que luchaba contra un sentimiento y con las ganas de decirlo algo; en otra ocasión tendría paciencia para escucharla, pero no podía llegar tarde al trabajo, así que me solté. Para mi desconcierto, Peridot venía tras de mi, tuve que cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave para que no entrará.

–¡Ábreme, Lázuli! – Gritó Peridot mientras golpeaba la puerta.

La ignore y me cambie a mi uniforme del trabajo, tomé mi bolso y guarde una muda de ropa para ponerme al salir con Jasper. Peridot seguía golpeando la puerta, en un momento la abrí y me quité del frente, como había esperado, ella soltó un grito y se estrello contra el suelo, había vivido lo suficiente con ella como para saber que se tropieza muy seguido y por lo tanto, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Camine hacía la salida, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Peridot se asomo de nuestra habitación.

–¡Lázuli, no vayas!

Suspire y al final, cerré la puerta y me fui. Honestamente, no entendía la reacción de Peridot, sabía que Jasper tenía un humor ácido y era un poco pesada, pero era genial. Fue un alivio que Peridot no saliera y siguiera insistiendo.

Llegué a la cafetería a tiempo y mi turno paso sin contratiempos, agradecí que la zona de ciudad en si misma fuera tranquila. El gerente me dejo sacar un café al terminar, y como no bebía tanto a decir verdad, no me molestaba dárselos a Jasper, preparé un frappucinno moka, su favorito. Al terminar de cambiarme y como esperaba, Jasper estaba esperándome a fuera con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica de ella.

–Tardaste mucho, pensé que habías descompuesto la máquina de café y estabas disculpándote con el gerente.

–Jaja – Mi risa se escucho muy burlona – Muy graciosa, al menos, gracias a que soy barista ahora, ya no tengo que preocuparme por cobrarle a personas como tú.

–¡Vas mejorando! – Jasper se rio estruendosamente ante mis palabras.

Había ascendido de manejar la caja registradora a barista, era un alivio preparar café y no tener que tolerar con la gente y tratar de buscar cambio para entregarles. No odio a las personas, pero me era más fácil considerando la limitada paciencia que tenía.

Al hablar con Jasper, generalmente nuestras conversaciones eran de ese tono, nos llevábamos así y extrañamente, no me disgustaba, había esa sensación de reto amistoso y respeto. Según ella, yo era una persona peculiar e interesante, de esas que "ya no se encuentran", aunque no entendía porque, si hablamos de personas curiosas y raras la primera en mi lista es Peridot.

Nos dirigimos al malecón de Ciudad Imperio, fuimos a un restaurante de comida marina que aunque no se veía caro, tampoco muy austero. Nos sentamos, pedimos, y hablamos amenamente sobre lo que había pasado en estos días sin vernos…que no habían sido muchos, unos dos, pero, la vida de Jasper era realmente interesante, y yo no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. De pronto, Peridot llego a mi mente.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Jasper afirmo mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco – ¿Conoces a una tal Peridot?

–Sólo hay una persona en Ciudad Imperio con ese nombre – Jasper comenzó a reír, esta vez con un tono burlón – Esa empollona, ¿cómo la conoces?

–¿Recuerdas a mi compañera de departamento? – Jasper asintió – Es Peridot – Jasper soltó una risa tan fuerte que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a nuestra mesa – ¿Qué es gracioso?

–¡No puedo creer que esa maldita nerd sea tu compañera!, debe ser una tortura.

–No respondiste mi pregunte – Le recordé, no me hablo sobre como la conocía.

–Íbamos a la misma universidad, desde el primer día era una chica insufrible, sabelotodo y con un ego del tamaño del mundo, nunca había conocido a una persona tan desagradable como ella – Jasper hizo una mueca de asco – Siempre decía cosas horribles de todos, y la enana siempre estaba sola, hasta que se le unieron unas tres payasas y se hicieron sus amigas…la basura se reúne con los de su tipo – Jasper sonrió – Era tan divertido molestarlas.

–De acuerdo – Alcé una ceja, es cierto que Peridot era molesta a veces, pero, no a ese grado…igual, decidí no responderle a Jasper, no eran mis asuntos.

–Si esa mocosa te hace algo, házmelo saber.

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Vives con ella, deberías saberlo, es extraña en todo el sentido de la palabra, ese tipo de personas no valen la pena, Lapis – Jasper me señalo – Tú y yo somos diferentes, podemos aspirar alto, ella es sólo una perdedora que se quedará abajo, no debería meterse con alguien a quien no puede aspirar.

Pude sentir una especie de doble sentido en sus palabras que no pude comprender.

Después de eso, la comida paso sin mayores inconvenientes, continuamos hablando de cosas al azar, como si nunca hubiéramos tocado ese tema. Conociendo a Jasper no me sorprendía que pensará eso sobre Peridot, pero había un pequeño toque de molestia dentro de mi…aunque de seguro eso quedará como una anécdota y jamás volveremos a hablar de ello, eso no cambiaría mi amistad con Jasper, era sólo su opinión de una persona. Terminamos de comer y caminamos un rato por los alrededores, hasta que se hizo tarde y me despedí de ella.

Cuando llegué a casa era un poco más noche de lo que me hubiera gustado, ya que me detuve a observar unas cosas que quería comprar en tiendas cercanas a la zona. Esperaba que Peridot no hubiera cenado pizza otra vez, se las ingeniaba cuando no estaba para hacerlo, y uno de mis propósitos era que pasará mínimo una semana sin comer una. A las afueras, las luces estaban apagadas…metí la llave y entre, y de repente, la luz de una de las lámparas se prendió, Peridot me observaba desde el sofá con una mirada de incriminación.

–Llegas tarde, Lázuli – Miré mi reloj, eran las diez, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada? – Este departamento tiene hora de entrada, no puedes llegar cuando se te de la gana.

–No lo tiene, Peridot, ¿o quieres que te lo demuestre? – Peridot hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Entré ignorándola y me dirigí con dirección al cuarto, cuando tome el picaporte, Peridot se digno a hablar.

–…¿C-Cómo estuvo tu cita?

–No estoy segura de clasificarlo como una cita, somos amigas y vamos a hacer cosas de amigas, sólo eso.

–Uhm…

No entendía la actitud de Peridot, pero suponía que estaba relacionado por la opinión que tenía de Jasper, y viceversa. En otra situación, estaría molesta por la actitud que ella estaba adoptando, pero había un deje de dolor en su semblante que me ponía nerviosa. Pensé en como trataba de ganarse mi confianza, en lo mucho que se esforzó e intento acercarse a mi, sobre todo, y aunque odiará admitirlo, en lo divertido que era a veces su compañía. No quería retroceder, tenía la sensación de que si no marcaba mi distancia, algo grande pasaría, ¿en qué forma?, no lo sé.

–En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si salimos?

–¿Salir? – Peridot me miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma – Pero afuera hace frío.

–Salir de esa forma no – Era cierto que sólo salía de casa si Amatista la sacaba, pero, ¿era en serio?

–No entiendo – De pronto, me acorde de lo que dijo sobre mi y Jasper.

–En ese caso, tengamos una "cita" mañana – Recalqué las comillas para que entendiera, Peridot se quedo con la misma expresión confusa, como si hubiera dicho algo aún más raro.

–¿¡Una cita!?

* * *

Esta vez, tengo comentarios finales, estuve pensando en el desarrollo de la historia un poco más a fondo, y la clasificación cambiará a "M" en el futuro, no será por algo revolucionario en la trama, sólo habrá lemon y ligeras referencias a ello, para que estén avisados y tomen sus precauciones (?)

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Una cita que no es cita

Aunque ha pasado exactamente una semana desde el último capítulo siento que fue más, siento ello, tenía pensando ponerlo mucho antes pero una serie de situaciones no me lo permitieron, aún así, pondré el siguiente más pronto xD. Una de esas situaciones fue la cita en si, originalmente, tenía pensando que fuera de forma diferente a la que se desarrollo en el capítulo...pero vi unos fanarts que me gustaron mucho y eso desato que lo volviera a escribir ._.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Peridot será nuestra narradora.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Tragué saliva.

Sólo podía observar a Lázuli frente a mi, mirándome con esa expresión indescifrable, no podía pensar en nada y todas mis neuronas estaban centradas en tratar de entender su expresión, ¿nerviosismo, ansias…quizá miedo?, su mirada era penetrante y contrastaba con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Aunque la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, no tenía frío. Lázuli coloco sus manos con cuidado en mi cintura y me atrajo un poco más hacia ella…no entendía como mi corazón podía doler tanto en su presencia.

Ella estaba en silencio, desvié la mirada sonrojada sin saber que hacer. Mi mente trataba de recordar como había llegado a esta situación sin resultado…pero no quería moverme, algo dentro de mi me lo impedía. Todo esto me hacía sentir insegura y terrible, una ansiedad repentina me invadió, pero, no quería que terminará.

– _Peridot._

Me giré para observarla de nuevo sin ocultar mis pensamientos reflejados en mi cara. Lázuli para mi desconcierto sonrió, fue cuando reconocí su semblante, era expectación; y repentinamente, se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi; quizá era la atmósfera del momento, pero yo estaba más lenta que de costumbre, hice un balbuceo que se escucho torpe, a lo que ella volvió a sonreír, haciendo que diera un brinco mi corazón.

Lázuli colocó una mano detrás de mi cabello. Su aroma era embriagador, así como la calidez que desprendía, mi respiración se volvió más irregular y aunque seguía teniendo ansias, no eran tantas como antes. Sus manos viajaron de mi pelo a mi espalda, metiéndose bajo mi pijama, acariciándome, me sobresalte en gravedad y comencé a temblar. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, sus labios se acercaron mas y más. Cerré los ojos tímidamente esperando el contacto…que nunca llego.

El despertador retumbo en toda la habitación, me levante asustada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, no sabía si por el sueño, el brusco despertar, o ambas cosas. Me llevé las manos a la cara y me di leves golpes, ¿qué me pasaba?, era la segunda vez en la semana que sucedía esto, ¡argh!

Todavía con nervios, me senté en el borde de la cama y suspire con cansancio, ese sueño me había atormentado desde hace dos semanas y se repetía una y otra vez; miré mi grabadora de reojo, no tenía caso que hiciera un reporte de esto…ya tenía muchos al respecto, y como decía en todos ellos, no puedo encontrar un por qué de la situación. Tenía la sospecha que estaba ligado a mi extraño virus…pero desde que Lázuli llego he ido a diez doctores y ninguno me ha encontrado nada.

Nunca había sentido nada así antes, sobre todo, no entendía porque Lázuli estaba a punto de besarme en el sueño, ¿alguien como yo soñando eso?, me hacía sentir inquieta, necesitaba curar esto cuanto antes, no puedo vivir con ella en la forma en la que me encuentro, ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos porque comienza a darme fiebre…al menos, nuestra relación había mejorado y estaba feliz por ello.

En el fondo quería preguntarle a alguien sobre esto, no quiero recurrir a los sitios de internet aún por la gravedad médica de mi situación, pero si no encuentro respuestas tendré que hacerlo. La interrogante era a quién consultar, Amatista no sería de ayuda, Perla no es una opción, Steven es sólo un niño y Garnet…creo que lo haré la próxima vez que la vea, cosa que será difícil considerando los múltiples trabajos que tiene y que se acerca una competencia de atletismo el próximo mes donde compite contra Jasper…espero que esa bruta pierda.

Me levanté de la cama y camine pesadamente hacia mi estante, tomé mis lentes y una nota que estaba al lado de ella, era de Lázuli recordándome que hoy tenía que llegar más temprano al trabajo y que me había dejado comida en el refrigerador para que calentará en el microondas, no pude evitar sentir algo extraño en mi interior. Sabía perfectamente bien que no le agradaba del todo, pero hacía estás cosas por mi.

Pensé en nuestra "cita", no había mencionado nada de eso en la nota, ¿se acordará de ella?, sentí una sensación de malestar y dolor de estómago, aún así no voy a retroceder, iré a verla, nos divertiremos como nunca que ya no querrá salir con Jasper y se olvidará de ella, ¡Mi plan era perfecto! No entendía cómo es posible que salga con la pesada de Jasper… para empezar, no entiendo como cualquier ser humano podría entablar una conversación con ella y no querer golpearla.

Conocí a Jasper en mi primer día de universidad, compartí mi primer clase con ella y desde ese momento me eligió como la persona que molestaría el resto de su vida universitaria…robaba mis cosas, las rompía, las escondía, estar en los pasillos y encontrarla era un infierno, usaba mi estatura y la suya para molestarme más. La llegada de Garnet, Perla y Amatista a mi vida hizo que bajará la gravedad de las cosas que hacía ella y su grupo de gorilas, pero nuestra relación no cambio. No sé lo que haga Jasper ahora y no me importa, mi deber es alejarla de Lázuli.

Fui a bañarme y a preparar lo que me dejó en el refrigerador; mientras desayunaba hacia una lista de las cosas que haría con ella, aunque Lázuli decidió a donde iríamos de antemano…al principio no quería ir a la "cita" por mi enfermedad, pero después de considerarlo había muchos beneficios más que perdidas. Sonreí orgullosa viendo mi itinerario, ¡definitivamente dejará de ver a Jasper!

Después de elegir cuidosamente la ropa que llevaría al encuentro, tarea que me llevo más de lo que hubiera deseado… y preparar mi mochila con lo necesario para la "cita" y el lugar al que habíamos acordado visitar, salí de casa para encontrarme con Lázuli afuera de la cafetería. Al llegar la espere alrededor de media hora, algo que me indigno, pero si quería que mi plan funcionara no podía sentirme así.

–¡Hey Lázuli, hey Lázuli! – Dije desde el otro lado de la banqueta al verla salir de la cafetería, alzando la mano para que me viera – ¡Hey, Lázuli, hey!

Lázuli hizo una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y desvió la mirada molesta. Baje mi mano y la apreté contra mi pecho, ¿¡ahora que había hecho mal!?, ¡las cosas no tenían que salir así! Calma Peridot, puedes hacerlo. Me aclaré la garganta y esperé a que ella cruzará la calle, cuando lo hizo puse mi mejor sonrisa, he visto esta situación en Camp Pining Hearts, será fácil. Lázuli tomo aire y su semblante se torno más relajado.

–No tienes que gritar así, molestas a los clientes.

–Oh – Dije simplemente un poco intimidada, definitivamente no había esperado esto, ¿había tenido un mal día?, mientras pensaba en ello pude observar que Lázuli no dejaba de mirarme – ¿Qué?

–No se te olvido que vamos a ir al parque de diversiones, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que no, traigo todo el equipamiento óptimo aquí – Mencioné orgullosa enseñando mi mochila y su interior.

–Entonces, ¿por qué traes puesta esa ropa?

–¿Eh? – Miré mi atuendo – No entiendo a que te refieres.

–Es cierto que sólo sales de casa si Amatista te obliga, pero… – Volví a mirar mi ropa, traía un pantalón que sólo que había usado para presentar mi tesis, pero era bueno para la ocasión, una camisa de manga larga blanca y corbata, sigo sin entender a que se refiere, fue lo más formal y lo mejor que encontré, ¡mi apariencia debería deslumbrarla! – Olvídalo, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

–De acuerdo…

Camine a su lado hasta la parada de autobuses, aunque al seguirla pude notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no me hizo sentir mejor. Todo tendría que ser diferente…pero el día aún no ha acabado, puedo hacerlo.

Decidimos ir en autobús para que Lázuli se familiarizará mejor con la ciudad, era perfecto porque salían cerca de la cafetería y pasaban frente al parque. Cuando llego me subí con Lázuli y nos sentamos en unos asientos vacíos una al lado de la otra, saqué discretamente mi itinerario, había planeado algunos temas de conversación interesantes.

–¡Lázuli!, sabías que el macrocosmos…¿ah? – Cuando volteé a verla tenía los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos, tragué saliva y bufé molesta, a lo que ella ni se inmuto…eran alrededor de 20 minutos en transporte, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿esto era algo normal en Lázuli, o la estaba aburriendo? Estaré bien, sólo tengo que poner todo de mi cuando lleguemos al parque, no puedo permitir que esta oportunidad acabe así.

Después del viaje incómodo, llegamos sin mayores contratiempos y entramos al lugar. Lázuli quería venir porque hace tiempo que no visitaba un parque de diversiones, yo no era muy fan de las ferias o ese tipo de cosas, pero el lugar era ideal para una "cita" con Lázuli, lleno de situaciones relacionadas con emociones fuertes y vivir esa clase de experiencias con una persona aumenta los lazos afectivos, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia. Jasper quedará en el olvido con esto, nyehehehe, hora de probar mi itinerario en todo su esplendor.

–Lázuli, subamos a la montaña rusa – Señale la atracción principal de parque, tengo que aprovechar que no nos hemos subido a nada para que su reacción tenga mayor impacto.

–¿Tan pronto? – Ella lucía extrañada – De acuerdo, no hay mucha gente en este momento.

Era adecuado que nuestra visita fuera entre semana, no tardamos mucho abordando el juego, por un lado Lázuli no se molestaría haciendo filas, pero por otro me estaba dando dolor de estomago, diferente a cuando estoy en casa con mi compañera de cuarto, ese dolor incremento cuando me pusieron la barra de seguridad, estaba sudando frío.

–¿Estás bien, Peridot? – Lázuli lucía como si nada.

–¡C-Claro!

–¿Es tu primera vez en una montaña rusa? – Sólo asentí lentamente, detestaba las montañas rusas en apariencia así que nunca me subí a una, por ello no era fan de los parques – Podemos bajar si quieres.

–¡No!, estaré bien – Tenía el presentimiento de que había dicho esa frase en el día más de lo que me gustaría, pero no iba a desistir en mi plan.

–Pero… – Lázuli no termino de hablar porque los carros comenzaron a avanzar.

Nunca imagine que las subidas fueran tan lentas…y angustiosas, comencé a temblar y a sudar aún más. Podía sentir que Lázuli me observaba intrigada por mis reacciones, estaba arruinando todo, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando la bajada, hasta que de pronto, Lázuli coloco una mano sobre la mía, que apretaba fuertemente el carro.

–Te prometo que no es tan malo como parecer ser.

–…De acuerdo – La miré a los ojos menos nerviosa que antes, me hubiera gustado seguir viéndola…pero ya estábamos descendiendo.

A pesar de lo horrible que fue los primeros segundos, era realmente divertido, había un toque de emoción que no había en los videojuegos, ¡era mejor que la realidad virtual!, incluso fue triste que el trayecto durará tan poco. Todo el viaje había gritado y sostenido a Lázuli de la mano.

–¡Lázuli, hay que subirnos otra vez!

–Quizá después – ¿Ah?, no lucía de buen humor, se sobaba mucho la mano que le había sostenido y lucía un poco aturdida.

–¿No te gustan las montañas rusas?

–No es eso – Lucía un poco molesta, pero después se relajó, de nuevo – Sólo subamos a otros juegos.

Subimos a todos los juegos que Lázuli quería, no me había dado cuenta de la diversión que me había perdido todo este tiempo cuando las chicas querían ir y yo no iba por miedo y aburrimiento. Hicimos de todo tipo: sillas voladoras, juego mecánicos en general, obras teatrales que se daban en el parque; Lázuli lucía como si se estuviera divirtiendo, algo que me hacía genuinamente feliz. Decidimos hacer una pausa breve para comer algo, irónicamente, nos tardamos más escogiendo la comida que en filas porque Lázuli no encontraba nada que le gustará.

Cuando terminamos decidí hacer uso de una estrategia en mi itinerario.

–¡Lazuli! –Ella volteó a verme, estaba jugando en su celular mientras esperaba a que regresará, ya que le dije que había ido al baño – Compré helado, ¿ves?, incluso su color es azul…te conozco muy bien.

–Agradezco el gesto…pero estoy llena.

–Ah, claro…era para mi de todas formas.

–Bien.

Un pequeño error, pero es lo de menos, aún tengo tiempo para que Lázuli me encuentre como una compañía más amena que a Jasper…me preguntaba a que clase de "citas" llevaba esa gorila a Lázuli, ¡no!, no necesito saberlo, bien Peridot, ¿estás lista para hacer que Lázuli se olvide de Jasper para siempre y salvarla de futuros momentos incomodos y horribles?, no necesito responderme, ¡haré esto por mi cuenta y va a ser genial…mentira!

–Necesito mi grabadora… – No quería traerla por miedo a que le pasará algo.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–Nah, nada importante.

Decidimos jugar juegos más tranquilos para bajar la comida, como pruebas, retos, o juegos mecánicos que no requirieran demasiado esfuerzo, como los "caballitos", que después de el día que habíamos tenido fue bien recibido incluso por Lázuli. Al cabo de un rato paseando observe en las vitrinas algo que me llamo la atención.

–¡Deme un juego! – Había un alien de peluche de mi tamaño y definitivamente necesitaba conseguirlo, el juego era sobre meter un número de aros de un total en una botella, si hacía uso de la ciencia debería ser fácil. Lázuli se acerco a verme con indiferencia.

–¿Segura que es posible hacerlo para empezar?

–Por supuesto – No hay nada que la ciencia no pueda resolver.

Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad, y la segunda, tercera, cuarta…había perdido la cuenta de los intentos que había comprado, ¿¡cómo podía ser tan difícil!?

–Llevamos aquí media hora, te gastarás todo tu dinero si sigues así, Peridot.

–¡El último! – Iba bien, había metido varios seguidos…argh – De acuerdo, vámonos… – Nos alejamos un poco y no podía dejar de ver ese alien, realmente lo quería, hice un gesto deprimido y escuche un suspiro por parte de Lázuli, que se acerco al puesto.

–Deme un juego – Me acerqué a ver a Lázuli con curiosidad, que en menos de un minuto había acertado todos los aros que le dieron para mi incredulidad, el dueño del local le dio el alien y me lo extendió – Toma.

–¿C-Cómo lo hiciste? – Aún desconcertada tome el peluche.

–En la feria de Ciudad Playa este tipo de juegos son comunes, observando me di cuenta de que era fácil hacerlo.

–¡Gracias Lázuli! – No pude evitar abrazarla fuertemente, a lo que ella no me correspondió pero desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

Le insistí a Lázuli que le conseguiría un peluche por haberme dado el alien, nos tardamos un poco pero encontré un juego…óptimo, para mis capacidades, no pude escoger un premio muy grande pero encontramos una ballena pequeña de peluche que le agrado.

Lázuli se divertía por el lugar, pero me preguntaba si encontraba mi presencia de igual forma entretenida…al menos, encontré el día mucho más productivo de lo que esperaba, creo que como compañeras de cuarto habíamos congeniado un poco más.

Estaba a punto de salir la puesta de sol, así que le sugerí a Lázuli sin decirle la razón que fuéramos a la rueda de la fortuna, observarla según Camp Pining Hearts haría que Lázuli olvidará a Jasper. Nos formamos y para mi fortuna, llegamos justo a tiempo. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, poco después el juego empezó a funcionar.

Una ansiedad me invadió, era diferente al suceso de la montaña rusa, no era nerviosismo por la adrenalina del juego, entonces, ¿qué era?, diría que es porque estaba a solas con Lázuli sin que me prestará atención, pero ella estaba viendo el paisaje y me observaba de reojo en ocasiones. Esta sensación en el estomago volvió a mi y pensé en el sueño que había tenido, el cual traté evitar todo el día.

–Ha sido divertido – Soltó Lázuli – Gracias por traerme, Peridot.

–Claro…

Ahora que lo notaba, ella no se había sentado lejos de mi, su hombro estaba pegado al mío, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su cercanía y la sonrisa que me dedico. Lázuli continuo viendo la puesta de sol sonriendo, no podía dejar de observarla, había algo extraño en eso que trataba de definir que era sin resultados, sólo tenía la certeza de que era algo agradable. De verla, me perdí la puesta de sol.

Cuando bajamos decidimos irnos a casa, ya que habíamos recorrido una gran parte del parque y Lázuli tenía que trabajar mañana temprano. Tomamos un autobús diferente, para que nos dejará más cerca del departamento, al subir caí rendida en el asiento, no me había esforzado y cansado tanto en mucho tiempo, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

– _Peridot_.

–¡Wah! – Abrí los ojos y me enderece de golpe, estaba recostada en su hombro y tenía mi brazo entrelazado al de ella, ¿cómo había pasado?, no importa. Me sonrojé ligeramente al ver que no había nadie en el autobús.

–Llegamos – Dijo Lázuli simplemente, me apresuré a levantarme para que ella pudiera salir, ya que le obstruía el paso.

Desde la parada había que caminar unas pocas cuadras para llegar, caminaba lentamente debido al sueño que tenía y Lázuli lo notó, no me dijo nada, pero me tomó de la mano para que le siguiera el paso. Poco a poco fui recobrando la consciencia y decidí hablarle con mucho ánimo sobre el día para que el trayecto fuera más llevadero. En breve llegamos al condominio.

–¡P! – Volteé a ver a Amatista, que estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban al edificio, me saludaba con la mano estirada hasta que de pronto la bajo y lucía confundida.

–Amatista, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?, te dije que no olvidarás la llave de ahora en adelante.

Amatista seguía observándome confundida, al verla fijamente pude ver que su semblante no iba dirigido a mi, seguí sus ojos hasta ver que era hacia mi mano, todavía la tenía entrelazada a la de Lázuli, solté un pequeño grito y la solté, a lo que Lázuli se sobresalto. No sabía porque me había alertado de esa manera.

–Amatista – Volví a decir al ver que no me había respondido.

–Ah – Amatista volteó a verme, pero sus ojos iban hacia Lázuli por momentos – Sólo venía a decir que mañana tendremos que cuidar de Steven; Garnet y Perla están ocupadas.

–¿Sólo eso?, pudiste enviarme un mensaje.

–Perdí mi teléfono – Amatista comenzó a reír fuertemente, pero con menos energía que en anteriores ocasiones – Y mi computadora, es una larga historia que te contaré mañana, no quería que nadie se enterará, sobre todo Perla, ya sabes como es.

–De acuerdo.

–Entonces me voy – Amatista me revolvió el cabello a lo que hice un gruñido – ¡Nos vemos mañana!, adiós P-Dot, L – Suspire pesadamente, abrí la puerta pero vi que Lázuli no me seguía.

–Lázuli, ¿pasa algo? – Ella veía por donde se había ido Amatista con curiosidad, como reflexionando algo.

–No, no es nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	6. La competencia

¡Hola!, vengo de regreso. La trama o el evento de este capítulo se menciono brevemente en el episodio pasado...se me olvido decirles que tratarán de adivinarla xD

Me llamo la atención los comentarios sobre Amatista, sería gracioso si dijera que me agrada y aparte que me gusta el Amedot...claramente, de una forma muy menor al Lapidot. Amatista sufrirá por un bien mayor.

Espero que les guste el capítulo como a mi me gusto escribirlo, Lapis será nuestra narradora.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

 _"¡Todo listo para la victoria!"_

Sonreí ante el mensaje de Jasper y la imagen anexada, una foto de ella junto con su equipo en su entrenamiento matutino, guardé mi celular y me crucé de brazos en espera de Peridot, que había olvidado la cámara en alguna parte de la casa. Observé con curiosidad el interior de su auto, para haberlo sacado de un deposito de chatarra lucía muy bien cuidado y funcional, incluso le instalo aire acondicionado y mejoras, a veces se me olvidaba con esa actitud tan extravagante y friki que era una genio.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que se iba el tiempo, hace un mes fui con Peridot al parque de diversiones y hoy era la competencia de atletismo de Jasper contra el equipo de una amiga de Peridot, competían para ir a las nacionales. Mi compañera de cuarto no quedo muy contenta al ver que seguía frecuentando a Jasper, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que me invitó a la competencia y le dije que iría porque Jasper me había pedido que estuviera ahí. Peridot estaba de mal humor...eso duro alrededor de una semana, pero sus rabietas habían disminuido, además, su forma de tratarme no había cambiado tanto en general, siempre era atenta…y se esforzaba mucho por mi.

–Pude encontrarla, por suerte tenía batería – Dijo Peridot mientras se subía al lugar del conductor y colocaba la cámara en la parte trasera.

–Debiste cargarla la noche anterior.

–Iba a hacerlo pero el juego que me pidieron probar era horrible, plagado de bugs, por eso odio que se apuren para sacarlo en fechas navideñas, hacer un informe de los errores me tomo toda la noche – Peridot arranco y me recargue en el asiento del copiloto, el lugar de la competencia estaba un poco lejos del condominio, me hubiera dormido pero Peridot lucía mucho más callada que de costumbre y eso me incomodaba.

–¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté.

–Uhm…

–¿Es por qué iré a apoyar a Jasper?

–No entiendo como un ser humano podría interactuar en forma amigable con esa gorila y agradarle, no confió en ella en lo absoluto.

–Estás exagerando, Peridot – Suspiré, habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces en la semana – Se que Jasper te hizo muchas cosas horribles en la universidad, pero no puedo juzgarla por ello, conmigo siempre se ha comportado bien, ha sido educada y divertida.

–¡Está mintiendo, en cualquier momento podría hacerte algo malo, lo sé!

No le conteste porque sabía como terminaría esto, y no estaba de ánimos para discutir, aprendí a no tomarle importancia a este tipo de cosas porque sé que se le pasará. Pude escuchar gruñir a Peridot en respuesta.

–Sé que te preocupas por mi – Dije de repente – Pero estaré bien.

Peridot guardo silencio y no me respondió, la observe de reojo, verla concentrada en el camino y pensando…era una faceta de ella que me gustaba mucho, no tenía muchas oportunidades de verla así, casi siempre estaba hablándome con esos gestos tan característicos de ella. Yo entendía que odiará a Jasper, y sabía que sus sentimientos y sus enojos venían de un lugar de preocupación, no era una persona que hablará mucho de sus sentimientos, pero tuve la necesidad de decírselos…creo que vivir con Peridot me ha cambiado un poco.

Mi relación con Peridot era confusa a pesar de los avances que habíamos logrado desde que me mude. Ella era extraña en todo el sentido de la palabra y saboteo mis intenciones de tener una compañera de cuarto distante, de sólo un "hola" ocasional, me había involucrado con ella más de lo que hubiera deseado…y no era algo malo, a pesar de nuestras personalidades diferentes, ella hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por entenderme, al contrario de muchas personas que conocí a lo largo de mi vida. Peridot no me cuestionaba ni me decía que hacer, me daba mis libertades sin dejar de ser ella y era algo que agradecía profundamente….y como ahora, se preocupaba por mi, quizá todo ello lo hacía con esa actitud y carácter que tiene, pero había algo genuino en todo, algo natural, que me hacia imposible el poder rechazarla.

No me sentía sola.

Me costo mucho aceptar esta clase de sensación que me causaba Peridot, no podía odiarla, ¿cómo podría?, su forma de ser conmigo y en general causaron una revolución en mi forma de ver las cosas. La compañía de Peridot era algo agradable, probablemente no se lo diría pronto, o siquiera en algún momento, pero las cosas han marchado para mejor, nos llevábamos bien a nuestra peculiar manera. No había un sentimiento incómodo al llegar a casa del trabajo.

Sin duda, Jasper y Peridot son personas totalmente diferentes, y mis sensaciones respecto a ellas eran de igual forma. Seguía pensando que Jasper no era mala; desde que llegué, nuestra relación no ha hecho más que progresar y progresar y no me he sentido extrañada por ello, su actitud es demasiado liberal como la mía así que congeniamos bien. Su personalidad hace que siempre exageremos con las cosas y todo sea diversión, no había tranquilidad y ese sentimiento apacible que tenía con Peridot, pero, no quiere decir que eso sea malo.

Mis salidas con Jasper habían incrementado, quizá su forma de tratarme había cambiado un poco…sin perder ese tono de reto y juguetón, era más cordial y más coqueto, algo interesante considerando el tipo de persona que era…me gustaba, no sé de que forma, pero lo hacía…así como Peridot de una forma diferente. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando Peridot no le dio tiempo de frenar en un reductor de velocidad y salte en mi asiento, estaba a punto de decirle que no teníamos prisa cuando una foto se asomó desde el espejo retrovisor interior, confundida la tome.

–¡Espera! – Peridot trató de quitarme la foto sin perder la concentración en el camino, al final desistió mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de no verme.

–No sabía que la guardabas en tu coche.

Sonreí ligeramente ante la mueca de disgusto de Peridot, era una foto que nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones, ella sonreía mientras sostenía su peluche de alien, yo estaba junto a ella sonriendo con una intensidad menor, y de fondo todo el parque iluminado. La volví a colocar donde estaba sin decirle alguna palabra más.

Después de un rato llegamos al lugar, era un estadio al aire libre, había la gente normal para ser un evento del nivel que era. Dejamos estacionado el auto y fuimos a buscar a las amigas de Peridot, no tardamos mucho en hacerlo.

–¡P-Dot! – Amatista bajo corriendo las gradas y se acercó a Peridot, se le tiro encima mientras la abrazaba, unos momentos después ambas estaban riendo tiradas en el suelo – Oh, hola L.

–Hola.

No pude evitar mirarlas fijamente, tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a la relación que mantenían ellas dos. Después de un par de preguntas indirectas a Peridot pude saber que sólo eran amigas, y al menos, Peridot no tenía sentimientos de mayor profundidad por ella más allá de amistad, ella encontraba su compañía divertida…pero Amatista era otro caso, tenía la ligera sospecha que sus sentimientos por Peridot eran diferentes, eso comenzó a hacerse muy notorio últimamente, y me molestaba.

–¡Amatista, no salgas corriendo así! – Una chica alta de tez blanca, delgada y pelo corto se asomo, lucía realmente enojada, atrás de ella venía una chica ligeramente más alta que la anterior con pelo en afro.

–Tranquila P, ¡mira quien esta aquí!

–Peridot, que alegría verte – La chica delgada ayudo a Peridot a pararse y la abrazo modestamente, la de pelo afro le sonrió y le puso una mano en su hombro en forma de saludo.

–Chicas, quiero presentarles a Lázuli…Lapis Lázuli – Peridot me señalo con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo – Lázuli, ya conoces a Amatista, ella es Perla – Dijo señalando a la delgada – Y ella es Garnet.

–Siento no poder apoyarte en esta ocasión, Garnet – En realidad no lo sentía.

–No te preocupes Lapis, ganará la que tenga que ganar – Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero había algo en ellas en general que no me terminaba de agradar.

–¡Tú puedes Garnet, tienes que patearle el trasero a Jasper! – Gritó Amatista, a lo que alce una ceja, ¿sabía que estaba presente?

–¡Amatista!, modera tu lenguaje – La regañó Perla – Pero espero que te vaya bien Garnet, sabemos lo mucho que has trabajado por esto.

–Gracias chicas.

Estaba incómoda allí, me sentía sobrando, de pronto Peridot se acerco un poco más a mi y me sentí mejor, su presencia era reconfortante, la sonrisa que me dedico a pesar de que estaba enojada por apoyar a Jasper me hacía sentir mejor. Estaba a punto de decirles que me iría a sentar a las gradas opuestas, ya que nos encontrábamos en la zona para el equipo de Garnet, cuando llego una mujer enorme de pelo largo y rizado de color rosado, junto a un hombre ligeramente calvo y, ¿¡Steven!?

–¡Lapis! – Steven corrió a abrazarme y yo lo cargue entre mis brazos y le correspondí el gesto, ¡no podía creerlo!

–¿Se conocen? – Preguntaron Amatista y Peridot al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas.

–¿Eres la compañera de cuarto de Peridot?, ¡que genial, tenía la sospecha pero no pensé que fuera cierto! – Dijo Steven animado – Lapis vive en Ciudad Playa y yo voy seguido allá, somos amigos, siempre juega conmigo.

–¿Eres Lapis?, hey, soy Greg, dueño de los departamento, siento conocerte hasta este momento – El señor me tendió la mano a lo que le correspondí el gesto – Gracias por cuidar de Steven.

–Gracias a usted, y el gusto es mío – Terminando de saludarlo me gire hacia el grupo – Bueno, creo que debo irme, estaré en las gradas contrarias.

–¿Puedo ir con Lapis? – Le preguntó Steven a sus padres para mi alegría – ¡Les he hablado muchas veces de ella y hace tiempo que no la veo, quiero hablar con Lapis!

–Está bien, pero no olvides donde estamos y regresa a tiempo – Steven abrazó a sus padres y lo tome de la mano para irnos, la situación dio un giro agradable, no podría creer que hoy fuera a encontrarme con Steven, nos alejamos un poco cuando Peridot apareció.

–¡Lázuli! – Peridot lucía un poco intimidada y nerviosa – Uhm…¿Regresaremos juntas a casa?

–Claro, ¿por qué no tendría que ser así? – Pude jurar que su semblante cambio y sus ojos reflejaron unas estrellas.

–¡Bien, te esperaré donde dejamos el auto!

–De acuerdo – Hice un gesto de despedida y volteé a ver a Steven – Vamos.

Steven y yo buscamos unos lugares donde pudiéramos ver bien. Al sentarnos comenzamos a hablar, Steven estaba intrigado porque hace tiempo que no me veía y no sabía como había llegado a Ciudad Imperio, además de cómo termine de compañera de cuarto de Peridot, le conté todo evitando mis sentimientos al respecto. Mientras hablaba miembros del equipo de Jasper se acercaron a saludarme y Steven se veía curioso.

–¿Te agrada Jasper?

–¿A ti no? – Le pregunté.

–No la conozco, las chicas me han contado cosas pero no estoy seguro, tengo que conocerla para opinar de ella.

–Eres un chico listo, Steven – Peridot cruzó mi mente un momento debido a la conversación – ¿Y cómo conoces a Peridot?, eso me tomo por sorpresa, no espere encontrarte aquí.

–Peridot es mi amiga y mi niñera, las demás lo eran antes, las conozco desde siempre y después me presentaron a Peridot – Steven lucía realmente feliz – Tenemos algunos años de conocernos, es muy buena persona y genial, ¿no lo crees?

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Me alegro de que hayas hecho las pases con Peridot.

–¿A qué te refieres? – ¿Hacer las pases de qué?

–Oh, Peridot estaba muy mal cuando llegaste porque quería llevarse bien contigo y no sabía como, nunca la había visto tan deprimida y enojada – Solté una pequeña risa, ¿es en serio? – Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad – Decidí no responderle al respecto, pero era interesante saber ese dato.

Mi mirada paseo por los alrededores y a lo lejos pude divisar a Peridot y Amatista, habían ido a comprar snacks. Amatista lanzaba palomitas y trataba de atraparlas con la boca, Peridot intentaba hacer lo mismo sin resultados, ambas se reían de los intentos exitosos y frustrados. De pronto, Amatista volteó a ver en mi dirección, desvió la mirada incómoda y continuo hablando con Peridot hasta que se perdieron de vista.

–Steven, ¿has notado algo raro en Amatista respecto a Peridot últimamente, o desde que la conociste?

–Creo que no – Steven se coloco una mano en su barbilla pensativo – Pero dice que tiene una sorpresa para Peridot que ha estado preparando por mucho tiempo, y no sabe si le gustará.

–¿Qué sorpresa?

–No lo sé, pero Amatista…

Unas bocinas sonaron antes de que Steven pudiera terminar de hablar, indicaban que la competencia estaba empezando. Al presentar al equipo de Jasper, ella me vio en las gradas, me saludo desde lejos y yo hice lo mismo. Eran varios equipos pero los favoritos según escuche eran el de Garnet y Jasper, ambas competían en 100, 400 metros y relevos. Según Jasper, más que ganar la competencia, lo importante era ganarle a una persona en especial del equipo contrario…ahora sabía quien era.

Observamos las competencias hasta que llego el turno de los 100 metros, donde Jasper gano fácilmente. En los 400 metros ganó Garnet por una distancia considerable, pero no abrumadora como la Jasper anteriormente. Después de otras llegaron los relevos, que decidirían que equipo iría a las nacionales, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente mientras escuchaba los gritos de Steven en apoyo a Garnet. Me contagie del ambiente que comencé a gritar para apoyar a Jasper, al parecer me escucho porque volteó a verme con expresión burlona, a lo que me avergoncé. La carrera comenzó, Jasper y Garnet eran las últimas del relevo, el equipo de Jasper iba ganando pero Garnet lucía confiada…finalmente, Jasper comenzó a correr y Garnet salió segundos después, pero fue suficiente para notarse una clara desventaja, para mi sorpresa la iba alcanzando, Jasper se esforzó y cruzo la meta centímetros antes que Garnet…unos segundos más y ella hubiera perdido. Las gradas se dividieron pero el apoyo fue favorable hacia el equipo de Jasper, la salude en felicitación desde mi lugar, su equipo se veía realmente feliz.

–Hay que irnos Steven – Dije al ver que la gente comenzaba a pararse – Tengo que regresarte con tus padres – Baje con Steven mientras hablamos de la competencia, él estaba un poco deprimido, cuando de pronto alguien me abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, eran unos brazos toscos y fuertes.

–¡Jasper, estás sudada! – Me quejé en molestia.

–Soy una campeona, no deberías de molestarte – Me restregó en gesto presumido sus medallas – Vamos a celebrar, tienes venir, todo el equipo te ama – Es cierto que de tanto visitar a Jasper en sus entrenamientos me llevaba bien con su equipo, pero estaba exagerando.

–Está bien Lapis, puedo regresar solo – Dijo Steven sonriéndome, volteé a ver el reloj, aún había tiempo para reunirme con Peridot.

–De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado Steven.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y acorde verme con Peridot a las cinco y media, podía hacerles compañía un momento para felicitarles e irme. Nos encontramos con su equipo que me saludo fervientemente, como si fuera uno más de su grupo, y me arrastraron a un restaurante al lado del lugar de la competencia, por su victoria no repararon en gastos. Traía el pendiente de la hora, pero Jasper era muy insistente en que me quedará, me hacía mucha plática y sus amigos no ayudaban mucho, termine inmersa en las conversaciones y se me fue el tiempo. Cuando iban por la cuarta ronda sonó un trueno.

–¿Está lloviendo? – Preguntó Jasper.

–Sí, desde hace un rato – ¿Hace un rato?

–¿Qué hora es? – Pregunte alarmada.

–Las siete.

Me levante rápidamente, tomé mi chamarra y deje un poco de dinero en la mesa, hice una despedida rápida en general excusando que tenía que irme porque era tarde y salí corriendo, cuando llegué a la puerta Jasper me detuvo, lucía confundida.

–Es muy tarde y el tiempo es malo, quédate, nos estamos divirtiendo.

–Tengo que irme en serio, Jasper – Traté de pensar en alguna excusa que no tuviera que ver con Peridot – Tenía que cubrir un turno nocturno en la cafetería, ya es muy tarde, si no llego puedo ser despedida.

–Bien… – Jasper me soltó – Puedo acompañarte a tomar un taxi, siempre cargo un paraguas.

–Tu estás celebrando, estaré bien – Salí corriendo con dirección al estacionamiento – ¡Hablamos después!

No espere a que Jasper me diera una respuesta, corrí con todas mis fuerzas aunque no sabía por qué, era claro que Peridot se habría ido y no me esperaría después de dejarla esperando tanto rato. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me quedé consternada al ver el auto de Peridot estacionado y ella afuera, me acerqué lentamente sin saber que decirle. Peridot notó mi presencia y se giro para verme…quería adivinar la expresión en sus ojos pero no podía.

–¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro del auto? – Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sólo eso pude decir.

–No podría ver cuando llegarás y se que no traes paraguas.

–Lo siento, yo…

–Está bien, te vi irte con Jasper a su celebración – Peridot no me miraba a los ojos, de pronto la mire detenidamente y vi que no traía algo para el frío, rápidamente me quite mi chamarra y se la puse, no importando que me mojará, cuando intenté abrochársela Peridot me alejo – No importa, subamos al auto.

El viaje fue en total silencio, no tuve el valor de decirle algo. No entiendo que me pasaba, en otra situación diría "Es tu problema, tu quisiste esperarme tanto tiempo, o pudiste quedarte en el auto y no mojarte, no es mi culpa", pero me sentía genuinamente mal por todo esto, me sentía terrible por lastimar a Peridot de esta forma. Finalmente, el viaje concluyó sin que habláramos, la seguí en silencio hasta el departamento…aún debatiendo que decirle, pero con urgencia.

–Usaré el baño primero – No espero mi respuesta y fue a su parte de la habitación por sus cosas, después salió y se encerró.

Me senté en sofá y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos en señal de frustración, ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa aunque estaba seca por la calefacción del auto de Peridot, de seguro iba a enfermarme pero mi mente no estaba en ello. Por impulso pedí una pizza de las favoritas de Peridot y busqué algunos de sus DVD's de Camp Pining Hearts. Poco después Peridot salió del baño con un pants negro y una blusa de alien, tenía una expresión cansada.

–Peridot, he preparado la televisión, veamos los mejores episodios de Camp Pining Hearts – Mi tono sonaba suplicante – Incluso pedí pizza, tu favorita.

–Pero…

–Por favor – Peridot se me quedo mirando fijamente ante mis palabras para después de unos segundos asentir lentamente.

Fui rápidamente al cuarto por una manta, hacia bastante frío aunque estábamos dentro de la casa, cubrí a Peridot y me acerque más a ella. Aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, pude observar que su mente divagaba por momentos.

–Peridot – Susurré – Lo siento mucho.

–¿Por qué?

–No estuvo bien dejarte sola por horas, yo...

–Lázuli, no tienes que disculparte, entiendo que se te fue el tiempo, era una celebración después de todo, no tienes porque culparte – Algo dentro de mi me dolía porque sabía que ella sentía esas palabras, y las decía en voz alta para terminar de convencerse – Está bien.

Por debajo de la manta me giré hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente, Peridot comenzó a temblar, pero me correspondió el abrazo. Debido a su estatura su cara no llegaba mi hombro pero estaba hundida en mi pecho, ella no lloraba pero podía sentir su dolor…era extraño, no pensé llegar a sentir este grado de empatía por Peridot, jamás me había sentido con la necesidad de pedirle perdón a alguien, de querer curar el dolor de una persona. Acaricie el cabello de Peridot y la atraje más hacia mi, aunque la acción ayudaba a curar mi corazón no dejaba de sentirse horrible, definitivamente Peridot me había cambiado en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta.

–Lo siento – Volví a decirle.

–Te dije que estaba bien – Su voz se escuchaba tímida, pero mejor que antes.

Continuamos en esa posición mientras la tele seguía sonando, yo acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Peridot en un abrazo confortante para ella y para mi, ella se aferraba a mi sin decir nada y con su cara escondida. Sin duda, Peridot era una chica muy adorable…tanto que no quería que este momento terminará.

Para mi desgracia, se escucho el timbre de la casa, seguro era el repartido de pizzas, intente separarme para abrir la puerta pero Peridot me impidió hacerlo y pude ver su rostro, su semblante me atraía, había algo intenso en su mirada.

–Y-Yo… – Peridot tropezó con sus palabras – Necesito darte el dinero de la pizza, ya regreso – Me soltó para salir corriendo al cuarto, en el trayecto se cayo y volvió a levantarse para seguir corriendo.

Me quedé consternada en el sofá y sonreí.

Sí, sin duda Peridot era muy adorable.

* * *

Lenta pero constantemente el Lapidot se va formando.

Hay dos pistas de los sucesos de los capítulos 7 y 8, una más obvia que la otra, como dato extra.

Gracias por leer :)


	7. Visita no deseada

¡Hola!, traigo otro capítulo más de este fic. De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo...no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo espero que lo disfruten.

Por si acaso, los flashback son en cursivas... y nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Peridot…no es necesario que te quedes aquí todo el día.

No volteé a verla, en respuesta lancé un bufido y tome la toalla que tenía en su frente, la mojé en una cubeta de agua limpia que coloqué debajo de la cama y volví a ponérsela. Lázuli me miro con resignación y cerró los ojos para poco después estornudar y sacar un pañuelo de una caja que había ido a comprar horas atrás. Aunque siempre trae un rostro de cansancio, era aún mayor en esta ocasión.

–¿No tienes trabajo? – Volvió a repetir, ¿tanto quería que me fuera?

–Estoy trabajando – Le enseñe mi consola portátil aunque era una mentira, estaba jugando Pokémon Alpha Sapphire y no estaba probando algún nuevo juego, pero Lázuli al no conocer del tema no lo notaría –…Si tanto quieres que me vaya, puedes decirme.

Lázuli no me respondio, a lo que me encogí de hombros y seguí jugando con esa sensación de malestar, por más que me acercará a Lázuli habían algunos aspectos que no cambiaban, como sus repentinos toques de frialdad…que habían estado muy presentes desde ayer, día que me pidió perdón por dejarme plantada algunas horas ya que se había ido con Jasper.

Había arrastrado mi silla de playa hasta la orilla de su cama, me propuse a cuidarla el resto del día y no pensaba moverme. En la mañana mi compañera de cuarto amaneció con mucha fiebre y gripa, al contrario de mi que mis enfermedades me dejan fuera de combate, Lázuli lucía un poco mejor, decía que podía hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, no quería que se sobre esforzará, me propuse a hacer todo hoy como en los viejos tiempos, aparte de cuidarla. Había un deje de culpabilidad en mi, sentía que se había enfermado por mi culpa…para hacerme sentir mejor. Lancé un suspiro a lo que ella me miro de reojo.

Me concentré en mi juego sin poder borrar de mi mente la escena de ayer, el abrazo de Lázuli fue extraño, quizá sea porque es la primera vez que ella inicia el contacto, pero no era como abrazar a las chicas, había algo más, era como si mi dolor hubiera sido curado, que sus sentimientos me alcanzaron…que ella realmente sentía lo de ayer. Honestamente, no sabía como sentirme respecto a eso, el plantón no me dolió porque estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea terriblemente impuntual en mis juntas de trabajo o incluso las cancelen; la molestia fue el que se haya ido con Jasper, pero, más que doler, fue como si estuviera vacía por dentro y me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

Maldita Jasper, es una tonta, si le hace algo malo a Lázuli yo…¡argh!, como si pudieras hacerle algo Peridot, con mucho trabajo pudiste evitarla en la universidad, ¿y quieres enfrentarte a ella?

–Peridot – Me giré a verla, aunque no me gusta salir estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera, tenía trabajo…pero puede esperar – Gracias…por cuidar de mi.

–De nada – Seguí jugando sin mirarla a los ojos…no la entiendo para nada, nunca me dijeron que tener una compañera de cuarto sería tan problemático. Lázuli me dedico una pequeña sonrisa que hizo saltar a mi corazón – ¿Qué?

–Haces una sonrisa muy curiosa.

Me sonroje dándome pequeños golpes en la cara, ¿¡Por qué!?, Lázuli comenzó a reír ligeramente por mi acción, por una parte me alegraba que se sintiera mejor, pero por otro no me sentía muy bien. Los síntomas de mi enfermedad habían empeorado, se habían vuelto algo tan natural que había aprendido a vivir con ello e ignorarlo, pero la incomodidad no se iba.

Tenía en mente las palabras que Garnet me dijo ayer y por más que les daba vueltas, no las entendía.

 _–¡De las cosas que te has perdido Peri! – Amatista me comento un incidente que tuvo en el supermercado porque no traía dinero, se le había olvidado y había comido cosas, escuchaba interesada su conversación pero no podía dejar de pensar en Lázuli…tonta Jasper – ¿Nerd?_

 _–¿Ah?, oh, estoy escuchando, la cajera era nueva y entró en pánico._

 _–¡Exacto! –Amatista me sonrió y volteó a ver atrás de mi, pude ver a Perla que esperaba a que Garnet regresará, mientras tanto ella observaba con tristeza a Rose que estaba con Greg gradas mas abajo hablando y coqueteándose – ¡P! – Perla se sobresaltó, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y se giro para vernos – ¡Debes escuchar esto, a P-Dot le ocurrió algo graciosísimo en el supermercado!_

 _–¿Qué? – Le pregunté._

 _Bufe mientras Perla se acercaba a nosotros, Amatista le contaba su hazaña como si hubiera sido mía, cosa que no me importo, lucía mejor. Garnet, Amatista y yo hicimos un pacto silencioso de animarla en esta clase de casos, aunque hubieran pasado años Rose era un tema que Perla no podía olvidar._

 _Garnet llego en un rato y se unió a nuestra plática poco convencional unos minutos para después despedirse, ya que tenía que reunirse con su equipo de atletismo. Cuando se iba alejando entré en pánico, necesitaba preguntare sobre esta sensación extraña que sentía, era ahora o nunca._

 _–¡Ahora vuelvo! – Amatista y Perla me lanzaron una mirada de confusión mientras yo iba a buscar a Garnet, por suerte la encontré a punto de entrar a los vestidores – ¡Garnet!_

 _–Peridot – Dijo en Garnet en forma de saludo, jadeé por lo mucho que había corrido, ella me dio un momento para recuperarme._

 _–¡Necesito hablar contigo! – Escuché la primera llamada para que diera inicio la competencia – ¿Podemos o…?_

 _–Está bien, sentémonos – Asentí tímidamente y fuimos a las gradas más cercanas, que por fortuna no tenían mucha gente, no había terminado de sentarme cuando Garnet hablo – Es sobre Lapis, ¿cierto?_

 _–A-Ah…sí – Era como si pudiera ver el futuro – ¿Recuerdas que tengo un extraño virus que ningún doctor ha podido descubrir?, ha sido tan molesto y…_

 _–Te has sentido así desde que Lapis llego, o al menos, poco después; tus síntomas no se han ido y te sientes nerviosa, así que se lo atribuyes a ella, ya que ambos aparecieron simultáneamente._

 _–¡Exacto!, ¿Sabes qué es lo que me sucede? – Garnet soltó una ligera risa – ¿Y qué es? – Dije con expresión de molestia, ¡Garnet trataba de alargar mi dolor!_

 _–Sólo tengo una idea._

 _–No importa, tienes que decirme dime._

 _–Pero no quiero – No me enoje, sólo la vi con una cara que reflejaba "¿es en serio?". Garnet dio pequeñas palmadas en la grada para que me sentará junto a ella, suspire con fastidio mientras hacia lo que me pidió – Es algo que tienes que descubrir Peridot, no puedo decirte que hacer o ayudarte…pero no es algo malo, es el comienzo de algo hermoso._

 _–¿Cómo un virus puede ser hermoso?_

 _–No es una enfermedad, es una experiencia, el nacimiento de algo desconocido para ti…un nuevo sentimiento._

 _–Pero… – No termine de hablar porque escuchamos gritos llamando a Garnet, era su equipo, hice un gesto triste y Garnet me revolvió el pelo._

 _–Estarás bien, no es nada malo…todo lo contrario, aunque duela lo entenderás tarde o temprano, sólo haz lo que creas correcto – Dicho ello, Garnet se levantó y se fue sin voltear atrás._

–Peridot, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Lázuli, devolviéndome a mis pensamientos.

–¡S-Sí, sólo me quedé pensando en algo!

–Bien.

Desde que termino la competencia de atletismo le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, incluso cuando venía conduciendo de regreso a casa. ¿Un Sentimiento, a qué diablos se referirá?, esto tiene que ser un virus en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Al cabo de un rato Lázuli se quedo dormida, acción que tome como una autorización para verla fijamente. Su semblante era totalmente diferente, más tranquilo...era tan bella, si sólo pudiera…¿hacer qué? Tenía alguna especie de sentimiento como había dicho Garnet, las palabras se me iban cuando trataba de pensarlo lógicamente. Confió plenamente en la ciencia, si no lo veo por ese lado…será aterrador.

Vi mi reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, debería hacer de comer…no puedo darle comida comprada a Lázuli en ese estado, mucho menos permitiré que ella se levante a hacerla. Con temor fui a la cocina y abrí una revista de sopas que había comprado en mi viaje al supermercado, no puede ser tan difícil, ¡me he entrenado! O eso pensé…me tarde alrededor de una hora haciéndola entre casi incendiar la cocina y caídas. La sopa no era la octava maravilla, pero era comestible y su sabor no estaba tan mal. Sonreí con mi triunfo, Lázuli no se había despertado, ¡todo era perfecto!, estaba a punto de servirla cuando sonó el timbre, sólo podría ser Amatista y ella nunca toca…golpea la puerta.

–¿Amatis…? – Pregunte tímidamente mientras abría, cuando vi a la persona detrás de la puerta trate de cerrarla fuertemente, pero Jasper era más fuerte que yo y me empujo sin ningún problema – ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?

–¿Así saludas a una vieja amiga, renacuaja? – Jasper comenzó a reírse de mi mientras cerraba la puerta, era como volver a mis días de universidad.

–No volveré a repetirlo, ¿qué haces aquí y cómo llegaste? – Me pare para enfrentarla, aunque al poco tiempo me intimide – ¿Sabes?, no me interesa, sólo lárgate idiota.

–¿O qué? – Tragué saliva ante sus palabras, seguía tal y como la recordaba…del tamaño de una torre, estúpidamente fuerte y con esa mirada de superioridad.

–Nadie te ha invitado – Respondí.

–¿Quién dice que no? – ¿Eh? – He venido a ver a Lapis, me mando un mensaje diciendo que esta enferma y debe ser un infierno considerando que está contigo, una irritable nerd que sólo sabe burlarse de la gente – Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Jasper me empujo y se encerró en el cuarto con Lázuli, trate de abrir pero la gorila había cerrado la puerta con llave.

¿Lázuli la había invitado?, no, ella sabe cuanto la detesto, eso no podía ser cierto…¡argh! No sabía cómo sentirme en este momento, Jasper estaba caminando con total naturalidad por mi casa y no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera sabía como sentirme con esto o qué pensar. Pegué mi oreja a la puerta y pude escuchar a Lázuli…¿¡riendo!?, ¡estaba hablando con Jasper tan felizmente! ¿¡Por qué!? Traté de pegarme más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

–¿Estás mejor, cielo? – ¿¡Qué es eso de "cielo!?"

–Sí…me siento mejor que en la mañana – Hubo un silencio momentáneo – Lamento haberme ido repentinamente ayer.

–Te dije que era mala idea salir con ese clima.

Intenté escuchar más pero su tono se volvió más bajo y gruñí en respuesta. Me alejé de mala gana de la puerta y fui a sentarme a la cocina, vi mi sopa con lástima, ¡no!, Jasper no debe ser impedimento, voy a seguir cuidando de Lázuli…esa bruta la molesta y no dejará que ella se recupere. Con más ánimo saqué un plato hondo, serví la sopa que había preparado y fui hacia la habitación, estaba a punto de tocar cuando Jasper salió repentinamente.

–¿Sopa, ahora aprendiste a cocinar? – Hice mala cara al recordar un incidente en el taller de gastronomía de la universidad – Dame eso – Jasper me arrebato el plato.

–¡Hey! – Ni siquiera saltando podía alcanzarlo, Jasper probó una cucharada y sonrió, me empujo fuertemente haciendo que me cayera y se encerró en el cuarto con Lázuli, otra vez. Rápidamente volví a pegarme a la puerta con intención se escuchar su conversación.

–Compré esto de camino, acabo de ir a servirla – ¡No podía decir nada en su presencia o me golpearía, argh!

No pude escuchar mas allá de eso y fui a sentarme con molestia al sofá de la sala. Se supone que tengo que sentirme enojada y lo estoy, pero, ¿por qué estoy más triste que enojada? Al final, decidí jugar videojuegos para distraerme, no podía grabar una bitácora porque para terminar de empeorar todo, había dejado mi grabadora dentro del cuarto. Pasaban las horas y Jasper no salía…¿cuánto tiempo pensaba estar aquí?, hubiera seguido pensando en ello de no ser porque alguien golpeo la puerta, me paré rápidamente para abrir.

–¡P-D..! – Le tape la boca antes de que pudiera gritar y le hice señal de que guardará silencio, tome las llaves y salí del departamento hasta la entrada del condominio – ¡Hey!, ¿sucede algo malo?

–Espantoso…

–¿Hay un ladrón?

–Peor – Amatista me miro con expectación – Jasper está adentro con Lázuli.

–¿L trajo a Jasper?, rayos, ella sabe todo lo que nos hizo y después de lo ha pasado con nosotras nos agradece así – Amatista lucía realmente molesta – Le retiraré mi apodo genial, hasta la vista L, hola…¡Argh, estoy muy enojada!, pensaré en algo después – Solté un suspiro mientras me sentaba en las escaleras del condominio – P-Dot…¿estás triste?

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Luces muy deprimida…

–Oh, ¡no!, estoy bien – Amatista me miro con dudas pero no insistió.

–Ya sé, vamos a patearle el trasero, ¡en la universidad podía enfrentarme a ella, si lo hacemos entre las dos podemos sacarla de tu casa!

–No, Lázuli amaneció enferma y Jasper vino a visitarla…desearía hacer eso, pero podemos molestarla y en su condición no me gustaría – Expliqué, Amatista me vio de reojo por unos segundos.

–Te preocupas mucho por ella, ¿eh? – Asentí, aunque tenía la sensación de que hablaba de un tema diferente al que estaba pensando, su semblante bajo de ánimo – ¿Ella te importa mucho?

–Es mi compañera de cuarto, ¿por qué no debería?

–Tienes razón – Amatista rio fuertemente con la energía de siempre – ¿Y qué tal yo?

–¿Tu qué?

–¿Yo también te importo mucho? – Me sonrojé ante la pregunta, ¿qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? Amatista sonrió burlonamente ante mi expresión.

–C-Claro…eso es obvio – Sólo sentí el fuerte abrazo de Amatista y suspire.

Después de un rato hablando me dijo que había venido por mi; Perla y Garnet saldrían temprano del trabajo y sugirieron que fuéramos a hacer algo. No me gustaba dejar sola a Jasper con Lázuli pero acepte para distraer mi mente. Fuimos a cenar y al boliche, al igual que nuestros días de universidad. Fue entretenido, pero Lázuli no abandono mis pensamientos en ningún momento.

Al regresar a casa pude notar que Jasper seguía ahí. Con fastidio seguí jugando videojuegos hasta las diez de la noche, sentí un pánico verdadero de que Jasper no se fuera, pero para mi alivio salió de la habitación poco después sin Lázuli siguiéndola.

–Adiós, sin cerebro – Jasper alzó la ceja ante mis palabras.

–Te has vuelto más insoportable en estos años…no has cambiado absolutamente en nada y eso es triste.

–Hasta nunca – Me despedí con fastidio – Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Lázuli.

Jasper volteó a verme con enfado y me hundí en mi asiento, se acerco a mi y me sonrió.

–¿Por qué, acaso estás enamorada de ella? – ¿Enamorada? – Que adorable…¡la empollona está celosa! – Me quedé pensando en sus palabras sin poder responderle – ¿Sabes qué, Peridot?, eres realmente molesta e incluso Lapis lo piensa, deberías dejar de ser tan insistente si tienes un poco de consideración…déjala en paz, si me entero de que le hiciste algo malo lo pagarás caro.

Jasper salió de la casa, no podía celebrar o enojarme por lo que había dicho…¿yo estaba enamorada? Salí de mis pensamientos al acordarme de Lázuli, entré al cuarto de golpe para verla escribiendo en su celular, ella volteó a verme con una expresión de indiferencia.

–¿Invitaste a Jasper? – Pregunté, en un tono más bien dolido.

–No, me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi, al parecer recordó la dirección de las pláticas que hemos tenido y llego sin avisarme – Lapis guardó su teléfono y se recostó en la cama – Pero no fue tan malo, fue agradable su visita.

–¿Agradable?, ¡Se la paso molestándome mientras no veías, incluso me empujo y robo la sopa que te había preparado!

–Estás exagerando, Peridot, Jasper no te haría nada en mi presencia…y me contó como fueron las cosas, ella compró y…

–¡Pero lo hizo!, ¿Confías más en las palabras de Jasper que en mi?

–No es eso, pero…

–Olvídalo – Dije antes de que pudiera proseguir.

Cruce la cortina y me fui a mi lado de la habitación, me tumbe en la cama y me cubrí totalmente de sábanas aún molesta…y deprimida, no me importaba no estar en pijama, sólo quería dormir un poco. Escuche que Lázuli se levanto de su cama y salió de la habitación, traté de no darle importancia pero no pude hacerlo, conciliar el suelo era algo muy lejano, dolía.

Paso media hora para que Lázuli regresará al cuarto, apagó las luces y se acostó, hubo un abrupto silencio alrededor de quince minutos…ella se levanto y pude escuchar que cruzo la cortina hacia mi lado, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando sentí que se sentó en mi cama.

–Vi la sopa en la estufa –No respondí – Siento no haberte creído…pero tienes que entender que Jasper nunca ha sido mala conmigo, no puedo juzgarla por cosas que no me ha hecho – Lázuli suspiro y me quito las mantas de forma que pudiera ver mi rostro.

–¿Qué?, entiendo perfectamente bien – Desvié la mirada, no quería verla.

Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí los labios de Lázuli en mi mejilla. Su tacto era tan suave y quemaba, mi corazón se paro por un momento para empezar a latir fuertemente; tuve miedo de que ella lo escuchará. Me giré para verla sorprendida, sin saber que decir, por la oscuridad su rostro no era claro.

–La sopa estaba deliciosa– Lázuli sonaba feliz – No quise que Jasper viniera, le diré que no vuelva a hacerlo.

–Está bien…

–Confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho….todo lo que haces por mi, lo que hiciste hoy…nadie lo ha hecho, gracias – Ella se levanto dejando un deje de decepción en mi – Buenas noches, Peridot.

Lázuli no espero mi respuesta, cuando intenté responderle ya se había ido a su cama. Me toque un poco incómoda donde me había besado, mi nerviosismo incrementaba. Pensé en las palabras de Jasper, sólo para verificar saqué mi celular y tecleé en google "¿Cómo saber si estás enamorada?" y entré a la primera página decente que encontré. Al terminar de leer el artículo las palabras de Garnet cobraron sentido, ¿yo estaba enamorada?, no…debe ser una broma, ¿yo enamorada?, es imposible…

¿Verdad?

* * *

Con este capítulo entramos a una nueva etapa en la historia...no por nada este fic tiene los géneros que tiene. Nuestra pequeña y adorable Peridot va teniendo más claro sus sentimientos...y se acercan tormentas.

Gracias por leer :)


	8. ¿Qué es el amor?

Quería poner este capítulo ayer...pero hoy pude terminarlo, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios y todo, me hacen el día :')

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Gracias, le avisaremos lo más pronto posible sus resultados.

Asentí mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre frente a mi, hice una seña de despedida con la cabeza de forma educada y salí de la habitación. Suspiré y me recargué ligeramente en la puerta, ojalá las cosas salgan bien, no recuerdo haber dicho o hecho algo malo en la entrevista de trabajo, además mi curriculum para no tener experiencia mayor era bastante sólido.

Camine por los largos pasillos de las oficinas del acuario hasta llegar a la rotonda, un espacio que conectaba todas las salas del lugar y contenía una enorme pecera circular de distintas especies marinas. Busqué con la mirada a Peridot, no tarde mucho en hacerlo, estaba sentada en una banca jugando con su consola de videojuegos a todo volumen, me acerqué a ella para ver que estaba jugando.

–¿Trabajo? – Pregunté.

–Por supuesto que no, defiendo a mi reino, Hoshido, de los monstruos de Nohr.

–Oh – No entendía a que se refería, pero sonaba divertido.

–¿Qué tal te fue, Lázuli? – Peridot cerró su consola de golpe y me vio con esa sonrisa enorme tan característica de ella que me ponía nerviosa.

–Bien…supongo.

–Estarás bien, ganarás ese puesto de trabajo por encima de tus competidores, los directivos deben ser unos idiotas si no se dan cuenta de ello, ¡no te preocupes! – Reí ligeramente ante sus palabras.

–Gracias, Peridot.

Ambas salimos del acuario, en el trayecto Peridot miraba con curiosidad los peces y me preguntaba cosas al respecto, algo que me entusiasmaba mucho siendo que era mi campo de conocimientos. Era extraño y divertido ver como una genio como Peridot tenía muchas dudas sobre temas como el hábitat y modo de reproducción de una especie.

–¡Mira Lázuli, es Nemo!

Se veía como una niña pequeña dando vueltas por todos lados…a pesar de que habíamos recorrido todo el acuario antes de entregar mi curriculum; me sorprendió saber que no había venido nunca, así que hice un nuevo recorrido con ella. A cinco meses de mi llegada a Ciudad Imperio decidí entregar una solicitud de empleo, Peridot me acompaño ya que dijo que me pondría "nerviosa", pero ella estaba más estresada que yo, algo que en el fondo apreciaba. Quería agradecerle por venir y por su agradable compañía, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo.

Me había abierto a mi compañera de cuarto más de lo que me hubiera gustado, de vez en cuando trato de poner mi distancia sin éxito, a estás alturas es imposible y termino causando sensaciones de incomodidad en mi. La miré de reojo mientras ella veía los tiburones con mucha ilusión en los ojos y desvié la mirada, no sabía si estaba mejor antes de conocerla o no, más bien, no quería pensarlo, quizá llegaría a conclusiones aún más incómodas…pero no tiene nada de malo disfrutar el momento. Una cualidad de Peridot es que su presencia aunque molesta en ocasiones, es apacible.

Alrededor de una hora después salimos del acuario directo hacia el malecón, era un día de buen clima, hacía algo de calor aunque no tanto como Ciudad Playa. Peridot lucía bastante bien para no salir demasiado de casa, sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que cuidar de Steven, Amatista la obligaba a ir a algún lado o cuando se le acababan los snacks, recuerdo que nuestra primera salida, cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, se esforzó mucho en que me divirtiera y era algo notorio su falta de experiencia saliendo.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo, Peridot?

–¡Por supuesto!, salir contigo siempre es divertido, Lázuli – Me sorprendí y avergoncé un poco, sus palabras tenían una sinceridad terrible y toque de emoción, decidí no responderle hasta que la vi correr frenéticamente hacia un lugar, me quedé confundida hasta que regreso minutos después con dos helados – Mira, ¡Helado de celebración!, esos tontos seres de vida orgánica no conseguirán el puesto, compré azul porque es tu color – Peridot lucía nerviosa – No hemos comido…¿está bien?

Sonreí ligeramente al recordar el incidente del parque de diversiones, cuando me compró un helado aunque ella haya dicho lo contrario, y no pude comerlo porque estaba llena.

–Sí, está bien – Lo tomé y Peridot lucía realmente feliz…creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – Peridot…¿Quieres ver un maratón de la cuarta temporada de Camp Pining Hearts para celebrar?, ya que la quinta es muy mala – Peridot lucía muy sorprendida, era la primera vez sin contar cuando la dejé plantada que le sugería ver Camp Pining Hearts, quería seguir viendo esa expresión en rostro.

–Pensé que no te gustaba y la veías porque te obligaba – Dijo Peridot.

–No es tan mala… – Al parecer, mi respuesta fue suficiente para Peridot.

–De acuerdo, ¡apurémonos a llegar a casa!

Peridot me tomó la mano y me arrastro hacía su coche, y aunque lucía muy ansiosa no condujo con prisas, era lindo ver como tomaba todo lo que le decía en cuenta, era una persona muy observadora. Hay un sentimiento extraño hacia Peridot, era como sentirla de mi propia familia, no he podido llegar a una mejor descripción que esa. Al poco tiempo llegamos al departamento y Peridot entró corriendo mientras la seguía detrás con calma, la encontré en la sala sacando todos sus DVD's para después ir a la cocina.

–¿¡Cómo es posible que no haya snacks!?, ¡compré hace tres días!

–Aunque pude hacer que dejarás de comer pizza diariamente hay algunas cosas en las que tengo que trabajar… – Creo que hablé demasiado alto porque Peridot me lanzó una mirada de molestia – Ayer estuviste jugando hasta tarde y te acabaste todas las bolsas y refrescos que había.

–En ese caso iré a comprar más.

–Podemos ver la televisión sin snacks…no son necesarios.

–Lázuli, esto es como las películas, una película no es una película sin palomitas…aunque sean de contrabando en el cine; para tener la mejor experiencia necesitamos bocadillos – Hah… – Regresaré pronto, ¿quieres algo?

–No…supongo que no – Peridot me miró con curiosidad pero asintió y salió del departamento.

Me recosté en el sillón a esperar que regresará Peridot y me relajé, el trabajo en la cafetería había estado más pesado últimamente, me habían subido el sueldo pero se portaban más exigentes conmigo. Cuando llegué a vivir aquí pensé que sería un infierno regresar a casa y tener que aguantar a Peridot pero no fue tan malo…ella me recibía de forma amable y me hacía la cena cuando tenía que cubrir turnos extra, no era una comida gourmet, pero su sabor había mejorado bastante.

Escuché un sonido en mi celular y vi un mensaje de Jasper, decía "Estoy libre, ¿quieres salir más al rato?", pensé en Peridot y nuestra tarde de Camp Pining Hearts pero no podía decirle, Jasper realmente detesta a Peridot, cuando le pregunto la razón sólo me dice que es insoportable pero mi compañera de cuarto no es tan mala, ambas se odiaron desde la primera vez que se vieron. Terminé respondiéndole que no podía hoy, minutos después recibí otro "¿Y qué tan mañana?", decidí responderle "Sería increíble". Guardé mi celular y cuando estaba a punto de acomodarme mejor en el sillón, recibí otro mensaje "De acuerdo, es una cita".

¿Cita?, Jasper no es una persona que use palabras al azar aunque no se trate de la persona más observadora del mundo, ella era del tipo impulsivo, pero nunca llamaba a nuestras salidas "citas". Me intrigué mucho por el mensaje, una cita con Jasper…no sabía que pensar de ello, pero resultaba divertido y hasta emocionante, todo es así cuando estoy con ella…loco, de grandes cantidades, emociones fuertes aunque del tipo romántico lo dudaba. Jasper era una compañía increíble.

Un impulso me hizo contestarle "Es una cita", mensaje que no fue respondido, pero no sentí incomodidad, todo lo contrario, tenía una ligera idea de la cara que Jasper debería estar poniendo en este momento y estaba obteniendo una gran satisfacción al imaginar lo avergonzada que ella debe de estar. Hacer que alguien como ella cayera hasta puntos en los que se sonroje es un logró.

Antes de perderme más en mis pensamientos escuché el timbre, claramente no era Peridot, ya que traía llaves y si tuviera las manos ocupadas me gritaría para que le abriera, Jasper por los mensajes de hace rato era una opción aún lejana, ¿entonces? Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando abrí y vi a Amatista con un ramo de flores.

–Hola, L – Desde que Jasper vino a casa su actitud conmigo había estado distante, aunque no es como si quisiera que fuéramos amigos, no me agradaba. Sin embargo, lo que me llamo la atención es que ella lucía muy feliz.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Mi tono sonó más ofensivo del que me hubiera gustado, para trata de disimular miré directamente las flores, buscando que me entendiera, aunque mi pregunta se contestaba sola…tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

– ¿P-Dot está en el cuarto, verdad? – Ignoró por completo mi pregunta.

–No – Me relajé un poco aunque seguía enojada, no sabía por qué, no tenía ninguna razón para enojarme – Salió hace unos minutos a comprar – La mirada de confusión de Amatista me hizo irritarme más – Estamos a punto de ver un maratón de Camp Pining Hearts…así que fue a comprar snacks.

Amatista estuvo a punto de responderme pero escuchamos unos pasos acelerados en las escaleras del condominio, Amatista rápidamente escondió las flores detrás de ella y sonrió con un nerviosismo evidente en todo su rostro. Podía sentir su mirada de reojo como diciendo que me fuera, pero no iba a irme…a menos que me lo dijera en voz alta. Peridot llegó segundos después con muchas bolsas y una expresión de cansancio, pero feliz, sin duda.

–¡Lázuli, encontré dulces de edición limitada en el supermercado! – A pesar del suceso con Amatista, sonreí ligeramente ante sus palabras…podía entender porque a Amatista le gustaba Peridot, así como era obvio que tenía planeado confesársele en este momento – Oh, Amatista, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Yo…Peridot – Dijo lentamente Amatista, ella usa el nombre completo de Peridot en pocas ocasiones, eso confirmaba mis sospechas.

–¡Mira! – Me sobresalté cuando Peridot se acercó a mi y sacaba dulces de las bolsas, interrumpiendo a Amatista – ¡Son todos azules y verdes!, incluso encontré unos que fueron hechos en Ciudad Playa, recordé que eras fanática de unas paletas que sólo vendían allá.

–Peridot – Intenté decirle, este no es el escenario que había previsto, es cierto que me irritaba esta situación pero algo muy diferente es que Peridot no leyera el ambiente que había con Amatista, ella intentaba decirle sus sentimientos.

–Lázuli es increíble, Amatista, hoy fuimos al acuario y entregó su curriculum al director y dueño del lugar, hubieras visto a sus competidores, eran un grupo de perdedores y tontos.

–Peridot… – Intenté volver a decirle.

–Definitivamente ganará el puesto de trabajo, hay que ser ciego para no verlo – Peridot realmente me halagaba pero… – Digo, Lázuli es inteligente, bonita y divertida, su compañía es muy halagadora, ¿quién no querría que trabajará para uno? – Me sonrojé inevitablemente ante su manera de referirse a mi, acción que estoy segura que Amatista notó, intenté volver a decirle algo a Peridot, esta vez de forma más directa, cuando se aferró a mi y me dio un abrazo fuerte pero muy cálido…podía sentir que todas sus palabras eran verdad, no dije nada, sólo desvié la mirada tratando de que mi vergüenza bajará, además…no podía ver a Amatista.

–Peri… –Peridot me interrumpió, nuevamente.

–¡Así que estamos celebrando su victoria anticipada!, estamos a punto de ver un maratón de Camp Pining Hearts, ¡Deberías unirte!, empezamos con…

–Está bien, no es necesario – Dijo Amatista, se notaba demasiado su tono de voz completamente roto, entendía la razón pero, ¿a ese grado?, Peridot estaba distraída, no notaba que se iba a confesar y estaba hablando de nuestra mañana, sólo eso – No quiero ser una molestia…

–¿De qué hablas, Amatista?, no seas una tonta – Contestó Peridot, yo sólo podía observarlas, el ambiente era tan tenso y seguía ahí, mis pies estaban estancados y no podía moverme…todo pasaba tan rápido – Deberías…

–Está bien, tengo otras cosas que hacer – Mencionó Amatista, con un tono aún peor si era posible.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Amatista había salido corriendo, pude notar algunos pétalos de las flores caerse. Miré a Peridot, que por sostener las bolsas no había voltearse a tiempo para verla irse, al parecer, no se había cuenta de las flores porque su semblante lucía confundido.

–Esa fue una respuesta incorrecta – Dijo Peridot – Hey, Amatista siempre hace comentarios graciosos cuando hago estas cosas, ¿Por qué no se estaba riendo?

–Peridot…creo que realmente lastimaste sus sentimientos – Odiaba ser quien se lo explicará.

–¿Qué?

–Deberías preguntarle la próxima vez – Al final, no era la persona correcta para explicarle la situación – Mejor veamos el maratón, estoy esperando comer esos dulces de Ciudad Playa.

–¡Claro! – Peridot recupero su semblante, ¿había olvidado tan rápido lo que había pasado con Amatista?

Al cabo de un rato nos sentamos a ver el maratón. Peridot lucía muy concentrada en la pantalla y me daba datos extras del momento o sus propias teorías mientras comía, yo sólo asentía en silencio, aunque mi mirada estaba en la pantalla mi mente estaba en Amatista, seguía confundida. Sobre todo, tenía una duda…miré de reojo a Peridot, ¿qué le hubiera respondido a Amatista?, era obvio que Peridot no pensaba demasiado en el amor, o al menos, jamás habíamos hablado de ese tema. ¿Hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, la rechazaría…o incluso le pediría tiempo?, la idea me revuelve el estómago. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Amatista vuelva a confesársele, ¿no?, lucía decidida, al menos, antes de que Peridot comenzará a hablar.

Terminamos el maratón a altas horas de la noche, faltaban pocos episodios por ver pero Peridot no quería que me acostará tan tarde porque yo tenía trabajo mañana. Antes de irme a la cama me propuse a preguntarle sobre el tema del "amor" pero no pude hacerlo. Al final, me acosté con estos pensamientos en mi cabeza…amor, había tenido parejas antes, pero no le presté demasiada atención al sentimiento, sólo salía con quien consideraba divertido o me lo pidiera y me agradará, pero…¿qué es exactamente el amor?

A la mañana siguiente le hice el desayuno a Peridot. Como todos los días, la deje cuidando la estufa mientras me bañaba, y como terminamos su serie, veíamos animes, películas o series buenas que pasarán en la televisión. Fui a trabajar sin poder dejar de pensar en todo por alguna extraña razón, esperaba que mi cita con Jasper despejará mi mente, así que espere ansiosamente el fin de mi turno.

–¡Lapis! – Jasper me dio un abrazo cuando salí de la cafetería, el cual correspondí con entusiasmo, me entrego una flor a lo cual no supe como responder, le sonreí finalmente.

–Que caballeroso de tu parte, Jasper.

–Sólo lo mejor para mi chica – Respondió Jasper, ahora que lo pensaba…por el tono de hablarnos, parecía que estábamos saliendo, no era consciente de ello hasta ahora.

–¿Y qué haremos hoy? – No quise cambiar de tema repentinamente, pero necesitaba mantener mi mente en otro lado.

Jasper me guiño el ojo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ambas fuimos al cine a ver una película que Jasper había esperando, cosa que agradecí profundamente, una película con Jasper era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Cuando la película termino fuimos a una cafetería para mi ironía, que estaba cerca del cine.

–Aquí preparan un café mejor del que preparas, "barista" – Dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba.

–Muy graciosa, "mírenme todos, llegué a las nacionales pero no quedé en un buen lugar" – Reí ante la mala cara que me dirigió Jasper, creo que el equipo de Garnet lo hubiera hecho mejor, ellas eran increíbles, aunque no podía decirle eso a Jasper.

–Deberíamos ir a tu casa un día de estos – Soltó Jasper.

–Ah… – Mi tonó palideció – No, lo mejor será que no.

–¿Por qué? – El tono de Jasper fue fuerte, no me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, me sorprendía de mi misma pero no quería que fuera al departamento porque no quería que hiciera sentir mal a Peridot – ¿Es por esa maldita nerd?

–No, no es por eso – Me apresuré a decir, sin dar alguna explicación extra.

–No puede ser cierto, ¿te agrada esa renacuaja? – Realmente problemas es lo menos que necesito en este momento.

–Es extravagante…y a veces un poco desesperante – No era mentira, era una verdad a medias. Deseaba que se pudieran llevar bien, aunque sé que es imposible. Parece que mis palabras funcionaron porque el tono de Jasper se relajo.

–En ese caso, déjame acompañarte, te dejaré en tu casa y de ahí me voy.

–Eso es muy atento, Jasper – Reí con sinceridad.

–Yo siempre, Lapis.

Ambas caminamos al departamento, si Jasper no entraba no había nada de malo…no estaré rompiendo el voto de confianza que hice con Peridot. Llegamos minutos después, Jasper se recargo en la pared mientras me veía buscar las llaves, no las encontraba.

–Creo que olvide las llaves…y Peridot nunca contesta el timbre – Si no mal recordaba, hoy era "día de trabajo", de seguro tendrá los audífonos puestos, el juego que tenía que probar era uno de acción, jamás va a escucharme y su celular ni lo contestará – Jasper, ¿pue…?

Cuando volteé a verla pude notar que se había acercado, se había agachado un poco y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Sin saber que hacer la miré a los ojos en busca de respuestas, encontré además de picardía algo sincero…no era una de sus simples bromas, se fue acercando cada vez más y no hice nada para evitarlo. Finalmente, sentí sus labios gruesos y fríos contra los míos, Jasper me tomó por cintura y me recargo en la puerta, algo que hizo más excitante la situación en general, aunque no tenía claro de cómo me sentía.

Jasper me besaba con una cierta timidez que encontré divertida y adorable, esa sensación era una satisfacción aún mayor que el ganar nuestras discusiones o cuando me daba la razón. Que una persona tan fuerte y dominante como Jasper tuviera momentos así era…interesante, no sabiendo y reflexionando algo más allá de eso le correspondí con el mismo dejé mientras sonreí entre el beso mostrándole que me reía de ella, sin embargo, fue agradable. Cuando nos separamos la volví a ver fijamente, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Jasper que se avergonzó más.

Recordé mi problema existencial de anoche, mis preguntas sobre el amor, hasta ahora, Jasper no era diferente a parejas que tuve con anterioridad, ¿cómo podría saber cuando estaba enamorada, esto será diferente?, aunque, Jasper y yo somos "amigas" aún, en teoría.

–¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?, ya que parece que no podrás entrar – Soltó Jasper con voz nerviosa – Podemos ir a los bolos…o donde quieras.

–Sólo si pagas – Le dije en tono de broma.

–Suena aceptable.

* * *

Señores, no olvidemos que esto es Lapidot, lo fue en un principio y seguirá siéndolo...estoy segura que alguien se estará haciendo esa pregunta. Todo es necesario para que Lapis se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Gracias por leer :)


	9. Sólo una compañera de cuarto

¡Buenas!, vengo con otro capítulo...después de una semana y media, siento mucho la tardanza tomando en cuenta mi ritmo de actualizaciones, se me hizo imposible por la universidad. Pero ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ver la Bomba Nuclear de Steven y escribir este fic, así que lo haré más seguido. Gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo :)

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¡Por fin ha llegado el día!

Reí ansiosamente mientras sostenía un videojuego en mis manos, no importándome la mirada de curiosidad que me dirigían las personas de vez en cuando. El primer videojuego en el que había trabajado desde que llegó Lázuli a Ciudad Imperio había salido a la venta y no podía esperar a llegar a casa y enseñárselo. De seguro estará muy orgullosa y caerá rendida a mis pies; mi logro la deslumbrará y se olvidará de este tonta de Jasper, no he desistido en mi plan de alejarla de mi compañera de cuarto…aunque…

Guardé el juego nuevamente en su bolsa y suspiré con cansancio, aún no me acostumbro a pensar de Lázuli de esta forma sin ponerme nerviosa. Después de una exhaustiva investigación de fuentes confiables de internet y de esperar meses observando mis síntomas he llegado a la conclusión de que estoy enamorada de Lázuli…no sé en que momento sucedió, y aunque lo he aceptado no puedo evitar sentirme extraña a su alrededor.

Mis intenciones con ella son inciertas, no quería detenerme demasiado a pensar en eso o llegaría a conclusiones incómodas tanto para mi como ella. Si Lázuli supiera como me siento…¿qué diría?, los resultados no sonaban demasiado bien en mi cabeza, aunque nuestra relación era buena había una barrera entre nosotras que por más que me esforzaba siempre estaba ahí. Lázuli me apreciaba, pero seguía viéndome como una molesta y extravagante compañera de cuarto, y eso me dolía.

No me sentía lista para decirle mis sentimientos, el rechazo era algo inminente y eso es la causa de mi malestar, porque estar con Lázuli era una felicidad absoluta. Estar juntas y hacerla genuinamente feliz era suficiente para mi, seguir de la forma en la que estamos no sonaba mal…o eso pensaba. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?, era terriblemente molesto, argh. Pero algo es seguro, y es que no dejaré de tratar de seguir llevándome mejor con Lázuli, además del videojuego tengo algo más planeado.

 _–Nyehehehehe – ¡Definitivamente Camp Pining Hearts era lo mejor!, vi la escena en pantalla: Percy y Pierre discutiendo su asombroso y demoledor plan de batalla para la carrera de relevos del campamento contra el equipo rosa, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando aparecieron los créditos – ¿¡No fue increíble…!?, ¿Ah? – Hice una mueca de disgusto cuando volteé a ver a Perla, Garnet y Amatista, que estaban durmiendo en el sofá._

 _–Se durmieron en los primeros cinco minutos del episodio – Dijo Steven, que me observaba con aburrimiento y sueño en sus ojos._

 _–¡Pero es el mejor episodio de la primera temporada!_

 _–Que los protagonistas sean Percy y Pierre no lo hace bueno – Steven bostezó y se acomodó a mi lado, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo frente a la televisión._

 _Decidí aprovechar que Rose y Greg habían salido de viaje y dejaron a Steven un fin de semana con nosotras para enseñarle las maravillas de Camp Pining Hearts, y de paso a las otras, aunque les insista en que vean la serie no lo hacen. Terminaron durmiéndose como en anteriores ocasiones, entiendo que Perla y Garnet regresen del trabajo, pero Amatista…bueno, no es como si esperará convertirlas en fans en un día, con Lázuli me llevo meses de trabajo._

 _El próximo episodio se reprodujo inmediatamente, comenzaba con Paulette entregándole una pulsera de amistad a Percy, que no tenía mucho de amistad ya que era de amor. En cierta forma, Percy y Paulette me recordaban mucho a mi y Lázuli, gracias a nuevos sentimientos descubiertos…no, no, no Peridot, ¡No es tu OTP!, ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?_

 _–¿Le darás una pulsera de amistad a Lapis? – Me sobresalté cuando vi a Steven mirándome de cerca con curiosidad en su rostro – Me diste una a mi y a las demás._

 _Cuando me hice cercana a las demás les di una pulsera de amistad, también a Steven, pero es diferente ahora. Tenía pensando darle una a Lázuli en algún momento, cuando nos volviéramos unas compañeras de cuarto cercanas, sin duda ya lo somos, pero no es sólo amistad lo que siento por ella. Miré la televisión de reojo, Paulette le daba pulseras de amistad a sus amigos, pero amaba a Percy y decidió darle una especial y distinta a las otras, quizá…podría hacer lo mismo. Lázuli ha visto todo Camp Pining Hearts, ¡quizá noté la similitud!, y no tendré que confesarme directamente, ¡es perfecto!_

 _–Sí…acabo de considerarlo – Respondí, mientras Steven me miraba con entusiasmo._

 _–¡Genial! – Steven gritó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto que habíamos improvisado en la sala-comedor, sacó de sus cajones un recipiente con instrumentos para manualidades y regresó – ¡Te ayudaré!, esto es más divertido – Fruncí el seño, Camp Pining Hearts no era aburrido._

 _–De acuerdo, vamos a hacer la pulsera – Vi que Steven comenzó a sacar piedritas azules – Espera, Steven, será una combinación de piedritas verdes y azules._

 _–¿Ah?, es diferente a las pulseras que hiciste para nosotros – Steven lucía muy confundido._

 _–Bueno, es por razones diferentes, ustedes como son mi familia – Mi respuesta sonó torpe._

 _–Me alegra que te hayas vuelto cercana a Lapis, ¡es genial! Las apoyaré en todo lo que pueda – Aunque sabía que no sospechaba mis sentimientos por Lázuli, estaba feliz de escuchar eso._

Abrí la bolsa donde estaba el videojuego y observé de reojo la pulsera que había hecho con Steven semanas atrás, le traía conmigo siempre con esperanza de encontrar el momento perfecto para dársela y hoy era ese día. Independientemente de lo nerviosa que estaba por la pulsera de amistad, es innegable mis sentimientos por Lázuli, son todos buenos y genuinos…quizá no es tan malo estar enamorado.

Subí las escaleras del condominio del departamento un poco emocionada, esto del amor era algo nuevo pero emocionante. Estaba a punto de llegar a nuestro piso cuando vi una cabellera enmarañada y espesa asomarse, lo que me hizo retroceder en el acto, ¡Jasper!, ¿¡Qué demonios hace aquí!?, me asomé con intenciones de ver que diablos hacía, porque es imposible que Lázuli la haya traído, me lo prometió… o quizá solo me mintió.

¿Por qué Lázuli estaba besando a Jasper?..por alguna razón no podía apartar mi mirada de ellas dos mientras sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho, ni siquiera podía pensar en un insulto para Jasper en este momento. Tragué saliva mientras apretaba fuertemente mis manos, el sabor amargo no se iba…yo lo sabía…Lázuli jamás me iba a corresponder, y era probable que las cosas entre ella y Jasper terminarán así, ¿entonces…por qué me duele tanto?

No debo llorar, no debes hacerlo Peridot…a pesar de que mi respiración se volvía irregular necesito aguantar, no debo dejar que me escuchen, no podría soportar ver esa cara de satisfacción y burla de Jasper siendo que ella sabe mis sentimientos. Todo se derrumbaba en mi interior, cuando creía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, que todo marchaba bien…que había algo especial entre nosotras, sucede esto. La tonta soy yo, nunca debí hacerme ilusiones.

–¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?, ya que parece que no podrás entrar – Dijo Jasper – Podemos ir a los bolos…o donde quieras.

–Sólo si pagas – Respondió Lázuli en tono de broma, su voz reflejaba lo que había pensando, le gusta Jasper.

–Suena aceptable.

Una sensación de pánico me invadió, me iban a encontrar, no, no, ¡no! Del miedo que sentí me tropecé y rodé escaleras abajo, me tapé la boca intentando no gritar y conteniendo el dolor, aunque era obvio que me habían escuchado. Me paré lo más rápido que pude y corrí hasta llegar a la recepción del condominio, ¿¡Qué hago!?, si salgo a la calle va a ser un suicidio porque por mi pésima condición física me van a encontrar. En mi desesperación vi a la señora de la limpieza que me observaba divertida…¡Argh!, para mi sorpresa me señaló su escritorio, no necesite que me lo dijera dos veces y me escondí debajo de el. Escuché los pasos de Lázuli y Jasper bajar, traté de alejar mis pensamientos sobre ellas y me concentré en esconderme.

–Buenas tardes – Era la voz de Lázuli, de pronto murmuró, como debatiéndose algo – ¿Ha visto a alguien bajar?, escuchamos un golpe fuerte en las escaleras.

–No ha pasado nadie además de ustedes desde hace rato, quizá se confundieron con las cubetas que se me acaban de caer.

–Ya veo, bueno, nos alegra que todo esté bien – Se escucharon pasos de Jasper y Lázuli caminando hacia la salida – Por cierto, si ve a Peridot, ¿puede decirle que deje abierta la puerta?, olvide mis llaves.

–No se preocupe, yo me encargo; tengan una buena tarde – Cuando las escuché salir suspiré con cansancio –¿Estás bien? – La señora de limpieza se asomó bajo el escritorio y me tendió la mano, con duda la tome y me sentí débil, no podía pararme.

–Sí… wow, gracias.

–Lucías desesperada, espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con Lapis pronto – Sólo reí con frustración en respuesta.

Espere alrededor de media hora, cuando sentí que era seguro salí con el cuerpo pesado y sintiéndome terriblemente enferma; no quería estar en casa así que camine sin rumbo. En el camino casi me atropellan tres autos al cruzar la calle, finalmente, llegué a la casa de las "Gemas de Cristal", no sabía porque razón mis pasos me trajeron aquí…supongo que no tenía a donde más ir. No toqué el timbre, golpeé la puerta levemente, fue un milagro que alguien lo escuchará.

–¿Sí? – Perla abrió y se asomó, se sorprendió al verme, si no es por Steven casi nunca voy yo.

–H-Hola… – Mi voz era temblorosa y sonaba como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

–Peridot, ¿estás bien? – Perla me llevo dentro de la casa y me sentó en el sofá de la sala. Amatista estaba en el comedor y podía sentir que me miraba fijamente; poco después sentí la llegada de Garnet mientras Perla intentaba que le dijera que había pasado.

–E-Estoy bien… – No me sorprendería si no lo escuchaban, no podía alzar más la voz.

–Peridot – Me llamo Perla, incluso lucía asustada; de pronto, Garnet colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

–Perla, salgamos un momento a dar un paseo – Perla la miro preocupada pero asintió lentamente, me dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo para después levantarse e irse con Garnet, dejándonos a mi y a Amatista solas.

Hubo un silencio que por primera vez considere incómodo, al menos alrededor de Amatista. Mi mente divagaba y eso me hacía sentir vacía, trataba de alejar esa escena de mi mente además del posible desenlace de todo…no podía llorar, quería hacerlo pero algo me lo impedía, quizá era el dolor. Me sentía como un zombie.

–¿Sucedió algo? – Finalmente, Amatista habló, a lo cual no le respondí, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza pero no las procesaba – ¿Paso algo con L, cierto?

–¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo con ella? – Amatista no me respondió.

A pesar de no estar en mis sentidos notaba a Amatista diferente, muy pensativa, quizá sea por lo que paso ayer, después de que Lázuli me lo hiciera ver pude notar que ella tenía algo importante que decirme. De pronto, ella se paro y fue a su cuarto, yo me quedé en el sillón con el mismo semblante vacío, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con unas flores.

–Toma – Me estiró el ramo para que lo tomará, lentamente lo hice sin saber como reaccionar – Es para que te sientas mejor.

–Nunca me han dado flores… – Amatista comenzó a reír ante mis palabras y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, era su mismo tono de siempre y eso me animaba un poco. De pronto, me golpeó fuertemente la espalda a lo que hice un gesto de dolor y molestia.

–¡Anímate! – Gritó Amatista, a lo que la miré de reojo y volví a mirar las flores.

–Algunas están marchitas – Amatista se puso nerviosa un momento – ¿De dónde las sacaste?

–Es una larga y aburrida historia, nerd.

–De acuerdo – No es como si me importará saber. Miré los pétalos un momento, era algo que me hacía sentir mejor – Por cierto, ayer querías decirme algo, ¿qué era?

–Se me olvido – ¿Ah?, bueno, viniendo de Amatista no me sorprende. Ella se sentó a mi lado para quedarnos en silencio, esta vez, no fue incómodo, su presencia se sentía más genuina y me reconfortaba, no sé que haría sin ella y todas. Suspiré con cansancio, de pronto Amatista me abrazó colocando una mano en mi hombro y estrechándome – Yo si te quiero, P-Dot.

–¿Á qué te refieres? – Alcé una ceja, al ver que no iba a tener resultados bufé – Yo también te aprecio.

–Lo sé, gracias Peri.

Iba a responder cuando llegaron Perla y Garnet, que lucía sonriente mientras me veía a mi y Amatista hablar por alguna razón que no entiendo. Ambas llegaron con bolsas repletas de snacks para mi sorpresa, siendo que Perla no come cosas de este estilo. Garnet sugirió que viéramos un maratón películas, por primera vez estaba feliz de que no fuera de Camp Pining Hearts, la propuesta fue bien recibida por todas y aunque seguía con el corazón roto por dentro y con ganas incontrolables de llorar y no poder, debo admitir que me hizo sentir mejor.

Cuando se hizo de noche las chicas insistieron en que me quedará a dormir, sin embargo, les dije que no podía porque tenía trabajo. No era mentira, tenía que arreglármelas para entregar un reporte extenso de dos videojuegos en menos de una semana, pero al menos hoy no iba a hacer nada. No sé porque no acepte su invitación, no quería ir a casa ni ver a Lázuli, pero una parte de mi contradecía eso.

Al llegar vi todo apagado y confirmé que Lázuli no había llegado, vi el reloj: diez de la noche, era bastante tarde, en otro momento me habría quedado esperando molesta su llegada como la vez que fue a una cita con Jasper…pero ahora no me importaba. Saqué un bote de helado del refrigerador, fui por una manta a la habitación y me senté en la sala, decidí torturarme y ver la primera temporada de Camp Pining Hearts.

Mis ojos veían la televisión pero mi mente estaba en blanco, ver a Percy y Paulette…era horrible, ni siquiera las apariciones de Pierre me alegraban, ¿qué diablos me está pasando? En el momento que vi a Paulette preparar la pulsera especialmente para Percy derramé unas pequeñas lágrimas sin darme cuenta, que se fue transformando lentamente en llanto. Yo no quería llorar, entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Así es cómo son las cosas?, a pesar de que quiero a Lázuli sólo hay dolor, mi corazón está roto y vacío, ¿o es el hecho de que no tengo oportunidad alguna? Realmente quiero conformarme con ser una simple compañera de cuarto…pero no puedo. ¿Por qué?, ¡Estaba tan bien!, antes de que llegará Lázuli comía lo que quisiera y me concentraba en jugar videojuegos…pero no puedo decirlo, aceptar que estaba mejor antes de conocerla sería una mentira, pero sólo me ha traído dolor y situaciones incómodas. El amor es una basura…pero no puedo evitar llorar y mantener la esperanza…¡ni se de que!

La puerta se abrió de repente, me tragué el nudo en la garganta que tenía con dificultad y me sequé las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude. Al parecer, no fue suficiente, porque Lázuli me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué sucede? – Su voz era muy diferente a la que usaba con Jasper y eso me dolió aún más.

–E-Es… – Por mis estrellas, tragué saliva en espera de que mis palabras no sonaran al borde del llanto – Son los episodios más tristes de Camp Pining Hearts.

–Ya veo.

–¿Quieres…quieres verlos conmigo? – No sé que me hizo decir eso.

–No, estoy cansada e iré a dormir.

–De acuerdo – Lázuli ni siquiera lo notó, el episodio que estaba viendo no tenía nada de triste y no me pregunto nada al respecto; puede que ni siquiera haya prestado atención a los episodios…o puede que yo no le importe – Lázuli.

–¿Qué? – Ella volteó a verme con curiosidad.

–No, no es nada – Dije, al final, no tenía sentido decirle algo. Lázuli me ha demostrado muchas cosas ya.

–Bien.

* * *

Esto se va a descontrolaaaar (?)

¿Alguien más noto lo de la pulsera de amistad?, que se menciona en la grabación de Peridot en Log Date hablando sobre Percy y Pierre si le bajas la velocidad.

A partir de aquí se vienen cosas intensas. Por si tenían el pendiente, lo de Amatista no queda aquí.

Gracias por leer :)


	10. Punto de quiebre

¡Buenas!, traigo un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todo su apoyo, me hace tan feliz de una forma que no creerían posible xD. En esta ocasión nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¡Lapis!, ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?

Suspiré con frustración mientras corría por el trapeador y una cubeta. Bien, ¡Perfecto!, justamente hoy tenía que venir el gerente de la cadena a inspeccionar el lugar y a los trabajadores cuando jamás lo hace, en mis cinco meses en Ciudad Imperio nunca lo he visto por aquí. Para variar, tuvo que venir en el peor día posible; sólo podía observar a la cajera que me veía con lástima.

–¡Lo siento, lo limpiaré! – Le respondí al gerente lo más rápido que pude y con cara de arrepentimiento; sentía nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

–Te descontaré todo esto de tu próximo sueldo.

–Sí, señor…

El gerente se ajustó los lentes y se fue a la bodega. La cajera volvió a mirarme con curiosidad, como debatiéndose si entablar una conversación conmigo o no, le hice una mala cara y por suerte entendió el mensaje que le envié: no, no quiero hablar. Dirigí mi mirada al café que había derramado, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he tenido que limpiar el piso en el día…así como en la semana, simplemente mi mente no estaba en el trabajo. Este día en especial no podría ser peor.

Mientras trapeaba, el suceso de hace unos días venía a mi mente de forma inevitable y me sentí repentinamente mal, Peridot había estado actuando extraño desde hace un tiempo…eso me dolía de una forma que no comprendía, ¿Peridot llega a tener estos efectos de malestar en mi también? Cuando termine de limpiar suspiré y saqué mi teléfono un momento, no había ningún mensaje de Peridot…¿Iba realmente en serio?, sus rabietas no duran más de unas horas y me preocupaba que no se hubiera disculpado a estás alturas, aunque sea por teléfono. Era obvio que no iba a hacerlo y no dejaba de sentirme tonta por creerlo. Todo comenzó hace una semana.

 _–¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Me acerqué a Peridot, que estaba sentada en la cocina tomando su desayuno._

 _Peridot centró su mirada en su desayuno con una expresión molesta, pero sobre todo triste, algo que de cierta forma me tenía preocupada y hacia que no pudiera enojarme con ella aunque realmente quería estarlo. Ayer, cuando llegué a casa y la vi frente a la televisión llorando mientras veía Camp Pining Hearts sabía que le pasaba algo, sin embargo, no quise insistir para darle su espacio, además de que yo estaba agotada por haber salido con Jasper todo el día y necesitaba dormir._

 _Las cosas habían estado extrañas desde que me desperté. La rutina silenciosa que habíamos pactado Peridot y yo desde hace meses había sido rota…Peridot no me despertó como de costumbre para que hiciera el desayuno y dejarla cuidando la estufa mientras me bañaba, y finalmente, ver la televisión juntas. Esta vez no me despertó y para mi consternación, al levantarme y ver la hora la encontré en la cocina haciéndose su propio desayuno. Su actitud era extraña de por si, pero esto sobrepasaba los límites._

 _–Sabes que hoy trabajo – Volví a decirle, había estado callada y no me respondía._

 _–¿En serio? – Su tono de voz fue tan duro y cortante que me hizo tragar saliva, jamás me había hablado de esa forma…incluso cuando llegué y la traté distante; Peridot siempre se dirigía a mi con entusiasmo y cariño._

 _–¿Estás bien? – Pregunté, le toqué la frente para checar su temperatura y me acerqué a ella para verla mejor, quizá estaba enferma._

 _–Sí, lo estoy – Peridot apartó mi mano rápidamente – No tienes que preocuparte._

 _Las palabras de Peridot tuvieron mucho efecto en mi, sentí un dolor inevitable en mi corazón por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, todo era tan extraño…no me sentía yo, en otra situación no le daría importancia y la ignoraría pero no puedo…realmente algo dentro de mi me impide hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ella…no está actuando como de costumbre. No pude evitar mirar su plato, se había cocinado unos huevos con tocino pero estaban totalmente quemados._

 _–Debiste despertarme…siempre hago la comida, Peridot._

 _–A partir de ahora me haré mi propio desayuno – ¿Qué?, la vi fijamente en busca de alguna explicación a todo esto, no estaba entendiendo._

 _–Peridot, ayer paso algo y quiero que me lo cuentes – Peridot volvió a quedarse callada, acción que me desespero; fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo: desde que llegué no me había visto a los ojos – Peridot, mírame – Peridot hizo una mueca de molestia mientras seguía con la mirada fija en su plato – Peridot…_

 _–Se te hace tarde para el trabajo, Lázuli._

 _–Bien, haz lo que quieras._

Desde ese momento su actitud conmigo había sido ese tono: distante…y muy frío. Al principio estaba muy molesta e hice lo que me pidió, la deje en paz. No entendía que le pasaba y tengo la certeza de que no hice nada malo…aunque tengo mucho orgullo y poca paciencia sé reconocer cuando hago algo mal…en parte gracias a Peridot, así que sólo me quedaba esperar una disculpa de su parte, mi compañera de cuarto no permanece enojada mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, comencé a preocuparme cuando al paso de los días me di cuenta que Peridot no tenía intenciones de disculparse o hablar conmigo.

Realmente quería entender la razón de su cambio…sobre todo porque al llegar a casa veía a una Peridot emocionalmente destruida y siempre pensando en algo; no me importaba que no me recibiera como siempre lo hace, con esa sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro, sólo quería que estuviera mejor. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía como…aunque no es como si Peridot simplemente me ignorará, seguía hablándome, sólo que esta vez para lo absolutamente necesario, aún así dolía…¿A quién engaño?, lo que más triste de todo era ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo Peridot hacia mi.

¿No es lo que quería?, una compañera de cuarto ordenada que me dejará en paz y no se metiera en mis asuntos, ahora la tengo y debería sentirme agradecida por ello pero no puedo. Todo me había afectado de tal forma que no podía dormir bien, mi mente siempre estaba en otro lado y finalmente, mi malestar y mal humor se había trasladado al trabajo. En lo único que pensaba todo el día era en Peridot.

Había tratado de hablar con ella al respecto y sólo me evitaba. Hace dos días pude entablar una conversación relativamente larga con ella, parecida a los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, Peridot pareció darse cuenta de ello y la cortó abruptamente excusándose que tenía trabajo y desde entonces se la pasaba pegada al televisor jugando.

Mi turno de trabajo terminó dos horas después, aunque lo sentí terriblemente más largo. Había esperado con muchas ganas el fin del mismo porque hoy tenía planes para salir con Jasper…al salir de la cafetería ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras me veía con orgullo. Ella había estado muy ocupada con su entrenamiento estos días, había sido complicado hablar entre nosotras pero finalmente pudimos salir hoy. Realmente necesitaba despejar mi mente de Peridot.

–Hey, ¿Qué tal todo? – Preguntó Jasper a lo que hice una sonrisa incómoda.

–No muy bien honestamente…

–Se nota, salí temprano, pasé hace rato a buscarte y no estabas; la cajera me dijo que el gerente te estaba gritando en el estacionamiento porque toda la semana has estado muy torpe – Me sonrojé un poco ante sus palabras, deberé hablar con esa chica después – ¿Me has extrañado tanto que no dejas de pensar en mi? – Dijo Jasper con tono de superioridad y arrogancia.

–Quizá… – Respondí en tono coqueto, reí levemente al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Jasper. Aunque soné muy segura de mi misma no podía decirle que no había pensando en ella en lo más mínimo, Peridot era la causa de todo.

–D-De todas formas, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? – Preguntó Jasper nerviosamente, por primera vez en días sonreí sinceramente, agradecía esa clase de gestos para hacerme sentir mejor.

–Siempre decido yo, hagamos lo que quieras esta vez.

Jasper tomó la palabra y fuimos al zoológico…aunque es una opción que tomo pensando en mi. Su compañía era divertida, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo genial que sería traer a Peridot…de seguro le fascinaría, se emocionaría al ver a los animales grandes y no podría evitar tomar miles de fotos de todo y ponerlas en un álbum sin olvidar ninguna, incluso las borrosas, diría que "todos son recuerdos importantes"…¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?

A estas alturas Jasper no debería tardar en notar lo mal que me encontraba, sin embargo, se portaba amablemente conmigo y hacía un esfuerzo genuino en que me divirtiera, algo que me daba muchos sentimientos de culpabilidad. Intenté prestarle más atención, aunque Peridot no abandonó mi mente en ningún momento me divertí mucho con todas las ocurrencias de Jasper. Desde que nos besamos la poca tensión que había entre nosotras había sido eliminada por completo…a pesar de eso, no habíamos tocado el tema desde ese entonces.

Estuvimos en el zoológico hasta que anunciaron la hora de cierre, Jasper decidió acompañarme a mi casa debido a que era tarde. Por suerte, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que pudimos ir caminando; en el trayecto hablamos sobre temas aleatorios, algunos de los cuales no pensé que le pudieran gustar a Jasper. En nuestra camino cruzamos por el malecón y decidimos sentarnos en la orilla para recibir la brisa fresca del océano un momento.

–¿Lapis?

–¿Sí? – Respondí mientras la veía, me sorprendió la determinación que había en su semblante, lucía como si tuviera algo importante que decirme, cosa que me puso nerviosa.

–Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo – Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – De hecho, quería decírtelo ese día que olvidaste tus llaves…pero no encontré un momento adecuado y ahora me gustaría hacerlo – Jasper se acercó un poco más a mi, poniéndome aún más nerviosa si era posible – Lapis, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Sus palabras retumbaron fuertemente en mis oídos sin poder procesarlas, ¿Salir…con Jasper? Me mareé por un momento y sólo atiné a balbucear torpemente mientras me sonrojaba, ahora mi mente estaba con Peridot y no sabía como responder a eso, sobre todo porque tenía que decirle algo…después del día que pasamos no puedo evitarla. Salir con Jasper…no sonaba tan mal, ella es divertida y trata de hacerme sentir mejor …¿por qué no?, no sé si estoy enamorada de ella, pero sí la quiero, todo debería estar bien en ese caso.

–Sí, está bien – Respondí claramente y con la mejor sonrisa que pude, Jasper me abrazo fuertemente así que debí sonar convincente, en el abrazo no pude evitar sentirme culpable…¿Culpable de qué?

Jasper no me beso, ni me pregunto algo más al respecto, supongo que después de todo no notó mi comportamiento ausente, además, ella no quería ir demasiado rápido conmigo, ambas cosas al final de todo las agradecí. Mi relación con Jasper no tenía que cambiar precisamente porque habíamos comenzado a salir, ¿no? Cuando llegamos a casa sólo se despidió normalmente y se fue. Tomé aire y me adentré al departamento, al abrir la puerta pude ver a Peridot jugando videojuegos en la sala como de costumbre, no me volteó a ver pero me dijo un suave "Hola" sin soltar el control…generalmente ponía pausa e iba a abrazarme.

–Hola – Susurré, no sabía si lo había escuchado.

Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía regresó y por más que le daba vueltas no sabía de que. ¿Sería por qué Peridot odia a Jasper y ahora estaba saliendo con ella?, no, traía desde antes esa sensación… pero algo es cierto, no puedo ocultarle el hecho de que este saliendo con Jasper, me sentía en la necesidad de que lo supiera, aunque su actitud hacia mi se haya vuelto distante.

–Peridot, necesito hablar contigo – Peridot no despego su vista del televisor pero asintió con desinterés, suspiré y me senté en el sillón donde estaba mi compañera de cuarto, justo a su lado pero manteniendo distancia…como al principio – Hoy paso algo…y creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

–¿Te lastimaste? – Parpadeé confundida al ver a Peridot dejar el control en el acto, volteando a verme fijamente por primera vez en la semana, su rostro de preocupación genuina me llego tanto que mis mejillas se enrojecieron fuertemente, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Peridot…¿entonces por qué había cambiado su actitud tan bruscamente?

–N-No, estoy bien… – Realmente no lo estaba, pero al menos en la forma en que preguntaba Peridot estaba relativamente bien.

–¿Entonces? – Su mirada reflejaba una confusión que encontré encantadora, ¿tan rápido se había olvidado la postura que había tomado hacia mi?, no quería arruinar el momento, pero tengo que decírselo.

–H-Hoy… – Tomé aire – Hoy comencé a salir con Jasper.

–Ah… – Peridot desvió la mirada con desinterés y volvió a tomar el control para jugar, la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo; había llegado a mi límite, necesitábamos hablar – ¿Qué, no ya lo estabas haciendo? – ¿Ah?

–¿A qué te refieres? – Le devolví la pregunta, ahora estaba más confundida.

–Te vi besándote con esa gorila en la puerta del departamento – ¿Cómo?, ella no estaba en ese momento. Hice un repaso mental de esa vez…el ruido en las escaleras, era tan obvio, no sé como no me di cuenta que Peridot nos había visto tomando en cuenta su actitud recién adquirido.

–¿Es por eso que has estado comportándote tan extraño estos últimos días? – Alcé mi tono de voz sin llegar a gritar, ¿era en serio?, ¿toda su actitud era debido a que pensaba que había estado saliendo con Jasper?, era…absurdo, no puedo creerlo, no sabía como sentirme al respecto, estaba muy molesta…me sentí terrible estos días y por todo paso por su odio a Jasper – ¿Tanto la odias que cambiaste tu forma de comportarte?

–No es eso… – Aunque Peridot lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo, pude escucharlo perfectamente.

–¿Entonces qué sucede?

–Tú…eres amable, fuerte, genial y hermosa…y a veces me cuesta decir todo lo que siento por ti – Mi enojo tambaleó por un momento, estaba avergonzada por la sinceridad repentina de Peridot…hasta que recordé la conversación que estábamos teniendo – Mereces a alguien que te quiera y que no te trate como un juguete, ¡Mereces a alguien mejor que Jasper!

–Eso…pero Jasper nunca me ha tratado como un juguete, ¡Ella me quiere!

–No, Lázuli, Jasper sólo está fingiendo, ¡Ni siquiera se preocupa por ti como…argh!, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Peridot se acercó a mi y me tomo de los hombros, acción que me sobresaltó.

–No eres nadie para decir algo así, Peridot…

–Aunque Jasper te quisiera no es la persona adecuada para estar contigo…la conozco, puede que todo sea óptimo entre ustedes ahora, pero las cosas van a terminar mal…eres increíble Lázuli, tienes que escucharme – Peridot tiene una voz muy característica…ahora se escuchaba diferente, sonaba más baja, sobre todo temerosa, estaba abrumada que no sabía como reaccionar; podía sentir que ella creía firmemente lo que decía pero no, no voy a aceptarlo, yo no estoy equivocada – Lázuli, no quiero verte sufrir por alguien tan tonta como ella, sólo que tienes que voltear a ver…argh, eres demasiado buena para alguien como Jasper, y…

–Siempre me escuchas, ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces?, ¡Deja atrás tu odio irremediable a Jasper y escúchame!, ella no ha hecho nada malo conmigo para que le digas esa clase de cosas – La aparte para su sorpresa, cada palabra que salía de mi boca dolía con una intensidad inimaginable, dejando un sabor totalmente amargo; me sentía al borde de las lágrimas y frustrada.

–Lázuli, no es…

–¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, sólo eres mi compañera de cuarto! – La mirada de Peridot se perdió en el momento en que dije eso, la veía y lucía ausente, sin embargo, decidí seguir – ¡Ni siquiera deberías meterte en mi relación!, no sabes…no sabes lo que es bueno para mí.

Peridot guardo silencio mientras su mirada se veía fija en la nada. Tomé aire y exhalé, seguía enojada…estaba tan frustrada y sabía que la razón no era el comportamiento que Peridot tomó hacia Jasper. Nunca había conocido a una persona que tuviera tanto efecto en mi como Peridot, eso me hacía sentir mal, ¿Qué me pasaba, por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado cuando estoy con ella…y doler de esa forma?

–Tienes razón – Alcé la vista con incredulidad para ver a Peridot, de nuevo, ese semblante que había usado estos días estaba presente – Sólo somos compañeras de cuarto, no debí decirte nada – Peridot se levanto de sofá y camino hacia nuestra habitación sin apagar su consola de videojuegos – Por cierto, felicidades por tu nueva relación, Lázuli.

¿Por qué me sentía como la peor persona del mundo en este momento? Llevé mis manos a mi rostro con frustración, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y gritar, ¡Así no soy yo! Tomé las llaves que estaban en la mesa al lado del sofá y salí del departamento azotando la puerta mientras bajaba las escaleras con prisas y dando pisadas fuertes. No quería estar ahí, iba a explotar si permanecía un segundo más allá. Al salir del condominio estaba a punto de sentarme en la acera cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más, me sobresalté pero di un respiro de alivio al ver que era Jasper.

–¡Lapis!, es bueno encontrarte – Mencionó Jasper cuando se acerco lo suficientemente hacia mi – Olvide entregarte tu cartera, me pediste que te cuidará, no sé como se me pudo olvidar.

–Gracias.

–¿Qué diablos te paso? – Preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño – Tu aspecto y cara lucen terrible.

–Es Peridot… – Maldición, lo dije sin pensar, volteé a ver rápidamente a Jasper y tal como pensé, lucía muy molesta; tragué saliva, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Peridot…no podría perdonármelo nunca – No es nada grave, sólo es una terrible compañera de departamento…molesta y ruidosa; decidí salir un momento para tener un poco más de tranquilidad.

–Esa maldita nerd, se lo advertí – Me sentía aún peor por mentir… – Debe ser un infierno vivir con esa empollona. Si era tan detestable en sus días de universidad me imaginó como es ahora – Jasper empezó a reír un poco – Que lástima, ¡Su primera decepción amorosa!

–¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?

–No es nada importante, Lapis – Respondió Jasper aún riendo un poco – Entonces, ¿no soportas vivir con ella?

–No es eso…sólo, no… – Explicárselo a Jasper era complicado, al menos tomando en cuentas mis sentimientos. Desde que Peridot cambio me he sentido terrible, irritada y con ganas de no hacer nada; nuestra discusión de hoy me afectó mucho. Todo dolía de forma intensa y agridulce.

–Quería pedirte esto…pero después – ¿Ah? – No quiero que pienses que vamos demasiado rápido…pero considéralo al menos, como una alternativa; realmente me gustaría viendo la situación y no quiero que vivas más con Peridot – Dijo Jasper lentamente mientras me veía con una determinación que no esperé.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Te mudarías conmigo?

* * *

Tengo toda la historia planeada de principio a fin y es una montaña rusa para mi...por ahora las cosas se ven tormentosas, pero no se preocupen, les diré algo: me gustan los finales felices, eso dice mucho...igual, tenemos para rato, apenas estamos a punto de llegar a la mitad de esta historia. Todo es necesario para que Lapis se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Es realmente divertido ponerse en la perspectiva de las dos xD...aunque yo también sufro con todo.

Gracias por leer :)


	11. Día amargo

Buenas :), vengo después de tres semanas exactas...y sí, sé que me tarde esta vez, sólo me queda disculparme, aunque salí de vacaciones pocos días después del capítulo pasado no ha sido un buen momento en mi vida en todos sus ámbitos, pero ahora que estoy mejor me siento renovada, traeré el próximo capítulo muy pronto (ya llevo una parte).

Pensé en su sugerencia de hacer un maratón de capítulos...no es un sí, pero lo voy a pensar, si se da la ocasión lo haré xD. Como siempre, gracias por todo su apoyo, me hace más feliz de lo que piensan. En esta ocasión Peridot será nuestra narradora.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

 _–Sí…termine de hacer todo…sí, eso también…no, no te preocupes por ello, en serio…sí, te espero, llámame cuando llegues y por favor, no subas…sí, yo también._

Lázuli esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al teléfono, a lo que hice una mala cara que no me moleste en ocultar. Mi compañera de cuarto colgó y guardó su teléfono, sin voltear a verme tomó la última caja que había en nuestra habitación y la apilo junto a las demás que había en la sala. Ella suspiro con cansancio y se llevo una mano a su rostro para limpiarse el sudor, pude sentir su mirada repentinamente en mi espalda, Lázuli pensaba que estaba enojada y no la culpo, cualquiera lo haría y los eventos de esta semana habían sido caóticos…pero la verdad era otra muy lejana, estaba preocupada y desesperada.

–¿En serio vas a irte? – Tuve la repentina necesidad de preguntar algo obvio, sin embargo, Lázuli no dijo nada y se sentó en el sillón contrario a donde estaba – Lázuli.

–Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, Peridot.

–Sé que no es así, creo que llegué a conocerte en este tiempo que vivimos juntas…realmente no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, pero… – Me detuve al ver su aspecto ausente, no me estaba prestando atención… se esforzaba en no hacerlo, eso me dolía.

–Por favor…sólo déjame en paz.

 _–¿Qué?_

 _Parpadeé sin saber como reaccionar, sentí la boca seca, además de un sabor amargo. No sé que me sorprendió más, si la repentina declaración de Lázuli o su aspecto, sombrío y triste; verla ahí, recargada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados casi al borde de las lágrimas era algo que me rompía el corazón. Desde el momento en que ella llego lucía como una persona fuerte y llena de vida, algo que me cautivo, ahora se veía devastada y sé que todo era culpa de esa tonta de Jasper. Por más enojada que este por todo no puedo dejarme vencer, necesito alejarla de esa bruta…pero con esto, ¿cómo?_

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Lázuli y yo peleamos por Jasper, desde ese momento ella había estado distante conmigo y por más que deseará acortar esa distancia como siempre, no hice nada al respecto…mi juicio se nublaba y no podía pensar lógicamente. La ciencia era mi gran aliado, pero en estas cosas del amor, ¿dónde se encontraban los pasos a seguir?, la respuesta correcta donde no hay error y dolor._

 _–Lo que escuchaste, estuve pensando mucho en estos días – La voz de mi compañera de cuarto sonó torpe, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios su tono era cada vez más bajo – Llegué a la conclusión de que es lo mejor, viendo todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras últimamente – Ella tomo aire y tembló ligeramente – Voy a mudarme…el fin de semana me voy._

 _–¿Por…por qué? – Mi voz reflejaba incredulidad, sabía que las cosas entre nosotras no estaban bien, pero, ¿a tal grado?_

 _–No me siento cómoda…_

 _–¿Es por Jasper? – Sabía que lo que me dijo no era cierto, me estaba mintiendo. A pesar de que me sentía mal tenía la confianza en que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, vamos Peridot, es tu compañera de cuarto, tienes que pelear, Lázuli te necesita más que nunca…no hay tiempo para sentirse triste y hundirte junto a tu corazón roto._

 _–Jasper no tiene nada que ver en esto – Lázuli se abrazo más así misma mientras apretaba los labios, volteó a verme pero su mirada palideció y volvió a desviarla – ¿Puedes dejar de culparla de todo, qué tal si sólo quiero irme y ya?_

 _–Te divertías…en el parque de diversiones, nuestros maratones de Camp Pining Hearts, ¡todo! – Grité, estaba harta de que no viera lo obvio, puede que yo no le guste, pero esto era el colmo – ¡Sé que las cosas no han sido las mejores y me siento pequeña por ello!, pero lo intento…realmente lo intento – Lázuli me miro asustada, se acerco un poco a mi pero segundos después se arrepintió y suspiro con un rostro lleno de dolor, se alejo._

 _–Sólo quería decirte que me iré – A pesar de todo, Lázuli lucía peor que yo – Pasaré las noches siguientes en el departamento de Jasper._

 _–Tienes que escucharme, aunque sólo sea tu compañera de cuarto…realmente me preocupo por ti, no soporto verte en ese estado, Lázuli – Realmente sonaba desesperada – Jasper no es una pareja óptima para ti…te está haciendo daño y lo seguirá haciendo, puedes no verlo ahora porque estás enamorada…pero yo sí, sus personalidades no son compatibles y…_

 _–No se trata de Jasper…Peridot._

 _–No, se trata totalmente de Jasper, ¿por qué otra razón podría ser? – Lázuli tembló un momento ante mis palabras, aunque ella trataba de parecer decidida ahora mostraba duda, ¿en realidad había otra razón? No sé me ocurría nada y eso me desesperaba, sólo quería que se sintiera mejor._

 _¿Por qué mis sentimientos no podían alcanzarla?, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ella…tragué saliva y me acerqué lentamente a ella, Lázuli estaba de espaldas a mi sin moverse, lucía pensativa, como un zombie. Quería demostrarle que estaba aquí para apoyarla, sea lo que tenga yo no me iré de su lado…a pesar de su actitud fría y la barrera invisible que siempre mantenía entre nosotras. La abrace lo más fuerte que pude._

 _–¡Suéltame! –Lázuli se giro de forma repentina, me empujó y tiró al suelo, apartándome de ella para mi sorpresa._

 _–¿Por…por qué? – Pero ella no me escuchó – ¿Qué sucede?_

 _–Jasper no es el problema…eres tú – Murmuro Lázuli – Deja de tener este efecto aterrador sobre mi…_

 _Ambas nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, Lázuli estaba asustada, sobre todo, confundida, lo veía en su semblante. Permanecimos en un silencio incómodo, ¿yo, afectarla?, por más que le daba vueltas a sus palabras no entendía a que podía estarse refiriendo…pero algo tenía claro, era mi culpa, es irónico…a pesar de que estaba molesta y deprimida por lo de Jasper, siempre intenté ver lo mejor para Lázuli, al parecer no fue suficiente._

 _–Lo siento._

 _Lázuli lucía más frustrada por mi palabras, cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor, apretó los puños y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Me sentí más sola que nunca…algo que no creí posible._

A pesar de las cosas que me dijo Lázuli sabía que yo era una mejor compañía para ella que Jasper. No sé a que se refería con "tener un efecto sobre ella", pero podemos arreglarlo como siempre lo hacemos, más que ser la dueña de su afecto, quería que sonriera y fuera feliz, además, en nuestro tiempo como compañeras de cuarto sé que desarrollo empatía por mi. Quiero lo mejor para ella…pero hacer que se de cuenta era complicado…que tonta soy, si no puedo decírselo, ¡sólo tengo que demostrárselo!

–Lázuli, mira –Busqué en mis bolsillos la pulsera de amistad que hice para ella con Steven, la escondí entre mis dedos y me senté junto a ella, acción que la tomo por sorpresa, tome su mano y le deposite el pequeño objeto, estaba nerviosa…no eran las circunstancias bajo las cuales desee darle mi regalo –Lo hice yo…con ayuda de Steven, y…

–No quiero… – Dijo Lázuli, mirando la pulsera con un deje de dolor y tirándomela de vuelta – …tu basura – Finalizó, frente a mi mirada de incredulidad.

–¿¡Qué, acaso las pulseras tiene efectos malos en ti también!? – Lázuli me miro con enfado, pero no me importo, había llegado a mi límite, ¡estaba harta de todo! – Mira, lo entiendo, sabes?, estás confundida…no quieres estar aquí por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, ¡este lugar no se siente exactamente como casa aún!, ¡estás sola, a pesar de estar con Jasper no puedes dejar de sentirte así!, ¡nadie podría saber como se siente eso!, oh, espera, ¡yo lo sé!, ¡somos iguales!, excepto…que no tienes por qué estar sola… – Lázuli hizo mala cara y desvió la mirada – Así que dime, ¿qué quieres de mi?, y sea lo que sea…lo haré.

–Quiero…¡irme de aquí! – La mire sorprendida…incluso todo lo que le había dicho, por más que trataba de que entendiera, nada daba resultados – No es tan difícil de entender… – Susurro Lapis, tratando de lucir más calmada.

Dolía mucho todo lo que estaba haciendo, me refugiaba en mis esfuerzos por lograr que ella se sintiera mejor, de que se quedará…pero con cada uno de ellos me sentía peor, mi amor por ella dolía de una forma que no creía posible. ¿A esto se refería Garnet cuando hable con ella el día de la competencia?.. pero no puedo rendirme, no a estás alturas.

–A veces me haces sentir débil, sólo intento que puedas confiar en mi y cada intento sale peor…me preocupas, Lázuli, no quiero verte sufrir porque me encanta verte sonreír, cuando me ves puedo sentir tantas emociones que no sé como controlarlas…o como sentirme, todo es raro y confuso cuando estoy a tu alrededor – Lázuli volteo a verme, se veía como si quisiera decirme algo – Por eso sé que Jasper no te merece, ella no es digna de alguien tan increíble como tú…y se que yo tampoco lo soy…

–Así es como me siento – ¿Eh?, miré a Lázuli intrigada, ¿ella se sentía…como yo?, no estaba entendiendo nada – Peridot, yo…

–¡Renacuaja! – La puerta se azoto contra la pared de repente y vi a Jasper entrar al departamento, antes de que pudiera pararme y echarla ella camino hacia mi y me revolvió el cabello fuertemente en gesto de burla, gruñí en respuesta y la aparte.

–Jasper, te dije que esperaras afuera – Lázuli se paro del sillón y se interpuso entre nosotras.

–¿Estás despidiéndote de mi novia?, ¿cómo diría tu amiga?, la falla genética pequeña como tu…¿Peri-tonta, quizá? – Jasper se rio estruendosamente para mi enojo, ahora se burlaba de Amatista, bien, esto era demasiado – Te lo advertí...he ganado – Jasper hizo una sonrisa de ganador, me hundí más en mi asiento…sabía a que se refería, Lázuli estaba a su lado, no tuve la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos…ni siquiera noto el detalle de la pulsera de amistad.

–Jasper, déjala en paz – Dijo Lázuli.

–Bien – Respondió Jasper mientras cargaba casi todas las cajas y el equipaje de Lázuli, no eran muchas, salió del departamento aún riéndose. Lázuli tomo la caja que faltaba y la siguió lentamente, en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y me volteó a ver, yo aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el sillón.

–Sé que lo intentaste, pero es lo mejor – Dijo Lázuli, a lo que no le respondí – Adiós, Peridot.

Lázuli salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si, espere unos segundos con la vaga esperanza de que regresará, como era de esperarse, eso no sucedió. Me llevé mis manos a los ojos en frustración y comencé a llorar…no pude detenerla, no pude hacer nada frente a Jasper, ¿por qué tuve miedo?, miré la pulsera de amistad que hice, me paré del sillón y la rompí. Aún llena de lágrimas fui a mi habitación mientras escuchaba en sonido de las piedritas retumbar contra el suelo, al llegar me metí en mi cama y me coloqué las sabanas encima.

Me quedé llorando alrededor de una hora, tiempo en que sentí que ya no tenía más lágrimas que tirar. Mi dolor de cabeza era terrible y sentía hinchado los ojos…no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no quería quitar las sábanas a pesar de que tenía calor…vería la ausente cortina y el lado de la habitación de Lázuli vacío, me haría sentir peor si eso era posible. Me acosté de lado, cerrando los ojos en espera de poder dormir un poco cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió.

–¡P-Dooot!, ¿Dónde estás? – Esos eran los gritos de Amatista.

–¿Estás segura de esto, Garnet? – La voz de Perla reflejaba preocupación – Quizá debimos venir mañana…¿hoy se mudaba Lapis, no?

–No, ahora está bien, Peridot nos necesita – Dijo Garnet lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharla.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, tome y exhale aire, honestamente no esperaba que ellas vinieran a tratar de animarme…tomando en cuenta que Perla y Garnet trabajaban, ¿habían faltado por mi? Agradecía el gesto pero no quería ver a nadie, además de que falle en hacer cambiar a Lázuli de opinión y tenía el corazón roto. Suspire cuando Garnet me quito las sábanas, me sorprendió un poco que se haya quitado sus lentes, a su lado estaba Perla viéndome con miedo y Amatista, que lucía triste.

–¿No les he causado ya muchos problemas? – Pregunté débilmente, acurrucada en posición fetal, las ganas de llorar regresaron.

–No te preocupes, Peridot – Garnet me dedico una pequeña sonrisa – Nosotras estaremos ahí siempre para ti…aunque seas una tonta – Ella rio levemente.

–Esa es mi palabra – Las chicas lucían felices de que respondiera a las bromas como siempre, pero por dentro estaba rota…así me sentía, estaba segura que me veía peor que Lázuli ese día que me dijo que se iba a mudar.

–Peridot, hemos estado hablando y sabemos…queremos, que vengas a vivir con nosotras – Las palabras de Perla sonaron y salieron de mis oídos con la misma rapidez con las que fueron dichas – Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero creemos que es lo mejor y…

–Lázuli va a regresar…aunque se haya ido va a volver, lo sé.

Garnet, Amatista y Perla se miraron entre ellas con preocupación, sé lo que piensan…pero yo conozco a Lázuli, ella regresará, no sé cuanto tome, pero lo hará, yo la esperaré y la recibiré cuando llegue ese momento…no tengo fuerzas para actuar, me siento cobarde, no sé que debería hacer, el amor es complicado y ni siquiera Garnet puede darme un consejo.

–Sólo será por un tiempo Peridot, un mes…o más, sólo piénsalo – Dijo Perla con nerviosismo, tome mis sábanas y me tape, entendía que estaban preocupadas, pero no iba a mudarme…incluso si Lázuli no regresaba, la única compañera de cuarto que quiero es a ella.

–Perla, lo dejo en tus manos –Dijo Garnet lentamente mientras escuchaba que se paraba y se iba de la habitación.

–Cuida bien de ella, P – Susurro Amatista, lucía muy decaída…si llego a sentirme mejor debo preguntarle la razón.

–Pero Garnet, ¿crees que es una buena…? – Perla se calló cuando Amatista cerro la puerta tras de si, ella suspiro con cansancio, un largo silencio inundó la habitación hasta que Perla quito las sábanas de forma gentil para ver mi rostro y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sentir genuinamente mejor.

–¿Vas a convencerme de qué me mude con ustedes? – Pregunté irónicamente.

–No – ¿Ah? – Al menos, no es mi propósito – Perla lucía triste – Estamos muy preocupadas Peridot, desde que nos contaste que Lapis iba a mudarse estuvimos pensando que podríamos hacer para animarte, Amatista y Garnet sugirieron muchas cosas pero yo sabía que nada iba a funcionar, incluso me sentí mal invitándote a mudarte con nosotras, sabía que ibas a negarte, y diga lo que diga vas a seguir rechazando la oferta…yo lo sé mejor que nadie, te comprendo.

Guardé silencio y desvié la mirada, aunque Perla era una gran amiga eran pocas las ocasiones en que teníamos momentos como este, sabía a que se refería. La situación en la que estoy es similar a cuando Perla se entero de que Rose y Greg estaban juntos…ambas estábamos enamoradas de personas que no nos correspondían, sobre todo, nunca pudimos decirle nuestros sentimientos.

–Te veo reflejada en mi y no soporto verte así…ninguna de nosotras, tienes algo que yo no tuve en su momento, ahora estamos todas juntas, y podemos ayudarte, pero necesitamos que nos permitas hacerlo – Quizá…sólo quizá no sea tan mala idea irme, aunque sea unos días, despejar mi mente en casa de las chicas – Lapis no va a regresar y sé que te sientes abandonada, pero…

–Hey, Lázuli va a regresar – Le recriminé, a lo que Perla suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No soy nadie para decirte esto, Peridot, pero la verdad es que Lapis no va a regresar, ahora esta con Jasper y…

–¡No, nuestra situación no es la misma! – Perla se sobresalto ante mi repentino grito – Lapis volverá…yo lo sé…puedo hacer que regrese.

–Peridot, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no…

–¡Ella no me va a dejar como Rose lo hizo contigo! – Perla se quedo ida, fue cuando fui consciente de lo que dije, intente acercarme un poco pero ella ya había empezado a llorar haciéndome sentir más culpable – Perla…yo no…no quise decir eso, lo siento…sólo… – Perla se paro y salió corriendo de la habitación, ¡genial, justo lo que faltaba! – ¡Perla! – Escuché un portazo en la puerta de la sala y gruñí con fastidio.

–Peri – Dijo Amatista, que entro a la habitación, lucía enojada– ¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Perla?, que no quieras mudarte con nosotras no quiere decir que le grites.

–No es eso… – Murmure de forma incómoda.

–Garnet se fue, acaba de ir tras Perla – Amatista se sentó al lado de mi cama –Sé que estás mal…pero hey, no es tan malo, ¡hay más compañeros de cuarto geniales en esta ciudad, como mi prima Ópalo!, te la presentaré y…eso no ayuda, ¿verdad?

–No.

–Lo siento…sólo quiero que te animes, pensé en muchas cosas con Garnet, pero ninguna cosa suficientemente buena – Amatista rio con amargura – No sé que le viste a L, es irritante, aburrida, se enoja con facilidad y te trato horrible…a pesar de eso, sigues queriendo que regresé.

–Lázuli no estaba bien…la verdadera Lázuli es diferente, yo la conozco, quizá no completamente, pero puedo decirlo – Amatista me sonrió, amargamente, más triste que antes si era posible, quería preguntarle la razón, pero no me sentía con ganas de escuchar sus problemas en esta ocasión, con Lázuli y Perla mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

–Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Peridot.

–Gracias, Amatista.

–Deberíamos ir a ver a Perla, sea lo que le dijiste no va a parar de llorar como por una semana, se parece a cuando le llego la invitación de boda de Rose y Greg – Reí robóticamente ante las palabras de Amatista, algo que por mi fortuna no notó extraño.

Garnet le había avisado por teléfono a Amatista que ella y Perla estaban en su casa. Fuimos caminando para despejar mi mente, no pensé que saldría de mi habitación tan rápido después de lo de Lázuli…pero era algo que tenía que hacer; minutos después llegamos y nos recibió Garnet, a pesar de que sabía lo que había dicho a Perla me sonrió con sinceridad y me invitó a pasar, pase de la sala y fui directamente a la habitación de Perla, la encontré como estaba yo hace rato: acurrucada debajo de las sábanas de mi cama, ¿así me veía yo?, creo que podía entender mejor a Perla.

–Perla – Dije para que ella supiera que la persona que había entrado era yo.

–Sólo vete.

–Lo siento – Perla se quito la sábana lentamente – Ahora entiendo como te sientes, no debí decirte eso pero…así como te sientes es como me sentí cuando dijiste que Lázuli no iba a volver…lo sé…pero no voy a renunciar a la idea…porque no puedo.

Perla salió de la cama y corrió a abrazarme, aún llena de lágrimas, acción que me contagio aunque me esforcé en que no pasará. Garnet nos veía orgullosas desde el marco de la puerta, poco después llego a Amatista que, aunque no entendía nada, se nos unió en el abrazo, acción que fue bien recibida por Perla, para mi sorpresa.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme al departamento, fuera de todo, no me sentía lista…mi corazón dolía y lo mejor era estar en casa, Garnet entendió que necesitaba mi espacio y no insistió. Me despedí de todas, Perla sobre todo, ella me dio un abrazo muy grande, me susurro un cálido "Tú puedes" y que no estaba sola, Amatista por su lado lucía muy preocupada por Perla, aunque se lleven como perros y gatos se que la aprecia mucho, lucía ausente pero me revolvió el cabello y se despidió sin decirme nada.

Después de una larga caminata llegué a mi departamento, me arrepentí brevemente de mi decisión…ver la sala me hacía acordarme de todos los momentos que compartí con Lázuli, esa sensación de malestar en mi estomago regreso más fuerte que nunca…llorar ayuda a desahogarse y está científicamente comprobado, entonces, ¿por qué no podía llorar?, aún ida, vi mi grabadora en el sillón de la sala, hace tiempo que no hacía una fecha de registro.

Va a ser un tiempo largo…muy largo.

* * *

No me odien, recuerden que todo esto es necesario.

Es tan divertido escribir puntos de vista diferente, con estos dos últimos capítulos lo reafirmo más que nunca.

Quisiera hacer un comentario sobre el asunto de Lauren Zuke (el cierre de su cuenta de Twitter debido al acaso que recibió de la parte de la guerra de ships Lapidot y Amedot, además de otros aspectos), en parte porque se relaciona con este fic (no solamente porque me gustan ambas parejas). Esta historia es muy importante para mi, va reflejada la forma por la cual me gusta mucho el Lapidot, pueden ahora no verlo porque estamos algo lejanos del final, pero al menos, ese es mi propósito final. A pesar de los problemas lo importante es el amor de todas sus formas, vi que algunos están dejando el fandom por ello y puedo entenderlo, pero, creo que el mensaje que tiene esta serie tan bonita es claro...cometemos errores, pero aprendemos de ellos, no somos perfectos, hacemos cosas de lo que nos arrepentimos. El odio no se combate con más odio.

Gracias por leer :)


	12. Querer de verdad

Buenas, vengo con un nuevo capítulo...pronto en compensación por la tardanza que tuve la vez pasada, recuperaré mi ritmo habitual. A mis lectores, nuevamente gracias por todo.

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Son dos dólares.

La señora frente a mi asintió con lentitud y saco su monedero, traía puras monedas de denominación baja, ¿tan difícil era traer un maldito billete? Me tiro el dinero en la cara con una sonrisa mientras le correspondía el gesto lo mejor que pude y hacia un esfuerzo en no saltar por el mostrado y estrangularla. No volví a contar, al diablo, si termina debiéndome sólo pondré la diferencia de mi dinero y ya. Le di la orden a la barista que sólo asintió, viéndome con curiosidad.

–Hoy si hemos tenido muchos clientes, ¿no? – Menciono la chica, cuyo nombre no hice un esfuerzo en recordar, sólo hice un sonido débil de afirmación – Vamos, ¿Sigues enojada porque te quité el puesto de barista? – Bufé con fastidio, no la soportaba para nada, iba a decirle que si me quitaron de barista y me pasaron a la caja registradora de nuevo es por el desastre que hice en la semana que Peridot estaba extraña conmigo, pero desistí y no le dije nada. Ella se recargo en su zona de trabajo y sonrió maliciosamente – Has estado rara últimamente, pero definitivamente te has vuelto más insoportable desde que comenzaste a salir con Jasper, ¿acaso hay problemas en el paraíso?

–Son mis asuntos – Mi respuesta sonó más agresiva de lo que me hubiera gustado, mi compañera sonrió con gusto.

–¿Así que tenía razón?

Estaba a punto de responderle que se callará, cuando se escucho la campana anunciando un nuevo cliente. Mi compañera se encogió de hombros y volvió a alistar su zona de trabajo, por mi parte traté de poner una sonrisa, aunque sólo salió una mueca extraña. Me sorprendí al ver que el cliente era Steven, sonreí genuinamente, ¡no podía creerlo!, Steven estaba igual que yo y corrió al mostrador.

–¡Lapis!, ¡¿trabajas aquí?! – Gritó Steven lleno de sorpresa, viendo el lugar maravillado, aunque era igual a todas las cafeterías de la cadena, reí un poco en respuesta.

–¿Qué haces por aquí?, si no mal recuerdo vives en el otro lado de la ciudad.

–Vine a la inauguración de Big Donut – Ah, el puesto del lado…con razón había muchos clientes hoy – Mis amigos Lars y Sadie están trabajando allá, y amo las donas – Asentí lentamente – Hey, Lapis…¿estás bien?

–¿Por qué preguntas? – Pregunté débilmente y con miedo, sabía la respuesta.

–No luces muy bien…te ves muy triste.

–Supongo que tienes razón – Respondí, Steven lucía más inquieto haciéndome sentir más incómoda.

–¿Peridot hizo algo que te molesto?, tiene sentido porque ha estado triste últimamente, pensé que lo estaban haciendo bien…están viviendo juntas – Hice un gesto incómodo, habían pasado un mes desde que me había ido a vivir con Jasper, ¿Peridot seguía mal por todo esto?, una sensación extraña broto en mi interior.

–¿No lo sabes? – Mi voz sonó débil – Yo…ya no estoy viviendo con Peridot.

–¿¡Qué, por qué!? – No le respondí, agradecí que no hubieran muchos clientes cercano a nosotros, y que mi compañera estuviera embobada en su celular – ¿Con…con quién estás viviendo ahora? – Steven lucía triste y preocupado.

–Con mi novia, Jasper, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, la conociste el día de la competencia de atletismo – Steven estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero sonó la campana anunciando un nuevo cliente, me acorde que estaba en el trabajo y no le había pedido la orden a Steven, para mi sorpresa la persona que llego era su padre.

–Steven, ¿por qué te has tardado tanto, hay algún problema? – Dijo Greg acercándose a él y revolviéndole el cabello, volteó a verme y se sorprendió, pero me sonrió y estiro la mano – Hey, Lapis, tiempo sin verte – Tomé su mano débilmente para corresponderle el gesto – Es una lástima que te hayas mudado, pero me alegra que estás bien – Hice una risa incómoda, podía sentir la mirada fija de Steven.

–Entonces, ¿qué vas a ordenar? – Pregunte a Steven; era raro, lo extrañaba mucho y me hacía feliz verlo, quería hablar con él…aunque no me gustaba nada el ritmo que tenía nuestra conversación y me sentía aliviada que se hubiera interrumpido.

–Quiero leche caliente, y para papá un café americano – Asentí mientras recibía su dinero y hacía el ticket.

–¿Qué paso, papá? – Preguntó Steven a su padre – Estabas hablando por teléfono.

–Es Garnet, al parecer no pueden cuidarte mañana – Suspiro Greg – Amatista tiene prácticas en la tarde y Peridot está ocupada…Garnet trabaja y Perla está en un curso en Jersey, es raro porque Peridot trabaja desde casa pero no quise insistir, tiene que haber una buena razón, ¿no?, aunque me tomo por sorpresa, es la primera vez que me dicen que no pueden…no sé a quién llamar, le preguntaré a los vecinos Pizza, aunque siguen molestos porque me encontraron comiendo en el restaurante de los Fryman – Greg suspiro con cansancio.

–Yo podría cuidar a Steven, mañana es mi día de descanso – ¿Qué diablos había hecho?, me había condenado, pude haberme salvado en esta ocasión, pero mañana no, sin embargo…quería hacerlo – Será divertido, ¿no, Steven?

–¿En serio puedo? – Steven reflejo unas estrellas en sus ojos y lucía emocionado – ¡Sí, sería genial, por favor, papá!

–Me salvarías la vida – Respondió Greg, bastante aliviado y tomando mi mano y estrechándola sin parar, me maree un poco por lo repentino de la acción– ¡Gracias, Lapis, no sé como pagarte!, aunque no te preocupes, te pagaré.

–No se preocupe, señor Universe, no tiene que hacerlo, siempre es un gusto ver a Steven.

Le escribí la dirección del departamento de Jasper, les entregue sus cafés y se fueron. Por suerte, el turno después de ese momento fue tranquilo, aunque eterno, horas después llego la hora de salida y decidí irme con el uniforme, quería llegar a casa y dormir, aunque para mi sala suerte, el departamento de Jasper quedaba lejos de la cafetería…y del acuario aún más, al menos no tenía que ir demasiado, mis trámites para el trabajo iban bien aparentemente.

Después de caminar un poco, y casi una hora en transporte público por el tráfico llegué al departamento de Jasper, al parecer, aun no había llegado…la voz de Peridot dándome la bienvenida resonaba en mi cabeza. Era una zona residencial concurrida en medio de la ciudad, por ello, el departamento lucía considerablemente caro…era el triple de grande del que tenía con Peridot, todo en él hablaba de gustos extravagantes, Jasper se negaba a que pagará una parte del alquiler, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Tiré las llaves al llegar y abrí el refrigerador, como era de esperarse, el desayuno que le había preparado a Jasper estaba sin tocar, tomé un poco de jugo y lo cerré, me senté en el sillón de la sala.

 _–Lázuli, ¡tu comida es la mejor!_

 _–Estás exagerando…sólo es un simple omelette._

 _–Pero sabe increíble, tienes talento…tengo una compañera de cuarto genial, soy muy afortunada._

Recordar eso me hizo sentir mal, me lleve las manos a mi rostro y suspire con cansancio. Intente acomodarme en el sillón y encontrar una posición para poder dormir pero no obtuve resultados, el problema no era mi insomnio, era esa maldita escena que no salía de mi mente. Me mude para evitar a Peridot, ¿por qué no podía dejar de comparar a Jasper con cada cosa que hacia ella?, en cada momento del día Peridot invadía mi mente…me ponía mal.

En algún punto me dormí, lo sé porque de pronto Peridot y yo estábamos viendo la televisión…eso era algo que no podría pasar, tenía que ser un sueño…estaba ella, tomando mi mano mientras me explicaba alguna cosa tonta de Percy y Pierre, no le prestaba atención a eso…sino a su sonrisa, lucía tan real…tan genuina, llena de cariño que me llenaba el alma…por alguna razón quería grabar esa escena en mi corazón por siempre. Por desgracia, y como presentí, era un sueño, termino por un portazo de Jasper, levanté mi celular, ¿once de la noche?

–Llegas tarde – Le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia donde ella había ido, la cocina, vi como saco unos refrescos e ignoraba el desayuno que le había preparado, de nuevo – ¿Dónde estabas?

–Es sábado, salí con el equipo, te dije si querías venir y dijiste que no porque estabas cansada por tu trabajo – Dijo Jasper mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco, su aliento desprendía alcohol.

–¿Cuánto tomaste? – Alcé una ceja, con el tiempo aprendí que era usual en Jasper, pero esta vez lucía diferente…ahora que lo notaba, estaba mareada y sonrojada.

–Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera – Guardé silencio mientras le veía pasearse por la cocina, se estaba haciendo un sándwich – Deberías dejar ese estúpido trabajo en la cafetería, te queda lejos y regresas cansada y malhumorada, sólo estás celosa porque pude ir a la fiesta y tu no…¡y con un demonio!, ¿dónde esta la mayonesa?

–No sé, no es mi culpa que no haya casi nada en el refrigerador…se supone que ibas a ir al supermercado – Respondí mientras sacaba un poco de cereal y me sentaba en el sillón de la sala, no había leche.

–Bien, si tanto es mi culpa que no haya comida, entonces explica la casa – Jasper señalo malhumorada el departamento – Se supone que es tu turno de limpiar y no has hecho nada toda la semana.

–Me dormí en la tarde, iba a hacerlo…lo haré mañana.

–Sí, y mi abuela va a hacer un triatlón.

 _–No te preocupes Lázuli, haz las cosas a tu tiempo…es importante que descanses._

Ignoré su comentario mientras prendía el televisor, para mi sorpresa estaban pasando Camp Pining Hearts, era el capítulo donde Paulette le regalaba a Percy la pulsera de amistad, no pude evitar quedarme viendo la tele fijamente.

–¿Qué, en serio te gusta esa porquería canadiense? – Jasper comenzó a reír mientras veía el programa – Es para colegianas, amas de casa y perdedores, no me sorprendería que le gustará a Peridot y a su gremio – Jasper tomó el control y le cambio a una película, al parecer, era de terror – Esto esta mejor – Suspire, tome mi tazón de cereal y me pare con intención de irme a mi habitación, cuando Jasper me detuvo – ¿Qué te pasa?, vamos a ver la película.

–Me iré a la cama.

–¿No me digas que estás enojada porque le cambie a la televisión, en serio te gusta esa cosa? – Jasper se rio de mi, burlándose, su risa me puso de mal humor y aparte mi brazo bruscamente, algo que le sorprendió – ¿Qué te pasa?, has estado insoportable desde que te mudaste, pero esto es el colmo – Ignore sus palabras y me fui, Jasper no le tomo importancia, pude ver como se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón antes de que cerrará la puerta de mi cuarto.

Todo este mes que había vivido con Jasper había sido igual, siempre peleábamos…nunca me di cuenta que teníamos personalidades muy parecidas y eso no es malo, es el hecho de que ambas éramos demasiado temperamentales, Jasper no era una persona que se disculpará o cediera y yo tampoco, siempre terminamos explotando y gritándonos la una a la otra cuando se trata de cuestiones del departamento o más del hogar…cuando salimos todo es divertido, pero en casa sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, no que me insulte o juegue conmigo. Aprendí a no responderle, si lo hacia comenzaría a ser un infierno como en los primeros días.

 _–No quiero ver Camp Pining Hearts, estoy cansada, Peridot._

 _–Oh, de acuerdo…¿qué tal un poco de chocolate caliente mientras nos sentamos en la sala?_

 _–No quiero hacer chocolate._

 _–Está bien, es de lo poco que se preparar._

 _–De acuerdo…lo siento._

 _–No te preocupes Lázuli, me alegra ayudarte._

Me acosté en mi cama, me sentía agotada, a pesar de que acababa de dormir realmente tenía sueño. Cerré mis ojos pesadamente, exhale aire y al abrir vi mi habitación, era demasiado grande…o quizá era el hecho de que aún no me había acostumbrado a vivir con Jasper, era una costumbre despertar y ver la cortina morada. Extrañaba a Peridot, la extrañaba como tanta intensidad que dolía…¿por qué?, se supone que tendría que estar mejor sin ella, me fui por eso.

Me tomo unas horas, pero finalmente pude dormir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, se me había olvidado poner el despertador y estaban a punto de dar las doce de la mañana, Jasper iba a enfurecerse porque no había limpiado…y de seguro se vengará no comprando la comida….un momento, ¿las doce? Salté de la cama y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto bruscamente, me encontré a Steven sentado en la sala tomando jugo de manzana, por otro lado, Jasper estaba del lado contrario viéndome molesta, ¡genial!, antes pensaba que el que el día de descanso de ella y yo coincidiera era maravilloso, pero realmente es horrible.

–Despiertas tarde – El tono de Jasper era seco, Steven nos miraba con curiosidad.

–Lo siento – Respondí un poco avergonzada, yo incluso estaba en pijama.

–¿Desde cuando somos niñeras? –Preguntó Jasper con tono de molestia e indignación – No tengo tiempo para esta basura…¿incluso en tu día libre tienes que trabajar?, si tanto te hace falta dinero para algo podías pedírmelo, no tener que buscar un mocoso que cuidar.

–Es mi amigo – Respondí molesta – Prometí a su padre que cuidaría de él el día de hoy, yo, no tienes que hacerlo ni iba a pedírtelo, sólo déjame en paz.

–Bien, porque no iba a hacerlo de todas formas – Jasper miró su reloj y se levanto – Te dejaré a que cuides al crío mientras me iré a pasear por ahí, iba a invitarte pero al niño no le dejaron dinero, y si tanto quieres cuidarlo…pues quédate – Dijo Jasper para finalmente cerrar la puerta e irse como si nada, hice una mueca de fastidio mientras me acariciaba la nuca.

–Lo siento, Steven…por todo esto.

–No te preocupes, Lapis – Steven no me hizo ningún comentario sobre la escena que acabábamos de protagonizar Jasper y yo, algo que agradecí profundamente, le dije que viniera a mi cuarto, Steven me siguió por el espacioso departamento hasta llegar, se detuvo un momento a admirarlo por alguna razón que no entiendo – ¡Tu cuarto es tan tú!

–¿Eso es bueno? – Reí un poco.

–Es un halago – Dijo Steven con tono galante – Es genial.

Ambos reímos, hace tiempo que no lo veía fuera de lo de la cafetería…desde el día en que vino a visitarnos a Peridot y a mi…nos divertimos, vimos un montón de películas, Peridot y Steven se pusieron a jugar videojuegos mientras yo los veía, sin embargo, me incluían en todo lo que hacían. Me puse un poco triste y Steven lo notó, para tratar de disimularlo le pregunté como había estado, mientras Steven me contaba lo último en su vida me puse otra muda de ropa encima de mi pijama, Jasper tenía la costumbre de prender el aire acondicionado las 24 horas y era odioso.

–Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunté.

–Podemos jugar cartas – Asentí mientras buscaba mis cartas y Steven se sentaba el suelo viéndome con una expresión de duda, cuando finalmente las encontré me senté frente a él y comencé a barajearlas.

–Siento lo de hace rato…lo de Jasper – Me sentía obligada a decirle eso, aunque no quería hablar del tema.

–No importa, aunque no me agrada mucho ahora…no debería tratarte así – Guardé silencio mientras seguía revolviendo las cartas – Lapis…¿por qué te mudaste?

–¿Realmente no puedo evadir el tema contigo, verdad? – Le sonreí levemente mientras le repartía algunas cartas – La verdad es que no lo sé…en ese momento todo tenía sentido, me sentía mal y todo apuntaba a que lo mejor sería mudarme, pero ahora no sé…la razón por la que me fui no tiene sentido – Steven me miro un poco confundido y le sonreí levemente – Realmente Peridot no hizo nada…sólo, ¡argh!

–Ambas lo están pasando mal, ¿no pueden arreglar las cosas? –Steven lucía muy preocupado.

–Peridot me odia, jamás me va a perdonar.

–Eso no es cierto, tú lo sabes – Steven se acerco un poco más a mi mientras tomaba sus cartas – Peridot no es ese tipo de persona, la conoces.

–Tienes razón – Suspire con cansancio y tome mis cartas – Sólo tengo miedo, Steven, cuando se trata de Peridot las cosas son muy confusas para mi, nunca me he preocupado por el futuro ni he tenido esta clase de sensaciones tan estresantes con una persona, quiero evadirlo, lo odio, pensé que alejándome de Peridot todo eso desaparecería…pero no, sólo empeoro. Me mude con Jasper porque no es diferente de otras parejas que he tenido, incluso ahora, vivir con mi novia se supone que sería divertido, pero sigo extrañando a Peridot – Steven me escuchaba con atención, me sentía mal por decirle todo esto a un niño, pero sentía que con él era el único con el que podía hablar de todo – Llego un momento en que vivir con Peridot era incómodo y salí huyendo…porque no entendía que pasaba conmigo, Jasper es parecida a otras personas que he conocido…regresé a mi cotidianidad, me alejé de mi molesta compañera de cuarto, entonces…¿por qué me siento tan mal?

–Me recuerda a lo que dijo Garnet una vez sobre ustedes – ¿Qué?, Steven lucía pensativo – ¿No estás enamorada de Peridot?

–¿Qué? – ¿Enamorada?, eso… – Pero Jasper me gusta…y Peridot…

–Eso y el amor son cosas diferentes, ¿estás enamorada de Jasper? – Su tono era curioso.

–¿No es lo mismo?, bueno, sé que no lo es…pero son cosas parecidas, ¿qué diferencia debería de existir de todas formas?, sólo es una simple relación.

–Papá y mamá se pelean, pero se aman de verdad, siempre están felices alrededor del otro a pesar de que tienen diferencias, porque traen cosas positivas al otro y se ayudan, hay amor, paciencia y tranquilidad, ¿no te sientes así por Peridot?, claro…no tienes que tomarme tan en serio.

–Pero son tus padres, Steven, ellos están casados.

–El amor es para todos – Steven lucía ofendido – No estoy diciendo que te vayas a casar con Peridot o Jasper – Me sonroje ante la idea de casarme con Peridot – Pero el amor debe ser así, a pesar de que puede no ser la persona con la que vayas a estar el resto de tu vida, porque no lo sabes, ¿no deberías sentir eso si quieres estar con alguien?.. no puedes estar con Jasper si no la amas, sólo te estás haciendo daño…

–No suenas como un niño, Steven – Reí un poco, para sentirme mejor.

–Mamá me habla sobre eso todo el tiempo, y Garnet – Steven rio – Creo que deberías pensarlo, no estoy hablando sólo sobre Peridot, sino de Jasper…no hablaré por ti, sólo piensa en todo – Sabía que se refería a que Jasper no me gusta…al menos de manera romántica, y lo sé, pero…pensé que el futuro estaba ligado al amor, sólo quería divertirme, y de pronto Peridot llegaba a mi mente. Con ella…siento tranquilidad, siento felicidad de estar en casa, me trae bienestar paz, y aprendí mucho viviendo con ella…todo era divertido, teníamos nuestras peleas pero siempre lo arreglábamos y a pesar de todo, era feliz a su alrededor – Aunque no estés enamorada de Peridot, deberían hacer las pases.

–Lo haré…gracias, Steven.

–Siento que sólo yo te entiendo cuando algo horrible está pasando – Dijo Steven.

–Lo mismo pasa conmigo – Respondí, dedicándole una leve sonrisa – Steven…gracias, creo que tengo un poco más clara mis ideas ahora.

–No hay problema, Bob.

–Es Lapis – Ambos reímos un poco antes de volver a jugar cartas.

Para mi fortuna, el tema no volvió a ser tocado. Aunque mi mente estaba en nuestro juego de cartas, así como nuestra partida de ajedrez y otros juegos que jugamos después, una parte de ella estaba en lo que me había dicho Steven, nunca había considerado a Peridot de una forma romántica porque no se parecía en nada a parejas que había tenido en el pasado…la mayoría eran como Jasper, sin embargo, Peridot era mejor que todas ellas, era una persona dulce, atenta, se preocupaba por mi…y me alegraba, ¿podría ser cierto, era amor?, puede…pero Peridot no querrá verme, fui horrible con ella.

La tarde paso rápidamente, pedimos comida a domicilio. En la tarde-noche llegó Jasper, que no me aviso que había regresado…sin embargo, escuche la puerta. Pasadas las horas llego Greg por Steven, me despedí de ellos sintiéndome mejor, esperaba poder verlo pronto de nuevo, cerré la puerta, en ese momento Jasper estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión.

–En serio, ¿por qué aceptaste ser la niñera de ese niño? – Decidí no responderle a Jasper, me fui a mi habitación cuando ella habló – Hey, ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? – Jasper se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a mi, dándome un abrazo.

–Ahora no, me siento mal – Y no era broma, tenía nauseas y estaba mareada, todo esto sobre Peridot y Jasper, sobre todo, la idea de que Peridot no quisiera volver a saber nada de mi…aunque sabía que no era cierto, me hacia sentir peor – Por favor, déjame.

–Vamos, no seas una niña – Dijo Jasper, poniendo más fuerza, al punto de hacerme sentir incómoda.

–Jasper, hablo en serio, suéltame.

–Yo también hablo en serio – Jasper me cargo, acción rápida que me dio dolor de cabeza más intenso, se acercó más a mi y la empuje, no sé como caí de pie al suelo, ella era considerablemente más alta que yo.

–¡Ya basta! – Jasper alzó una ceja ante mis palabras.

–Oh vamos, ¿qué mosco te pico?

–¿Puedes tener una pisca de consideración conmigo?, ¡me siento mal, no es tan difícil entenderlo! – Grité, ya estaba harta, ¡quería descansar, no que me ignorará y se burlará de mi todo el tiempo como en nuestras citas!

–No es para tanto – Dijo simplemente Jasper.

–¿No puedes ser un poco más atenta como Pe…? – Me callé antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de Peridot, fue tan brusco que Jasper me miro anonada, por suerte, pareció no entender lo último que dije…para empezar, ¿por qué iba a decir su nombre?, ahora me siento más… irritada – Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Jasper no me dijo nada, sólo me vio irme a mi habitación. Necesitaba descifrar este rompecabezas y pronto. Algo de lo cual no tenía duda era que, al menos, tenía que hacer las paces con Peridot…pero no era algo fácil y no me sentía lista para hacerlo, todo tiene que ser tan complicado cuando se trata de ella. Me siento como una estúpida, lo soy, más bien…he cometido tantos errores por ciega.

Al recostarme en la cama vi mi celular y busqué el nombre de Peridot, sería algo menos incómodo…no tendría que verla a los ojos, sin embargo, alguien como ella no merecía eso, no puedo ser cobarde. Vi algunas fotos de ella y yo, Peridot era una persona que extrañamente amaba tomarse fotografías, al menos conmigo lo hacia mucho….todo era tan obvio, sólo quería negarlo.

Pero no puedo.

* * *

El próximo será un capítulo especial por la estructura...más que por el contenido.

Gracias por leer :)


	13. Fecha de registro

¡Hola!, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado...es "diferente" como dije en una de mis notas de autor pasadas, cuando lo lean sabrán a que me refiero.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio, significa mucho para mi...me hace muy feliz que les este gustando...y ya que menciono eso, antes de empezar quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Cintriux, por sugerirme el formato para este capítulo y apoyarme con varias ideas para el mismo, muchas gracias :)

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Fecha de registro 8-1-1-2

Es el tercer día desde que Lázuli se fue a vivir con su "novia", y el departamento se volvió considerablemente más silencioso…mi excompañera de cuarto no era una persona de muchas palabras, a pesar de eso, para mi era la mejor compañía del mundo, nos divertíamos a pesar de nuestras hostilidades iniciales, tanto ella y como yo…si Lázuli dejo olvidada la foto que nos tomamos juntas ese día en el parque de diversiones es por error, ¡no porque haya querida dejarla!.. ella no haría eso, la conozco.

No sé como definir mis sentimientos en este registro, pero la extraño…la extraño mucho…pero está bien, ¡volverá!, sólo le está tomando un poco más de tiempo, pero no es nada extraño, se trata de Lázuli después de todo…s-sólo está un poco cansada, necesita tiempo para aclarar sus ideas…no me abandonaría…Lázuli no me dejaría sola, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas es incapaz.

Me sentí mal por romper la pulsera de amistad que hice para ella, traté de repararla pero cada vez que lo intentó lágrimas salen de mis ojos y mis ganas de hacerlo se van…es raro, no soy una persona que lloré mucho…argh, incluso mi voz suena rota en este registro…probablemente vuelva a grabarlo…es que…ni siquiera quiso…verla, no me dejo darle la pulsera, yo…pensé que era algo especial entre nosotras, que iba a recibirla…genial, mis mangas están todas mojadas ahora.

En serio…pensé que ya no le molestaba mi presencia…pero creo que estaba equivocada…

Fecha de registro 8-1-2-2

Es la primera semana desde que Lázuli se fue, ya no sé que hacer…perdí la cuenta de las veces en que he repetido su episodio favorito de Camp Pining Hearts, es sobre Paulette y Percy, no me gusta verlos juntos…pero recuerdo la sonrisa de Lázuli…su risa durante todo el episodio; es contradictorio, me hace feliz y a la vez no puedo aliviar el dolor que siento en el pecho…no sé como arreglarlo, me siento cansada y se siente horrible, ¿así se supone que es el amor?, en la televisión y los libros se ve como algo bonito y agradable, quiero decir que es basura…pero no…mis sentimientos por Lázuli son buenos…no lo entiendo, todo entre nosotras estaba tan bien, ¿cómo termino así?

Es difícil caminar entre tantas cajas de pizza y botes de helado, ¿me he acostumbrado al departamento limpio que mantenía con Lázuli o estoy peor que cuándo vivía sola?, bueno, ahora eso no importa…ya no me importa nada, sólo quiero estar en casa y seguir viendo Camp Pining Hearts mientras abrazo la chaqueta de natación que Lázuli dejo olvidada…de alguna forma me hace sentir mejor…es una lástima que no pudimos ir a la playa, estaba planeando ese viaje desde hace un tiempo…ahora no queda nada de eso.

A veces quisiera visitar a Lázuli…pero sé que Jasper está con ella…me siento mal por tener miedo pero es normal, no puedo compararme con ella. Jasper es alta, atlética y más asertiva que yo, por mi lado tengo una baja estatura, soy débil y hago enojar a los demás…Amatista y Jasper tienen razón, soy una nerd y un ratón de biblioteca. Lázuli es tan hermosa, ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo?, mis puntos favorables no puedo verlos en este momento…no tengo muchos talentos de todas formas, hacer cosas tan sorprendes como Jasper esta fuera de mi alcance.

Me está empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez, hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Fecha de registro 8-1-3-2

Es la segunda semana desde que Lázuli se mudo y Amatista vino a verme, se enojo conmigo porque mi estado físico y mental no era óptimo, además del estado deprimente del departamento, algo que no entiendo considerando que su habitación es igual. Me dijo que no podía seguir de esa forma, después de obligarme a salir de la cama, de la cual no había salido más que para ir al baño y abrirle al repartidor de pizza, trató de animarme de muchas maneras, mostrándome vídeos graciosos, contándome chistes, jugando videojuegos y juegos de mesa entre otras cosas sin sentido pero no logré sonreír ni una sola vez…me sentía vacía por dentro, era como estar muerta.

Agradezco su intención de animarme, se comporto como una buena amiga…pero Lázuli no dejaba mi mente, quería que ella siguiera enseñándome a cocinar porque en este momento la pizza se había vuelto mi único alimento. Amatista se dio cuenta de ello y me hizo de comer mi comida favorita…sin embargo, no sabía tan bien como la de Lázuli, me sentí mal por pensar en eso después de todo lo que Amatista había hecho por mi, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? No se lo dije, no merezco una amiga tan buena como ella…así como no merezco a Lázuli.

Amatista se quedo a dormir conmigo esa noche a pesar de lo ausente que estuve, puso una colchoneta inflable que traía, así que supongo que vino preparada, ¿sabía que me iba a sentir así? Quería que se fuera porque las noches era el único momento en que podía llorar con tranquilidad y sin temor, si Lázuli regresaba quería que me encontrará un poco más decente…me esforcé, pero termine sollozando en silencio. Amatista subió a la cama y me abrazo mientras me daba palabras de ánimo…en algún momento me dormí mientras me consolaba. Su presencia y aprecio genuino por mi me hizo dormir tranquila esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Amatista no estaba, pero había dejado el desayuno en la mesa…me lo comí con dolor, no quería, extrañaba mis rutinas con Lázuli, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo por el gesto que mi amiga había hecho, además de que sería lo último sano que comeré en mucho tiempo.

Fecha de registro 8-1-4-2

Han pasado tres semanas…decidí subir a la azotea, necesitaba tomar algo de aire…mi habitación se había vuelto una prisión. Llevé una cobija conmigo pues hacia frío…quise observar las estrellas, eran muy bonitas y brillaban como los ojos de Lázuli cuando sonreía, no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza al recordar la primera que me sonrió…en ese momento comencé a sentirme extraña de verdad, fue que me enamoré de ella sin saberlo.

He tenido tiempo de reflexionar mis sentimientos por mi excompañera de cuarto en su ausencia, al menos con más exactitud. No deja de sorprenderme lo importante que se volvió para mi, Lázuli es más que una compañera de cuarto, me escuchaba aunque lo que dijera no tuviera sentido y se sintiera cansada, me apoyaba y veía por mi bien, por más enojadas que estuviéramos. A veces veía amor en su mirada…era tan sincero que realmente pensé…tenía la ligera esperanza de que me correspondería un día.

Nunca olvidaré la vez que vimos una lluvia de estrellas…justo aquí, Lázuli me tomo de la mano fuertemente y me dijo que pidiera un deseo, ese día ella lucía más triste de lo habitual…le dije que todo iba a estar bien y ella me sonrió con cariño, antes de irnos a dormir me beso la frente y me dio las gracias…es gracioso, mi deseo se cumplió demasiado rápido, no quise aspirar a más y pedir otra cosa…desear estar junto a ella era mucho y la decepción de no cumplirse me habría corrompido. Además, soy alguien de ciencia...es imposible que se fije en alguien como yo.

Verdaderamente la extraño…Lázuli no ha vuelto, pero está bien, va a regresar…lo sé…por más que todo parezca que no es así, sé que volverá a casa…

Fecha de registro 8-1-5-2

Cuarta semana…amanecí sorpresivamente mejor, me sentí con ánimos y decidí visitar a Lázuli en su trabajo, tenía un poco de miedo por su reacción al verme pero mis ganas de verla y saber como se encontraba eran mayores…se me hizo un poco tarde por planear algunos temas de conversación interesantes, ¡todo saldrá bien!, no voy a apresurarla sobre volver, quiero que tenga su espacio y se sienta cómoda, su bienestar es lo más importante para mi…sólo espero que tenga un poco de consideración y no mencione a Jasper…mi corazón no podría soportarlo.

Hoy era un día perfecto para café, estaba lloviendo y a mi me encantaban los días así. Estaba ansiosa e impaciente, quería verla ya, ver su rostro en fotografías no es comparable a verla en persona. Corrí a la cafetería y me escondí detrás de un letrero del puesto de enfrente…no esperaba verla abrazando a Jasper, mis ganas de café habían desaparecido, creía que iba a ser un buen día…en serio lo creí.

Lázuli estaba sonriéndole animadamente a Jasper, que la estaba cargando en sus brazos. Mi excompañera de cuarto traía un paraguas en su mano que las cubría de la lluvia…soy una idiota, olvidé que casi es la hora de su turno de salida…Lázuli se veía muy feliz…de seguro Jasper hacia un mejor trabajo que yo…¿cómo pude pensar hacía las cosas mejor que ella? En ese momento Jasper beso a Lázuli, que le correspondió mientras soltaba el paraguas…no pude evitar verlas…me sentía tan mal que no podía moverme. Cuando Jasper la bajo mi excompañera de cuarto volteó a ver en mi dirección, me asuste tanto que solté el paraguas y me fui corriendo, por suerte no me descubrió.

Caminé bajo la lluvia sin importar que me mojará, de ese modo podía ocultar mis lágrimas, ¿no?

Fecha de registro 8-1-6-2

Es la quinta semana desde que Lázuli se fue…me deshice de cada una de las cosas que a Lázuli le disgustaba, eché mis shorts favoritos de alien a una bolsa de basura…porque me dijo que me veía rara, así como otras prendas de ropa, figuras, coleccionables, incluso mi peluche de alien…todo. Si ella veía que había cambiado volvería, ¿verdad?

Amatista dijo que dejará de comportarme como una idiota, no lo entiendo, ¿qué tenía de tonto?, era lógico…es la única explicación por la cual Lázuli no ha regresado, no hay nada más. Al final, no me dejo tirar la bolsa, se la llevó diciendo que cuidaría mis cosas mientras recobraba mi estado de ánimo…Amatista no lo entiende, nadie lo hace…estoy sola…no le importo de verdad a nadie, mucho menos a Lázuli. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y llorar como el primer día que se fue es inevitable, nada puede animarme o hacerme sentir mejor…y es horrible, me estoy ahogando en mi sufrimiento.

Garnet y Perla vinieron a visitarme, Amatista les había dicho que ya no podía y que era "demasiado para ella". Perla fue más efectiva que Amatista en sus métodos…por fin comencé a sentir que alguien me entendía, habló conmigo aunque en este momento no recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo…sus palabras suenan lejanas. Garnet me dijo que debería probar algunos pasatiempos e intentó hacer algunas cosas conmigo, creo que eso es lo único bueno que ha pasado desde que se fue Lázuli…Garnet hizo varias manualidades conmigo a las que llamaba "arte", poco a poco iba haciendo obras yo sola, incluso llegué a pintar. Mi mejor trabajo se llama "Wow, gracias".

Me quedaba despierta haciendo "arte", no quería dormir porque tendría pesadillas con Jasper y Lázuli…sueños donde Jasper se burla de mi mientras mi excompañera de cuarto me mira con frialdad. Una noche de esas fui al baño e hice una mueca de disgusto cuando vi mi rostro en el espejo…no sabía que era posible que mis ojeras se hicieran más grandes.

Duele mucho…esto del amor.

Fecha de registro 8-1-7-2

Es la sexta semana…el apartamento estaba vacío por mi limpieza, a excepción de mi "arte". Amatista volvió a venir para mi sorpresa, esta vez en compañía de Steven; aprovechando que me sentía un poco mejor les pedí ayuda para hacer algunas modificaciones…pintamos las habitaciones de azul, el color favorito de Lázuli...era obvio, la conocía tan bien. A pesar de mis inseguridades de la semana pasada estaba segura que ella volvería y quería que se sorprendiera con los cambios que había hecho.

Además de los cambios en el departamento pensé en que cosas podría realizar para hacer sentir a Lázuli mejor…ya no gritaría mientras jugará videojuegos porque sé que a ella le irrita mi voz, tiendo a decir "Tontos, tontos, son todos unos tontos" a la pantalla…haría un esfuerzo por modularla, no va a ser fácil cesar eso de golpe. Me volveré más higiénica de igual forma…sé que ella es muy ordenada, ahora saco todos los días las cajas de pizza y barro la cocina.

Anoche me llamo uno de mis jefes, me dio un sermón y me gritó por teléfono…no tenía listo el informe sobre el videojuego que me enviaron, aún así me lo paso…ya que es la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Otro de mis jefes me hablo en la semana diciendo que mi reporte era "basura" y que estaba extraña, él fue más considerado y por mi buen desempeño me dio unas vacaciones para despejar mi mente diciendo que era su mejor trabajadora...quizá mi voz destrozada y mis sollozos ayudaron a que tomará esa decisión.

Cuando no hacia "arte" veía mi celular esperando recibir aunque sea un mensaje de ella…pero nada llegó. Cargo mi celular en todo momento para tener batería por si Lázuli llama, mi nueva costumbre ha sido ver la pantalla por horas y horas…es algo que me hace sentir mal, pero quiero contestar su llamada en ese momento, cuando llegué; puede que Lázuli se arrepienta y cuelgue…y seré demasiado cobarde para devolverle la llamada.

¿Cuándo se va a terminar este infierno?, ya no puedo…estoy destrozada y cansada…

Fecha de registro 8-1-8-2

Séptima semana desde que Lázuli se mudo…hoy paso algo muy extraño y mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas.

En la mañana salí a la tienda para conseguir snacks y refrescos, además de ir a comprar un nuevo videojuego en el que había trabajado…aún no tenía ánimos de salir, pero quiero enseñarle a Lázuli mis logros…algún día. A mi regresó vi el apartamento limpio…fue raro, considerando que lo deje un desastre por las prisas…pero eso no es lo más importante, fue que la pulsera de amistad que había hecho para Lázuli, al menos los pedazos porque no la había reparado, desaparecieron…alguien se los había llevado. Pasé la tarde pensando y pensando y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que Lázuli había venido…mi hipótesis se confirmo cuando fui a la cocina; siempre dejo una nota en el refrigerador antes de salir diciéndole a Lázuli que volveré pronto y haciéndole saber donde estaba, esa nota se encontraba en la mesa.

¿Por qué no me espero, se había arrepentido?, no sabía que pensar…pero…si ella se sentía así no hubiera venido, ¿o sólo lo hizo para decirme que no quiere saber algo de mi?, o…no sé…no entiendo, y llamarle por teléfono o ir a la cafetería a preguntarle no era una opción…no puedo hacerlo…me siento tan mal…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue, ¿por qué sigo sintiéndome así?, necesito estar bien…sólo estoy preocupando a todos…y…

Al menos, con eso me quedó claro algo…estaba segura que ella jamás volvería…Jasper era una mejor compañera de habitación que yo…¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?, siempre cometo errores…sin embargo, quería a Lázuli con todo lo que tenía y hacía lo mejor que podía para que fuera feliz. No puedo sentirme mejor, nada puede…aunque me alegraba que Lázuli estuviera feliz…

Yo lo estaré…sólo me queda esperar eso.

…

Arrojé mi grabadora contra la pared, hizo eco unos segundos…el silencio retumbó en la oscuridad de la habitación tan pronto como las grabaciones acabaron. Me acomode en el sofá de la sala y volví a taparme con la manta que había traído conmigo…no había querido escuchar mis bitácoras pero un impulso me hizo hacerlo…como lo supuse, había registrado mi descenso a la locura. Hice una mueca de frustración mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos, hoy era día de registro, no quería hacerlo…pero tenía…con una sensación de dolor en el pecho me levanté y tomé mi grabadora.

–Fecha de registro 8-1-9-2…es la octava semana, yo… – Guardé silencio, pensando atentamente que decir – Yo… – No podía seguir con esta locura…me estaba haciendo mucho daño, sólo quiero que el dolor pare. Tragué aire, haciendo un intento de ahogar el llanto, estaba a punto de empezar a relatar lo que había ocurrido esta semana cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, levanté la cabeza sorprendida, Amatista no podía ser, eso sólo significaba…¿Lázuli había regresado?, sin saber como reaccionar vi a la persona que entro por la puerta y una sensación de pánico me invadió – ¿¡Jasper, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!? – Salté en mi asiento, ella lucía muy molesta.

–Peridot…

* * *

Este capítulo es masoquismo puro...

Por si alguien tiene dudas de la cronología, es Fecha de registro 8-1-5-2 – Capítulo 12 – Fecha de registro 8-1-6-2.

Gracias por leer :)


	14. Ruptura

Hola, vengo con un nuevo capítulo...se suponía que tenía que ponerlo hace dos días o ayer, pero como regresé a la universidad fue problemático. Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir para mi, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, me hace muy feliz :')

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Qué te sucede?, eres rara, pero esto supera tus límites.

Ignoré las palabras de la barista de turno y continué viendo la pulsera de amistad que había hecho Peridot para mi; por suerte, el día de hoy no habían llegado muchos clientes y finalmente tuve tiempo de repararla, después de una semana. La apreté con fuerza entre mis dedos, a estas alturas Peridot debió darse cuenta que entré al departamento y me la había llevado, no había llamado o venido a verme…han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la vi así que no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero dentro de mi tenía esperanza.

Soy una persona horrible.

–Acaba de pasar el gerente y no te has dado cuenta – Dijo la barista mientras se recargaba a mi lado en el mostrador – Sé que no somos amigas ni nada, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa, después del show que montaste la semana pasada con tu amiga enana están buscando una oportunidad para despedirte.

Asentí lentamente, realmente mi vida era un desorden en todos los aspectos. Mis sentimientos recién descubiertos por Peridot me están haciendo mucho daño, sabía que es lo que pasaba conmigo, lo que sentía, sin embargo…no sé que hacer al respecto. Algo claro es que necesitaba hablar con Peridot…iba a hacerlo, pero no pude. Ese día llegué determinada al departamento, quería decirle a Peridot todo lo que sentía, no sólo sobre ella, sobre todo...y al ver que no estaba me acobarde, salí huyendo. Tengo algo de miedo…y Amatista no me había ayudado a sentirme mejor.

 _–¡Hey, idiota de cabello azul!_

 _Alcé una ceja ante la repentina declaración de Amatista, observé como abrió la puerta de una patada mientras entraba a la cafetería con pasos fuertes y acelerados. Podía sentir la mirada de la barista y toda la gente de la cafetería, incluso el gerente, que para mi mala suerte estaba hoy. Hice una mueca incómoda, ¿qué rayos quería esa enana?, no la he visto desde que deje de ver a Peridot, luce enojada, como si fuera a desquitarse conmigo, cosa que no entiendo._

 _–¿Qué? – Le pregunté, era obvio que no venía a ordenar café. Amatista me miró con enfado, parecía estar a punto de llorar de la frustración. No me respondió, traté de calmarme un poco – Bien...salgamos – Lo que menos quería hacer era armar un escándalo…aunque ya lo habíamos hecho, hablaré con ella afuera y le diré que no me importa lo que le pase, sólo quiero que se vaya._

 _Le pedí a la barista que me cubriera la caja un momento. Salí de la cafetería muy incómoda al lado de Amatista, que estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Caminamos un poco más lejos del lugar, para que no nos escuchará nadie…agradecí que había poca gente, pero me estaba preparando para lo peor._

 _–¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté fastidiada._

 _–¿Sabes algo de Peridot? – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿acaso venía a hablar de Peridot?_

 _–No – Mi respuesta enojo más a Amatista. Desvié la mirada aún más incómoda si eso era posible, tenía un mal presentimiento…¿Steven le habrá contado lo que hablamos él y yo?, no, es imposible, Steven no es ese tipo de persona. La otra razón sería la pulsera de amistad, pero es una opción aún más lejana._

 _–Eres una cobarde – ¿Qué? – Creí que eras valiente…pero sólo eres una persona que se preocupa por si misma._

 _–Hey, no sé a que viene eso, pero no sabes nada sobre mi – Respondí agresivamente, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando? – Estás mintiendo, yo siempre me preocupé por Peridot y… – Amatista se rio con burla ante mi declaración, algo que me indigno._

 _–Se nota, tanto que no sabes lo mal que está Peridot desde que te fuiste…se la pasa ahí, ausente, haciendo esas estúpidas grabaciones que la hacen sentir peor, y todo es tú culpa – Sabía que Peridot estaba mal…¿pero a ese grado?, sólo soy su compañera de cuarto, era su amiga…nada más – ¿Por qué no has ido a hablar con ella?_

 _–Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia._

 _–Oh, claro que lo son – Me sorprendía la sinceridad de su voz, sólo quería que este infierno acabará, no quería que me cuestionará nadie...sobre todo ella – No entiendo y nunca entenderé que vio P-Dot en ti, sólo la haces sufrir y llorar, yo estoy siempre con ella y…y… – Ah...ahora todo tenía sentido…le diré que no meta sus sentimientos en esto y que se vaya – Sólo quería ver a Peridot feliz, pensé que harías un buen trabajo…ella estaba feliz, más que conmigo...a veces me hubiera gustado que Peridot me viera de la forma en la que te veía a ti._

 _Ambas nos vimos a los ojos unos segundos, Amatista con todo su enojo y orgullo dejó caer algunas lágrimas que lentamente se fue transformando en llanto…yo por mi parte no sabía que decir, hacía sonar las cosas como si le gustará a Peridot, algo que no se me cruzo por la mente en ningún momento. Peridot era alguien gentil…pero no sólo conmigo, lo era con todos…y lo sabía, yo no tenía nada del otro mundo para que alguien tan buena como ella se fijará en mi._

 _–¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté con extrañeza, era más fácil si obtenía alguna respuesta de ella…sin embargo, eso no paso, Jasper llegó y me abrazó por los hombros. Comenzó a reírse fuertemente al ver a Amatista que se tapo el rostro para que no la viera._

 _–Oh, la pequeña bocona está llorando…que patético es esto – Amatista se limpió las lágrimas, me dio una última mirada que no supe como interpretar y se fue corriendo, la risa de Jasper se hizo más fuerte para mi disgusto y dolor de cabeza – Escuché el nombre de Peridot, ¿qué decían, a la enana mugrosa la dejó su noviecita rubia?_

 _–Jasper, basta – Jasper no dejaba de reír._

 _–La basura se junta con los de su tipo, no me sorprende…¿a qué vino, a rogarte que regresarás a vivir con Peridot o soltarte las penas por su ruptura con la otra enana? – Era extraño, por primera vez me sentí mal por Amatista – Me hace sentir enferma…tienen lo que se merecen, ¿ves, Lapis?, todo lo que hace esa renacuaja se lo tiene bien merecido, es una…¿cómo dice ella?, "tonta"._

 _Estaba muy enojada en este momento, quizá era porque aún tenía las palabras de Amatista en mente, me dolía admitirlo pero ella tenía razón…soy una cobarde, por algo no pude quedarme a ver a Peridot ese día. No quería quedarme callada en esta ocasión, al diablo los problemas que tendré con Jasper en el futuro._

 _–No – Jasper mostró una mueca de confusión ante mis palabras – Deja de insultar a Peridot, al menos en mi presencia, porque no volveré a tolerarlo._

 _–¿Qué? – Jasper lucía extrañada – ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _–Peridot siempre ha sido una buena persona conmigo, te defendí de ella pero llegué a mi límite, no dejaré que sigas burlándote – Me sorprendí de la valentía que estaba teniendo en este momento – Peridot no es como la pintas, es amable, atenta y…siempre se ha preocupado por mi – Estaba nerviosa pero lo he decidido, no daré marcha atrás._

 _–¿Entonces por qué te mudaste? – Iba a responderle pero me quedé muda, no sabía que decirle…al ver que no pronuncié nada Jasper suspiro – Ya veo._

No pude responderle a Jasper porque la respuesta era obvia y eso me abrumo, la razón por la que me mude fue por mi inseguridad. Sé la clase de persona que es Peridot, por ello, sé que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por mi, y eso da miedo, no soy una persona que se arriesgue. Quería alejarme de ella y evitar todo, estás sensaciones incómodas en mi interior...no puedo seguir así, sin embargo, trataba de convencerme de lo contrario.

La campana de la cafetería sonó distrayéndome, alcé la vista dispuesta a saludar al cliente cuando me congelé al ver a la persona que había entrado. Peridot se acercó con un rostro molesto al mostrador ganándose la mirada de los pocos clientes que había en el lugar por su nariz goteando de sangre…no sabía que hacer, pero estaba muy asustada; atiné a balbucear un poco y acercarme para ver que le había pasado.

–Un café helado, Lázuli – No sabía que me había dolido más, el hecho de que ella me había apartado y rechazado mi atención o el ligero tono de odio en su voz. Rápidamente le hice la orden sin cobrarle y se la di a la barista, que me veía con curiosidad. Peridot tomo varias servilletas y se limpió la nariz.

–¿Qué te paso? – A pesar de lo que había pasado, mi tono reflejaba preocupación genuina.

–Oh, nada, sólo que la bruta de tu novia me rompió la nariz – Peridot tomó el café helado que la barista había dejado en el mostrador, además de otra gran cantidad de servilletas – Bien, adiós.

Peridot salió de la tienda. Entré en pánico, todo había pasado de repente; salté el mostrador y ante la mirada de todos salí corriendo de la tienda para perseguir a Peridot, la cual estaba a pocos metros de la misma maldiciendo mientras se ponía el café helado en la nariz. Mi excompañera de cuarto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, porque se giró para verme con un poco de enfado. Tragué un poco de saliva por los nervios, después de tanto tiempo tenía a Peridot frente a mi.

–¿Qué te paso? – Volví a preguntar muy nerviosa.

–Hoy tu novia entró al departamento con tu llave y me rompió la nariz…y mi grabadora.

–¿Qué? – ¿Jasper había hecho eso?, pero… – No sabía sobre esto…lo siento, déjame ayudarte – Me acerqué a ella lentamente, no quería que se fuera.

–¡No, déjame en paz! – Peridot salió corriendo dejando caer las servilletas que había tomado, yo sólo la vi irse.

La barista de turno me había dicho que era afortunada porque el gerente no estaba viendo y ella no diría nada, claramente, eso me importaba muy poco. Revisé y en efecto, mi llave no estaba, la cargo siempre en mi bolsa…¿Jasper la había robado?, pero…¿Por qué? Es cierto que Jasper había estado rara desde el día que peleamos, ya no me hablaba o salíamos, pero no pensé que hiciera eso. Voy a tener que hablar con ella cuando regresé…quisiera que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como sonaba.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba tan enojada por lo que le había hecho a Peridot, y por otro lado, nerviosa porque sabía que el momento que tanto me había esforzado en evitar se acercaba. Mi turno de trabajo se fue pensando en Peridot, y lo que le diría a Jasper…cuando fue la hora de salida salí con mi uniforme puesto y en un taxi a su departamento.

Al llegar tomé un poco de aire antes de entrar, hoy Jasper salía temprano y debía estar en casa…tenía un mal presentimiento. Abrí la puerta con desconfianza, las luces estaban apagadas pero sin duda Jasper se encontraba, lo sé por el ruido que salía de su habitación, además, había un extraño olor en el ambiente, era agradable, como el jabón aromático.

–¡Hey, llegaste temprano! – Sentí las manos de Jasper sobre mis ojos, se escuchaba muy feliz y eso me hizo sentir más ansiosa. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me guío hacia una parte de la casa que reconocí como su habitación, trataba de apartar sus manos de mi cara pero era demasiado fuerte.

–Jasper, necesito hablar contigo – Dije con voz firme, para que entendiera que no estaba bromeando.

–Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras después.

Cuando aparto sus manos me sentí aliviada, volteé a verla dispuesta a hablar sobre lo de hace rato, sin embargo, Jasper me beso antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo hizo con una intensidad que me tomo por sorpresa. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y mi cintura, incluso me acarició debajo de la misma para mi disgusto. En un arranque de valor pude separarnos y la alejé. Jasper se sorprendió y cayó sobre su cama…en ese momento le di una mirada a la habitación y no pude evitar sentirme peor, el olor de hace rato venía de aquí.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunté con indignación – Has estado enojada desde de lo de Peridot, ¿y ahora actúas así?

–Desde que te mudaste has estado enojada, sólo…me miras, y haces esa cara de decepción y pena…no tolero eso, pensé que está sería una buena solución y…

–No… – Tomé aire mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza – Jasper, ¿por qué robaste mi llave del departamento de Peridot?

–¿Incluso ahora vas a mencionar a Peridot? – Preguntó Jasper con indignación.

–Le rompiste la nariz.

–Se lo merecía.

–¡Ella no te hizo nada malo!

–¿No hacerme nada malo?, estás equivocada – Tragué un poco de saliva mientras vi como se levantaba de su cama – Es por su culpa que has estado irritable, ese día en la cafetería lo supe…fui a su casa a confirmarlo y tenía razón, sus estúpidas grabaciones me lo enseñaron – Jasper camino hacia un cajón de su habitación y saco su grabadora y mi llave, rápidamente se las quité…su grabadora estaba totalmente destruida – Sólo le di lo que se merecía…lo supiste porque fue a verte, ¿estaba enojada, verdad? – El tono de Jasper expulsaba burla.

–¿Y qué vas a lograr con eso? – Repliqué enojada.

–Está enojada, se va a alejar…nos dejará en paz y por fin volverás a ser la persona que eras antes.

Nunca he sido una persona demasiado aficionada al futuro, las únicas decisiones importantes que tome en mi vida fueron estudiar biología marina y mudarme a Ciudad Imperio para trabajar, por lo tanto, cosas como el amor comprometido y serio no entraban en mis planes…como dijo Steven, esto no lo era, a mi ni siquiera me gustaba Jasper, sólo quería pasar un rato divertido con ella…no esto, ahora podía ver como los sentimientos de ella no eran saludables, nuestra relación no lo es.

No quería manejar cosas serias como implica estar con Peridot, por eso huí, y por ello a pesar de que sabía como me sentía por ella no hablé con mi excompañera de cuarto. Quería seguir siendo la persona distante y fría que era antes de conocerla, alguien a quien es imposible que lastimen. No me creo capaz de salir con alguien formalmente porque implica mostrarse como uno realmente es…tenía esa vaga incertidumbre, ¿y sí Peridot no me acepta?, sé que lo hará, y eso es lo tenebroso. Las cosas han sido diferentes desde que la conocí en todo sentido.

He lastimado mucho a Peridot, sin embargo, no es demasiado tarde. Puedo huir de nuevo, alejarme de todos, renunciar a la cafetería, mudarme de Ciudad Imperio y empezar de nuevo en Jersey o en otro lugar…sería menos incómodo, y al cabo de algunos años las dos estaríamos bien…la idea es graciosa, Peridot no haría eso. Quizá...deba arriesgarme por primera vez.

–Jasper, esto no va a funcionar – Jasper me miro con una expresión difícil, puede que por la repentina declaración – Siento haberlo dicho hasta ahora…no es sólo por lo que le hiciste a Peridot, pero, ¿no lo ves?, las cosas no han estado bien…y realmente nunca lo estuvieron, desde la primera vez que nos vimos…incluso te tiré un café.

–¿De qué hablas? – Soltó Jasper, riéndose por alguna razón que me costo comprender.

–Estoy terminando contigo.

–¿Es una broma, verdad? – Jasper comenzó a reírse más fuerte, su risa iba bajando a medida que me veía quieta en mi sitio y sin decir nada – ¿Por qué?

–Deberías de saberlo, por algo estamos aquí – Era raro…me sentía liberada, me sentía bien. Aún tenía mucho que hablar con ella pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ahora estaba preocupada por Peridot…conociéndola no sabrá curarse y no querrá ir al médico, se pondrá hielo en la nariz…es probable que este comiendo pizza – Vendré por mis cosas después – Aunque no sé si Peridot me acepté de nuevo…ella estaba enojada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

–¡Hey, Lapis! –Por suerte pude tomar mi bolso antes de cerrar la puerta, Jasper vino corriendo detrás de mi pero tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar el transporte público antes de que ella me alcanzará.

Sentí muchas ansias en el viaje hacia casa de Peridot. Miré la pulsera de amistad que traía puesta, no creo que Peridot se haya dado cuenta de eso…y no la culpo. Es gracioso, ¿así se sintió Peridot cuando me conoció y la ignoré? He tenido tantos problemas por mi inmadurez, es molesto, y lo sigo odiando, pero no puedo escapar de ello y realmente no quiero.

En poco más de media hora llegué al condominio, dejé la nostalgia de lado y entré corriendo; la señora de limpieza estaba ahí y me hizo un pequeño saludo. Al estar frente a la puerta del departamento de Peridot me sentí rara…era una sensación diferente a la que tuve con Jasper. No me sorprendió que no hubiera llave, abrí la puerta para encontrar a Peridot en la sala con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz. Al parecer estaba sola.

–Peridot, yo… – Vi como Peridot se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la cocina – ¡Hey, no puedes correr, tu nariz se pondrá peor!

–¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó mi excompañera de cuarto mientras se colocaba atrás de la mesa.

–Déjame hablar un momento – Peridot me lanzo una caja de pizza vacía mientras salía corriendo de nuevo…esta vez al baño, donde se encerró – Peridot, ábreme – Al no conseguir respuesta suspiré con cansancio, saqué mis llaves para entrar y ver como Peridot estaba en la esquina del cuarto abrazando sus piernas. Preocupada me acerqué y al estar frente a ella me hinque; aunque no era médico tenía mucho conocimiento de estás cosas por mis prácticas de la universidad – Voy a revisarte – Tomé su rostro con delicadeza y ella me apartó, lucía asustada – Creo que sé que hacer, aunque tendrás que ir al médico…iré por algo para atenderte – Peridot se sonrojó un poco, me levanté tratando de evitar mirarla.

–No soy ningún bebé, puedo cuidarme sola…además, deberías estar con la tonta de tu novia – El tema me hizo sentir incómoda, Peridot lo notó y me vio con curiosidad.

–Terminé con Jasper.

–¿Qué?

* * *

Jasper seguirá teniendo su aparición...no puedo cambiar mucho su rumbo, lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

Debo de decir que algunos de sus comentarios me llamaron la atención, los referentes a que he hecho sufrir mucho a Peridot a causa de Lapis...quise decir esto porque yo también lo noté xD, por eso le di muchas vueltas al capítulo pasado y como pudieron ver, decidí hacerlo con toda la intención del mundo, además del desarrollo de esta historia...y me alegro mucho de eso, les transmitió algo. Recuerden, sin embargo, no siempre se trata de dolor.

No he olvidado el maratón de capítulos...con el regresó a clases no sé si podré hacerlo, pero sí llego a poder lo haré.

Gracias por leer :)


	15. Sinceridad incómoda

¡Buenas!, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, fue bastante interesante de escribir debo decir...lo traje un día antes de lo pensando, lo terminé hoy y dije, ¿por qué no? :') A mis lectores, nuevamente gracias por todo...significa mucho para mi.

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿No te duele?

–N-No…estoy bien – Respondí nerviosamente.

–Bien – Lázuli se levantó y me esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme un poco, se agachó para tomar su botiquín de primeros auxilios que había usado para curarme y volteó a verme – Vendré en un momento, acuéstate y descansa mientras tanto – Asentí lentamente mientras mi excompañera de cuarto salía de la habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama y bufé con cansancio, estaba muy enojada…no con Lázuli, sino conmigo. Toqué mi nariz y la acaricié un poco, a pesar de la fractura ya no dolía…al menos físicamente, más que eso, algo en mi interior lastimaba, es diferente a cuándo Lázuli se fue y es terriblemente molesto, creo que preferiría el dolor físico. Estoy tan cansada y agotada de todo…desearía un libro que me dijera que hacer o me explicará las cosas para no equivocarme de ahora en adelante.

Observé la puerta de reojo con un poco de temor por si Lázuli entraba. Toda la situación era irreal, hace una semana estaba con las esperanzas por el suelo de que ella regresará…y ahora está aquí, curándome la nariz, horas después de haber roto con la gorila de Jasper, y no sé como sentirme al respecto…espere este momento por tanto tiempo pero no era la misma persona de hoy en la mañana, no sólo porque Jasper me golpeó…me di cuenta que Lázuli me hizo mucho daño y mi zona de confort estaba teniendo un debate dentro de mi sobre como debería reaccionar a su llegada.

Mientras Lázuli me curaba me explicó brevemente cómo rompió con Jasper y cómo llegó a tomar esa decisión. Tenía mis dudas, sé que rompió con Jasper porque lo vi en su semblante y conozco muy bien a Lázuli, sin embargo, el por qué lo hizo…ella estaba mintiendo. No quise encararla porque se veía ausente y cansada, pero no lo entiendo…¿está triste porque rompió con ella?, entonces, ¿por qué está aquí y actúa de esa forma que me lastima más?

–Hey – Lázuli entró a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja sin dejar de hacerme esa sonrisa débil – Te traje algo de cenar, no has comido en todo el día así que debes de tener hambre…cuidado, está caliente.

Tomé el plato y me lo quede viendo con frustración, quería estar feliz…pero no podía, y a la vez quería estar enojada con ella y tampoco podía. Levanté la cuchara para comer un poco y me sentí mal de lo bien que sabía y de lo mucho que anhelaba probar su comida otra vez, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas por la culpabilidad pero Lázuli no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a mi lado con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Te molesta si me quedó a dormir? – Preguntó Lázuli de repente…deseaba saber más que nunca que pasaba por su cabeza.

–No.

–Bien – Lázuli se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el clóset, al parecer intentó buscar algo sin éxito – ¿Y las mantas?

–Las tiré – Lázuli volteó a verme sorprendida.

–Ya veo – Respondió mi excompañera de cuarto con una sonrisa nostálgica haciéndome sentir peor, tuve un impulso de decirle que las tiré porque tenían estampados de alien y a ella no le gustaban…y pensé que si tiraba todo lo que ella odiaba regresaría, sin embargo, decidí no hablar.

Lázuli se veía muy triste, deseaba hacerla sentir mejor pero después de dos meses deprimida era difícil iniciar y entablar una conversación con ella. Todo era incómodo por primera vez, quizá porque no sé la razón por la que rompió con Jasper o era el conflicto que tenían mi cerebro y mi corazón, en la expresión poética claro…porque el amor no se produce en el corazón biológicamente hablando.

–En ese caso, dormiré en la sala – Lázuli camino hacia la puerta y entre en pánico, era cierto que se llevo sus cosas y donde estaba su cama sólo había la base de madera, además de que había tirado las sábanas, pero no quería que durmiera en los sillones viejos.

–Puedes dormir en mi cama – ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, genial Peridot, te sientes mal, ¿y ahora la invitas a qué duerma contigo? – No ocupo mucho espacio… – Lázuli me miró fijamente, estaba muy sorprendida, a pesar de eso asintió lentamente – Tienes puesto tu uniforme de la cafetería, puedes usar una de mis pijamas…aunque eres más alta que yo mi ropa es holgada, no debería haber problemas.

Mientras Lázuli iba a mi cajón y se cambiaba frente a mi continúe comiendo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no mirarla, ¿qué clase de tortura era esta?, no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo en mi vida para merecer todo esto. Cuando terminé de comer puse el plato en mi mesa de noche, al mismo tiempo, Lázuli apagó la luz. Me recorrí al extremo de la cama y sentí como ella entró y se acostó a mi lado…sabía que íbamos a estar cerca, pero no tan cerca. Permanecimos en silencio alrededor de quince minutos, yo estaba algo incómoda.

–¿Sigues despierta, Lázuli?

–Sí – A pesar de su respuesta, hubo un nuevo silencio que se sintió más incómodo que el anterior.

–¿Por qué terminaste con Jasper? – Lázuli no lucía sorprendida, sí me había mentido.

–No la amaba…tenías razón, Jasper nunca fue la persona adecuada para mi…lo siento – No le respondí nada…no podía hacerlo –…Peridot – Suspiré un poco y me acosté de lado para verla a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, nos iluminaba el tenue resplandor que entraba por la ventana, para mi sorpresa ella había hecho lo mismo y me estaba mirando a los ojos…de nuevo, había amor en su mirada – Todo este tiempo, en verdad tuviste razón.

–Lo sé – Lázuli hizo una pequeña risa acompañada de una ligera sonrisa, acción que me contagió un poco.

–¿Puedo…puedo mudarme contigo de nuevo? – Era extraño, había algo diferente esta vez…esa barrera invisible que Lázuli siempre se esforzaba en poner en medio de nosotras ya no estaba.

–Sí – Dije en voz baja, a pesar de lo lastimada que me encontraba no podía permitir que ella regresará con Jasper, sé quién es ella, además…dentro de mi estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado…¿es malo?

–Te extrañe – Agradecí la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque podíamos distinguir nuestros rostros ella no podría ver lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba. No le respondí, sólo desvié mi cara a lo que ella rió un poco – Amatista tenía razón, no merezco la forma en que me miras…me siento mal por eso, y es horrible porque a la vez me preocupa que no me veas de la misma forma en que yo te veo a ti – ¿Eh?, hice una mueca de confusión y volteé a verla de nuevo. Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi nariz, ¿¡q-qu-qué!?, cerré los ojos por instinto pero por dentro estaba en pánico, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¡no entendía nada!, sólo sé que quería morir de la vergüenza – Buenas noches, Peridot – Dijo Lázuli cuando se separo, se acomodó en la cama dándome la espalda, no volvió a hablarme.

Esa noche no pude dormir…¿tenía malos hábitos al dormir?, nunca me había hecho esa pregunta hasta ahora. Por el cansancio hubo un momento en que finalmente pude hacerlo y me arrepiento…a la mañana siguiente casi grito al ver el rostro de mi compañera de cuarto al despertar. Sentándome en el borde de la cama la vi fijamente con incomodidad, no sabía qué hacer respecto a ella, aún no había tomado una decisión.

Su rostro al dormir era extrañamente fascinante, quería observarla sólo un poco más…había algo diferente a cuando la despertaba para ir a trabajar. Con un poco de duda me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia mi estante, tomé mis lentes, me puse otra muda de ropa sobre mi pijama y le escribí una nota a Lázuli diciendo que llegaría tarde porque tenía que ir a cuidar de Steven hoy, después de pegarla en el refrigerador y ponerle un despertador para que fuera a trabajar salí de la casa caminando…no quería ir en auto. Alrededor de media hora llegué a casa de las "Gemas de Cristal", Perla estaba barriendo la entrada animadamente.

–Perla – Mencioné para llamar su atención.

–¿Peridot, qué haces aquí?, se supone que la parrillada es a las cinco de la tarde y son las siete de la maña… – Dijo Perla mientras me volteaba a ver. De pronto hizo una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto a Greg – ¿¡Qué pasó!?, tu nariz…oh Peridot – Perla lucía triste, se tapo la boca con sus manos.

–Estoy bien, ya estoy tratada – Respondí con una sonrisa de lado – Perla…¿puedo quedarme aquí el resto del día?

–Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntarlo – Me pregunto si Perla sospechará algo, hasta hace una semana yo estaba deprimida por lo de Lázuli. Hoy no tenía que cuidar de Steven, me invitaron a una parrillada a la cual no sabía si asistir, y ellas lo sabían.

Al entrar desayune algo con Perla, al parecer no tenía algún musical que hacer en este momento y estaba tranquila. Amatista despertó a medio día, se sorprendió al verme, diría que estaba feliz de que hubiera venido pero me hizo muchas preguntas incómodas por mi nariz, les dije que me había caído de las escaleras, creo que sonó convincente…o no querían hacer más preguntas; de todas formas, no me sentía lista para mencionar a Jasper. Garnet llegó en la tarde con las carnes y verduras, me saludó animadamente, no parecía sorprendida o curiosa…algo que me asustó un poco.

Cuando llegó Steven nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos en la sala, era el invitado de honor pero no por eso tuve piedad, le di una paliza en el multijugador local de Splatoon nyehehehe, creo que por eso no indago mucho sobre mi nariz, lucía más animada que de costumbre y él estaba feliz por eso. A las horas nos llamaron al patio porque la comida estaba lista, tomé la mía y decidí ir a un rincón donde no pudieran verme…era de noche y no había pensado nada respecto a Lázuli.

–¡Nerd! – Volteé a ver a Amatista con mi brocheta de carne en la boca – Está muy bueno, ¿verdad?, Garnet debería hacer parrilladas más seguido – Ella se sentó a mi lado, no me enojé…sólo desistí en pensar en Lázuli en este momento, continué comiendo en silencio observando como todos se divertían a lo lejos – Hoy estás más rara que de costumbre.

–Ah, ¿sí? – Dije mientras seguía comiendo.

–Soy experta en darme golpes y en fracturarme, y eso no te lo hiciste con las escaleras – Argh…debí suponerlo.

–Jasper vino a mi casa y me golpeó la nariz, aún no sé porque, pero igual, se trata de Jasper, ¿qué podrías esperar de alguien con el coeficiente intelectual más bajo del mundo? – Genial, ahora la comida sabe horrible – Lázuli me curó la nariz, rompió con ella, también me dijo que es porque no la amaba pero hay algo más…de todas formas, la acepté de nuevo como mi compañera de cuarto.

–¿En serio la vas a aceptar después de todo lo que te hizo? – Amatista lucía enojada…lo menos que quería eran más problemas.

–No fue su culpa, ella no era consciente de lo deprimida que estaba por su ida…y luce arrepentida aunque no tiene razones para estarlo – Dejé el plato con malestar, había terminado mi comida y ahora no tenía en que excusarme para no mirar a Amatista, era molesto – Sólo es mi compañera de cuarto, no importa.

–¿Puedes dejarla regresar estando enamorada de ella? – Preguntó Amatista con aparente desinterés…un momento, ¿qué?

–¿D-De qué estás hablando?, oh Amatista, siempre bromeando – Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras hacía un intento de risa, que fue más bien un ruido extraño.

–Te gusta Lapis – ¿¡Cómo rayos lo adivinó!?

–¡No me gusta!.. es lo más descabellado que has dicho desde que te conozco – Repliqué enojada…aunque estaba más nerviosa que nada, Amatista sólo siguió comiendo manteniendo esa cara de aburrimiento.

–¿No sientes esa sensación rara pero agradable cuando estás con ella? – La miré con desconfianza, ella volteó a verme con la misma expresión. Me sentí incómoda, así que decidí no responderle – Así me siento cuando estoy contigo.

–¿Eh? – No pude evitar balbucear un poco, un momento…¿¡Qué!?, no sabía si había escuchado bien, espera, espera…si enlazaba todo lo que había dicho…¿¡Qué!?

–¿No lo sientes? – Amatista estaba sonriendo por alguna razón que no comprendo.

–¿S-Sentir qué? – Pregunté un poco asustada.

–Sí, tenía razón con lo que le dije a Lapis…incluso ahora, no haces la misma expresión que muestras al estar con ella – Amatista bostezó y dejó de mirarme – Sé que no lo sientes…porque yo no te gusto.

–H-Hey, yo… – Intenté decirle con prisas, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo, Perla vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

–¿Quieren más carne?, Garnet acaba de terminar de cocinar su especialidad – Preguntó Perla animadamente estirándonos una charola llena de brochetas y hamburguesas.

–¡Oh, sí!, pero hombre, voy a comerlas al lado de la parrilla, así se disfrutan más – Dijo Amatista mientras tomaba animadamente la charola entera y se iba al lado de Garnet y Steven, me quedé anonada al igual que Perla.

–Esa Amatista…lo siento Peridot, sé que quieres tu espacio en este momento, ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de comida?

–Sí, gracias Perla.

Aunque pasé un rato apartada de la fiesta, hacia el final de la misma me integré. Busqué por obligación un momento para hablar con Amatista, aunque no lo encontré…siempre estaba hablando con alguien o haciendo algo, como una competencia entré ella y Steven para ver quien podía comer una salchicha más rápido. ¡Genial!, esto era simplemente genial…primero tenía un conflicto existencial con Lázuli, ¿y ahora Amatista?, ¿qué pasa con este país loco conspirando en mi contra? Termine yéndome de la fiesta más temprano de lo que hubiera esperado, no iba a poder hablar con Amatista después de todo, y tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Llegué al departamento con el estómago revuelto, al entrar encontré para mi sorpresa a Lázuli limpiando el departamento, escuché música en el fondo.

–Llegaste temprano – Saludo Lázuli, lucía un poco nerviosa.

–Estás aquí – Eso…sonó estúpido.

–Sí, ya no me voy a ir – Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, me rasqué mi nuca algo avergonzada y caminé hacia la cocina, espero tener un refresco, aunque había tomado bastante en la parrillada – ¿Qué tal está Steven?

–O-Oh, él está bien – Respondí mientras veía la casa, sin duda había dado un cambio muy drástico en higiene…Lázuli es increíble – Pronto estará de vacaciones.

–Espero poder verlo pronto – Dijo Lázuli, ella estaba barriendo la sala mientras daba pequeños saltos, ¿estaba bailando?, ella notó que la estaba viendo y paro – ¿Quieres que apagué la música?, lo siento, dejé mis audífonos en casa de Jasper.

–No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de gustos musicales – No sabía como expresar la música que sonaba, era…tranquila, apacible, me daba una sensación de tranquilidad – Y tampoco que bailabas.

–Gané muchos concursos de baile en Ciudad Playa – Ver a Lázuli bailar…realmente me gustaría ver eso – ¿Y qué tal tú?

–¡P-Por supuesto que sé!, no seas una tonta, Lázuli, soy una experta – Iba a ser realmente vergonzoso si le decía que no sé hacerlo…jamás pude aprender, por eso odiaba los bailes, sobre todo la graduación de la universidad.

–Muy bien, reina de la pista, ¿quieres intentarlo? – Lázuli dejo la escoba y me extendió la mano…¿qué?, no, no, no, no, ¡esto no estaba en mis planes!

–E-Estoy muy cansada, cuidar de Steven fue agotador – Me excusé con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Una pieza no te matará – La recriminé con la mirada…no puedo ser tan mala, aunque la última vez que baile fue en la graduación…argh.

 _–No iré a la graduación, es una pérdida de tiempo – Dije molesta._

 _–Pero P-Dot, ¡es la graduación, tenemos que ir!_

 _–Va a estar Jasper…prefiero quedarme en mi habitación y jugar World of Warcraft – Si iba a ir a la graduación no sería en presencia de esa bruta, sería la última vez que la vería…podría hacerme algo._

 _–No dejaré que ella nos arruiné la fiesta, si se atreve a hacerte algo la golpearé, estoy harta de ella yo también…he querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, ojalá se atreva – Dijo Amatista riéndose con malicia – Además, irán Garnet y Perla, iremos en grupo._

 _–Pero no sé bailar…_

 _–No te preocupes, ¡yo te enseñaré! – Amatista me tomó de las manos – Has venido con la persona correcta, amiga._

 _–Bien…cuento contigo en la fiesta._

Tomé la mano de Lázuli, ella desprendía confianza, algo que me intrigó. Coloqué mi mano restante en su espalda y ella en mi cintura, ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación tan…extraña? Con un poco de temor miré el suelo, pero no para no verla…eso era aparte, sino para no pisarla. Lázuli fue moviéndome al ritmo de la música, fue fácil moverme por la naturaleza tranquila de la misma. Como era de esperarse, mis movimientos eran asombrosamente torpes, sin embargo, ella no decía nada. Cuando la canción estuvo a punto de terminar dio un giro repentino, me jaló y me rodeó con sus brazos, me quedé quita sin saber que hacer, esta vez iba a ver mi sonrojó.

–No eres tan impresionante como esperaba – Dijo Lázuli soltándome, con un tono de ironía divertida en su voz. Bueno…había algo que sabía hacer…había una canción con un vídeo musical sobre un espía y un villano, el baile se veía tan divertido que lo practiqué, sin embargo, no sé si Lázuli lo conozca – ¿Quieres bailar otra?, o finalmente admitirás que no sabes hacerlo.

–¡S-Sí sé! – Suspiré con cansancio cuando Lázuli me estiró su mano, la tomé sin pensarlo mucho.

Yo quería a Lázuli, no era demasiado complicado. Estaba feliz de todo esto…y me sentía culpable, no sé como se siente Lázuli respecto a mi, y no sé si puedo perdonarla tan rápido a pesar de que no hizo nada malo. Nuestra relación se volvió bastante tensa pero ahora pareciera que todo eso había quedado olvidado, notaba a Lázuli diferente, era como si se hubiera abierto a mi. De pronto, Amatista llego a mi mente…¿ella se sintió tan mal como yo todo este tiempo, por mi?, eso es horrible. No quiero eso, Amatista siempre fue buena conmigo.

Lázuli me apretó la mano y volteé a verla, ella lucía feliz…y a la vez triste. Bailábamos tan lento que no tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo, ella estaba tan cerca, lucía con ganas de decirme y hacer algo. A pesar de que odiaba bailar todo era divertido…por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegraba, Lázuli lo notó, creo que por eso estaba feliz. Ella me jaló repentinamente, haciendo un movimiento extraño que traté de seguir pero resultó torpe. Literalmente, Lázuli me estaba arrastrando, fue tan brusco que terminé tropezándome y cayendo encima de ella.

–L-Lo siento – Dije parándome rápidamente y extendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó – Tienes razón…no sé bailar.

–Oye, Peridot, tengo algo que decirte – De nuevo, Lázuli tenía ese semblante – Yo…

–Estoy realmente cansada en este momento, iré a dormir – Dije fingiendo no escucharla.

–…Bien...buenas noches Peridot – Lázuli me sonrió con tristeza y tomó la escoba nuevamente. Siguió limpiando como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Buenas noches – Dije antes de irme a la habitación, aunque creo que no me escuchó.

* * *

Sé que me paso con Amatista, pero sabían que este momento llegaría xD, relacionado a eso y un comentario que me pusieron sobre que ella y Perla deberían terminar juntas...tendrán que seguir esta historia para saberlo, sería spoiler indirecto...

Gracias por leer.


	16. Miedos internos

¡Buenas!, vengo con un nuevo capítulo...siento la tardanza, pero en estos días he tenido que asistir a varios seminarios académicos, además de que el capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir...esta es la tercera versión que escribí, por si tenían el pendiente xD...pero recuperaré el ritmo habitual. A mis lectores, nuevamente gracias por todo.

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Lázuli?

Por alguna razón abrir y cerrar mi aplicación de mensajería todo el día se volvió una costumbre. Miré la pantalla de mi celular con ansiedad, no había recibido ningún mensaje de Jasper desde ese día en su casa…y no contestaba mis llamadas. El día de ayer había ido al departamento para sacar mis cosas con ayuda de Garnet y honestamente no esperaba encontrar mis pertenencias en buen estado…pero mi habitación estaba sin tocar, Jasper no se encontraba tampoco. Dejé mi llave en su departamento, así que es imposible que no haya notado mi presencia.

–¡No me estás escuchando! – Dijo Peridot con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Guardé mi celular para prestarle atención nuevamente – ¿Acaso no te gusto la película?

–¿Ah? – Oh cierto, me estaba hablando sobre la película que acabamos de ver en el cine – No estuvo tan mala, supongo…pero no entiendo como pudiste llorar con algo así.

–¡El protagonista muere y la chica ni siquiera lloró por él, eso es horrible!, ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!? – Alcé una ceja mientras veía a mi compañera de cuarto, estaba enojada de verdad.

–No soy insensible…sólo debe tener sus razones, o fue un problema de la actriz, además, ¡es una película!, no representa la realidad…fuiste la única que lloró en la sala.

–Porque los otros son unos idiotas que no se meten dentro del personaje…menos tú, claramente – Si que Peridot es alguien amable…demasiado – ¿En verdad no llorarías si algo me pasará? – La miré de reojo y tomé aire para tratar de disminuir mis nervios.

–Por supuesto que sí lo haría, eso es algo real…no dejaría que te pasará algo…ya no.

–Oh… – Peridot se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la cien algo nerviosa, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el frente – Ya veo…me alegra saber que no eres tan insensible, Lázuli.

Sonreí levemente mientras me arreglaba el cuello de la bufanda. Sentía mi rostro caliente, ¿también me sonrojé?, bueno, no me importa honestamente…de ser así Peridot habrá entendido la sinceridad de mis palabras aunque no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Volví a observarla y como sospeche, ella no me estaba mirando pero lucía feliz, e incómoda…no sabía como interpretar eso, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera bien era suficiente para mi…las cosas son como antes, pero a la vez no lo son.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regresé a vivir con Peridot. Ambas recuperamos nuestra rutina con una rapidez sorprendente…no estoy segura si deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, y aunque parecía ser así sé que la verdad es otra. Peridot y yo no hemos hablado sobre el tiempo en que me fui, sobre Jasper, sobre sus sentimientos y los míos…de todo. Es horrible…estoy angustiada y sé que Peridot debe sentirse igual…aun así nadie daba el primer paso, hacerlo significaría cambiar todo lo que hemos formado y construido, para bien o para mal, con eso en mente...permanecer así no sonaba como un error.

–Ten, Lázuli – Volteé a ver a Peridot, que me ofrecía uno de sus guantes – Siento que tengamos que regresar caminando al departamento…el cine no estaba muy lejos y no pensé que fuera a hacer frío.

–Gracias, Peridot – Dije mientras me colocaba el guante que me había dado – Pero ahora las dos tendremos una mano fría.

–Podemos arreglar eso – Peridot tomó mi mano para mi sorpresa. No le dije nada, pero agarré la suya más fuerte mientras volvía a ajustarme la bufanda…Peridot era realmente adorable, esta vez podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas.

No merezco nada de esto…caminar al lado de Peridot siendo ella gentil conmigo, no podía evitar sentirme feliz y eso me hace sentir culpable. Aunque ahora era abierta a ella y mis sentimientos, y Peridot actuaba como siempre, sentía una barrera entre nosotras de otra clase, ¿será por no hablar entre nosotras? De todas formas, esa incomodidad que estoy sintiendo la merecía, aunque he realizado muchos cambios desde que llegué no he hecho lo suficiente.

 _–Bien, esa es la última caja. Lapis, ¿segura que es todo?_

 _Observé incrédula como Garnet subió lo último de mis pertenencias al auto de Peridot, ella no estaba aquí pero nos lo presto. Como era un auto pequeño Garnet organizó todo para que todas mis cosas entraran en una ida y no hacer más de un viaje, algo que no me parecía realista hasta ese momento. Volteé a ver el departamento de Jasper, estaba segura que no faltaba nada así que cerré la puerta mientras deslizaba mi llave bajo la misma…es gracioso, cuando me fui del departamento de Peridot no lo hice, al contrario de esta vez, ¿sabía inconscientemente que todo esto iba a pasar? Al terminar me acerqué a Garnet un poco intimidada._

 _–Gracias por ayudarme, Garnet…no podría haberlo hecho sola – Garnet no dijo nada, poniéndome más nerviosa – Debe ser incómodo venir a casa de Jasper, pudimos encontrarnos con ella._

 _–No – Alcé una ceja ante sus palabras, Peridot tenía razón al decir que era una persona poco expresiva y callada – Aunque no le agradaba nunca me molesto con abusos, ella pensó que era una rival a la cual derrotar…supongo que reconocía mi fuerza, lamentablemente no fue lo mismo con Amatista, Perla y Peridot._

 _–Oh… – Por alguna razón, deseaba saber los sentimientos de Peridot – ¿Cómo era Peridot?, en sus días de universidad me refiero…_

 _–No ha cambiado mucho desde entonces – Garnet soltó una pequeña risa – Peridot no le tomaba importancia a las acciones de Jasper…s_ _e enojaba más de que se metiera con nosotras, a_ _unque ella era su objetivo principal a molestar. Peridot es alguien amable, quizá Jasper se dio cuenta de eso y lo tomó como una debilidad._

 _–Lo siento._

 _–No te preocupes, esos días están en el pasado, nosotras no…_

 _–No por eso – Garnet me miró nuevamente sin expresión en su rostro, desearía que se quitará sus lentes para verse menos…desafiante – Por tener que venir a ayudarme siendo que me odias, realmente lo siento, no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir y Peridot sugirió que me ayudarás y sé que no podías decirle que no pero…_

 _–Lapis – Me interrumpió Garnet – Yo no te odio._

 _–Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor pero no tienes que ocultarlo._

 _–Ni yo, ni Perla, ni Amatista pensamos de esa forma._

 _–Amatista me odia…y no sería extraño que ustedes lo hicieran – Tenía suerte que la zona residencial de Jasper fuera exclusiva, no había nadie en este momento – Le hice mucho daño a Peridot, la lastime, no he sido diferente de Jasper._

 _–Estás equivocada._

 _–No, ¡ustedes están equivocadas!, ¿¡cómo puedes actuar así después de todo!? – Aunque le estaba gritando, Garnet lucía como si nada hubiera pasado…eso me irritaba – Volví a vivir con Peridot después de haberme ido por dos meses y hacerla sufrir, regresé después de haber roto con Jasper y curiosamente Peridot sufrió una lesión en una nariz…al mismo tiempo, ¿y nadie va a preguntar nada?, Peridot las está evitando, desde que llegué no ha ido a su casa más que el primer día, y dudo que les haya contado sobre mi regreso, sólo te llamo por teléfono…y….y… – Cielos, me dolía la cabeza, quería llorar de la frustración – Estás aquí._

 _–¿No querías que te ayudará con la mudanza? – ¿Qué, es en serio que eso me está respondiendo?_

 _–¡Sí, pero además quiero que hagas algo!, dime que me odias…o golpéame, o haz algo…por favor – No podía dejar de temblar, llorar era algo inevitable…me sentía tan mal, era terrible hacerlo frente a la amiga de Peridot pero no podía hacer esto en casa._

 _–Es por eso que no eres como Jasper – ¿Eh? – Sé que Amatista es impulsiva y temeraria, pero no te odia, y lo mismo pasa con Perla y conmigo – Garnet me tendió una mano, la miré sin saber que hacer y con desconfianza – Las razones por las que Peridot no ha venido a vernos no tienen nada que ver contigo, es un problema de nosotras…nunca vuelvas a pensar que se avergüenza de ti y sus decisiones relacionadas contigo, sabe que te aceptamos y queremos como un miembro más de las "Gemas de Cristal", y ella siempre habla de ti con orgullo y admiración…por eso recurrió a mi sin explicarme que habías regresado, y por eso acepte su petición._

 _–Deja de jugar conmigo..._

 _–Confió en ella, así como confió en ti – Garnet me sonrió, algo que, aunque me hizo sentir más tranquila, me puso muy inquieta – Sé que te preocupas y albergas sentimientos nobles por Peridot, estás aprendiendo de ellos…al igual que ella, por eso no voy a meterme entre ustedes hasta que puedan decírselos abiertamente._

 _–Pero… – Garnet no me dejo decir nada más, camino hacia el auto y se subió en el lugar del conductor. Ella dio una palmada en el asiento del copiloto, indicando que me subiera, con timidez lo hice y para mi sorpresa, Garnet se quitó sus lentes…me arrepentí, era aun más intimidante sin ellos._

 _–Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma._

–Hemos llegado…pensé que no lo lograríamos – Dijo Peridot felizmente mientras abría la puerta de nuestro departamento.

–¿Y se supone que vives en Ciudad Imperio?, yo debería quejarme del frío…vivo en Ciudad Playa y creo que el nombre dice mucho – Colgué mi bufanda y chamarra en el perchero mientras observaba divertida como Peridot iba a la cocina…Garnet tenía razón, no puedo perdonarme por todo lo que he y no he hecho, por eso, aunque quería sentirme feliz desde el fondo de mi corazón por está clase de momentos no puedo hacerlo de verdad.

–Prepararé chocolate caliente – Dijo Peridot – Puedes ir a cambiarte primero, déjame esto a mi.

–Bien – Respondí, con un tono que para mi fortuna sonó feliz.

Entré a nuestra habitación, estar en ella me hacía sentir realmente bien al contrario de mi cuarto en casa de Jasper. Aunque era más pequeño y humilde se sentía como mi verdadero hogar…Peridot me ayudo a colocar todo de vuelta, parecía como si nunca me hubiera mudado…aunque claro, la cortina ya no estaba. Caminé hacia mi lado de la habitación y me puse mi pijama, antes de salir a ver como estaba Peridot observé de reojo el teléfono instalado en nuestra habitación…a todos mis contactos les daba mi celular, así que las llamadas al departamento son para Peridot, sin embargo, no dejaban de llegar mensajes al buzón desde mi llegada…¿estaría realmente mal si espió?

Había sólo un mensaje en este momento, ¿significa que Peridot los estaba ignorando? Vigilé de reojo la puerta para ver que Peridot no viniera de repente, después de asegurarme escuché el mensaje.

 _"¿Peridot?, soy yo, Perla. No has contestado tus mensajes al celular ni mis llamadas…ni esto, he tratado de contactarte por todos los lugares posibles. ¿Está todo bien?, el día de la parrillada que hicimos para Steven lucías mucho mejor…pensé que llevabas mejor lo de Lapis, así que estoy preocupada…no te has contactado con nosotras desde entonces y Garnet no luce preocupada, y aunque Amatista no me ha dicho nada luce…triste, ¿tiene que ver con lo que hablaron ese día en privado? Por favor, dime, quiero ayudarte Peridot, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, estoy muy angustiada. No quiero hacer nada que te incomode como ir a verte, pero pídemelo y lo haré…espero tu respuesta. Te quiero Peridot."_

Sí…definitivamente era algo que no debí haber visto.

Como sospechaba Peridot no le había dicho a las demás sobre mi, me dieron ganas de vomitar por los nervios…pero recordé que Peridot le contó sobre mi a Garnet, ella tenía razón, esto no era por mi. Entonces, ¿por qué? Hice un repaso mental del mensaje de Perla, ¿por lo de Amatista, se peleó con ella? Aun así, no creo que algo como eso fuera tan fuerte para que Peridot no la visitará. Todo se resolvería hablando, pero charlar con Peridot de la forma que sea me da temor.

Salí de la habitación, ¿se enojaría si se entera que vi su mensaje? Ella se encontraba revolviendo el chocolate caliente en la cocina como me había dicho, lucía tan feliz que no quería arruinar el momento, pero la duda me está matando por dentro.

–Peridot, ¿por qué no has ido a casa de las demás a cuidar de Steven? – Peridot se detuvo en el acto, sin embargo, no me volteó a ver y siguió mirando la olla del chocolate como si nada hubiera pasado.

–No me han llamado.

–Mientes – Peridot volteó a verme con desconfianza…como esperaba, esto va a ser incómodo – Estoy empezando a sacar muy malas conclusiones sobre mi y sobre ellas, así que quisiera que me explicarás que está pasando…sin mentiras – Me sentí mal, ¿cómo demonios le hablaba así?, no tenía derecho para hacerlo – ¿O en verdad es mi culpa?

–¿Viste los mensajes de voz, cierto? – Peridot suspiro – Está bien, iba a decírtelo después…Amatista se me confeso y no me siento lista para ver a ninguna de ellas en este momento.

–¿Qué? – Pero…no entiendo, ella estaba llorando porque Peridot no le correspondería… – Confesarse…¿de forma romántica?

–Sí…el día en que fui a cuidar de Steven.

Eso no tenía sentido, el comportamiento de Amatista era ilógico considerando todo lo que había visto, pero sabía que Peridot no estaba mintiéndome. Ahora tenía muchas más dudas e inquietudes…no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Peridot y eso me ponía nerviosa, está clase de conversación llevaba a un campo que quería evitar con todas mis fuerzas, al menos por el momento.

–Y…¿qué le respondiste? – Pregunté débilmente.

–Ella no me dejo decirle nada.

"¿Ella te gusta?", "¿Qué le responderías?" Esas pregunta sonaban tan inocentes, pero la respuesta cambiaría todo…implicaba en algún punto confesarle mis sentimientos a Peridot e implicaba un rechazo en toda la cara. Nunca estuve segura de cómo se sentía Peridot hacia mi, si alguna vez me quiso de esa forma es claro que ahora no, ¿cómo después de todo lo que paso entre nosotras? No sé como podría vivir con ella después de algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Es cierto, no espero que acepte mis sentimientos…pero yo estaba aquí, había regresado, quería que supiera como me sentía por ella, eso era todo…pensé que si me abría a ella estaría bien, seguir halagándola, diciéndole lo mucho que me importa, todo sin necesidad de hablar…¿realmente estoy bien así?

Hey, Peridot…Amatista siempre te cuido e hizo hasta lo imposible por ti, y aún así no te gusta…entonces yo, después de todo lo que te hice, si te dijera como me siento sobre ti, ¿qué responderías?

–Ya veo – No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Ante mi cara de incredulidad Peridot me estiró una taza con chocolate caliente, la cual tome débilmente…sabía amargo, quizá era sólo yo.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Odiaba esto, se suponía que al mudarme a Ciudad Imperio no tenían que pasarme este tipo de cosas…cosas como enamorarse, pensar en un rechazo, que podía hacer por mi compañera de cuarto…en mi mente no podía concebir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Peridot, porque no lo merecía…o porque no quería merecerlo. No sabía que pensar de Amatista, confesarse sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa…¿no es lo mismo que me pasará a mi, y si en verdad ella me estaba provocando?, me está gritando "Eres una cobarde".

Al día siguiente, como espere, Peridot me levantó para que fuera a trabajar. Mientras me metí a bañar mi compañera de cuarto hizo el desayuno para finalmente ver juntas los mejores episodios de Camp Pining Hearts. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que hizo que me dieran nauseas nuevamente, aun así decidí ir a trabajar. Mi turno paso con completa normalidad, para mi suerte la barista que tanto me había molestado había renunciado y ahora había una nueva, que no me hablaba ni por equivocación. Sin embargo, al terminar el turno no me fui, me senté en una mesa muy alejada de la cafetería con Steven, que me estaba esperando.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunté enseñándole el mensaje que me había enviado por teléfono esta mañana, no pude evitar alzar una ceja ante su apariencia, traía un sombrero y un abrigo, lucía…sospechoso, eso se incrementó más cuando volteó a ver a los lados, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo Steven con voz seria mientras me estiraba una tarjeta.

–¿Pizza? – Dije tomándola, no entendía nada de esto.

–Me enteré que has regresado a vivir con Peridot, y que es secreto – ¿Secreto?, ¿Garnet se lo habrá dicho?, bueno, es Steven…no hay problema – Y no son tarjetas de pizza, bueno, sí…con cuatro de ellas consigues una pizza gratis pero ahora son nuestras credenciales.

–¿Credenciales? – Pregunté extrañada.

–¡De nuestro Equipo Secreto! – Gritó Steven con estrellas en los ojos – ¡Vamos a iniciar la operación P.E.R.I.D.O.T.!, no sé que significan las siglas pero ya lo pensaré después.

–Sigo sin entender, Steven…

–Es la operación para que le digas a Peridot tus sentimientos, te ayudaré y…

–No, definitivamente no, sé que lo quieres decir con esto pero…

–No estoy seguro sobre como te sientes respecto a Peridot y no quiero apresurarte…pero si hablarás con ella lo descubrirías más rápido, además de que necesitas hacerlo – Steven tenía la extraña y aterradora habilidad de persuadirme – Debes hacer las pases con ella…en la forma correcta.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Sólo no – Me llevé las manos a mi cabeza, ¿cómo le explicaba a Steven todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? – Escucha, Peridot no…

–No, tu escúchame – Steven lucía molesto – ¿No se trataba de decirle a Peridot como te sientes sin importar nada más?, pensé que querías hacer las pases con ella…deberían hablar, no va a odiarte o algo así mientras seas sincera con ella…de otra forma se estarían lastimando, ¡y no sería diferente de cómo estabas con Jasper!

¿Yo estaba actuando igual que estar con Jasper? Todos mis remordimientos llegaron a mi mente de nuevo, la conversación que había tenido con Garnet donde me dijo que yo era diferente a ella, que confiaba en mi, que esperaba que aclaráramos las cosas entre nosotras. Al pensarlo tenía sentido…es que, ser rechazada era lo normal, yo no quería que Peridot aceptará mis sentimientos, no merecía algo como eso. Garnet tiene razón, no me he perdonado a mi misma.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Steven? – Steven me miro sonriéndome, dándome valor – Por alguna razón, siempre termino cometiendo errores y ya no quiero hacerlo.

–Creo que no puedo responder eso…todos lo hacemos todo el tiempo – Dijo Steven riéndose un poco – Pero podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos para nosotros y los demás.

–¿Crees que tu plan sea una de esas cosas?

–¿Tú que dices?

–Supongo que sí – Me recargué en la mesa – Steven, no sé que haría sin ti.

–Hey, eso suena muy triste – Steven lucía preocupado – Eres una de las personas más geniales que conozco, lo estoy viendo ahora. Cuando supe que mudaste con Peridot me alegre mucho, pensé que se llevarían genial, y no me equivoqué...tengo presentimientos muy buenos para ustedes dos…sólo tienes que ser fuerte, en la forma correcta.

–Si iba a hacerlo quería hacerlo sola, pero…quizá haya algo en lo que puedas ayudarme.

–¡Soy todo oídos!

No merezco a Peridot…eso pensé mientras le contaba a Steven la idea que tenía para confesarle mis sentimientos a mi compañera de cuarto. Si se lo dijera él me diría algo como "No se trata de eso" y quizá tenga razón, pero eran mis incertidumbres personales. Sólo tenía que ser sincera con Peridot y decirle como me sentía…sonaba tan sencillo pero eso era muy lejano de la realidad. Le dije a Peridot que no me mintiera, incluso me enojé por ello…yo también debo ser sincera con ella, en todo, sólo le diré…y después pasará lo que tenga que pasar, seguiré adelante y pensaré que hacer en ese momento. Así como quiero que mis sentimientos le lleguen, sé que me llegarán los de ella.

Honestamente no voy a dejar de sentirme de la forma en que me siento pronto, tengo miedo por lo nuevo del asunto, pero quizá esto sea un paso para sentirme mejor y que la barrerá final entre Peridot y yo sea eliminada, sea cuál sea su respuesta. Quería hacer las cosas bien y me convencí de que esto era lo mejor, aparentemente no había dolor para Peridot y para mi…pero no fue así.

Haré las cosas bien, con ese pensamiento regresé al departamento. Sin embargo, no esperé encontrarme frente al condominio a Jasper, estaba esperándome de brazos cruzados y lucía muy molesta.

–Hey – Saludó Jasper.

–Hola – Respondí secamente.

Ella no va a ser un impedimento, no daré marcha atrás.

* * *

Lentamente, todo va mostrando un panorama mejor.

Sobre un comentario que me dejaron de propuesta, debo decir que el desarrollo de este fic ya lo tengo planeado y no puedo hacer cambios de esa radicalidad xD, aun así, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia.

Gracias por leer :)


	17. Amistad y amor

¡Buenas!, vengo con otro capítulo...una semana exacta después, pero el capítulo lo ameritaba...espero que transmita lo que quiero, fue difícil, además de que es el más largo que he escrito para este fic.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, me hace feliz de maneras que no creerán posibles :')

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Peridot?

Cerré mi consola de videojuegos y volteé a ver a Perla, que había entrado a la habitación con dos platos en la mano, por el olor supuse que eran waffles con tocino. Ella me extendió uno mientras dejaba el otro en el escritorio donde me encontraba, se sentó en un banco cercano a mi…se veía agotada. Perla suspiro mientras veía fijamente a Amatista…más bien, las sabanas sobre ella.

–Ya es medio día y Amatista no se ha despertado, ¿en qué diablos piensa? – Dijo Perla mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, lucía molesta.

–Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde la universidad…sigues haciéndole el desayuno y dejándole comer en su habitación – Mencioné un poco sorprendida – Pensé que al vivir juntas establecerías nuevos límites para ella…siempre te molestaba limpiar los restos de comida de su cuarto, lo hacías en secreto porque sabes que le molesta arreglarlo.

–¿Te acuerdas de eso? – Perla rió ligeramente – No me ponías las cosas fáciles tampoco, Amatista te arrastraba a su habitación y comían juntas, hacías más desastre…no eres una persona ordenada.

–¡Hey! – No me importaba gritar aunque Amatista estuviera dormida, tiene el sueño pesado y aunque exploté la casa no se despertaría – Dejé de hacerlo cuando nos regañaste por encontrar un ratón en los dormitorios.

–Que ustedes adoptaron como una mascota, ¿quién hace eso? – Sólo bufé en respuesta, era una ofensa hacia mi persona…pero recordarlo eso me hizo sentir bien, pensé que la universidad sería un infierno, pero no fue tan malo – Entonces, ¿Lapis regresó a vivir contigo?

–Sí – Admití tímidamente – ¿Estás molesta por eso?

–¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?, luces feliz y eso es suficiente para mi…además, te sucedió lo que siempre quise que me pasará a mi, estoy un poco celosa – Perla seguía observando a Amatista, estaba sonriendo, supongo que estaba recordando – Pero está bien, tenemos al pequeño Steven, no me imagino una vida sin él a nuestro alrededor…y estoy orgullosa de Lapis, se necesita valor para hacer algo así.

–Pero no sé exactamente porque regreso…aunque me lo ha dicho, siento que lo dice a medias – Dije revolviendo la comida de mi plato, era imposible no hacer una mueca de molestia – Además, sabes como me siento por ella.

–Creo que Lapis es una buena chica, eso es todo lo que necesito saber – Desvié la mirada un poco incómoda – Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no es sólo responsabilidad de quien hizo "mal" las cosas, del otro también…entender a los demás.

–¿Por eso no le dices nada a Amatista? – Perla volvió a reír ligeramente mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la salida.

–Puede ser – Perla me despidió con la mano – Bueno, me voy, tengo práctica para la obra, menos mal que tenía dos entradas en este momento…invita a Lapis, y no se te olvide dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero…y Peridot.

–¿Sí?

–Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos.

Perla cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decirle algo, me dieron escalofríos repentinos, ignoré esa sensación y continúe comiendo el desayuno que me había preparado Perla mientras contemplaba la habitación de Amatista…era igual a la que tenía en la universidad, parecía un retrato, ¿se habrá esforzado para que luciera así? Era un poco intimidante, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, me sentía universitaria nuevamente…eso no sería malo si no estuviera a punto de rechazar a mi mejor amiga.

Aunque Perla y Garnet son personas importantes para mi, quien hizo que la universidad fuera divertida fue Amatista. Me olvidé de lo que era estar sola, siempre en la biblioteca…al principio fue molesto, pero estoy agradecida por ello. Amatista más que una persona de entretenimiento siempre fue genuina conmigo, se preocupaba por mi, me incitaba a estudiar, salir mejor y me apoyaba, por eso es incómodo. Para mi es una amiga que siempre iba a estar ahí, nunca pensé que tuviera…sentimientos por mi. Ella es alguien alguien buena pero no la amaba, quería sentirme mal por eso…pero no puedo…si acaso tengo empatía, porque estoy en la misma situación con Lázuli.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Lázuli regresó y por fin sentía que había aclarado todo, soy una persona de ciencia…así que tuve cuidado con todo, no quería hacer o decir algo tonto…no me contengo con nadie. Más que darle vueltas al asunto de Lázuli estaba preocupada por Amatista…sé lo que es un rechazo, duele…y no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa. Era un poco tenebroso pero hablaré con ella…cuando se despierte. Argh, estoy aquí desde las diez de la mañana, ¿cuánto más piensa dormir? Estuve una hora más esperando hasta que me di cuenta de algo…Amatista no estaba roncando y tiene la costumbre de hacerlo, me levanté y al jalar la sabana la vi saludándome como si nada.

–¿¡Estabas despierta, desde cuándo!?

–Desde hace horas, hoy es domingo y Garnet me obliga a correr en las mañanas con ella…es odioso porque no puedo volver a dormir ya que Perla se pone a cantar mientras hace su limpieza matutina.

–Pero…argh, olvídalo – Dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

–¿Así que por fin les dijiste a Perla y Garnet sobre el regreso de Lapis? – Preguntó Amatista con un gesto de indiferencia mientras tomaba el desayuno que Perla le había preparado.

–Sí…bueno, a Perla, Garnet ya lo sabía, pero no vine a hablar de eso…

–¿Entonces? – El tono directo de Amatista no ayudaba a nada.

–Vine a hablar contigo…de nosotras –Intenté decir mientras sentía sudor caer por mi frente, no existía nada más incómodo que este momento, estaba segura.

–¿Sobre qué? – ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

–Sobre…ya sabes…eso.

–No entiendo, P-Dot.

–¡Argh!, ¿¡Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil!? – Grite exasperada – Sobre el día de la parrillada, no me dejaste decirte nada…y siento venir hasta ahora, pero quiero hablar de eso.

–No hay nada de que hablar…creo que todo quedo muy claro ese día, y no estoy molesta…si a eso te refieres, lo entiendo – Incluso el tono de Amatista era aburrido, como si nada pasara en realidad…pero sé que no es así, la conozco lo suficiente…porque es mi amiga.

–Me he sentido mal por eso y es molesto…ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo – Amatista me observó fijamente, un poco más interesada que antes – Al final tenía razón, el amor es una completa basura que no sirve para nada, sólo trae problemas…y más problemas, ¡ahora las cosas están extrañas entre tú y yo y no lo entiendo!, sólo…mírame, ¡soy un ratón biblioteca!, una "nerd" como siempre dices, sé que me aprecias como amiga pero…¿qué me viste?.. soy un fracaso.

–Cielos, Peri, ¿quién está diciendo esas cosas? – Dijo Amatista molesta mientras se comía todo su desayuno de un bocado y lo dejaba de nuevo en el escritorio – No digas esas cosas de ti de nuevo o te golpearé en la cara, tú eres alguien amable, inteligente y muy buena…realmente buena. No te preocupes por estás cosas, en serio, está bien.

–¡No está bien! – Siempre tiendo a huír de los problemas…como con Jasper, puede que por eso Amatista me este mirando raro y con nerviosismo – Me sentí muy mal cuando Lázuli se fue, de seguro te sientes igual…dime, ¿desde cuándo…te gustó? – Amatista suspiro, se veía de muy mal humor.

–Desde nuestro tercer año de universidad – Respondió mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro – Peridot, estás armando mucho drama por esto, no es para tanto, sólo…déjalo.

–No puedo, sabes, yo…

–Ya sé que yo no te gusto, ¿no puedes dejarlo así? – Aunque Amatista no me gritó, si alzó la voz…ella nunca me había hablado de ese modo. Ella siempre era paciente conmigo – Lo siento, sólo…P, las cosas entre nosotras no van a cambiar por esto, te lo prometo…no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

–Te quiero, Amatista – Ella se sonrojó levemente ante mi declaración – Siempre has estado conmigo, ayer me puse a ver nuestros anuarios y me di cuenta de eso…cuando más necesitaba a alguien eras la primera que se ofrecía a ayudarme, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

–¿Qué tiene L que no tenga yo?

–No lo sé…por eso estaba muy confundida, llegaste antes que ella, sin embargo, Lázuli hizo lo mismo que tú – Suspire un poco, seguía teniendo nervios – Pero, hay algo diferente…al estar y hablar con ella. Estar contigo me divierte y me hace feliz, pero con Lázuli, hay algo que no había sentido antes…cuando me mira, me agradece o me sonríe, es algo que no había experimentando antes y es emocionante…aunque ella no me ame.

–¿Estás segura de eso? – Pregunto Amatista mientras se cruzaba se brazos y me miraba con curiosidad.

–Por supuesto que sí, digo, salió con Jasper.

–No estaría tan segura de eso.

–No entiendo…

–Deberías decirle a Lapis como te sientes, te llevarías una sorpresa agradable – Dijo Amatista mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y me hacia una señal para que hiciera lo mismo, cuando lo hice ella me sonrió – Eres una buena persona, P-Dot…haces que me enamoré cada vez más de ti, pero no olvides que antes que eso eres mi amiga, y disfruto estar contigo como tal.

–Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, ¡lo sé!

–¿Buscaste en internet "Pasos para rechazar a alguien" o algo así?

–¿Cómo lo supiste? – Amatista se rio ante mi cara de espanto…se comportaba como antes, algo que aunque fue vergonzoso me hizo sentir mejor – ¡Pero es verdad!, aunque no estaba segura de la fuente de ese dato se que sucederá…eres alguien increíble Amatista, te admiró mucho.

–Me hace feliz que pienses eso de mi…aunque es obvio, dah – Amatista se encogió de hombros en gesto de burla y superioridad – Ahora ya no quiero dejarte ir…eres muy adorable – Dijo Amatista mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, algo que me intimido un poco…pero sé que estaba bromeando.

–No soy adorable.

–Claro que lo eres, sólo mírate…das risa – Hice una mueca de enfado mientras escuchaba a Amatista reírse fuertemente en mi oído – Gracias, por preocuparte por mi…pero estaré bien, siempre vas a ser P-Dot para mi. No dejaré de sentirme así pronto, espero que lo entiendas y no me veas raro a partir de ahora.

–Siempre has sido extraña, Amatista.

Amatista hizo el abrazo más fuerte mientras suspiraba con cansancio, creo que eso salió bien. Hable con Garnet la semana pasada…ella es alguien confiable, me dijo que fuera honesta con mis sentimientos, creo que Amatista pudo entenderme, así que aunque fuera incómodo…y una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, estaba feliz. Amatista me soltó y me miró con una sonrisa complaciente, tenía los ojos cerrados, algo extrañada la imité suponiendo que era una broma de ella. De pronto, y para mi sorpresa, me jaló de la muñeca y me beso. Un momento…¿¡Qué!?

–¡Wah! – Dije separándome rápidamente, de la sorpresa me caí al suelo mientras veía como Amatista se reía de mi desde su cama – ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

–Porque me gustas, P-Dot, ya lo sabes, y sé que no te gusto, ¿qué problema hay? – Respondió Amatista con tono burlón mientras yo me tapaba el rostro de vergüenza – Además…es mi pequeña venganza para Lapis, ¿fue tu primer beso, verdad?

–S-Sí… – Admití un poco avergonzada.

–El mío también – Dijo Amatista mientras me sacaba la lengua.

–Eres una idiota.

–Como no puedo dejar de sentirme así no voy a renunciar a ti, sigo insistiendo en que Lapis no te merece.

–Sólo cállate, me voy – Dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y los platos, todavía seguía sonrojada – Se me hace tarde, tengo una junta de trabajo, y en la noche iré a cenar con Lapis.

–Oh…eso último es interesante, ¿ocasión especial?

–No…bueno…no sé, Lázuli dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante – Respondí tratando de hacer memoria – Bueno, no importa, por tu juego de hacerte la dormida voy tarde para todo – Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Amatista me llamo.

–Diviértete en tu cena, Romeo.

No le respondí nada, solo di un portazo mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas al otro lado de la habitación. Aunque estaba molesta por eso…a la vez estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran terminado bien entre nosotras. Definitivamente no fue la manera en la que esperé que terminará todo…creo que está bien considerando que se trata de Amatista. Realmente espero que encuentre una persona adecuada para ella…alguien a quien pueda amar de verdad.

Un poco nerviosa por todo fui a mi junta de trabajo y como espere…y para fortuna, todo salió bien. Mi jefe me felicitó porque desde hace meses cometía errores en todo lo que hacía, dijo algo como "sabía que no me equivoque al no despedirte" algo que agradezco. La junta tardo un poco y le avisé a Lázuli que llegaría un poco tarde. Al caminar de regreso a casa me pregunté que podría querer. Aunque no conocía mucho del tiempo en que Lázuli se fue no quería presionarla, las cosas entre nosotras estaban mejor…y quería que siguieran estando así, acaso…¿¡se va a mudar otra vez!?, descuida, Peridot…más que ser la dueña de su afecto, quiero que ella esté bien.

Aunque aun no sabía como actuar alrededor de ella, voy a estar bien…así como fui sincera con Amatista, lo seré con Lázuli…aunque duela. Un rechazo es difícil, pero no tengo porque tratarla diferente, ella está consciente de que hizo mal y eso es suficiente para mi, eso pensé cuando traté de abrir la puerta de mi departamento sin resultados…¿Lázuli había puesto el seguro extra?, ¡Pero sabía que iba a venir!, traté de golpear la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa Steven abrió, tenía un traje de mesero puesto.

–Es un restaurante, tienes que tocar el timbre – ¿Ah?, Steven volvió a cerrar la puerta para mi sorpresa, un poco confundida volteé a ver la puerta, había un pedazo de cartón pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre ella que decía "Steven's"…¿a esto se refería Lázuli con la cena?, pero…no me mencionó nada de esto, ¿qué quería hablar con Steven presente? Un poco molesta e irritada toqué la puerta.

–Bienvenida a la inauguración de El Steven's, pasé por aquí – Alcé una ceja ante las palabras de Steven.

–Sí, ¿pero por qué en mi casa? – Steven me ignoró y sólo me dediqué a seguirlo, me sorprendí un poco porque los muebles habían cambiado de lugar, donde estaba la sala había una mesa con dos sillas y una vela en el centro. Lázuli estaba ahí…con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, lucía…cansada. Steven me jalo la silla para que me sentará, algo que me puso incómoda, me senté y la arrime.

–Bien, damas, ¿están listas para ordenar? – Preguntó Steven en tono caballeroso. Yo no podía dejar de extrañarme por todo, de seguro traía una cara de espanto, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?, volteé a ver el menú con desconfianza, si podía llamarse menú…era pequeño – Quiero…una pizza rosquilla, supongo – Volteé a ver a Lázuli, esperando que dijera algo.

–Ya hice lo que iba a comer, Steven – Dijo Lázuli sin despegar su cara de la mesa.

–Bien señoritas, les traeré algunas bebidas de la casa en breve – Dijo Steven antes de irse a la cocina, donde había puesto la famosa cortina morada, ya que estaba conectada con la sala en cierta forma.

–Lázuli, ¿qué esta pasando?, no me dijiste nada de esto.

–¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! – Dijo Lapis mientras se despegaba de la mesa y volteaba a verme desesperada – Se suponía que iba a ayudarme con la cena y se iba a ir, estábamos en la mañana comprando cosas en el supermercado y al siguiente momento estaba poniéndome un vestido y Steven un traje de mesero – Dijo señalándose, momento en que volteé a verla y me avergoncé un poco, desvié mi mirada un poco nerviosa…se veía realmente linda – Sólo quería una cena tranquila y hablar contigo…no todo esto – Lázuli suspiró.

–Pero está bien, ¿no? – Dije tratando de animarla, lucía algo triste – Tengo un traje por mi trabajo…¡es como hacer cosplay!, en cierta forma…será una cena entretenida – Lázuli no me respondió, entré en crisis…no estaba entendiendo nada de esto y eso me ayudaba. Miré le decoración, habían pegado algunas luces en el techo – Steven se esforzó con la decoración, luce genial…¿no? – Lázuli seguía ida – Y…y…luces increíble.

–Ah…gracias – Murmuró Lázuli mientras yo me rascaba mi nuca con nervios…es mi compañera de cuarto, no es extraño que le haya dicho eso…tranquila Peridot – Tú también luces muy bien, Peridot.

–Es mi uniforme de juntas, sería raro si no luciera…presentable – Lázuli rió ante mi comentario. Bien, las cosas están marchando mejor, luce feliz. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Steven volvió a aparecer con las bebidas…que sólo era refresco, bueno, no esperaba algo elaborado viendo que él hará la cena…aunque Lázuli ayudó por lo que escuché.

–Peridot – Me sobresalté cuando Lázuli dijo mi nombre, al mismo tiempo que Steven se fue – Siento hablar contigo hasta este momento.

–¿Hablar de qué? – Pregunté con nervios. Lázuli lucía nerviosa, jamás la había visto así, quizá era porque me estiró mi grabadora…no estaba preocupada porque estaba rota, ya no servía…ella no sabría lo mal que me sentí en su ausencia – Pensé que la tenía Jasper.

–Sí, pero se la quité, y no te preocupes, no pude escuchar las grabaciones porque…pues, se rompió, te conseguiré algo para compensarlo.

–No tienes que hacerlo, puedo hacerlo yo.

–Pero quiero, Peridot – La mirada de Lázuli era intensa…quizá era por la tenue iluminación del lugar – No me has cuestionado desde que llegué…tengo tu grabadora y no sabías, quiero ser sincera contigo, sobre todo…quiero hablarte de cuando me fui, y porque volví, la verdadera razón.

–Sé que esos temas te ponen incómoda, Lázuli…está bien, confió en ti – Dije acercando un poco más mi silla hacia donde ella estaba y le coloqué una mano en el hombro. Quería que me viera como alguien en quién podía confiar – No tienes porque hacer todo esto.

–Tenías razón, Jasper y yo no éramos compatibles, me dejé llevar – Me sorprendí un poco, pero la escuché en silencio – Sólo la acepte porque pensé que sería divertido…pensé que así tenía que ser, que el amor venía después, pero no fue así, no la quería y estaba irritada…es por eso que Jasper se molesto y te rompió la nariz, no sabía nada de eso…cuando lo supe no pude evitar romper con ella, ya estábamos mal pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me preocupas, Peridot, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño…por eso me siento mal haberte lastimado.

–¿Lastimarme…a qué te refieres? – No, no, es imposible que Lázuli sepa de mis grabaciones...no tiene que saberlo.

–Amatista vino a verme, y Steven me contó algunas cosas…la estabas pasando mal, y si no mal recuerdo, hiciste grabaciones al respecto, o eso me contaron – Hice una expresión incómoda mientras acariciaba mi grabadora – ¿Eran tan malas?

–Sí, iba a borrarlas, pero no pude hacerlo…igual, las grabaciones están a salvo, sólo es la grabadora la que esta rota.

–¿Qué decían? – Palidecí un poco.

–No quieres saberlo, Lázuli, créeme.

–Quiero – Al ver que no respondí nada, Lázuli se acercó a mi un poco más – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, sentirte mal…por alguien como yo, sólo soy tu compañera de cuarto.

–Eres más que una compañera de cuarto – Me golpeé mentalmente por mis palabras – Sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero realmente me preocupo por ti Lázuli.

–Lo sé…por eso me siento mal, por haberte lastimado, eres alguien demasiado buena, y quiero que lo sepas.

Me sentí aliviada de confesar todo eso, a pesar de lo incómodo del momento. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Steven llegó con la comida. Wow…realmente me trajo una pizza rosquilla, Lázuli estaba comiendo una ensalada con pollo…lo primero que cenamos juntas. Pude ver como Steven le daba una señal de ánimos a Lázuli antes de desaparecer en la cocina, algo que no entendí.

–Peridot – Dijo Lázuli, llamando mi atención, ella había dejado la comida de lado y me veía fijamente – No sé que hiciste en mi ausencia…y eso me pone nerviosa, no sé como se sientes sobre mi…pero querías que supieras todo…es horrible porque desde que comencé a vivir contigo sólo te pasan cosas horribles, como Jasper.

–Eso no es tu culpa – Admití.

–No merezco nada de esto…tu amabilidad, pero si estás aquí algo bueno debiste ver en mi, ¿no? – No me gustaba el ritmo que estaba teniendo esta conversación, Lázuli lucía tan…triste.

–No quería decirte de mis bitácoras porque te harían sentirte mal por algo que no es tu culpa…es cierto que tu ida me deprimió, pero me afecto sobre todo por…cosas ajenas a ti – Ojalá me haya entendido…explicarle implica confesarme. Lázuli no tenía la culpa de que me hubiera enamorado de ella.

–Aún así sigue siendo por mi, de forma indirecta.

Es por eso que Lázuli me gusta, la gente no puede entenderlo, pero es tan claro. Mi bienestar me importa poco cuando se trata de ella, sólo quiero que esté bien, que esté feliz…quiero ayudarla a serlo, alguien que se esfuerza tanto como ella se lo merece. Cuando la veo hay admiración, quiero ser genial como ella. No es sólo eso, quiero compartir esos momentos a su lado, por eso estoy feliz que sea mi compañera de cuarto, la he visto crecer desde que llegó a Ciudad Imperio.

–Gracias por decirme esto, pero está bien…ya lo sabía – Confesé, los sentimientos de Lázuli eran buenos, la conocía.

–No, no lo sabes – Hice una expresión confusa mientras veía como apartaba nuestros platos y me tomaba de la mano, mis nervios aumentaban – No es toda la verdad…es la verdad a medias, sigo sin decirte porque me fui.

–Eso no tiene importancia, Lázuli, estás aquí ahora – Dije tratándola de hacer sentir mejor, nuevamente estaba deprimiéndose.

–Es importante – Lázuli apretó mi mano más fuerte – Entiendo si después de esto me odias…o algo así, lo entenderé.

–Me estás asustando – Admití.

–Pues te asustaré más – No estaba entendiendo nada de esto… – En ese momento no lo sabía…supongo que en el fondo lo presentía pero no quería admitirlo, nunca he sido una persona de responsabilidades, ¿sabes? Y eres alguien dulce y amable, lo que menos quería era lastimarte…por eso me fui, porque lucías triste…y si te confesaba como me sentía y lo aceptabas, puede que incluso así te terminará lastimando, soy una persona torpe y lo hago involuntariamente.

–No entiendo…

–Estoy enamorada de ti, Peridot.

Dejé de escuchar la música de fondo y me congelé…me sentía como una computadora, Lázuli me había escrito un código, pero se le olvido escribir el comando, por lo tanto, mi cerebro no procesaba la operación y daba error. Repetía la acción una y otra vez en mi mente y el resultado era igual…era imposible, absurdo, ¿Lázuli enamorada de mi?

 _"No digas esas cosas de ti de nuevo o te golpearé en la cara, tú eres alguien amable, inteligente y muy buena…realmente buena"_

–¿Peridot? – El tono de Lázuli lucía muy preocupado e inseguro.

–¿Por…por qué? – Dije en tono bajo.

–¿Cómo que por qué? – Lázuli lucía con ganas de pararse e irse corriendo de aquí – Me enseñaste una nueva forma de vida… te quiero por eso y más…por quien eres – Yo…no esperaba esto, no sabía qué decir – Pero entiendo que no te sientas de la misma forma por mi…por eso, lamento hacer este momento incómodo, pero quería que lo supieras y…

–¡No, no es eso! – Me apuré a decir, ¿qué debería hacer?, tengo que ser honesta...tengo que decir lo que siento – ¡También me gustas!, ah…como…tú a mi.

–¿Qué? – Soltó Lázuli mientras me sonrojaba aún más.

–Acabo de corresponderte y me dices "¿Qué?", ¿es en serio? – Dije exasperada – Para empezar, pensé que te gustaba Jasper.

–Te dije que nunca me gusto Jasper…en realidad, siempre me gustaste tú…no fui consciente de eso antes, y por eso me disculpo.

–Eres una idiota, no puedo creer que nuestra confesión sea así, pensé que rechazar hoy a Amatista sería torpe…pero esto lo supera.

–¿Rechazaste a Amatista, es en serio?

–¿Por qué te sorprendes?, ¡Era obvio, me gustas tú, acabo de decírtelo!

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que empezamos a reír poco después, esto parecía una broma…una broma de mal gusto, pero…

Parecía irreal, las palabras de Lázuli sonaban tan sinceras ahora…ella no me estaba mintiendo, ya no, ni ocultaba nada. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo le guste…aún no entiendo que vieron Amatista y ella en mi, ambas son personas grandiosas y yo…sólo soy yo, nada especial. Recién entendía el momento en el que estábamos y pánico me invadió…si le gusto, y a mi me gusta…¿entonces?

Aunque estaba insegura al principio sobre su regreso, la verdad es que más que de ella, temía por mi, por el dolor que convendría tenerla de nuevo y actuar como antes, no quería eso…no quería que ella siguiera manteniendo distancia entre nosotras. Pero ahora…todo luce verdadero, y no puedo sentirme más aliviada y feliz. Por fin, Lázuli se veía contenta.

Aún sentadas ella me abrazo fuertemente, era extraño…había un sentimiento raro, quizá ella quería hacerlo desde que regresó pero no pudo hasta ese momento; por mi lado le correspondí el gesto. Minutos después nos separamos y Lázuli me miró a los ojos, de nuevo con intensidad…era como el sueño que tuve la otra vez, sólo que esta vez estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Con nerviosismo cerré mis ojos a lo que escuché una pequeña risa de su parte que me molesto de buena forma, ¿¡Por qué se tardaba tanto!?, sólo tenía que besarme…y ya.

Abrí los ojos y me arrepentí de hacerlo, ella estaba a punto de besarme esta vez, y sólo podía verla…

–Lapis, ya se tardaron, papá llega en 10 minutos, ¿estarás bien sola…? – Dijo Steven lentamente mientras nos miraba, ambas volteamos a verlo con cara de espanto, ¡me había olvidado de su presencia!

–Escucha, Steven, no es lo que piensas – Dije rápidamente mientras negaba con las manos. Él mostro estrellas en sus ojos mientras corría hacia nosotras y nos abrazo.

–¡Chicas! – Gritó Steven mientras reía un poco – Estoy tan orgulloso…funcionó tu plan, Lapis.

–¿Ya sabías? – Pregunté sorprendida.

–Quería confesarte mis sentimientos…Steven iba a ayudarme – Admitió Lázuli nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

–¿Eso significa que ya están saliendo juntas? – Preguntó Steven felizmente.

–Sí, supongo…tengo la mejor novia del mundo, ¿no, Steven? – Dijo Lázuli.

–Peridot es genial, pero si Connie es mi novia algún día será la mejor del mundo – Ambos empezaron a reír, mientras tanto, Lázuli tomó mi mano…estaba un poco intimidada por todo aún, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Esta escena me hacía feliz.

Ya habrá más oportunidades de besarla.

* * *

Finalmente llegué hasta aquí...me siento orgullosa de mi misma xD

Por si alguien pregunta no...no he olvidado a Jasper, lo de ella no ha terminado, y de Amatista tampoco.

Gracias por leer :)


	18. Salida nocturna

¡Buenas!, antes que nada siento la tardanza...no pude escribir el capítulo, para mi mala suerte condené mis martes y jueves para esclavizarme a la escuela (voy de 10 de la mañana a 9 de la noche, sí, en serio), y con las clases...bueno. Me arrepiento de eso porque me voy a perder Gem Harvest. Aunque es difícil, actualizaré una vez por semana, ya le tomé el hilo a esto.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, significa mucho para mi.

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Sonreí con satisfacción mientras me veía en el espejo. Ajusté mi chaqueta y salí del baño con dirección a la habitación que compartía con Peridot. Al llegar me recargué en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba de reojo a mi compañera de cuarto con curiosidad, al parecer, ni siquiera notaba que la estaba viendo.

–¿No vas a arreglarte? – Pregunté mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Peridot, que estaba jugando videojuegos en su cama con la pijama puesta.

–Ya estoy lista – Dijo Peridot sin alzar la vista – Sólo me pondré unos tenis y un suéter.

Inevitablemente llego a mi mente nuestra "cita" en el parque de diversiones, esa vez ella se puso un traje formal, siempre que salíamos las dos solas ponía empeño en su vestimenta de la forma que fuera para que hiciera comentarios al respecto. Cuando sale con sus amigas era tan…indiferente, era un poco vergonzoso. Tenía un poco de ansiedad, es la primera vez que saldré con Peridot y ellas sin Steven, sobre todo, la primera vez que las veré después de…lo de Jasper.

Peridot me hizo espacio en la cama y lo tomé como una señal para que me acostará a su lado. Al hacerlo ella se acomodo de tal forma que se acostó sobre mi; por mi parte, tenía mis brazos acariciando su vientre y mi cabeza recargada en su pelo. Observé indiferente como seguía jugando…reconocía ese juego, Zelda…algo así…realmente estaba más intrigada del aroma que desprendía su cabello, era la primera vez que me detenía a olerlo y era intrigante. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero no me atreví a hacerlo por pena, estaba muy nerviosa…todo alrededor de Peridot era nuevo en ese sentido.

Hace un mes que nos habíamos vuelto novias. La palabra me intimidaba, sonaba tan seria a pesar de que nuestro trato no había cambiado demasiado. Si acaso, Peridot se volvió una persona mucho más expresiva si eso era posible…y yo aceptaba todas sus muestras de afecto. Intentaba devolverle cada uno de esos momentos, no quiero que se sienta triste por mi culpa de nuevo, quiero que sepa que la quiero. Me sentía tranquila y animada, pero era emocionante…sin duda era muy diferente a la experiencia que tuve con Jasper.

A pesar de lo contenta que estoy en este momento no deseo sentirme feliz desde lo profundo de mi corazón, no soy merecedora de ello.

–S _abía que te encontraría aquí._

 _–¿Qué? – Jasper me hizo mala cara ante mis palabras y no la culpo, era la primera vez que usaba ese tono de voz tan…aburrido con ella. Sabía que teníamos que hablar, estaba preocupada porque después de que me fui de su casa no me había contactado…ahora es el momento y no puedo desperdiciarlo, tengo que ser clara con ella y cerrar este capítulo de mi vida._

 _–¿Por qué te llevaste tus cosas del departamento?_

 _–¿Cómo qué por qué? – Sin querer se me soltó una pequeña risa…bien Lapis, lo estás arruinando – Jasper, dije que terminaba contigo y que me llevaría mis cosas, ya no estamos viviendo juntas y…sé que no fui lo suficiente clara contigo esa vez y te mereces una explicación, pero…_

 _–Estás viviendo con Peridot nuevamente, ¿verdad? – Sabía que íbamos a tocar este tema, y aún no había preparado una conversación que sonará lo suficientemente bien en mi cabeza. No es como si pudiera decirle excusas, quiero ser lo más sincera que pueda con ella…pero necesito elegir con cuidado lo que le diré – No me mientas, sé que lo hiciste, sino, no hubieras regresado a su condominio después de todo este tiempo desde que abandonaste mi departamento._

 _–Es cierto, estoy viviendo con Peridot – Sentir la mirada de recriminación de Jasper me hizo sentir peor – Le pedí regresar, ella no es una mala persona, ni es como dices que es y… – Jasper comenzó a reírse, algo que no entendí._

 _–Eres una mentirosa, regresaste a vivir con ella porque estás enamorada de esa enana – No me gustaba para nada el rumbo en el que Jasper quería encaminar la conversación – ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _–Escúchame, es inútil que estemos gritando por esto en media de la calle así que voy a ser clara – Tomé aire – Eres una gran amiga, es divertido estar contigo, pero sólo eso…Jasper, no funcionamos como pareja y nunca lo vamos a hacer, me di cuenta en el tiempo en que viví contigo. No voy a comparar a nadie pero nuestra convivencia no era sana, pelearnos todo el tiempo y que nadie se disculpará era desgastante y…_

 _–Déjate de payasadas – ¿Qué?_

 _–¡Es verdad! – Le grité – Sé que te diste cuenta de eso._

 _–Todo esto es culpa de esa renacuaja. Las cosas estaban bien, tú lo estabas, nosotras…hasta que ella metió su nariz donde no debía – Jasper dejo de dirigirse hacia a mi y se giró hacia el condominio – Siempre, siempre, ¡siempre tiene que entrometerse en todo lo que me importa!– Por instinto corrí a la puerta del edificio y me interpuse, sabía que Jasper sólo estaba molesta…pero la idea de que lastimé a Peridot de nuevo me aterra._

 _–Jasper, no creo que seas como Peridot te pinta pero… – Admití un poco más tranquila, me callé antes de decir algo que empeorará las cosas – La razón por la que me fui de casa de Peridot estuvo mal, es normal que las cosas desde allí lo hayan estado, ¿no? Jasper, te aprecio, sólo…¿no podemos ser amigas de nuevo?, déjame hablar contigo como la persona honesta y sincera que eres._

 _–No lo entiendo, ¿qué diablos le viste? – Jasper ignoró olímpicamente mi pregunta…y presentía que lo haría. Por más que quería tener una conversación decente con ella Jasper no lo permitirá, porque está enojada – Es una perdedora, ¡soy mucho mejor que ella!_

 _–Basta, Jasper, obviamente no quieres hablar así que luego iré a verte para solucionar esto, ¿de acuerdo?, pero las cosas son así – Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y suspirando pesadamente. Me di la vuelta para entrar al condominio – Funcionamos mejor como amigos y sé que es egoísta pedirte que lo seamos de nuevo, pero es lo único que podremos tener ahora…puedes odiarme si quieres –No tenía el valor de voltear a verla, estaba de espaldas hacia ella. Al ver que no me respondió decidí entrar al condominio…antes de poder hacerlo Jasper me tomó la mano, con temor me giré para observarla._

 _–Está bien…está bien, lo entiendo– ¿Qué? – Sólo olvídate de esa idiota, ¡regresa de nuevo!_

 _–¿Qué estás haciendo? – Respondí con dificultad, ¿estaba hablando en serio?_

 _–Pensándolo bien, no me importa que te guste Peridot, sólo…tienes que regresar._

 _–Ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto._

 _Antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer algo entré corriendo al edificio. Observé la puerta temerosa de que ingresará, ya que no se necesitaba llave para hacerlo…para mi fortuna no hizo presencia._

–¡P-Dot, ya es hora!

–¡Ya voy! – Gritó Peridot mientras se paraba de golpe y corría a su lado del armario – Lázuli, ve a abrir.

–Bien – Dije mientras me acariciaba un poco la nuca, de pronto me sentí agotada. Fuera Jasper, Amatista era la segunda persona en mi lista que me causaba una incomodidad sorprendente, y hoy saldré con ella…"a divertirme" sonaba como un mal chiste. Al abrir la puerta la encontré viéndome con un gesto de superioridad, algo que me extraño y me hizo alzar una ceja…lucía feliz.

–Hey, L, ¿qué hay?

–Ah… – Balbuceé sin saber que decir, cuando de pronto llegó Peridot. Ella me abrazó por la cintura y se asomó para ver a Amatista.

–¡Amatista! – Peridot lucía muy feliz de verla…lo cual no era extraño, pero la actitud de confianza de Amatista me inquietaba.

–¿Listas para una noche de diversión? – Preguntó Amatista al mismo tiempo que expulsaba una pequeña risa – Bien, síganme.

Eso…fue muy extraño. Definitivamente, no pensé que mi primer encuentro con Amatista después de la pelea que tuvimos en la cafetería fuera de esta forma. Las palabras de Garnet resonaron en mi cabeza, cuando ella me afirmó que Amatista no me odiaba…pero me costaba creer que no lo hiciera. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Peridot me tomó la mano y me esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le correspondí el gesto y el agarre. Seguimos a Amatista fuera del departamento donde estaba estacionada una camioneta negra…Peridot y yo nos quedamos extrañadas pero Amatista caminó hacia el lugar del copiloto y entró.

–¿No qué ninguna de ellas tenían auto? – Pregunté volteando a ver a Peridot.

–No lo tienen – Peridot lucía muy extrañada – Y no creo que alguna se haya comprado alguno – Al final, decidimos entrar, vimos a Garnet y Perla sentadas en los asientos traseros. Perla se reía estruendosamente por alguna razón hasta que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y volteó a vernos.

–Peridot, Lapis, que alegría verlas – Dijo Perla lentamente, con su tono melodioso de voz característico – Pasen.

–¿Por fin voy a conocer a la famosa Peridot? – Ambas volteamos a ver al lugar del conductor, había una chica alta, robusta, pero de buen físico, lo que más me llamó la atención fue su pelo arcoíris peinado en forma de rastas. Ella nos estaba sonriendo, podía ver que estaba genuinamente feliz de conocernos.

–Chicas, ella es Bismuto, trabaja detrás de escenas en la obra en la que estoy participando – Dijo Perla señalándola con una sonrisa – Y es amiga cercana mía y de Garnet, la conocimos en nuestro primer trabajo de medio tiempo.

–He escuchado tanto de ti – Bismuto volteó a ver directamente a Peridot – Dicen que eres todo un caso, además de divertida, espero que nos llevemos bien…y tú eres la novia de Peridot, ¿no? – No sabía que decir, presentarme como la novia de Peridot fue algo que realmente me tomó por sorpresa.

–Sí, lo soy…un gusto conocerte.

–Bien, ¡vámonos! – Gritó Bismuto mientras aceleraba su auto de golpe. Me agarré fuertemente a la puerta para no golpearme contra algo, ya que Peridot, Garnet y Perla estaba usando los cinturones de seguridad, ¿es que acaso todos en Ciudad Imperio son raros?

–Esta un poco apretado aquí atrás – Dijo Peridot tratando de moverse un poco.

–¡Y eso que Amatista y yo nos vinimos hasta adelante para que tuvieran espacio! – Bismuto comenzó a reírse estruendosamente – ¿Por qué no te sientas en las piernas de tu novia?, eres tan pequeña así que no tendrías problemas, y matan dos pájaros de un tiro – ¿Qué?, estaba segura que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Volteé a ver a Peridot, que no estaba mejor que yo.

–Peridot…¿quieres? – Peridot hizo una cara de molestia evidente. Bufó, para moverse y sentarse sobre mi.

–Sólo para dejarlo claro, yo no necesito crecer, ¡mi estatura es un indicativo de mi rareza e importancia! – Aunque sé que las palabras de Peridot iban en serio, ella estaba más avergonzada por la acción y trataba de ocultarlo. Suspiré mientras tomaba su cintura, por si Bismuto volvía a acelerar o frenar bruscamente.

–¡Perla tenía razón, eres muy divertida! – Bismuto nos sonrió – Pero ahora van más cómodas, ¿no? – Por alguna razón sentí un doble sentido en esa frase – Por cierto…¿a dónde vamos?

–¿¡No sabes!? – Gritó Amatista molesta – ¡Dijiste que íbamos a divertirnos!

–Y lo haremos, pero jamás me dijeron de un lugar – Respondió Bismuto con tono de voz obvio – ¿Por qué no decide Perla?, es nuestra gran estrella después de todo – Perla hizo una risa modesta ante las palabras de Bismuto.

–Bah, conociendo a Perla nos llevará a ver una ópera o al parque – Amatista hizo una mueca de fastidio y habló con voz cansada – Viejo, pensé que íbamos a hacer algo divertido, de paso también vamos a tejer.

–Eso no es lo que tenía en mente – Contestó Perla con voz molesta – ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos como las personas de nuestra edad lo hacen?, ustedes nunca me han visto en acción, rompiendo las reglas, desafiando a las autoridades, disfrutar de los placeres de la vida en la tierra…oh, la ventana está abierta – Dijo Perla mientras cerraba la nombrada – Me siento inspirada por la práctica que hicimos el día de hoy.

–La Perla que yo conozco no diría algo así. Oigan, ¿alguien perdió una Perla?

–¡En serio!, hoy sólo voy a divertirme – Aún trataba de entender a los amigos de Peridot…supongo que no son tan malos.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, y con eso me refiero a que todo eran gritos y conversaciones mezcladas y sin sentido. Perla y Bismuto me metían constantemente en sus conversaciones porque Garnet es de pocas palabras y Amatista…bueno, lo entiendo; agradecía sus esfuerzos por integrarme a su grupo, hacía que me sintiera menos incómoda. Minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino, lamentablemente, no pude esconder mi cara de espanto antes de Perla la viera.

–¿Sucede algo, Lapis?

–No…no es nada.

Era el club nocturno favorito de Jasper, se la vivía aquí con su equipo y hoy era fin de semana, es probable que este…no sabía si el que estuvieran las amigas de Peridot me hacía sentir más tranquila o peor, o…¿debería decirles para evitar algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir? Lamentablemente no servía pensar en eso, fui arrastrada al interior del lugar por todas y antes de ser consciente de las cosas nos habíamos sentado en una mesa, que por suerte, estaba algo lejana de la zona de baile. La música retumbo en mis oídos y me sentí mareada. Peridot lo notó, porque acarició mi espalda y me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

–¿Ya han venido? – Pregunto Bismuto.

–Yo sí – Dijo Amatista alzando la mano.

–Yo también… – Admití tímidamente, no tenía planeado hacerlo pero ya no quiero mentir más.

–Ahora que estás aquí tienes que hacer que valga la pena, Perla…quizá hasta puedas olvidarte de Rose – Perla golpeó a Bismuto, aunque luego se sobó su mano. ¿Quién era Rose?, bueno, no me importaba demasiado.

La conversación lentamente fue inclinándose hacia ese tema hasta que hubo un punto en que no podía comentar nada porque no sabía de que estaban hablando. Peridot estaba hablando con Amatista sobre algún tema que desconozco, no entendía bien por el ruido, supongo que serían comics o videojuegos…esas son las cosas que le gustan y yo no las conozco, ¿debería tratar tratar de leerlos o jugar para entender? Con Jasper no sufría eso, todo lo que a ella le gustaba a mi también.

Me sentí incómoda de repente, me excuse con ir al baño y me alejé de la mesa. No tenía que ir al baño pero quería lavarme la cara y tomar un poco de aire. Conocía el lugar bastante bien porque había venido demasiadas veces con Jasper y su equipo de atletismo. En mi camino al baño vi un grupo amontonado en un punto, traté de asomarme y mierda, era Jasper. Estaba haciendo alguna competencia estúpida con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, como siempre…aún podía visualizarme sentada a su lado riéndome como una tonta. Me escondí aunque sé que no puede verme desde esa distancia….debo decirles, esa mesa esta cerca de donde estamos. Ojalá nos vayamos.

–¿Y las demás? – Dije al llegar a nuestra mesa, sólo estaba Bismuto bebiendo.

–Perla vio una chica misteriosa y fue tras ella, escoltada por Garnet – Dijo señalando a la pista de baile, había una chica robusta de pelo rosa, a lo lejos pude ver a Perla nerviosa y diciéndole algo a Garnet – Amatista y Peridot están bailando – Bismuto señaló otro lado…aunque era obvio, eran tan llamativas, Peridot es la única persona que baila así…pensé que no le gustaba hacerlo. Amatista volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo.

–¿Qué pasa?, luces asustada – Preguntó Bismuto.

–No es nada, sólo saldré un momento.

Al salir del lugar me senté en unas escaleras próximas y suspiré con pesadez. Mi buen humor de hace rato se había ido, sólo…quería divertirme un rato con Peridot, y darle una oportunidad a sus amigas. Ahora sólo estoy preocupada de que Jasper no me encuentre o a Peridot, lo peor de todo es que siento que está más segura con Amatista y por eso la dejé ahí…no he cambiado nada. Este lugar me hace recordar la persona que solía ser, lo que quiero olvidar.

–¿Lapis? – Maldición, alcé la vista para ver a Jasper, lucía sorprendida – No lo entiendo, ¿qué haces aquí?, y…a fuera.

–Jasper – Susurré, no estaba lista para armar un escandalo tan rápido.

–¿Viniste a buscarme? – Incluso su voz lucía esperanzada.

–Yo…– Si le decía que venía con Peridot y las demás…

–Ya te diste cuenta que Peridot es una idiota y volverás, ¿verdad? – Al parecer no la había visto, eso es bueno…ya no quería mentirle, no quería hacerle más daño a Jasper, pero Peridot es mi prioridad.

–Mira, tú… – Antes de que pudiera decirle algo alguien puso una mano en mi hombro, al voltear vi que era Bismuto que estaba viéndonos con una sonrisa.

–Hey, Lapis, estaba buscándote, ¡no te pregunté que querías de tomar!, y estabas tardando – No sabía si la llegada de Bismuto era buena…o mala, sólo sé que no hay marcha atrás – Oh…¿quién es está hermosa dama? – Hice un esfuerzo para no reírme de la cara de Jasper.

–¿Quién es ella? – Gritó Jasper señalándola.

–Soy Bismuto, a sus servicios, señorita – Jasper se alejó de ella, como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque amo a Peridot, Bismuto es mi príncipe de brillante armadura en esta ocasión, me estaba salvando de todo esto – De saber que tenías una amiga tan sexy me hubiera salido contigo a tomar un trago.

–Mira, no sé quién seas o si eres amiga de Lapis, pero apártate, estoy hablando con ella – Bismuto alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Jasper.

–Y eres feroz, me agradas – Bismuto hizo una carcajada muy ruidosa, no me sorprendería que todos nos estuvieran viendo – Siento interrumpir su interesante plática sobre Peridot.

–¿Escuchaste?

–Una frase fue más que suficiente – Bismuto se dirigió hacia Jasper – Hey, ¿no crees que esto también le concierne a Peridot? – Bismuto sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Jasper – Es un boleto para una obra de teatro, irán Lapis y Peridot juntas, allí podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con ellas…no pueden faltar por nada del mundo – Jasper la miro extrañada y al boleto con desconfianza, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el boleto Bismuto se lo aparto – ¡Pero!, tienes que darme tu número de teléfono y aceptar ir a tomar un café conmigo.

–¿Qué? – Soltó Jasper.

–Es broma, me conformo con el número de teléfono.

Toda la escena fue irreal, vi como Jasper tomaba el boleto de mala gana y le daba un teléfono a Bismuto que no era el suyo. Supongo que estaba incómoda con su presencia, porque salió corriendo al estacionamiento, posiblemente por su moto para irse. Todo paso tan rápido que justo después de que se fue pensé en lo que había hecho Bismuto.

–¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Me dirigí hacia Bismuto totalmente anonada – ¿Tienes idea de quién es ella y de lo que has hecho?, acabas de arruinar la obra de Perla…además, sabes que te dio un número falso, ¿verdad?

–Sí, creo que es bastante obvio, sólo quería divertirme un poco…aunque los halagos fueron sinceros – Bismuto saco una cajetilla de cigarros como si nada hubiera pasado y me estiró uno. Frustrada, negué con la cabeza.

–Ya no fumó desde que me mude a Ciudad Imperio.

–Chica sabia – Bismuto encendió su cigarro – Por ahora sólo tengo pistas, sé quién es Jasper porque Perla y Garnet me han contado, y bueno…relevó unos datos muy interesantes sobre ti y Peridot, creo que hice lo mejor.

–¿Cómo eso puede ser lo mejor? – Era…tonto.

–Peridot no es sólo una debilucha o alguien que tengas que proteger, ¿sabes? – Bismuto me miró, me sonrió de una forma sincera e incómoda – ¿Viste como me respondió en el carro?, ¡fue increíble! Siento que cosas muy buenas saldrán de ese encuentro…y bueno, quería verla de nuevo.

–Lo sabía, tu charla motivacional perdió todo el sentido.

Bismuto y yo estuvimos discutiendo alrededor de quince minutos, dónde ella intentaba excusarse y ver que lo hizo con buenas intenciones, yo contrarrestaba todos sus argumentos y realmente estaba muy molesta. Estoy segura que hubiéramos seguido por horas de no ser porque Peridot se acercó a nosotras, lucía cansada, incluso la sostuve para que no se cayera.

–¡Las estaba buscando!, regresé a la mesa y no estaban…¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? – Preguntó Peridot, mirando extrañada a Bismuto – Estaban gritándose.

–Lapis se sintió agobiada y la acompañé un rato, y bien, ¿qué tal la misión?

–Oh, ¡genial!, Perla pudo hablar con esa chica, las dejamos solas, pero Amatista se quedó a cuidarla porque está preocupada.

–¿Misión? – Dije extrañada.

–Sí, Peridot y Amatista fueron a bailar cerca de la chica para tratar de averiguar algo, su misión era seguirla y abrirle una apertura a Perla – Bismuto se rió al ver mi cara – Peridot, creo que Lapis no se está sintiendo mejor, ¿por qué no la escoltas de vuelta a casa?, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Perla.

–Oh…¿por qué no me dijiste? – Peridot tomó mis manos y me miró con un gesto de preocupación que me hizo sentir culpable – De acuerdo, vámonos. Bismuto, despídeme de las otras.

–No dudes que lo haré.

Ambas tomamos un taxi para regresar a casa, ya que poco después comenzó a llover y hacía mucho frío. En el trayecto me quedé viendo la ventana con preocupación, imaginé todos los posibles desenlaces que tendría ese encuentro en la obra…podía observar a Peridot por el reflejo de la ventana, lucía muy triste. Me sentía mal que mis paranoias e incomodidad le impidieran tener un momento de diversión con sus amigas. Todo es porque no hice las cosas apropiadamente con Jasper, cargaba la culpa…o quizá era el que ella me haya rogado regresar, nunca la había visto así.

Al llegar al departamento me acosté con la ropa que traía puesta y me arropé en mi cama, sólo quería dormir…aunque probablemente no podría hacerlo, desde hace días tenía pesadillas, no recordaba de qué, sólo amanecía cansada y asustada y sé que tiene que ver con mis conflictos internos, de todo. Peridot se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me tocó gentilmente el rostro.

–¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, a lo que sólo asentí levemente – ¿Puedo dormir aquí está noche? – Sólo le hice un espacio en el cual ella se acomodó…la última vez que dormimos así fue cuando regresé a vivir con ella.

–Siento haber arruinado todo, Peridot.

–Hey, no arruinaste nada…nos divertimos aunque sea un poco, ¿no? –Dijo Peridot mientras se quitaba sus tenis y su suéter, ya estaba en pijama – Las chicas entenderán.

–Sólo empeoró las cosas.

–Pienso que eres una chica genial…así que, no te sientas así.

–Gracias – Susurré mientras reía un poco, siempre había sinceridad en sus palabras.

–¿No deberías cambiarte?, esa ropa se ve muy incómoda – Ciertamente era incómodo…aunque no tenía mis botas puestas y la ropa que traía puesta me gustaba, dormir con ella era otro caso diferente pero…me sentía mejor, tener a Peridot a mi lado, pararme era la última cosa que tenía en mente, aunque sea para cambiarme.

–No…no creo que pueda levantarme.

–¡No puedes dormir así!, no entiendes la bendición de dormir con una pijama, Lázuli.

–Entonces dormiré desnuda – Fue gracioso ver la cara de espanto de Peridot cuando me senté en la cama en medio de la oscuridad y levanté la blusa que traía puesta. Aunque fue una broma, la idea no sonaba tan mal…yo dormía en Ciudad Playa con poca ropa por el calor, era una especie de costumbre que me esforcé en cambiar cuando supe que viviría con alguien más. Volví a colocarme mi blusa y volteé a ver a Peridot, no podía descifrar adecuadamente su expresión…pero se había callado y vuelto a acostar; ladeé la cabeza de forma interrogante.

–Bueno…eso es mejor que dormir con esas cosas – ¿Qué? – Si es lo que quieres…está bien.

Me quedé observando a Peridot sin saber que hacer, realmente fue una broma pero…la conozco, estaba hablando en serio. La idea de dormir de esa forma alrededor de Peridot sonaba…muy atractiva a decir verdad, así que no lo medité demasiado esta vez, me quité toda la ropa exceptuando la interior inferior y me recosté a su lado. Peridot realmente era una persona cálida, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y sonreí de lo bien que se sentía ese momento. Mi compañera de cuarto estaba en silencio, ni siquiera me había volteaba a ver…supongo que está nerviosa. Era adorable.

–¿Estás cómoda? – Pregunté – Quiero decir, de dormir así.

–Que clase de pregunta tan estúpida es esa, Lázuli, por supuesto que sí.

–Bien – Dije mientras me acercaba más a ella por debajo de las sabanas y la abrazaba. Peridot soltó esa risa que hace cuando está avergonzada, pero no dije nada – Por cierto…hoy Amatista estaba muy feliz…¿tienes alguna idea?

–¿Qué?

–No paraba de sonreír maliciosamente cuando la veía y era extraño.

–Esa idiota – Dijo Peridot con voz cansada – Ahm…quizá sea porque, bueno, cuando la rechacé…me beso, fue mi primer beso y…bueno…mencionó algo como…molestarte.

¿Qué Amatista hizo qué? Me quedé quieta sin saber que pensar, una parte dentro de mi estaba enojada con Amatista y otra estaba…no lo sé, Amatista fue la persona que me dio valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a Peridot. El que ella le haya dicho sus sentimientos fue una forma de ayudar a mi compañera de cuarto a hacer lo mismo conmigo, fuera de su actitud y las cosas que hacía, ella veía por nosotras. Estaba riendo por dentro…voy a pasárselo, sólo esta vez.

–Peridot.

–¿Qué?

Me levanté ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para estar frente a ella. Con Peridot recostada en la cama me incliné suavemente y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Disfruté la suave sensación que me brindaban sus labios y ese momento, se unía al leve cosquilleo en mi interior, sentimiento que sólo había sentido alrededor de ella. Percibía su calor…iba unida a su respiración irregular que lentamente se iba estableciendo. Me correspondió con un gesto de sorpresa, incluso algo torpe pero…no había nada mejor que eso, la bese más profundamente hasta que me separé. No había sido nuestro primer beso, pero…

–Buenas noches – Dije volviéndome a recostar a su lado, acercándome lo más que pudiera a ella.

–A-Ah…bien…b-buenas noches….L-Lázuli…

No me importa Jasper, voy a estar bien.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Bismuto. Ojalá no se les haya pasado el dato de la obra que se mencionó levemente en el capítulo pasado.

No es tan sencillo desarrollar ships secundarias por el asunto de la narración en primera persona. Ver como las adivinan es divertido.

Gracias por leer :)


	19. Nuestro futuro

Buenas, por fin regresé con otro capítulo. Que haya podido escribir esto entre semana fue un milagro, las cosas han estado difíciles por aquí en cuestiones de tiempo, pero siempre vengo con muchas ganas...y como pude escribir entre semana, el próximo será más pronto.

Nuevamente, gracias por todo su apoyo, significa mucho para mi.

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿¡Por qué tarda tanto!?

Miré de reojo a la señora que estaba sentada a mi lado, ella me miró asustada y tomó la mano de su hijo para ir a sentarse a otro lugar…por mis estrellas, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿qué tiene de extraño que alguien hable solo? Era algo que hacia muy seguido por mis bitácoras, aunque esta vez era por otra razón diferente. Lázuli lleva dos horas metida en esa oficina, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensa quedarse ahí? Estaba a punto de sacar mi consola de videojuegos cuando visualicé a Lázuli a lo lejos.

–¡Lázuli! – Grité mientras le sonreía y alzaba ambas manos para que me viera. Las personas a mi alrededor me miraron extraño y hace unos meses Lázuli hubiera sido de ese grupo…pero ahora no – ¿Qué tal te fue?

Ponerse nerviosa fue inevitable cuando mi compañera de cuarto ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño…¿no la habrán aceptado?, pero…eso es imposible, ¿qué clase de idiota será el dueño? Antes de poder pararme para caminar hacia las oficinas y tener una larga charla con el inútil administrador de este lugar Lázuli me enseñó una hoja que tenía en letras mayúsculas "Aprobado" junto a su expediente, fue entonces que la vi sonreír y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, pararme y abrazarla.

–¡Lo hice, Peridot!

–Por supuesto que lo harías Lázuli – Expliqué como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, porque lo era – Toda tu competencia era basura y con tu alto nivel de conocimientos sería estúpido que te rechazarán.

–Ni siquiera conoces a los que pidieron el puesto, Peridot.

–No necesito conocerlos para saber que son tontos comparados contigo.

Lázuli sólo me sonrió y yo no podía estar más feliz por ella. Es cierto que disfruto mucho los logros ajenos como si fueran míos pero con Lázuli era una sensación especial, estaba muy orgullosa de ella y de lo que había logrado…sobre todo, que me dejará formar parte de esta clase de momentos en su vida. Su puesto de trabajo es, después de todo, la razón por la que se mudó a Ciudad Imperio. La tomé de la mano y la jalé fuera de la sala, ya conocía de memoria el acuario.

–¡Hay que celebrar! – Grité entusiasmada.

–Peridot, no tenemos prisa – Dijo Lázuli sobresaltada por la acción, mientras trataba de adecuarse a mi paso.

–Tonterías Lázuli.

Al salir del acuario la dejé esperando en una banca cercana a mi objetivo y fui a comprar dos de los mejores helados que venden en Ciudad Imperio, ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar un triunfó? Por eso no entendí el rostro confundido de Lázuli cuando regresé y le estiré uno, ¡ella se estaba riendo!

–¿Qué? – Pregunté confundida.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa en comprar un helado? – Respondió Lázuli calmando un poco su risa y sonriéndome.

–Porque apenas abrieron la heladería...hoy abrían tarde y era una oportunidad única, algún día entenderás la dicha de conseguir los primeros helados del día, Lázuli – Expliqué robóticamente y con entusiasmo, como si estuviera exponiendo una tesis...al menos, Lázuli lucía feliz, había logrado mi cometido. Me senté a su lado para comer el helado – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, fue difícil?

–No, esperaba que lo fuera por la cantidad de participantes pero desde que entré me felicitaron por ganar el puesto. Me explicaron que entro el primer día del próximo año…y antes de eso tengo trabajo previó que hacer desde casa, ya sabes, investigaciones, proyectos, creo que renunciaré a la cafetería antes de tiempo.

–Oh…suena divertido, trabajar desde casa es genial y…

El teléfono de Lázuli me interrumpió, ella dejó de observarme y colocó su atención en el aparato, su rostro se iluminó un poco y contestó la llamada. Lázuli nombró "madre" a la persona y le contó su hazaña por unos minutos para después colgar.

–…¿Era tu madre? – Fue una pregunta estúpida, pero…tenía curiosidad por sus padres.

–Eh, sí – Lázuli lucía un poco nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

–¿Ellos viven en Ciudad Playa?

–Sí.

–Ahm…¿Está bien que no hayas ido a visitarlos desde que llegaste?, el año se acaba en menos de dos meses.

–…Probablemente iré a visitarlos luego – Sus respuestas secas y cortantes me pusieron nerviosa, ¿puede ser que ella no quiere que sepa de ellos? Es…¿demasiado pronto para eso? Tuve una pequeña discusión en mi mente acompañada de crisis, creo que Lázuli notó mi incomodidad porque colocó una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió levemente, lucía un poco deprimida – Peridot, ¿quieres hacer un maratón de Camp Pining Hearts para celebrar? – Lázuli no espero mi respuesta, se levantó de la banca y se giró para verme – Vamos.

Suspiré con cansancio y comencé a caminar junto a ella. Bien, Peridot, ibas tan bien y lo arruinaste…desde que Lázuli me contó que Jasper vendrá a la obra ha estado extraña y lo entiendo, no es una experiencia agradable y su tiempo junto a ella fue conflictivo…por eso quería brindarle cosas positivas y óptimas, sin embargo, tenía problemas para saber que tanto avanzar con ella, no quiero presionarla…es mi primera pareja y toda mi experiencia proviene de videojuegos, libros, comics y películas, por otro Lázuli tiene destreza en ese ámbito.

Quizá eso es lo que me intimida. No el que ella sea experimentada, si no…¿qué piensa de mi? Aunque me alegra que esté conmigo no entiendo que es lo que ve en alguien como yo…la quiero, y por eso me encantaría aprender más de ella y seguir a su lado en el futuro, eso no es extraño…supongo, pero…¿ella pensará lo mismo de mi? Quizá no es algo que debería estar pensando ahora…es una inquietud inevitable a la que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Me deprime un poco que evité esa clase de temas conmigo.

 _–¡Termine! – Gritó Steven mientras guardaba su plato en la alacena y se acercaba a mi – ¡Juguemos Mario Kart, Peridot!_

 _–Por supuesto – Contesté entusiasmada._

 _–Nada de jugar – Dijo Perla al otro lado de la mesa, negando con la cabeza – Primero a hacer tu tarea._

 _–Bueno…pero después podemos jugar, ¿verdad?_

 _–Si no te quejas de la paliza que te voy a dar, sí – Steven lucía feliz a pesar de mi tono engreído, se fue corriendo a su habitación improvisada en la sala…supongo que a hacer su tarea. Es rápido, yo ni siquiera había acabado de comer._

 _–Gracias por venir, Peridot – Volteé a ver a Perla, que recién había acabado de comer – Siento haberte llamado tan repente, Greg me avisó en la mañana y Garnet tuvo que salir y Amatista igual, no habría podido ir a recoger a Steven a la escuela, terminar de limpiar la habitación de Amatista y hacer de comer sola._

 _–La obra de teatro es la próxima semana, ¿está bien que estés aquí?_

 _–Oh, sí, me dieron unos días libres para despejar mi mente antes de la práctica final – El mundo del teatro era raro…pero se adecuaba a Perla – ¿Ya tienes ropa para el evento, verdad? Fui a comprar ropa con Amatista ayer y fue la tarea más complicada de mi vida…aunque fue divertido. No puedes ir como siempre vas vestida._

 _–Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Perla, ¡por supuesto que tengo ropa elegante para la ocasión! – En realidad no…pero el fin de semana iría a comprar algo – Lázuli ya tiene lo que se pondrá también – Y eso era verdad, me sorprendía mucho ver su closet, era realmente variado y amplio, tenía ropa para toda la ocasión._

 _–Estoy emocionada porque Sheena, la chica que conocí en el club, vendrá a verme…aunque Amatista dice que es demasiado pronto, pero estoy feliz – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo lo que Perla había pasado con Rose verla feliz era genial – Y me alegra que tú igual lo estés, se ve que todo marcha bien con Lapis…ella te quiere y es todo lo que quería de alguien para ti._

 _–No lo sé…_

 _–¿Eh, acaso piensas que no te quiere?_

 _–¡No, no, no! – Me apuré a negar rápidamente – No es eso, es sólo…pensé que era mejor que Jasper, ella es una idiota pero tienes habilidades sorprendentes, yo soy sólo una nerd…y Lázuli me odio la primera vez que me conoció…no quiero que vuelva a pensar así de mi…no quiero hacer algo que le incomode._

 _–Peridot…Lapis te quiere por quién eres, por eso regresó – Perla acercó su silla un poco más cerca de mi, supongo que para darme apoyo emocional – No tienes que pensar en esa clase de cosas, sólo disfruta las cosas a tu alrededor._

 _–Pero…_

 _–Haz lo que te haga feliz, y lo que creas que hará feliz a Lapis… así, estarás bien – Hacer una mueca de duda fue inevitable, no es que no creyera lo que decía Perla…sonaba muy lógico en mi cabeza, sólo…esperaba que hubiera una respuesta correcta para todo – Jasper estará en la obra, ¿no?, y Lapis estará contigo…eso significa algo, tienes que confiar en ella._

La compañía de Lázuli era algo que me hacia sentir grande…disfrutaba estar a su alrededor y sé que ella piensa lo mismo sobre mi. Sólo tengo que hacer las cosas de la manera en que crea correctas, por eso estaba emocionada cuando llegamos al departamento, dejé especialmente que Lázuli abriera la puerta. Ver su cara fue genial…sus ojos paseaban por toda la sala, llena de globos, serpentinas, carteles, y una pancarta que estaba frente a la pared que daba a la puerta, ésta decía "¡Felicidades por el puesto, Lázuli!"

–Impresionante, ¿no? – Me permití alardear un poco – Lo hice antes de ir a recogerte a la cafetería, fue difícil…¡pero lo terminé a tiempo! – Lázuli salió de su sorpresa y volteó a verme, no sabía como interpretar su expresión.

–¿Qué hubieras hecho si no lo hubiera conseguido?

–Sabía que lo harías – Lázuli no me respondió y volteó a ver de nuevo la decoración, se paseo un poco por la sala y eso me puso un poco nerviosa, ¿no estuvo bien…?, ¡pero seguí el consejo de Perla! Antes de que pudiera hacer otro debate mental Lázuli se acercó a mi y me abrazo para mi sorpresa…y vergüenza.

–Gracias, Peridot.

Le correspondí el abrazo débilmente. Lázuli lucía contenta con lo que había hecho y eso me daba confianza…así que decidí seguir adelante con lo que había planeado, le dije que se sentará y fui a la cocina donde tenía guardado un pastel que había comprado, antes de cerrar el refrigerador le di una mirada de desconfianza al pastel casero que había preparado…como era de esperarse era un completo desastre…aún tenía que pulir mis habilidades culinarias.

–¡Contempla! – Dije poniendo el pastel en la mesa de la sala, Lázuli lo miro sorprendida, volteó a verme y se quedó pensativa unos segundos, después se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina – ¡Hey, Lázuli! – Ella abrió el refrigerador y sacó el pastel que había preparado.

–Si te tomaste la molestia de hacer la decoración era extraño que no hubieras hecho un pastel por ti misma – Se explicó mi compañera de cuarto, lucía divertida ante mi cara de fastidio – Aún no has avanzando tanto así que no pudiste haber hecho un pastel tan bien hecho como el que compraste.

–¡Hey, iba a decirte que era comprado! – Lázuli se rió ante mi comentario.

–¿Por qué no comemos este? – Dijo mostrando el que había preparado y lo miré de nuevo con temor…estaba un poco quemado, la consistencia era rara, seca, y el glaseado estaba colocado torpemente….además, tenía una forma irregular.

–Pero…

–Quiero comer este – Lázuli lo dijo con sinceridad…poco después desvió la mirada y se rascó la cien – Podemos comer el otro después…no hay prisa.

Ambas nos sentamos en el suelo frente a la mesa pequeña de la sala, mientras Lázuli cortaba el pastel y lo servía decidí sacar la última sorpresa que había preparado para ella. Saqué debajo del sofá una pequeña caja y se le entregué, Lázuli la observó confundida y la abrió con cuidado, sonreí orgullosa ante el contenido.

–¿Qué es? – Preguntó Lázuli viendo mi regalo fijamente.

–¡Arte! – Respondí mientras lo señalaba animada, era una hoja sobre una base…al parecer le gustaban las hojas, descubrí una pequeña colección en su cuarto, lo noté cuando quitamos la cortina.

–Es un meep morp…

–¿Un qué? – ¿Meep morp?

–Oh… – Lázuli se sonrojó – Hacia cosas así todo el tiempo en Ciudad Playa…de pequeña los llamaba meep morp, así que es una costumbre.

–Meep morps…¡me gusta! – Si lo pensaba era un nombre fantástico, no era algo común – ¡Podemos hacer algunos juntas después, Lapis!..ah…

Lázuli estaba tan sorprendida como yo y no la culpo…estamos a casi nada de cumplir un año viviendo juntas y era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. No era que no me gustará, sólo…me gustaba como sonaba Lázuli, estaba segura que nadie la llamaba así y quería algo especial para nosotras como compañeras de cuarto, algo que pudiera acercarnos más…aunque no fue así y nuestro comienzo fue…torpe.

–¡Lo siento, Lázuli! – Lapis salió de su extrañeza y me miró con atención, lucía un poco feliz.

–Puedes decirme Lapis, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Pero…Lázuli.

–Eres mi novia, sería agradable que me dijeras Lapis también, si quieres hacerlo – Hice una mueca rara…claro que quería decirle Lapis.

–Bien, Lapis – Lapis sonrió complacientemente ante mis palabras y se recostó en mi hombro.

El pastel estaba más que olvidado pero no me importo, al parecer había logrado mi cometido y estaba más que feliz con eso. Me pregunto que pensará Lapis…sólo me ha dado las gracias y ha estado sorprendida, pero no me ha dicho mucho al respecto. Mi compañera de cuarto no es una persona demasiado abierta y de muchas palabras, eso lo entiendo…pero me gusta, quiero ayudarla y aprender cosas nuevas junto a ella.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio en los cuales jugué con mis dedos, no quería decir algo estúpido y arruinar todo, aunque probablemente Lapis no diga nada, últimamente está más tolerante ante mis comentarios sin filtro. De pronto, ella se levantó ligeramente y volteó a verme, su mirada era un poco intensa y me dio escalofríos…antes de pudiera preguntarle al respecto, me beso.

Me tomó por sorpresa, traté de no sentirme mareada y abrumada por la repentina acción…no ayudó mucho que Lapis colocó su mano sobre la mía y la acarició lentamente. Se separo segundos después y desvié la mirada mientras tenía una ligera mueca de enfado en el rostro…volteé a verla de reojo con nerviosismo y ella estaba riendo, eso me contagió un poco.

Lapis volvió a acercarse, me beso de nuevo y esta vez pude corresponderle…pero había algo diferente, podría ser que sentí su labios con más fuerza o su respiración era más irregular, el que sus manos estén acariciando mi espalda podría ser una opción. Otra vez tenía ganas de abrazarla y juntarme más hacia ella…tenía una sensación en el estomago que me decía algo como "acércate", puedo…¿puedo hacerlo verdad?

Antes de tomar valor, el teléfono de Lapis sonó.

Pude escuchar como bufó con fastidio y fue a contestar. Ella tenía tonos personalizados para sus contactos según tengo entendido, y ese era el de su madre. Mientras mi compañera de cuarto hablaba por teléfono me sobé el estómago…otra vez me duele…realmente…quería acercarme más, esa sensación me distrajo de querer escuchar su conversación. Está bien…no necesito saber de sus padres, dejaré que el tiempo lo haga.

–Sí…esta aquí…bien, espera un momento…Peridot…Peridot….¡Peridot! – Volteé a ver a Lapis, que me puso una mano frente a mi, buscaba llamar mi atención – Mi madre quiere hablar contigo – Ah…¿¡Ah!? – Antes de que pudiera decir algo me pasó el teléfono…muy confundida y sobre todo, tímida…contesté.

–…¿Hola?

 _–Oh, ¿eres Peridot?, tienes una voz diferente a la que pensé que tendrías._

–Ah… – No supe como interpretar eso – ¿Gracias?, la suya es agradable – Escuché risas de fondo.

 _–Cariño, eres exactamente como mi hija te describió_ – ¿Lapis le había hablado sobre mi? – _Me contó que esta viviendo contigo y que eres su novia, así que sólo quería pedirte que cuides de mi hija…Ciudad Imperio es muy grande en comparación a Ciudad Playa._

–Oh…¡Por supuesto! – Mierda, había gritado, sin embargo, su madre no sonaba molesta.

 _–Bien, espero conocerte algún día._

Dicho eso la señora colgó…todavía me quedé congelada en mi sitio, no noté que Lapis me miraba interrogantemente, su mirada reflejaba que quería saber lo que me había dicho. Cuando salí de si sólo pude verla con estrellas en los ojos.

–Les contaste sobre mi.

–Oh, sí…siento eso, ¿fue malo?, pensé que debería decírselo…porque puede que venga a visitarme un día de estos…y entré más pronto lo sepa mejor – Lázuli lucía un poco nerviosa – …¿No te molesta?

–¡N-No, para nada!

Daba un poco de miedo una experiencia tan nueva como era Lapis, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era nuevo, algo que no podía controlar leyendo un libro o escribiendo un código en la computadora. Sin embargo, eso era lo que me gustaba de estar con ella, Lapis es una persona increíble…es tenebroso, pero puedo hacerlo.

–Nyehehe – Lapis volteó a verme con curiosidad – ¡Le caí bien a mi suegra!

–¡Peridot!

Podemos hacerlo.

* * *

¿Pensaron que sería la obra de teatro?, no...aún no.

El capítulo se me hizo extraño de escribir y de leer...no sé si porque por fin el contenido no es drama, o es la escuela, o realmente está raro xD. Realmente tenía ganas de escribirlo...por cierto, por si quieren atar fechas, este capítulo se ubica en el mes de Noviembre.

Hay algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Le di muchas vueltas a la trama y decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios, pero buenos...y por fin tengo estructurado todo...así que si no hay cambios, estaremos viendo el final de este fic en el capítulo 24, con un epílogo para el 25. Hay otras cosas relacionadas con eso...pero todo a su tiempo.

Gracias por leer :)


	20. La obra de teatro

Hola a todos. Me siento horrible de traer el capítulo hasta ahora...verán, fue muy gracioso porque lo tenía escrito desde hace una semana, pero al día siguiente que iba a publicarlo lo leí y...no me pareció, así que volví a escribirlo todo desde el principio cuando tuve tiempo y aquí estamos.

Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado y a esta historia.

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Estás bien?

Junté mis manos y les soplé debido al frío que hacía, me sorprendió que incluso podía ver mi aliento. Acomodé mi gabardina y miré el teatro a lo lejos…podía sentir la mirada de Peridot en mi espalda pero honestamente no quería responderle…aunque la respuesta era obvia no quería decirlo, no quería que la escuchará. Peridot no merece sufrir más por mi culpa…por eso terminaré todo hoy, las cosas que me atormentan.

–¿Lapis? – Me giré para verla y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer en este momento; Peridot me miró con sorpresa, pero me correspondió el gesto.

En serio, la quería tanto.

–¿Lista para la obra? – Pregunté mientras vi como Peridot desviaba su atención de mi y le colocaba el seguro a su auto, lo habíamos estacionado a una cuadra del teatro porque el estacionamiento del mismo estaba lleno.

–Por supuesto – Peridot hizo una sonrisa llena de arrogancia – ¡Sólo mírame!, ¿qué tal me veo?

Fue inevitable reír al ver a Peridot posar frente a mi con mucha confianza y narcisismo. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo bien que se veía en ese traje considerando que fue a rentarlo hoy en la mañana porque se le olvidó ir a comprar algo en la semana. No esperaba que consiguiera algo para llevar al evento, o al menos, algo que le quedará.

–¿¡Por qué te ríes!? – Gritó mi compañera de cuarto mientras volteaba a verse, checando que su traje estuviera en orden.

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y fingía observarla mejor, porque ya lo había hecho. Sonreí y suavicé mi mirada – Luces hermosa.

–Oh…gracias – No pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa al ver a Peridot sonrojarse y rascarse la mejilla con nervios – Tú también…luces bien.

Le estiré mi mano y Peridot la tomó; aunque ella intentaba tener un porte seguro, además de actuar como siempre, realmente se notaba que estaba inquieta…incluso asustada y un poco nerviosa. Ambas comenzamos a caminar hacia el teatro mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no buscar a Jasper entre la gente que caminaba por calles. Dentro de mi una parte estaba ansiosa por terminar esta tortura, y otra quería evitar el encuentro…pero no por incomodidad.

Después de días sin poder dormir, días llenos de pesadillas de las cuales no podía acordarme nada el despertar llegó el día de la obra de teatro. Tenía un poco de miedo porque no había pensando en lo que le diría a Jasper, es cierto que me conforta mucho que Peridot este a mi lado…pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal por arrastrarla a este momento. Esto era algo que me correspondía a mi, Peridot no tenía nada que ver…y aquí estaba, a mi lado, con miedo, pero ante todo con deseos de hacerme sentir mejor. No puedo defraudarla.

–¡P-Dot, L! – Ambas volteamos a ver a Amatista al escuchar su grito, ella estaba frente al teatro completamente sola para nuestra sorpresa.

–¡Amatista! – Gritó Peridot mientras nos acercábamos a ella – ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde esta Garnet?

–Espero a Sheena – Respondió Amatista con un tono de voz realmente molesto, ¿quién era Sheena? – Garnet está adentro hablando con Bismuto…como es la jefa de utilería no tiene mucho que hacer hoy, al contrario de Perla…viejo, llevamos aquí desde la mañana, nunca me había levantando tan temprano en mi vida y sólo para que ella viniera a encerrarse en su camerino – Amatista suspiró mientras se guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos – De todas formas deberían entrar, hace bastante frío, sólo necesitan mostrar sus boletos.

–Bien – Contestó Peridot mientras los buscaba. Es cierto que ella estaba nerviosa en general el día de hoy, pero poco después entró en pánico – Eh…no los tengo…

–¿Los dejaste en el departamento? – Pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

–¡No, estoy segura que los traje…ahm…el auto, deben de estar ahí! – Peridot salió corriendo, aunque poco después regresó hacia donde estábamos – ¡Amatista, cuida de Lapis! – Dicho eso volvió a irse, y no pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

Amatista me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, sólo se cruzo de brazos y colocó su vista en el frente. Por mi parte no fui discreta y la observé directamente…ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado apropiadamente con ella desde que me grito fuera de la cafetería, nuestro intercambio de palabras el día antes de ir al club no contaba. Tenía la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas.

–Sé lo que hiciste.

–¿Ah? – Balbuceó Amatista mientras me miraba distraída y confundida, realmente no me estaba escuchando…puede que no sea el mejor momento, pero no tendré otra oportunidad así – ¿De qué hablas?

–Besaste a Peridot.

–¿Ah? – Amatista se me quedó viendo unos segundos, lentamente su rostro se puso pálido y me miró con temor – Mierda, ¿P-Dot te dijo?, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo…¡P-Puedo explicarlo, en serio!

–Gracias… – Mi tono de voz sonó tan tímido que era vergonzoso, pero traté de colocar la mayor honestidad posible; Amatista me miró aún más confundida si era posible, se quedó en silencio, como reflexionando algo.

–¿Gracias por besar a Peridot?

–Diablos, no – Me quejé, ¿era tan idiota? – Siempre….siempre quise darte las gracias por ir a la cafetería y haberme hecho entrar en razón…aunque no quiera admitirlo, tú me diste valor para volver ir a ver a Peridot. No sé si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de no haberlo hecho…pero ahora puedo estar aquí, con Peridot, gracias a ti…y eso es algo que te agradezco…pareciera que siempre estás viendo por nosotras – Amatista me miró en silencio, se rascó la nuca y volvió a cruzarse brazos y ver el frente.

–Me das demasiado crédito por algo que no hice – Dijo Amatista sin voltear a verme – En ese momento no quería que regresarás con Peri, sólo quería patearte el trasero…pero me alegro que P-Dot esté feliz…así que más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer alguna estupidez y la hagas llorar – Amatista se acercó hacia mi y me apuntó con un dedo mientras me miraba desafiantemente – En la universidad no me metí con Jasper porque no valía la pena una expulsión por esa idiota…pero tú eres diferente, vales muchas cosas y no dudes que te haré sufrir.

–Gracias…supongo.

–Pero, de nada – Amatista lucía complacida – De todas formas, eso no significa que no me meta con Jasper esta noche si es necesario…le prometí a P-Dot que cuidaría de ti.

Ambas escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, era Peridot que venía corriendo hacia nosotras con las entradas del teatro en la mano. Fue inevitable voltear a ver Amatista…sin duda, la mirada que le lanzaba era amor, pero había algo diferente…quizá era que no lucía triste como en ocasiones pasadas. Cuando Peridot se acercó hasta donde estábamos Amatista la jaló de su corbata y la besó…frente a mi. La acción me tomó tan de sorpresa que no supe que pensar, Peridot se separó y de la sorpresa se cayó al suelo.

–¡Amatista!, ¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!? – Gritó Peridot mientras se tapaba el rostro por vergüenza….yo sólo podía verla mientras la risa de Amatista me resonaba en los oídos.

–Voy a fingir que no vi eso, sólo esta vez – Mencioné molesta mientras ayudaba a Peridot a pararse y la jalaba de la mano con dirección al interior del teatro.

–Hey, L – Volteé a ver a Amatista, todavía enojada – No vayas a olvidar de lo que hablamos.

–No…no lo haré – Dije mientras suavicé mi mirada, Peridot me miró con un gesto interrogante pero le sonreí ligeramente, indicando que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Dentro del teatro nos encontramos con Bismuto y Garnet. Estuvimos platicando alrededor de cuarenta minutos con ellas hasta que la primera tuvo que irse porque anunciaron la "primera llamada". Perla por obvias razones no se encontraba con nosotras, pero Peridot y yo le deseamos suerte en la mañana por teléfono. Estar en presencia de las amigas de Peridot hacia menos intimidante la situación…era obvio que Jasper iba a venir, lo que no sabía era cuándo…quería dejar de preocuparme por eso. La llegada de Amatista me hizo sentir más tranquila.

–¿Y Sheena? – Preguntó Garnet con lentitud – Pensé que ibas a esperarla para guiarla.

–Hombre, ella no va a venir, es más que obvio, llevó más de una hora y media esperando y la obra ya va a comenzar – Respondió Amatista con disgusto – Sabía que tenía razón en no invitarla, sé lo dije a Perla y no me hizo caso, ahora cuando regresemos a casa se la pasará llorando…que Sheena le haya dado un número de teléfono no significa nada.

–¿No fuiste tú la que le dijo a Perla que intentará hablar con ella en el club? – Preguntó Peridot viéndola de reojo – Estabas bastante animada con Sheena.

–Argh, ¡ya sé!, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría tan en serio…estamos hablando de P y de una persona que conoció en circunstancias raras para ella – Amatista se volteó hacia Peridot y la abrazo del hombro – Estuve investigando un poco porque estaba preocupada y no me gusta esa tal Sheena, verás…

Mientras Amatista le contaba a Peridot sus descubrimientos sobre la tal Sheena y Garnet las escuchaba sin poner alguna expresión decidí ver los alrededores del teatro para relajarme. Nunca había estado en uno como tal…las pequeñas obras que organizaba el alcalde Dewey en Ciudad Playa no contaban; no era demasiado fan de ellas y por eso presentía que está noche no sería precisamente entretenida…quizá sí, pero por las razones equivocadas.

Mi atención se centro en grupo de personas un poco lejos de nosotras, entre ellos había una chica de traje, alta y robusta, traía su pelo amarrado en una coleta y me parecía extrañamente familiar. La observé más detenidamente por la intriga hasta que pude observar su rostro cuando se despidió de las personas con las que estaba hablando. Mierda, era Jasper, estaba irreconocible…quizá porque siempre la había visto en uniformes deportivos, era la primera vez que la veía tan bien vestida….además de peinada. Ella estaba viéndome y me sonrió con confianza, algo que me puso nerviosa.

–Lapis, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Peridot mientras me movía ligeramente el brazo, supongo que notó que estaba ida. Volteé a verla…¿cómo decirle?

–No pensé que esa hippie fuera a hablar en serio cuando me dijo que todas ustedes estarían aquí – Jasper soltó una risa sarcástica cuando se acercó a nosotras y todas voltearon a verla, incluida yo. De seguro parecía que había visto un fantasma y Jasper lucía complacida por eso.

–Buenas noches…Jasper – Dijo Garnet lentamente.

–Una vergüenza de apariencia…una enana defectuosa…una rata de biblioteca – Dijo Jasper volteando a ver a Garnet, Amatista y Peridot respectivamente – Y su nuevo integrante – Esta vez, Jasper volteó a verme a mi – Nada merecedor de mi tiempo…bueno, quizá no sea así, aún puedes redimirte, Lapis.

–Hey, deja en paz a mis amigos – Amatista se puso al frente de todas, nunca la había tan enojada como en este momento – No puedo creer que realmente viniste…pero está bien, estaba esperando que lo hicieras, ¿crees que puedes hacernos algo?, te superamos en número.

–Es tan decepcionante como no han cambiado en todo este tiempo…todas ustedes, sobre todo tú – Jasper miró fijamente a Amatista, su semblante reflejaba…lástima, quizá por eso Amatista estaba tan enojada – No vine a pelear, ¿realmente me creen con semejante educación?, tengo asuntos con Lapis – Jasper volteó a verme y se acercó a mi, retroceder fue un reflejo…estaba haciendo justamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

–¡Largo! –Gritó Peridot, encarando a Jasper y colocándose frente a mi – ¡Lapis no quiere nada contigo! – Por miedo abracé a Peridot por la espalda. Sé que estamos dentro del teatro y no hay nada que temer…pero la idea de vuelva a lastimarla me aterra.

–No puedo creer lo que veo – Jasper nos miró y se rió extravagantemente, pero con la suficiente modestia para no llamar la atención de las personas…de por si éramos un grupo que resaltaba – La nerd con Lapis…hasta ahora pensé que era una broma que usaste para alejarte de mi, ¿en serio prefieres…eso, o es por lástima?

–¡No te tengo miedo! – Gritó Peridot.

–Mentirosa.

En ese momento anunciaron la segunda llamada, la obra estaba a punto de comenzar. Garnet y Amatista que habían estado al margen me miraron con gesto de que había que irse…aunque más que por la obra sentí que era por lo molestas que estaban. Asentí lentamente mientras moví a Peridot para indicarle que había que retirarnos. Jasper se nos quedo viendo de brazos cruzados y no hizo nada por detenernos, al contrario, estaba sonriendo.

–No puedes huir de lo inevitable, Lapis.

–Hablaremos después.

Pensé que Jasper nos seguiría para molestarnos un poco más, pero no lo hizo. Peridot no me comentó nada en el trayecto a nuestros asientos de igual forma, a pesar que se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Para mi alivio, Bismuto tuvo la suficiente consideración de otorgarle a Jasper un asiento en el otro extremo de donde estábamos sentadas.

Pensé que todo sería un infierno al comenzar la obra, extrañamente verla me era relajante…la obra tenía un tono calmado, así como la música que empleaban. Ver a Perla actuar era interesante, no le creí a Peridot cuando me dijo que ella era una especie de prodigio para el teatro, ahora sabía que tenía razón. Es una lástima que Steven no se haya sentado cerca de nosotras, le dije que se mantuviera lejos, por Jasper.

Sin embargo, como presentí, el teatro no es lo mío. Al cabo de una hora me sentí agobiada por el ambiente pesado y Jasper, que no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Me excusé con Peridot y sus amigas que tenía que ir al baño y salí de la sala lo más silenciosamente que pude. Caminé hacia la salida y compré un paquete de cigarros en las afueras del teatro. Aunque ya no fumaba tenía una enorme necesidad de hacerlo en este momento…habían algunas pocas personas donde me encontraba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Sólo será esta vez.

Las cosas estarían mejor si la noche no estuviera nublada.

–Hey – Volteé a ver a la persona que intentó llamar mi atención, era Jasper que se acercó a mi. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando la vi con detenimiento…lucía más…¿dócil?

–No estás en la obra…

–¿Realmente crees que voy a entrar a ver una obra de teatro, yo?, además, Perla es la protagonista – Jasper hizo mueca de disgusto y se puso a fumar a mi lado…¿qué clase de ironía era esta?

–Luces…diferente – Jasper me hizo una mueca extraña, signo de que no me estaba entendiendo – Es decir…adentro, con las chicas, lucías imponente y burlona, y ahora…estás como si nada – Hace rato actuó con superioridad, ahora…parecía estar tranquila, incluso dispuesta a escuchar, pero no quería arruinarlo y decir algo estúpido.

–Las detesto, son un montón de basura reunida – Dijo Jasper con disgusto – Peridot es una criticona de mierda con un pésimo temperamento, Amatista es su fiel perro y eso es vergonzoso, Perla se entromete en todo lo que no le importa y se la pasa llorando, y Garnet…es una tramposa…siempre usa tácticas baratas; pero tú eres diferente, eres fuerte, como yo – No conocía mucho de su vida universitaria, pero…Jasper lucía realmente enojada con ellas – Pensé que no fumabas.

–Honestamente no lo hago…sólo esta vez.

–Tienes que regresar, el equipo te extraña, los del club te extrañan…yo te extraño – Hice una mueca incómoda…ese tono, era el de la otra vez, no reconocía a la persona que estaba a mi lado…y eso era lo que me hacía sentir mal – Todo marchaba tan bien, estábamos tan felices…lo que sientes por Peridot es algo tonto y estúpido, sé que lo sabes. No hay nada que tenga ella que no tenga yo.

–Te equivocas – Suspiré – Jasper, sé lo que intentas hacer y lo siento mucho, no era mi plan que las cosas resultaran de esta forma, pero realmente quiero a Peridot. Con ella…me siento realmente bien, y las cosas entre nosotras no estaban de la mejor manera cuando estuvimos juntas, nos habríamos separado en cualquier momento – Volteé a verla con nerviosismo – Por eso me fui, es lo mejor para nosotras, y…las chicas tampoco son malas, sólo debes darles una oportunidad… – Dejé de hablar cuando Jasper comenzó a reírse.

–Piensas que soy la mala aquí…¿verdad? – Jasper me miró fijamente…con cinismo – Estás apuntando tus argumentos en la dirección equivocada…no puedes mentirme, sé lo que has hecho y he visto de lo que eres capaz – Jasper me arrinconó contra la pared con un brazo, sólo para amenazarme. Por instinto volteé a ver a las personas cercanas pero estás fingieron que no sucedía nada – Es cierto, reconozco que no actué de la mejor forma, fui una bruta, pero tú…tú eres un monstruo.

–Yo… – Murmuré mientras desvié la mirada.

Jasper estaba pronunciando exactamente lo que pensaba, era como si pudiera leerme la mente y fue tenebroso. En el fondo quería dejar de sentirme así…sólo quería divertirme cuando empecé a salir con ella…ignoré lo que sucedía conmigo y Peridot, termine lastimando a todos, a mi, a Peridot, a sus amigas…y a Jasper, sé que ella no es mala en verdad. No merezco las cosas buenas que me están pasando, quería pensar lo contrario, me esforzaba por hacerlo. Sin responderle nada a Jasper, ella me tomó una de mis manos y se hincó frente a mi, verla arrodillada era algo que no ayudaba a hacerme sentir mejor.

–Por favor, volvamos a estar juntas.

–¿Por qué querrías eso…? – En sus palabras reflejaba lo mal que lo pasamos…no lo entiendo.

–¡Porque te quiero y soy la única persona que puede soportar estar con alguien como tú! – ¿Alguien…como yo? – Sólo yo puedo estar contigo, Lapis, sólo yo puedo controlar tu carácter…y aceptarte tal y como eres en realidad – Jasper me miraba con ilusión…y obsesión – ¡Juntas seremos felices!

–Fui mala contigo – Murmuré – No debí haberme ido contigo nunca, lo odié, detesté cada segundo que estuve contigo y en tu casa y no me fui…eso estuvo mal – Solté mi cigarro y me puse mi mano libre en el rostro, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para contener mi frustración y no llorar.

–Será mucho mejor esta vez, ¡cambie, me cambiaste!, ahora tengo una nueva forma de ver las cosas – Jasper apretó mas mi mano – Sabes que digo la verdad.

Me odie mucho en ese momento. No por lo mal que me sentía por lo que le hice a Jasper…sino por considerar durante una milésima de segundo su propuesta. Dentro de mi sus palabras tenían sentido…las cosas que le había hecho, lo mucho que la lastimé, lo que pensaba de mi coincidía sobre los pensamientos que tenía de mi persona. Su propuesta era una forma de conseguir paz y arreglar lo que le había hecho.

–No – Dije firmemente – Independientemente de Peridot lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, no estás bien, regresar es una tontería…y nunca más quiero sentirme como me sentí en esta relación, jamás – Por fin…por fin lo había dicho – Así que veté.

–Pero…Lapis – Jasper me soltó y me vio con sorpresa y suplica.

–¡Lapis! – Me giré para ver a Peridot corriendo hacia nosotras, al acercarse lo suficiente me abrazó fuertemente y se le quedó viendo a Jasper con una mezcla de enojo y temor – Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando te tardaste, ¿te hizo algo esta idiota?

–Todo esto es tu culpa…¡siempre tienes que venir en el momento equivocado! – Esta vez todo el mundo volteó a vernos y no podía sentirme más incómoda. Peridot veía de reojo a Jasper escondida detrás de mi; de pronto, mi compañera de cuarto tomó aire y se acercó a Jasper, hasta quedar frente a ella – ¿Qué diablos quieres, Peridot?

–Te perdono – ¿Qué? – Garnet, Perla, Amatista y yo te perdonamos por todo lo que nos has hecho desde la universidad – Peridot volteó a verme y me esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora ya no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada – Miré a Peridot con sorpresa, entonces, ella devolvió su mirada a Jasper – Lapis es una buena y fantástica persona, así que entiendo que te guste, pero...eres una idiota y soy mucho mejor que tú, tonta.

Le tapé la boca a Peridot antes de que pudiera decir algo más y la atraje hacia mi. Jasper lucía realmente enojada porque Peridot estaba riéndose y me asusté mucho cuando la vi apretar sus puños, pensé que iba a golpearla…pero para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

–¿Perdonarme?, no me hagas reír – Jasper nos vio con un desprecio profundo a ambas, para después enfocar su mirada en mi – Bien, quédate con esa basura – Dijo, para finalmente, darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al teatro.

–¡Espera! – Le grité antes de que se fuera – Yo…

–No necesito tu lástima – Dijo Jasper con odio en su voz, sin dejar de caminar para perderse entre la calles.

Me quedé en mi sitio sin saber que hacer…no era la forma en la que esperaba arreglar las cosas con Jasper, quizá por tratarse de ella no pudo ser de otra forma. Volteé a ver a Peridot que se acercó a mi, ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lucía muy feliz.

–¿No estuve increíble, Lapis? – Preguntó Peridot en un tono orgulloso.

–Fue estúpido, había mas formas de decir eso.

–Sabes que es verdad.

Jasper no se merecía eso…quería estar enojada por lo imprudente que fue Peridot, pero estaba feliz…que estuviera bien. Sobre todo, quería pensar que lo que dijo fue genuino. Ver el odio de todas hacia Jasper me hacía sentir mal, por eso no podía perdonarme por las cosas que hice, era como si estuviera traicionando a Peridot. Pero ahora…me siento bien, creo que hice lo correcto.

–¡Tenía razón! – Alcé la vista para ver a Bismuto, que se acercó a nosotras– ¿Ves?, te dije que todo saldría bien – Bismuto me dio palmadas muy fuertes en la espalda y casi perdí el equilibrio – No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella – Dijo señalando con la mirada el camino por el cual se fue Jasper – Después de la obra entraré a practicar atletismo para enfrentarme a Garnet dignamente…¿qué mejor equipo que el de esa chica? – Quise preguntarle como había averiguado que Jasper practicaba atletismo profesionalmente…pero presentí que era mejor no hacerlo.

–¿No tienes que estar en la obra? – Preguntó Peridot con extrañeza.

–Sí, pero vi que salieron las dos y no podía dejarlas solas…es mi culpa que Jasper haya venido después de todo – Bismuto se rió y entró nuevamente al teatro – ¡Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado!

¿Todos los amigos de Peridot eran extraños?, bueno…conocidos, Jasper no se escapa de esa clasificación.

Suspiré mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cara…termino, por fin termino.

–Me escuchaste hablar con Jasper, ¿verdad, Peridot?

–Un poco – Admitió Peridot – Ella estará bien, es una idiota que vive en su ignorancia...y tú también lo estarás, te ayudaré – Peridot me sonrió y le correspondí el gesto.

–Te quiero, Peridot.

–Oh…yo también te quiero – Peridot se sonrojó levemente, sus palabras sonaban torpes, de seguro no sabía que decir.

–¿Quieres regresar al teatro?

–Sé que Perla es una gran actriz, y Amatista está grabando la obra – Peridot guardó silencio un momento y se sentó en las escaleras del teatro mientras ajustaba su corbata y me hacía una seña para que me sentará a su lado – ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a esperar que termine?

–Sí – Dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa y me sentaba a su lado, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y Peridot me acarició mi espalda.

–Bien.

Ahora podía observar la luna.

* * *

Fue bastante difícil hacer este capítulo...quizá por eso lo volví a reescribir.

Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron algunos en los comentarios del capítulo pasado, tenía pensando decírselos después pero aprovecharé la ocasión. Sí, habrá lemon, pero será hasta el epílogo, hay una razón de eso nivel técnico y nivel historia que se las explicaré cuando llegué el momento.

Gracias por leer :)


	21. Plan de vida

Buenas, por fin vengo con el nuevo capítulo. Omitiré las desventuras que he vivido desde el capítulo pasado para decir que por fin pude escribir este capítulo...lo hice entre clases, pero con cariño como siempre.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a este fic...significa mucho para mi y lo aprecio en verdad.

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¡Amatista!

Puse mala cara ante la estruendosa risa de Amatista, bajé el volumen de los audífonos y me retiré de la partida. No tiene que malentenderse, no es que sea una mala perdedora como esos tontos que se van a mitad de un combate porque las cosas no salen como ellos quieren, esto era algo totalmente diferente…no fue por mi culpa. Me recargué en mi silla de playa esperando que Amatista dejará de reírse…para terminar de empeorar todo como no es una jugadora tan dedicada como yo y no quería activar su chat de voz, tuve que hablarle de mi teléfono y de mi saldo para ponernos de acuerdo.

–No me cubriste – Expliqué – ¡Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo, tenías al otro equipo enfrente y me dejaste morir!

– _Lo siento, es que me distraje comiendo_ – Fruncí el ceño…bueno, no me sorprendía mucho viniendo de ella…ahora recordaba porque no jugaba en línea con Amatista – _Bueno, olvídalo, ¡juguemos otra partida!_

–No.

– _Vamos, no te enojes P-Dot, prometo cubrirte esta vez._

–No es eso – Dije volteando a ver el reloj que tenía en la habitación que compartía con Lapis – Lapis llega hoy…no debería tardar.

– _Aw…de acuerdo, sólo porque L ha estado fuera casi una semana_ – Por mis estrellas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando?, para mi fortuna hace rato había hecho un intento de comida casera que no estaba del todo mal, la casa esta decente y estoy vestida. No tengo pendientes por hacer – _Por cierto, Perla me dijo que te hablará sobre el cambio de planes que hubo para nuestra fiesta de año nuevo, verás…_

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse para mi asombro. Sabía que era tarde, pero, ¿tan tarde? Me quité los audífonos dejando a Amatista hablar sola y corrí a la sala, al asomarme por el marco de la puerta pude ver a Lapis soltando sus maletas con un rostro molesto. Mi compañera de cuarto volteó a verme con sorpresa al notar mi presencia, como si no esperará verme tan pronto…sin embargo, me sonrió y me estiró los brazos, yo fui a abrazarla con alegría. Después de los viajes tan seguidos que tenía que hacer esa se volvió nuestra pequeña rutina de recibimiento.

–¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunté cuando me separaré...aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Bien – De nuevo ese tono tan cortante y serio…¿había algo mal?

–Iré a la cocina, ya regreso.

Era un extraño déjà vu cada vez que Lapis regresaba a casa, no sólo por nuestro encuentro, sino por lo que seguía después de eso. Siempre iba a la cocina, como ahora, a prepararle un té mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá, ida, con la mirada fija en su montaña de libros y reportes de investigación…al mismo tiempo que sostenía su boleto de regreso a Ciudad Imperio desde Pueblo Océano…que estaba algo lejos hablando en términos de distancia y tiempo. Cuando le entregaba el té ella me sonría con gratitud sin decirme nada, me sentaba a su lado…y silencio.

–¿Estás bien? – Pregunté un poco incómoda.

–Sí – Contestó Lapis mientras le daba un sorbo a su té – Sólo un poco cansada…Pueblo Océano es un lugar extraño desde el incendio.

Miré de reojo sus cosas, esta vez traía menos que la vez pasada, ¿habrá tenido dificultades y por eso tardo en regresar? Puede ser porque estamos a punto de terminar Diciembre y el clima es muy frío por aquí…no debe ser sencillo. Lapis es increíble sin duda, admiró todo lo que hace y estoy feliz de que esté haciendo las cosas que quiere, a pesar de que nuestra convivencia haya dado un giro.

Lapis entrará formalmente a trabajar al acuario de Ciudad Imperio a principios de año, pero antes de eso tiene trabajo previo de investigación de campo en Pueblo Océano. Como está retirado se queda allá en un hostel, viajar todos los días sería más caro y cansado…generalmente sus jornadas han sido cortas, de dos a tres días, sin embargo, la pasada fue una semana entera y esta fue de cinco días. Sé que es difícil, así que intento ayudarla…aunque sea un poco.

–Descuida Lapis, es normal porque acabas de llegar – Dije mientras sacaba la tableta que me había regalado…ya que no encontró un sustituto para mi grabadora, pero insistía en compensarme de alguna forma – Las estadísticas dicen que los de nuevo ingreso reciben el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer…pero ya casi acaba Diciembre y eso terminará – No estaba segura de la fuente…¡pero no importa, es verdad!

–Sí…tienes razón.

–Pero me tomó por sorpresa que te mandarán a Pueblo Océano, no me dijiste cuando te dieron el empleo –Ella me aviso unos pocos días antes de irse a su primer viaje, estaba un poco confundida.

–…Yo tampoco sabía en ese momento.

Sé que Lapis está cansada…pero su tono de voz era realmente incómodo. Al parecer, Lapis se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía porque me abrazo avergonzándome un poco, hizo que me recostará sobre ella…podía sentir sus manos en mi cintura y su respiración en mi pelo, quería voltearme para verla a los ojos, pero desistí por pena, aún así era agradable. Mi compañera de cuarto no es una persona muy afectuosa con los demás al contrario de mi.

–Te extrañe y estoy feliz de verte – Mi rostro se pone rojo con facilidad…era bueno que no me estuviera viendo en este momento – ¿Cómo has estado y qué has hecho en estos días?, me encantaría saber.

–Bueno, primero…

Antes de que pudiera contarle mis desventuras…que básicamente eran Amatista molestándome, trabajo y reuniones con mis jefes, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Las únicas personas que tienen este número son los padres de Lapis y las "Gemas de Cristal". Al contestar se escuchaban muchos ruidos de fondo, gritos y golpeteos; Lapis se acercó un poco más a mi para escuchar aunque no era necesario, este teléfono lo compré usado y es bastante viejo, pareciera que tiene el altavoz activado siempre.

– _¡Amatista, basta!..¿Peridot?_ – Hice un ruido de afirmación – _Te llamé muchas veces al celular pero no contestabas…dejaste a Amatista hablando sola._

–Lo siento, llego Lapis y…

– _¿Está Lapis ahí?, salúdala de mi parte…¡Amatista, en serio, deja en paz la puerta!, en fin, le dije a Amatista que te comentará sobre los cambios de nuestra fiesta de fin de año, pero supongo que no le hiciste caso…hemos decidido cambiarla a este sábado._

–¿Una semana antes, por qué? – Generalmente cancelábamos nuestros compromisos para estar el último día del año juntas, era extraño.

– _Steven se irá de vacaciones con Greg la próxima semana…y como quiere invitar a su amiga Connie, decidimos hacerlo así_ – Oh…ya veo – A _demás, ¡es perfecto, Lapis podrá asistir!, y nos imaginábamos que querías pasar ese día a solas con ella…y bueno…yo…tengo una cita con Sheena._

–¿El treinta y uno? – Además, ¿no estaba triste por qué no fue a la obra? De todas formas…no creo que sea lo mejor preguntarle ahora – De acuer…ah – Volteé a ver de reojo a Lapis, no creo que sea justo obligarla a ir cuando tiene mucho trabajo, sé que se sentirá mal si voy yo sola porque pensará que es su culpa – Lo siento, creo que no podré ir, es que… – De pronto, Lapis me quitó el teléfono.

–¡Hey!

–Hola Perla…sí…sí, no te preocupes, estaremos ahí – Dicho eso, Lapis colgó.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunté estupefacta mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

–No tienes nada que hacer ese día, ¿verdad?

–¡P-Por supuesto que sí, Lapis! – Era bastante obvio saber cuando estaba mintiendo…argh – Soy una persona muy ocupada.

–¿Cómo quedarse a jugar videojuegos?

–Lapis, trabajo probando videojuegos.

–Es diferente…ya puedo ubicar los juegos en los que trabajas y los que juegas por diversión…llevamos viviendo un largo tiempo juntas – Rayos… – ¿Por qué ibas a decirles que no? – Me quedé sin saber que decir, desvié la mirada y fruncí el ceño, a lo que Lapis me sonrió ligeramente – ¿Es por mi trabajo?

–No… – Lapis me sonrió y bufé con molestia – Es que, siempre regresas llena de trabajo y cansada, no es justo que vayas.

–No es tanto trabajo.

–Me he dado cuenta que trabajas en las noches, aunque finjas que en el día todo está bien –Bien hecho Peridot, Jasper no es la tonta, tú la eres…no debiste decir eso, sé perfectamente que Lapis sólo se preocupa por mi e intenta que no sienta todo esto…pero quería ayudarla y esto me frustraba.

–…Bien, entonces iré a trabajar – Lapis se paro del sillón y tomó sus libros y papeles que estaban sobre la mesa – Así podremos ir el sábado, ¿no? – Mi compañera de cuarto se acercó y me besó la frente. Me sonrió con comprensión, algo que me lastimó un poco…para después irse a nuestra habitación.

Me recosté en el sofá mirando el techo de nuevo, estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma que no podía demostrarlo, ¿qué debería hacer? Sólo quería que Lapis estuviera bien…y de alguna forma, siento que la pasa muy mal por mi culpa. Desde que se mudo de nuevo tiene esa sensación de culpabilidad y obsesión por no lastimarme…por no hacerme daño acosta de ella. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que me oculte cosas o se guarde todo para ella; he intentado hablar pero es tan difícil, porque no me contengo en nada y Lapis es tan complaciente.

Al día siguiente le avisaron a mi compañera de cuarto que tendría que hacer otro viaje la próxima semana, sin embargo, le indicaron que regresaría antes de año nuevo. Estuvo muy estresada…sobre todo por la fecha de la fiesta que es un "día perdido de trabajo"…aunque no lo dijo con esas palabras. La acompañé en las noches preparándole café, viendo si necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo mientras jugaba videojuegos cerca de ella, otras veces la veía trabajar porque era divertido e interesante conocer temas nuevos, además de ver la forma en que se desenvolvía Lapis en su trabajo. Eran sólo algunas cosas que se me ocurrían en las que podía ayudar…y creo que funcionaban. Me puse nerviosa de que no terminará a tiempo…pero pudimos ir el sábado a la fiesta.

–¡Hola! – Dijo Perla mientras nos abría la puerta – Que bueno que hayan podido venir.

–Ajá…

–¡Peridot, Lapis! – Gritó Steven mientras se acercaba a nosotras y abrazaba a Lapis – ¡Lapis, invité a mi amiga Connie, tienes que conocerla! – Steven la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior de la casa ante mi mirada de incredulidad. Perla lucía divertida y feliz con la situación; mientras tanto, Amatista se asomó para verme.

–Hey, P-Dot, ¿por qué esa cara?

–…No es nada.

Nuestras fiestas de año nuevo eran una tradición desde nuestro primer año de universidad, fecha en que empecé a compartir cuarto con las chicas. Las fiestas eran divertidas y no digo que este año no lo fuese…quizá era lo preocupada que estaba por la situación de Lapis, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado y no era malo, sólo extraño…Lapis, los sentimientos de Amatista, Sheena…incluso la amiga de Steven. Yo no había cambiado mucho desde entonces…pero todo sigue su rumbo.

Comimos e hicimos algunos pequeños juegos que habíamos preparado para Steven y Connie, aunque veía a Lapis feliz podía notar que estaba agotada y cansada, quise preguntarle por su estado en ese momento pero lo omití. Con las horas pude ver que cada quién tomo su espacio para hacer ciertas actividades: Perla estaba terminando los últimos detalles de la cena, Garnet y Greg escogían música en un rincón de la habitación, Lapis, Steven y Connie jugaban cartas…y yo estaba en la mesa de la cocina, viendo a Amatista atragantarse de bocadillos.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Amatista mientras terminaba de comer una torta – Hoy estás realmente aburrida viejo, aunque sé que no te gustan las fiestas.

–¿Y que hay de ti? – Respondí con fastidio mientras tenía el rostro pegado a la mesa – Estás aquí aburriéndote conmigo.

–Gracias por despreciar mi amistad – Miré feo a Amatista, que se rió al verme – Con gusto iría a molestar a Perla pero está muy enojada conmigo por lo que le hice a Sheena – Cierto…recuerdo haber escuchado que fue hasta su casa y destruyó su motocicleta, no entendía mucho por qué lo hizo siendo que al principio estaba muy entusiasmada con Sheena, pero ahora no soporta que Perla ande tras ella, dice que es "una mala influencia" – Aunque no hay mucha diferencia de Perla, estás muy antipática.

–No estoy de antipática.

–¿Era cierto lo que dijo Perla de que no querías venir?, viejo, sólo tenías que decirlo.

–¡No es eso! – Dije gritando mientras golpeaba la mesa en una pequeña rabieta – Por supuesto que quería venir, es que…no me siento bien…obligar a que Lapis venga.

–Pues se está divirtiendo mucho – Respondió Amatista señalando a Lapis sonreír mientras le enseñaba sus cartas a Connie y Steven, que hacían cara de frustración – No veo cual es el problema.

–Acaba de regresar y está muy ocupada con sus investigaciones…realmente tiene mucho que hacer por su trabajo y me siento culpable de que pasé mucho tiempo conmigo – Amatista me miró en silencio…por alguna razón sentí que estaba interrogándome – ¡Pero está bien!, estoy preocupándome demasiado…pronto se acabará el año y dejará de hacer esos tontos viajes a Pueblo Océano…le darán otro trabajo por lo bien que lo ha hecho.

–P-Dot…¿en serio no lo sabes?

–¿Saber qué? – Volteé a verla confundida.

–¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos contó Perla?

–¿Perla? – Pregunté aún más confundida.

–Nuestra Perla no, la hermanastra de Perla…que también se llama Perla – ¿Qué? – ¡La que siempre se viste de azul y tiene los ojos tapados por el fleco!

–¡Ah, esa Perla! – Dije chasqueando los dedos, como sólo la conocí una vez hace más o menos un año y medio no me acordaba.

–Ella trabajó en el acuario de Ciudad Imperio y nos explicó como eran las cosas ahí…se supone que escoges de antemano la zona donde estás trabajando, así que los cambios son extremadamente difíciles – ¿Qué? – Bueno, no me sorprende, L realmente te odiaba en esos días que pidió el empleo…por eso no me agradaba – Amatista se acercó un poco más a mi al ver que me quedé…ida – Pensé que ella te lo había dicho y estabas bien con ello.

–Pero…ella me dijo que cambiaría de sección – Amatista se quedó viendo de reojo a Lapis, para finalmente tomar más bocadillos de la mesa.

–Deberías hablar con ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle Garnet puso música con un toque lento para Steven y Connie...decidí dejar de pensar en el trabajo de Lapis por ahora porque no era el momento adecuado, ya podría encontrar tiempo para hablar con mi compañera de cuarto.

Después de eso Perla nos llamó para cenar, como no teníamos espacio para tanta gente y hacía mucho frío como para ir afuera comimos sentados en el suelo. Esa noche nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa de las chicas en el cuarto de visitas…originalmente íbamos a darle esa habitación a Steven que pasa tanto tiempo con nosotras que podría decirse que vive aquí, pero él prefería su cama en la esquina de la sala.

Nos fuimos a dormir alrededor de la media noche. Estábamos viendo una película cuando Lapis, Steven y Connie se quedaron dormidos, Garnet fue a acostar a los dos últimos mientras yo desperté a Lapis y le dije que nos fuéramos a nuestra habitación, me despedí vagamente de las chicas y Greg que iban a quedarse a terminar la película, Lapis estaba tan adormecida que sólo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos al cuarto nos pusimos la pijama que habíamos traído, y al acostarme, para mi sorpresa, mi compañera de cuarto se abrazo a mi con entusiasmo.

–¿No tenías sueño?

–Sí, es que realmente esa película era muy aburrida – Respondió Lapis – Pero todo lo demás fue muy divertido, me alegre mucho ver a Steven.

–Sí… – Contesté con tono robótico. Sólo tenía la leve iluminación que entraba por la ventana para ver, el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro así que no podía distinguir el rostro de Lapis…pero sabía que me estaba viendo con sorpresa.

–¿No te divertiste? – Preguntó Lapis con sorpresa. Hice una mueca de incomodidad y me giré para no quedar frente a ella a pesar de que no podía verla…Lapis me acarició la espalda y se acercó a mi de forma comprensiva – ¿Qué sucede?, has estado triste desde que llegué – Esta era una buena oportunidad, pero, ¿cómo podría decirle sin lastimarla?

–¿Qué pasa realmente con tu trabajo?

Lapis rió ligeramente.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Sabía que había algo extraño desde que no me avisaste que te irías a Pueblo Océano…pero hasta ahora me puse a pensarlo y lo confirmé, hay algo raro sobre todo – Volteé a ver a Lapis, por la distancia podía distinguir bien sus expresiones – ¿No confías en mi? – Lapis se quedo en silencio…poco después suspiro y se giro para acostarse nuevamente en la cama ante mi cara de incredulidad – ¡Hey, ¿qué haces?! – La miré esperanzada de que dijera algo más...pero eso no paso –Lapis… – Susurré bastante nerviosa.

–Desde el principio planeé irme a trabajar de campo, todo eso fue antes de conocerte y…cuando te conocí ese deseo creció, quería alejarme de ti lo más pronto posible porque eras una compañera de cuarto molesta – Dijo Lapis aun dándome la espalda – Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, no puedo hacer eso, no quiero hacerlo…así que sólo déjame arreglar las cosas, no te preocupes, yo puedo solucionarlo sola.

Yo no quería que dejará de hacer lo que quisiera hacer por mi.

Lapis no me dijo nada después de eso y me puso aún más incómoda. Empecé a notar algo desde que la idiota de Jasper se empezó a involucrar con ella y ahora me quedo claro después de tanto tiempo. Siempre me costó entender a mi compañera de cuarto: sus acciones y su actitud antes de mudarse y cuando regresó, constantemente hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo. Ella era una persona con miedo a las responsabilidades, libre, dejada consigo misma…indiferente a todo para no sufrir daño, y ahora…sólo intenta no lastimarme, entiendo eso pero no siento que sea la forma correcta de hacerlo. En este momento no siento que sea diferente de Jasper.

–Está bien…no tienes que preocuparte Lapis, ¡encontraremos una alternativa!, como…ah… – Había algo que estuve pensando toda la fiesta – Podemos mudarnos a Pueblo Océano…por mi trabajo puedo darme ese lujo.

–Peridot, Ciudad Imperio es tu hogar…aquí están Steven y las chicas.

–Entenderán – Dije en tono comprensivo.

–¿En verdad has considerado lo que es irte de aquí y dejarlos? – Guardé silencio porque, honestamente, no lo había pensando tan detenidamente…pero no es como si necesitará hacerlo, es lo que hay que hacer.

–Pero…

–Lo siento, sólo...vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

–...Está bien.

Al final, el momento adecuado no era ahora.

–No tienes que preocuparte...solucionaré todo.

Sí...iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Siento es difícil tanto para Lapis como Peridot...tomando en cuenta las personas que son.

Por cierto, ¿han notado que el capítulo donde Lapis va a dar su curriculum y donde le dan su aprobación son narrados por Peridot?

Gracias por leer :)


	22. Año nuevo

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización de este fic...esta vez fue una tardanza enorme, dos meses...paso lo que me temía y Diciembre y Enero fueron terriblemente ocupados. Tampoco he estado demasiado bien...pero me encuentro un poco mejor ahora. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!, por acordarse de este fic, me hace muy feliz regresar :')

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Peridot?

Miré de reojo el interior del departamento, era bastante obvio por la ausencia de sonido y las luces apagadas que no había nadie en casa. Di un suspiro y cerré la puerta de la entrada tras de mi, caminé lentamente hacia la sala donde deje mis maletas y papeleo y fui a la cocina, al llegar confirme mis sospechas…Peridot no se encontraba en casa, había una nota en el refrigerador que decía "Amatista tuvo emergencia, así que fui a la casa de las chicas por unos días. ¡Avísame cuando llegues para regresar!"…fue difícil no sonreír con melancolía ante eso.

Ignoré esa nota, tomé un poco de jugo del refrigerador y fui a acostarme en el sillón de la sala. Me quedé viendo el techo por un largo rato…tenía intenciones de dormir un poco pero no pude hacerlo, mi cabeza parecía estar extrañamente activa en este momento…mis sentidos se concentraban en escuchar cada pequeño detalle: el sonido de los autos a lo lejos, el rechinar de las puertas viejas, la gotera que aun no habíamos arreglado…incluso el sonido del viento empujar la cortina rota que estaba en la sala…ésta situación es extrañamente familiar, me hace acordarme de mi llegada a Ciudad Imperio.

Si me pongo a pensarlo, Peridot se llevo la peor parte de toda mi llegada. Yo estaba fastidiada por el cambio drástico de vivienda del campo a la gran ciudad, asustada por la repentina libertad que tenía al graduarme de la universidad, molesta por tener una espantosa compañera de cuarto…y a pesar de todo y lo horrible que fui con Peridot, ella jamás me dio la espalda. Me siento como una persona diferente, alguien que supero sus traumas del pasado…y es gracias a Peridot, ella es una persona tan buena que siempre ha visto la forma de ayudarme. Aunque este proceso de cambio fue incómodo y resulto con sentimientos que quería evitar a toda costa…me alegro de querer a Peridot…aunque no sabía que podía doler tanto.

 _–¿No se te olvida nada?_

 _–No…estoy bien – Contesté, mientras Peridot terminaba de arreglar la bufanda que traía puesta, hacia mucho frío afuera. Cuando termino me miró tímidamente a los ojos y me sonrió, traté de corresponderle el gesto pero no pude, sólo la seguí mirando fijamente._

 _Han pasado unos días desde la fiesta en casa de las amigas de Peridot y finalmente llego el momento de regresar a mi trabajo en Pueblo Océano. Ambas estábamos esperando fuera del condominio al taxi que había llamado…originalmente Peridot iba a llevarme a la terminal de autobuses pero su auto se descompuso…y estaba feliz por eso. No por el hecho de que se arruinará, sino porque quería hablar con ella apropiadamente, algo que fue imposible estos días debido a que se la pasaba en juntas de trabajo y yo estaba ocupada con mis investigaciones. Desde la fiesta mi compañera de cuarto traía un semblante triste, uno de una intensidad que no había visto antes._

 _Sé que es mi culpa y eso me lastima._

 _–Peridot – Peridot se sobresaltó y volteó a verme con nervios. Suspiré y desvié la mirada a la calle, agradecí que no hubiera gente en este momento. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana – Quiero disculparme contigo._

 _–¿P-Por qué? – Preguntó Peridot, tratando de expresar confusión en su voz pero fallando estrepitosamente. Sonreí un poco, realmente era mala mintiendo._

 _–Fui muy cruel contigo el día de la fiesta…estaba cansada y frustrada por el trabajo, y eso no es una excusa, estuvo mal y lo entiendo, sólo… – Miré con frustración el suelo – Esperaba que no te enterarás._

 _–Oh…descuida, Lapis – Justamente por esto no quería que se enterará…ese tono triste de nuevo – No tienes que pasar por esto tu sola, ¿sabes? – Dijo Peridot con un tono realmente molesto – Puedo ayudarte…de eso se trata._

 _–No es eso – Admití, ¿cómo puedo explicarle? – No te lo dije porque sabría que me dirías esto…mudarnos no es la solución, Peridot. Quiero estar aquí._

 _–Pero…pediste ese puesto de trabajo – Miré a Peridot con tristeza – Lo entiendo…me odiabas en ese momento, pero a parte de eso…es algo que tu decidiste hacer, no puedes abandonarlo…y estoy feliz de mudarme contigo, en serio._

 _–No, Peridot – Negué con la cabeza – Verdaderamente no lo entiendes._

 _Antes de que pudiera responderme llegó el taxi. Volteé a ver a mi compañera de cuarto que estaba reflexionando, pensando. Ella me miro fijamente con suplica, como pidiendo que no me fuera en ese momento. Le sonreí con tristeza y me acerqué a abrazarla. Me subí al taxi y para evitar sentirme peor, no volteé a ver atrás._

Me sobresalte al escuchar el sonido de mi celular, era un mensaje de Amatista que decía "¿A qué hora está bien devolverte a Peridot el treinta y uno?", después de reflexionarlo un poco contesté "Lo más tarde que puedas"…no paso mucho tiempo para que me llegará una respuesta: "Rompiste nuestra promesa, si no arreglas las cosas voy a ir por ti esta vez". Suspiré y guardé el teléfono sin enviar una contestación…lo sé, lo sé.

En mi estancia en Pueblo Océano no hubo ni un solo momento en que dejará de preguntarme si estuvo bien irme ese día…Peridot me necesitaba, pero después de pensarlo creo que fue lo mejor, yo no habría podido hacer mucho en ese momento. Peridot estaba tan firmemente arraigada a la idea de que habría que mudarnos juntas, si le decía que no había que hacerlo probablemente hubiera cedido ante mi…pero ella estaría triste, más que ahora, pensando que todo fue su culpa y no se podría perdonar nunca. Peridot no necesita esas cosas más.

Peridot puede ser un genio, pero es torpe cuando se trata de sentimientos. Al ser idealista y sensible no podía entenderme completamente…y lo entiendo, pero las cosas no son como ella cree…yo no quiero quedarme aquí por obligación, porque este abandonando mis sueños o exclusivamente por ella, quería hacer esto por mi. Puede que suene extraño, incluso para mi…pero me sorprendía la verdad y sinceridad que había en esas palabras. No soy la misma persona indiferente y perdida que era antes de llegar, he cambiado gracias a Peridot, Steven y las Gemas de Cristal…puede que sea egoísta mi petición, pero quiero estar en Ciudad Imperio. Espero que Peridot pueda entenderlo. Aunque esa enana sea irritante, molesta, problemática, y un dolor de cabeza, la quiero.

Aproveché que había llegado unos días antes de lo previsto para organizar la fiesta de año nuevo que tendré con Peridot, que aunque no era gran cosa, quería que fuera de la mejor forma posible. El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperé y finalmente llego el día en que mi compañera de cuarto volvería a casa. Me paré temprano, limpie, ensaye lo que iba a hacer y decir…aunque las cosas no funcionen así, y preparé bocadillos, antes de darme cuenta era bastante noche, el reloj marcaba las diez y yo estaba en la sala, viendo la quinta temporada de Camp Pining Hearts.

–¡L! – Gritó Amatista, entrando al departamento dándole una patada a la puerta…por alguna razón sentí una especie de deja vu así que no me sorprendí, sólo la miré con indiferencia…hasta que noté que estaba cargando a Peridot – ¿Qué hay?

–¡Bájame, Amatista, hablo en serio! – Sabía que Amatista era bastante fuerte, pero estaba cargando a Peridot con un brazo sin ninguna dificultad pese a su baja estatura – ¡Suéltame ahora! – Gritó mi novia mientras pataleaba en un intento de liberarse del agarre de Amatista.

–Como quieras – Dijo Amatista, soltándola mientras se encogía de hombros. Mi compañera de cuarto lanzó un pequeño grito y se golpeó contra el suelo…al parecer se aturdió un poco porque no se levanto inmediatamente – Bien, L.L., se me hace tarde para una fiesta así que me voy – Peridot murmuró algo desde el suelo, aún sin levantarse – No te preocupes P-Dot, lo dejaré afuera – ¿Eh? – En fin, ¡Feliz año! – Amatista me golpeó la espalda en forma de despedida, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Me quedé mirando la puerta por alguna razón…Amatista nunca dejaba de extrañarme.

–Duele… – Volteé a ver rápidamente a Peridot…apenas me había dado cuenta de que seguía ahí. La ayude a sentarse mientras ella se acariciaba la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupada.

–¿Bien?, ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Peridot, lucía realmente molesta – Cuando te fuiste Amatista me llamó diciendo "Hey, P-Dot, estoy en el hospital porque de nuevo me pelee ilegalmente en un torneo de lucha clandestino y no tengo dinero para pagar", me apuré a llegar porque estaba preocupada…¡y era mentira, me metió en un saco y a una camioneta, cuando me sacó estábamos en Ciudad Surfista! Y eso es sólo el comienzo, ¡incluso tiro mi celular al mar! – Peridot hizo una cara de espanto.

–¿Al menos te divertiste en estos días? – Pregunté un poco nerviosa…si supiera que todo fue por mi.

–No fue tan malo, pero tenía mucho trabajo…ahora no podré dormir hasta las fechas de entrega – Lo siento Peridot, espero que algún día puedes perdonarme por esto – Wow…preparaste todo – Dijo Peridot, mientras miraba fijamente la sala…había puesto la misma decoración en el techo del restaurante que hizo Steven, además de agregar un poco más de cosas. Peridot miró la comida que puse en la mesa de la sala con un poco de tristeza – Siento venir hasta ahora…quería darte una sorpresa y preparar todo.

–Al menos pude darte una sorpresa a ti – Peridot me miró con sorpresa, para poco después desviar su mirada y sonrojarse un poco.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, Peridot sentada en el suelo y yo frente a ella en completo silencio. Podía notar sin dificultad el rostro aterrado e incómodo de mi compañera de cuarto…y no la culpo, nuestro último encuentro no fue el mejor. De seguro Amatista la entretuvo tanto que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que me diría cuando me volviera a ver. Peridot era espontanea en sus comentarios, no tenía filtro alguno…pero esta situación era diferente. Sé que ella quería preguntarme como me había ido en el trabajo ya que le preocupa mi seguridad…pero hacerlo sería volver a sacar el tema de la mudanza a la luz, y pelear. El que no me haya preguntado eso a estas alturas confirma mis sospechas.

Aunque Peridot trataba de tener un rostro pensativo, quizá para disfrazar como se sentía y no hacerme sentir mal, lucía muy triste y sin energías. En otro momento diría "No importa que Amatista me haya raptado…¡la gran e increíble Peridot hará una velada grandiosa!" o algo así. Sonreí con nostalgia y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

–De seguro no te has cambiado de ropa en un buen rato…ve a cambiarte, mientras serviré la comida, debes estar hambrienta.

–Bien… – Susurró Peridot, con tono desanimado.

Nuestra noche iba a ser sencilla, así lo acordamos hace meses, sólo comida, dulces, y un maratón de Camp Pining Hearts mientras estabas acurrucadas en el sofá. La idea sonaba tentadora…aunque puede que en este momento sea más incómoda que otra cosa. Cuando Peridot llego a la sala con su pijama le sonreí mientras le estiraba su plato y nos sentábamos en el sofá. Realmente me esforcé en hacer comentarios sobre los capítulos para que Peridot pudiera reaccionar al respecto…creo que funciono; además, tuve que mentir sobre que Percy y Pierre era mi OTP. Con el paso de las horas Peridot iba mostrando más energía para mi agrado…aún así, parecía ida.

–¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté mientras levantaba mi celular. Vaya, era tarde, pero aún no era año nuevo…bien, creo que es un buen momento. Levanté un poco a Peridot, que estaba recargada en mi y le sonreí con nervios. Aquí vamos – Peridot…quiero darte un regalo.

–¿Regalo? – Preguntó extrañada, lentamente su rostro fue entrando en pánico – ¿¡Ahora!?, bueno…creo que es buena hora…Amatista ya debió de traerlo – Peridot se levantó y corrió hasta la entrada, espere unos minutos hasta que volvió a entrar al departamento con una caja adornada, que a duras penas podía cargar – ¡Yo primero! – Dijo Peridot mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y se sentaba, incitándome a hacer lo mismo. Cuando lo hice la caja se movió y me sobresalté…Peridot lucía feliz…así que me imagino que así debe de ser su regalo.

–Gracias por el regalo, no tenías que hacerlo – Admití sin saber como reaccionar…realmente quería darle el mío primero, pero no puedo negarme a esa cara.

–Nyehehe, ¡esto te va a encantar! – Peridot lucía muy animada…es una buena señal – ¡Ábrelo! – Gritó Peridot, mientras me estiraba el regalo con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que hacía al hablar de Percy y Pierre.

–Bien… – Miré el regalo con desconfianza y abrí la tapa lentamente…el regalo seguía moviéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que termine de alzar la tapa, el regalo se me aventó encima y comenzó a lamerme la cara – ¿Un perro? – Pregunté extrañada…no sabía que decir.

–¡Exacto!, ¿¡No es genial!? – Exclamó Peridot – Amatista me llevó en Ciudad Surfista a un refugio de animales para animarme…ahí conocí a cabeza vegetal – ¿Cabeza vegetal?, oh…el perro – Yo no estaba en condiciones…óptimas, desde tu ida. Me sentí pérdida y sin saber que hacer…el que me hayas dijo que no te entendía me hizo sentir…pequeña, así que estuve pensando mucho sobre eso – Peridot llamo al perro con las manos, que vino hacia a ella con mucho ánimo – Cabeza vegetal sabía que estaba triste y no se despegaba de mi en el refugio…pensé mucho y se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de adoptarlo…puedes seguir trabajando en Pueblo Océano y yo quedarme en Ciudad Imperio, no estaré sola porque tendré compañía, que al igual que mi te extrañará, ¡es perfecto! – Peridot… – No sé permiten mascotas grandes aquí, es pequeño así que no habrá problema, incluso hablé con Greg…por si acaso hablé con tu madre y eres fanática de los perros, no debería haber problema…¿podemos quedárnoslo?

Sonreí con tristeza, Peridot estaba intentándolo tan duro también…ella solo quería lo mejor para mi, pero no puede saber como me siento si no se lo digo nunca. Saqué una pequeña caja que estaba atrás de mi y se la entregué, Peridot me vio con nervios pero la tomó y la abrió, su rostro se incómodo más cuando vio el interior.

–¿Una grabadora?

–Sí…aunque te di la tableta quería conseguirte una grabadora – Peridot la miro con desconfianza – Escuché tus grabaciones, espero que no te haya molestado.

–Oh…no – Peridot desvió la mirada, tenía miedo.

–Tengo otro regalo para ti – Dije mientras le estiraba una caja pequeña, que estaba en mis bolsillos – Espero que te guste – Peridot era como un libro abierto…y eso era tierno. Su reacción respecto al regalo fue muy diferente esta vez, lucía emocionada.

–¡Una pulsera de amistad!

–La hice yo…conseguí piedras de nuestros nombres para hacerla…me tomó un poco de tiempo, llevó días trabajando en ella.

–Wow, ¡gracias, Lapis! – Sonreí ante la sinceridad de Peridot. Aproveché que el perro estaba jugando con las cajas de regalos para acercarme a mi compañera de cuarto y abrazarla. No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba sonrojada. Peridot me correspondió el abrazo tímidamente.

–Estuve a punto de no mudarme a Ciudad Imperio, pero me alegra haberlo hecho – Peridot me miró de reojo, con curiosidad – Vivir sola significa ser responsable y tomar decisiones por uno mismo, no me sentía preparada para eso…así que no me sentí tan mal de vivir con alguien, si fuera tranquila no me haría caso, nada cambiaría en mi vida aburrida…pero no fue así, me tocó tener el peor compañero de cuarto posible para alguien como yo.

–¡Hey!

–Nunca te diste por vencida en hacerte mi amiga, y me ayudaste a cambiar la persona complaciente que era…así que gracias, Peridot. Me siento diferente, me siento mejor – Peridot me miraba en una mezcla de intriga y felicidad. Realmente estaba siendo lo más honesta que podía – Ahora siento Ciudad Imperio como mi hogar.

–Oh, de nada, Lapis… – Dijo Peridot avergonzada, mientras se acariciaba la sien.

–Peridot...quiero que entiendas para que no estés triste. Es cierto que en el pasado tenía otras metas, pero gracias a todo lo que ha pasado tengo otros objetivos en mente. No estoy renunciando a las cosas que quiero hacer, sólo han cambiado…y quiero estar aquí. No me siento obligada a nada y estoy haciendo esto por mi y porque es lo que me hace feliz. Realmente quería evitar que descubrieras todo esto pero fue imposible…no quería ponerte triste, pero, lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Sé que querrías que nos mudáramos…a veces eran tan terca para entender.

–¿Eso es un insulto? – Preguntó Peridot mientras alzaba una ceja. Comencé a reír un poco y la abracé más fuerte.

–No, es un te quiero.

Le di un pequeño beso a Peridot en la comisura de los labios. Mi compañera de cuarto lucía avergonzada y eso me alegraba, traía el mismo semblante de siempre. Aunque nos quedamos en silencio unos pocos minutos no fue incómodo como la vez pasada, quizá porque presentía que Peridot había podido entenderme. No es algo malo que no lo haga….realmente lo estaba intentando, y trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía. Definitivamente tengo a la mejor compañera de cuarto.

–Está bien – Dijo Peridot mientras suspiraba – Pero, ¿estás segura?

–Estuve hablando mucho…y conseguí un cambio de puesto por mi buen desempeño en estos últimos días…aunque tardará un poco más para que me lo den…¿crees que vuelvan a aceptarme en la cafetería? – Pregunté con nervios, por mi cabeza paso todo lo que hice sufrir al gerente con mis descuidos.

–¿Entonces podemos quedarnos con cabeza vegetal? – Dijo Peridot con estrellas en los ojos.

–¿Por qué no? – Respondí mientras lo llamaba y lo acariciaba…era bastante lindo – ¿Por qué se llama así?

–Bueno, no es su nombre, lo apodé así porque no se despegaba de las hortalizas del refugio – Peridot se llevo una mano a su barbilla, pensando detenidamente algo – Podemos llamarlo Calabaza, ¡es redondo, pequeño y le gustan los vegetales!

–Tenemos tiempo para nombrarlo…no hay prisa.

Mientras observaba a Peridot jugar con cabeza vegetal sentía tranquilidad, era una sensación de que las cosas iban a estar bien. Poco después de que me uní a Peridot, que estaba jugando con nuestra nueva mascota, escuché mi teléfono sonar, casi se me sale el aire cuando vi el remitente. Aproveché que Peridot estaba jugando para ir al balcón de nuestra habitación y contestar.

–¿Hola? – Pregunté lentamente, con temor…el fondo era muy ruidoso, se escuchaba como una fiesta – ¿Hola? – Volví a preguntar…quizá se había equivocado, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuché sollozos – ¿Jasper, estás bien?

 _–Feliz año_ – ¿Ah? – _Te extraño…_

–¿Estás borracha? – Pregunté con extrañeza, la Jasper que conozco no diría eso.

– _No…bueno…quizá_ – Sí, definitivamente lo estaba. Antes de poder responderle escuché sonidos de golpeteos en el fondo, duraron algunos segundos – _Hey, Lapis, ¡feliz año!_

–¿Bismuto?

 _–La única, siento el inconveniente de la llamada de Jasper._

–No te preocupes – Pero…¿por qué me habrá deseado feliz año? – ¿Cómo está?

– _No muy bien como podrás ver, pero mucho mejor…lo está intentando, siento que ha mejorado_ – Asentí lentamente, eso me ayudaba a sentir menos culpable – _¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Peridot?_ – Suspire y volteé a ver a Peridot, seguía intentando enseñarle a decir "Idiota" a nuestra mascota.

–Bien.

– _Tan seca como siempre, ¿eh?_ – Bismuto lanzó una pequeña risa – _No te escuchas triste, así que supongo que me dices la verdad…¡En fin!, tengo que irme, ¡nos veremos después!_

–Hey – Por un momento pensé en que le mandará a decir feliz año a Jasper de mi parte…pero al final, creo que no es lo mejor ahora – No, no es nada.

Colgué y regresé a la sala, donde Peridot seguía intentando enseñarle a hablar a cabeza vegetal. Cuando llegué me sonrió y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

–¡Lapis, ven aquí! – Peridot me tomó de la mano – ¡Lo logré, dijo idiota! – El perro ladró – Bueno…casi, ¡fue un ladrido muy parecido! – Reí un poco.

Sí…las cosas estarán bien.

* * *

Siento que Lapis es el tipo de persona que sería cariñosa con Peridot estando a solas. Ha crecido tanto en este fic que hasta me siento orgullosa.

Perdonen si el capítulo quedo raro...al menos yo lo sentí así, ha sido un tiempo que no escribo algo...y tuve algunos problemas para que expresará...lo que quería expresar (el que entienda la referencia mis respetos). Con este entramos a la recta final por así decirlo, en términos estrictos el próximo es el penúltimo capítulo, de ahí el final y el epílogo.

Como me gustan los spoilers les haré uno muy pequeño: Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo y es de mis capítulos favoritos, tanto de escribir como de contenido. Pero creo que es un capítulo que algunos van a adorar...y otros a odiar, me da esa sensación. No es nada triste, antes que nada.

Gracias por leer :)


	23. Como en la universidad

¡Buenas!, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez me dolió porque lo habría terminado al ritmo que acostumbraba si no hubiera escrito un one-shot hace unos días...pero no importa, de hecho, estoy sorprendida de mi misma respecto a los tiempos de publicación, considerando que estoy en clases de nuevo y es bastante pesado xD.

Como mencioné anteriormente, creo que es un capítulo que les puede gustar, o no...al menos creo que no los dejará indiferentes, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por su apoyo hacia mi persona y este fic, lo aprecio como no tienen idea...son los mejores.

Nuestra narradora será Peridot.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–Peridot, ya me voy.

–¡Espera! – Grité desde la cocina.

Me apuré en poner los tuppers en la lonchera y salí corriendo a la sala. Lapis estaba jugando felizmente con cabeza vegetal…era satisfactorio verla tan animada. Al principio no sabía si traer un perro sería buena idea, estaba un poco asustada pero fue estúpido de mi parte. Lapis es bióloga después de todo, ¡por supuesto que ama a los animales! Supongo que antes no podía pensar con claridad…pero ahora las cosas están óptimas entre Lapis y yo, por fin.

–¿Y esa lonchera? – Preguntó Lapis un poco sorprendida, quedándose en silencio un momento hasta que pareció recordar algo – ¿Hablabas en serio ayer cuando dijiste que me prepararías un almuerzo para el trabajo?

–Yo siempre hablo en serio, Lapis – Dije mientras le estiraba orgullosamente el almuerzo que había preparado.

–Sabes que seguiré trabajando en la cafetería por ahora y puedo volver a tiempo para la hora de la comida...¿verdad?

–Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? – Lapis se rió al ver mi pequeña rabieta – Pero quiero mejorar mis habilidades culinarias…pensé que podrías ayudarme, y…estabas diciendo que querías ahorrar en alimentos, ¡es beneficioso para ambas! – Mi compañera de cuarto volvió a reírse otro poco, para mi pena.

–De acuerdo, te ayudaré – Dijo Lapis mientras tomaba la lonchera y la guardaba en su mochila – Volveré un poco tarde porque iré a arreglar unos papeles al acuario, así que no me esperes para comer – Asentí lentamente mientras veía como Lapis se agachaba y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios de despedida.

Me sentí mareada, aún no me acostumbraba a esa sensación tan repentina que me invadía cuando Lapis me mostraba afecto…pero me gustaba. La despedí con la mano mientras veía como salía de casa y bajaba las escaleras del departamento. Cabeza vegetal lucía triste, le sonreí, le acaricié la cabeza y le hice una seña de que entrará conmigo. Realmente amaba a Lapis como yo…nos llevaremos bien.

¡Bien, volvemos a la rutina! Suena un poco extraño decirlo porque realmente jamás tuve una…desde que llegó Lapis todo ha sido un mar de situaciones, pero creo que por fin podremos hacer una juntas. Ahora que Lapis se fue a trabajar debería hacerlo también…tengo un montón de videojuegos que probar que estuve aplazando. Moví la cama y los juguetes de cabeza vegetal a mi cuarto para que me hiciera compañía mientras prendía la televisión y mi consola. Ya extrañaba la sensación de jugar…¡aquí vamos!

–¡P-Dot!

¡No, ahora no!

Me paré de la silla muy molesta al escuchar el gritó de Amatista a lo lejos. Caminé hacia la salida de mi habitación y me recargué en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos hasta que vi como Amatista entró al departamento abriendo la puerta de una patada. Me intimide un poco al verla detenidamente…lucía muy molesta.

–Hey, ¡vas a espantar a cabeza vegetal!, ten más cuida… – No pude terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Amatista me tomó de la mano y me sacó del departamento. A duras penas pude cerrar la puerta tras de mí; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en no tropezarme con los escalones – ¡Hey!, ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? – Amatista seguía jalando de mi, sin hacerme caso – ¡Hey, Amatista! – Antes de que me diera cuenta salimos del departamento.

El auto de Bismuto estaba estacionado fuera del departamento…si se le puede decir estacionado, se ve que Amatista había llegado con prisas. Como la puerta estaba abierta Amatista me lanzó al interior del auto y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Ella se sentó en el lugar del conductor y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo…incluso se estaba saltando unos semáforos. ¿¡Qué diablos!?

–Hey, para – Dije mientras me movía al lugar del copiloto, ya que estaba en los asientos traseros – ¡He dicho que pares! – Intenté quitarle el volante, pero fue peor ya que casi nos salimos de la calle – ¿Por qué tienes el auto de Bismuto y qué demonios está pasando? – Amatista seguía sin responderme y eso me causaba un poco de ansiedad – Amatista – Amatista hizo mala cara ante mis quejas, aunque eso no duro mucho porque su cara se iluminó de pronto y mostro mayor determinación. Amatista se estacionó con brusquedad en una calle cerca del malecón y se bajo rápidamente.

–¿Qué esperas Peri?, ¡Apúrate! – Gritó Amatista mientras me hacia señas con una mano y corría hacia quién sabe dónde.

–¡Espérame! – Dije mientras me bajaba del auto e intentaba apurarme.

Llegué jadeando hasta donde estaba Amatista, escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando me recuperé di un vistazo alrededor…justo frente a nosotras, cruzando la calle, estaba el malecón, específicamente una cafetería muy conocida en la ciudad. ¿Por qué Amatista querría….un segundo…esa chica sentada en las mesas de fuera no es Perla? Amatista se dio cuenta que me le quedé viendo fijamente, porque me tomó de la camisa y me jaló para que me escondiera.

–¿Estamos espiando a Perla? – Mi tono de voz fue tan alto que Amatista me hizo una seña de que me callará. ¿Está hablando en serio?, pero, ¿por qué hoy? Intenté hacer memoria y…claro, hoy Perla tiene una cita con Sheena, no sé como no me di cuenta antes – Amatista, si no me explicas esto voy a salir y le gritaré a Perla que estás aquí.

–No eres capaz – Amatista me vio con una expresión de reto y burla. Le hice una cara de fastidio y ella se rió un poco – Vamos P-Dot, ¿recuerdas que siempre la espiábamos en sus intentos de cita en la universidad?, hagamos esto por los viejos tiempos.

–Esto es diferente, no deberíamos – Al ver que Amatista no me hizo caso bufé – Sabía que esto era una tontería, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo aquí, tengo trabajo…me voy.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Amatista se paro y me tapo la boca, iba a regañarle de nuevo cuando volteé a ver el otro extremo de la calle, una motocicleta se había estacionado frente a la cafetería. Perla, que estaba tímidamente tomando una taza de té se alegró bastante al ver llegar a Sheena, que la saludo y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. Me quité del agarré de Amatista y observé la situación un momento sin saber que hacer.

Miré a Perla y Sheena desde el escondite…sólo estaban conversando, pero lucían muy felices. Por más que Amatista se empeñará en mostrarme las cosas malas de Sheena…la verdad es que no tenía sentido. No conozco a Sheena, pero Perla la hace retratar como una buena persona...y es cierto que quizá esas dos tengan gustos muy diferentes entre ellas, pero también Lapis y yo…y estamos bien. Esto era absurdo…realmente no entiendo la actitud de Amatista, es la primera vez que la veo tan sobreprotectora.

Me senté en el pasto y suspiré con cansancio, volteé a ver a Amatista que tenía la vista fija en ellas…si el verdadero problema no es Sheena, ¿entonces qué es, qué hace tan diferente a Sheena de otras personas? Por más que intentaba encontrar una respuesta mi mente se quedaba en blanco. Al menos las intenciones de Amatista son buenas, sólo quiere ver por Perla y su seguridad en este momento…esas idiotas, aunque estén peleándose todo el tiempo la verdad es que son muy cercanas y se aprecian mucho. Tienen una relación especial que sólo podrían alcanzar entre ellas...por su pasado. Ambas se conocen desde la infancia, Perla se preocupaba de que Amatista fuera una persona tan floja, así que estaba siempre tras ella; Amatista siempre defendía a Perla de las personas que ella no podía enfrentar, como Jasper, y la apoyaba en sus nuevos proyectos…es su orgullo, aunque no lo admita. Cuando crecieron esa sensación no cambio, puede parecer que se odien, pero no es el caso. Ambas tienen sus tropiezos pero siempre se disculpan y arreglan sus diferencias.

Amatista siempre cuido de Perla, por eso la seguíamos en sus salidas en la universidad…es cierto que una que otra vez encontramos algo malo en su cita, pero…¡bien!, entiendo… voy a ayudar a Amatista…sólo esta vez.

–¡P-Dot, se están yendo! – Amatista me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el auto…de nuevo.

Estuvimos siguiéndolas un buen rato en espera de encontrar algo malo en su cita para intervenir, pero como es obvio de suponerse, no paso. Esta especie de aventura sólo me hizo confirmar mi teoría de que no había nada malo con Sheena…en el día habían ido al cine, a la playa, a los bolos, ¡y nada paso, todo lo contrario! Sheena era tan paciente y buena con Perla. Estuvimos todo el día intentando que no nos vieran…hasta que se hizo tarde y ambas decidieron sentarse en la banca de un parque cercano de donde se encontraban.

–Esto es ridículo, te dije que no íbamos a encontrar nada – Comenté mientras observaba a Amatista. De nuevo, estábamos escondidas detrás de un arbusto…y Amatista no me hizo caso.

–Fue un día divertido, ¿no? – Agudicé el oído para escuchar a Perla hablar…realmente no estaban tan lejos de nosotras, a unos cuantos pasos. Estábamos en un punto en el que podíamos observarlas de frente, pero no tan directamente para que no nos atraparán – Estuvimos todo el día juntas…divirtiéndonos, haciendo cosas que nos gusta hacer…incluso veremos la puesta de sol, quiero entender porque a Peridot le gusta tanto…y que mejor persona con quién verla que contigo.

–Tienes razón – Dijo Sheena, sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Perla – Suena poético, ¿no crees?

–Suficiente – Susurré mientras le tocaba el hombro a Amatista – No deberíamos estar aquí. Míralas…están bien…sólo vámonos a casa – Realmente estaba desesperada de estar aquí espiándolas…y el que Amatista no me hiciera caso no ayudaba a curar mi incomodidad.

–Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy – Dijo Perla, con voz tímida.

–Estoy feliz de escuchar eso.

Ambas se quedaron en un largo silencio, en el cual Perla estaba sonrojada y Sheena la observaba de reojo. De pronto, Sheena tomó aire y se giró para ver a Perla fijamente.

–Eres una gran chica, Perla – Perla se sonrojó con más fuerza ante las palabras de Sheena, que le sonrió con cariño – A pesar de que te conozco por poco tiempo me he sentido muy feliz con tu compañía…sabía que mi presentimiento al conocer ese día en el club era correcto.

–Oh…Sheena, estás exagerando – Dijo Perla mientras hacia un ademán con la mano – Pero gracias, yo siento lo mismo… – Sheena lucía feliz con su respuesta.

–Eres una persona muy atenta, desde te conocí siempre has estado ahí para mi…escuchándome – Sheena guardó silencio un momento – Por eso…es una lástima.

–¿Eh? – Perla lucía muy confundida…al igual que yo. Volteé a ver a Amatista, que sólo las veía con un rostro enojado – ¿A qué te refieres? – La voz de Perla sonaba muy nerviosa…como si supiera de lo que Sheena estaba hablando. Sheena miró a Perla con compasión y se acercó un poco más a ella.

–No te sientes de la misma forma que yo, ¿verdad…mi Perla? – Perla pareció ver un fantasma…porque se quedó ida y muda. Al parecer, esas palabras tuvieron un efecto muy fuerte en ella.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Cómo lo sé? – Respondió Sheena, riéndose ligeramente – La verdad no lo sé…de hecho, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo no sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Pero, cada vez que me miras parece que ves a otra persona…me ves con amor, uno que no se construye en el tiempo en el que nos hemos conocido…¿tengo razón? – Perla se avergonzó un poco y desvió la mirada – Perla, sabes que puedes contarme…¿verdad?

–Yo… – Intentó decir Perla – Lo siento, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar…

–Nunca he dicho eso – Sheena le sonrió a Perla, mostrándole apoyo emocional – Sólo…parece que quieres contarme lo que sucede.

–No es eso – Se excusó Perla, que hizo un rostro triste – Realmente no, sólo…me recuerdas a otra persona, y pensé que ya lo había superado…pero supongo que aún no. De alguna forma, cuando estoy contigo…pienso en ella.

–Gracias por decírmelo – Dijo Sheena, viendo fijamente a Perla – Sabía que eras una persona muy buena y amable…no tienes porque sentirte mal, no has hecho nada de mala fe o con la intención de lastimarme – Sheena abrazó a Perla superficialmente, quizá por temor – Pero quiero que entiendas que es lo que sucede, por tu bien…no podemos seguir actuando como ese día en que nos conocimos en el club…tienes que verme como alguien, no como otra persona.

Por mis estrellas…esto era terriblemente incómodo, tenía miedo por Perla, ¿qué puedo hacer? Volteé a ver a Amatista, que las seguía viendo en silencio sin decir nada…aunque con un rostro menos molesto que antes, lucía…triste. En nuestros días en la universidad, si una escena así llegará a suceder es motivo para que Amatista y yo entremos en acción…pero no lo hicimos.

–Es tarde – Dijo Sheena, mientras se paraba y le extendía una mano a Perla – Te llevaré a tu casa.

–Yo… – Perla no termino de responderle, porque su teléfono sonó – Disculpa – Perla contestó su celular e hizo un gesto de sorpresa…y una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio respuestas cortas al teléfono hasta que colgó – Lo siento, Amatista está cerca de aquí y me preguntó si podía venir por mi – ¿Eh?, ¡Ahora que lo notaba Amatista se había ido!, ¿¡En qué momento!? – Lo siento.

–Bien – Sheena lucía complacida – Hablaremos luego.

Sólo pude ver como Sheena se despedía y se iba del parque, probablemente hacia su motocicleta. Me giré para ver a Perla que seguía sentada en la banca del parque, lucía muy cansada y tenía su mirada fija en el suelo…no lloraba para mi sorpresa. Una parte de mi decía que debía de ir con ella y consolarla, como ella hizo conmigo en mis días…pero quizá lo mejor será que me vaya, pero Amatista no está aquí. ¡Argh, es tan difícil!

–Peridot, Amatista…sé que están ahí, salgan – Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre, ¿sabía que estábamos aquí? Demonios, me ira peor si no salgo…estaba a punto de levantarme y salir de mi escondite cuando Amatista llego corriendo a donde estaba y me pateó para que me quedará escondida detrás del arbusto, por su lado, ella corrió hacia donde estaba Perla.

–Hey P, ¿qué hay? – Saludó Amatista. Tenía una sonrisa llena de burla y confianza…muy diferente a su actitud de hace rato.

–¿Y Peridot? – Perla lucía bastante molesta.

–No está aquí, sólo yo – Perla alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Amatista, pero no dijo nada.

–Supe que estabas espiándome desde el cine, te reíste en una parte en la película y tu risa es inconfundible – Amatista se rió con nerviosismo – ¿Desde qué momento me seguiste?

–Uhm…desde el principio – Admitió Amatista, mientras se sentaba al lado de Perla. Para mi sorpresa, no lucía tan molesta como pensé que iba a estar – ¿Estás bien?, digo, por lo Sheena…no lloraste.

–No es nada que no supiera que fuera a pasar – Susurró Perla, aún mirando el suelo – Yo sabía que veía a Rose en vez de ella…quería que así fuera, no hice un esfuerzo en cambiarlo…sólo, quería sentir algo genuino – Perla volteó a ver a Amatista – ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar y por eso fuiste renuente a la idea que saliera con ella?

–No – Perla y yo nos sorprendimos ante la declaración de Ame – Es porque no quería que te rompieran el corazón otra vez…ya tuviste suficiente mierda con Rose – Perla le sonrió con cariño – Sé lo mucho que duele un rechazo.

–¿En serio, quién? – Perla lucía de mejor humor, hasta divertida, seguramente pensaba que las palabras de Amatista eran un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

–Peridot – Perla se quedó sorprendida.

–Lo siento…no lo sabía…aunque si me pongo a pensarlo era bastante obvio – Perla se quedó en silencio – ¿Por qué Peridot?, es irritante…y molesta…y desordenada – ¡Hey!, sabía que Perla no lo decía con mala intención pero… – ¿Estás bien?, creo recordar que ella actuó extraña una temporada…y tu también.

–Sí, estoy bien – Respondió Amatista, mientras fingía estirarse – ¿No estás molesta…de qué te haya espiado?

–Lo estoy…pero bueno, así eres tú – Perla le sonrió a Amatista, que intentó devolverme la sonrisa sin éxito…ahora que lo veía, Amatista seguía luciendo triste – ¿Pasa algo?, soy yo a quien le acaban de decir cosas horribles…pero luces peor que yo.

–No es nada.

–Amatista.

–¡Pero en serio, no es nada!

–Amatista.

–¡Te dije que no es nada!

–Amatista.

–Es estúpido – Dijo Amatista, mientras desviaba la mirada con molestia – Y no tiene importancia.

–Entonces no habrá problema en que me lo digas…te encanta decir cosas estúpidas y sin importancia – Amatista alzo una ceja antes las palabras de Perla, que lucía bastante satisfecha con la pelea verbal que había ganado.

–Pues…argh, estaba celosa de Sheena, ¿de acuerdo? – Realmente no espere eso…Perla estaba igual que yo. De todas las cosas posibles, no me imagine que Amatista estuviera celosa – Es que…si te fueras…me dejarías sola – Amatista se quedó en silencio unos segundos…suspiró y volteó a ver a Perla. Se espantó al ver que Perla estaba llorando – ¿¡Por qué lloras!?

–Amatista…sabes que eso no pasará nunca…siempre voy a estar contigo – Perla abrazo fuertemente a Amatista, que estaba tan nerviosa que se sonrojo un poco…y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Lloras por esto, ¿pero no por Sheena? – Preguntó Amatista, más para si misma – Hay algo mal contigo, P…además, sigues siendo tan sensible.

–Lo siento – Amatista suspiró, y le correspondió el abrazo a Perla…ahora, ambas lucían muy felices – Y gracias, Amatista…por ver siempre por mi.

–De nada…

–No tengo nada de que preocuparme si te tengo a ti.

–¡Oh, vamos, bájale a tu sentimentalismo! – Perla se rió al ver a Amatista tan apenada…es cierto puede llegar a ser molesta, descuidada, y parece no tomarle importancia a muchas cosas…pero es realmente sensible.

–Te quiero.

Vi un poco atónica como Perla se acercó a Amatista y le beso la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. Estuve tan sorprendida con la escena que no pude observar la reacción de Amatista…pero estoy segura que estaba igual de estupefacta que yo, además de avergonzada. Era un poco extraño, siempre las veía a ambas pelear…pero eran tan íntimas. Es un poco nostálgico, en ese sentido me recuerda a mi y a Lapis…un momento, ¿a mi y Lapis?

–Vamos a casa – Dijo Perla mientras se paraba de la banca, y volteaba a ver a Amatista.

–Oh...sí, sí – Respondió Amatista, notablemente aturdida – Bueno, pensaba en que podíamos ir a una cafetería…conozco una mejor que a la que llevaste a Sheena, y tengo hambre…no he comido en todo el día por haberte seguido.

–De acuerdo.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle, sólo me les quede observando con curiosidad…parece que Amatista me leyó la mente porque volteó en mi dirección y me hizo una sonrisa burlona y un gesto con la mano de despedida, que yo le correspondí tímidamente…¿Qué diablos acabada de pasar?, se supone que tendría un día tranquilo en casa, con cabeza vegetal y mi consola de videojuegos…y ahora, no puedo evitar pensar que a Amatista le gusta Perla, aunque esa idiota no se de cuenta. Sobre Perla, no tengo muy claro como se siente por Amatista…pero, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Cuando vi la hora casi me da un infarto, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que pude encontrar un taxi que me llevará a la casa. ¡Maldita Amatista, me dejo aquí abandonada sin auto! Era bastante tarde…y mi celular estaba muerto, ni siquiera le dije nada a Lapis, debe estar tan preocupada. O eso pensé…cuando llegué a casa la encontré viendo Camp Pining Hearts como si nada, con cabeza vegetal en su regazo.

–Oh…hola – Saludó Lapis, con voz aburrida sin despegar su vista del televisor.

–¿Llegué muy noche y está es tu reacción, en serio?

–Cuando salí del departamento vi a Amatista estacionar el auto de Bismuto y correr hacia el condominio…me imaginé que estabas con ella, así que no había que preocuparse – Respondió Lapis, mientras apagaba la televisión.

–Estar con ella es una mayor razón para preocuparse, ¡primero me arrastró hacia Ciudad Surfista y ahora…!, argh…no importa – Dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza – Ahora sólo quiero tomar un baño e irme a dormir.

Vi como Lapis me hizo señas para que me acercará a ella. Cuando lo hice me abrazo e hizo que me recostará a su lado en el sillón…me acarició el vientre y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir mejor…también que cabeza vegetal estaba en mis piernas, pidiéndome afecto.

–Yo tuve un buen día…el almuerzo que me preparaste estuvo delicioso – Sonreí un poco ante sus palabras – ¿Qué tal tú? Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo.

–No fue malo…sólo extraño, seguimos a Perla en su cita…que no termino muy bien...ah, y creo que a Amatista le gusta Perla.

–¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó Lapis, un poco extrañada por la situación.

–Bueno, todo comenzó…

Espero que esas dos están bien…de seguro lo estarán.

* * *

Con base en sus comentarios, disculpas de antemano a hogotapia01 y Schlechtigkeit si están leyendo este capítulo...por lo de Sheena.

Desde que apareció Sheena en la serie imaginé toda esta secuencia. A pesar de que me gusta mucho el Pearlmethyst, me gustaría escribir algo de Perla y Sheena en el futuro, me gustan mucho...cuando le den personalidad a Sheena será una de las cosas que haré. De hecho, estaba un poco insegura sobre este capítulo por eso, por el cierto protagonismo que tendría Sheena...pero así me imaginé su personalidad. Si aparece y resulta que es diferente (así como el nombre, porque Sheena no es oficial) vendré a editar este fic xD.

Y que más decir, aún veremos un poco de Amatista y Perla, y vaya...no pensé que diría esto, pero el siguiente capítulo es el final (aunque no por eso el último).

Gracias por leer :)


	24. Cambios

¡Hola!, siento la tardanza...pero las cosas han estado pesadas en lo académico...aunque en el fondo siento que estaba posponiendo este capítulo por la nostalgia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Nuevamente, gracias por todo su apoyo...lo agradezco como no se imaginan, me hace muy feliz :')

Nuestra narradora será Lapis.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

–¡Gran tiempo, Jasper!

Observé fijamente a Jasper desde las gradas. No sabía como definir mis sentimientos en este momento, pero para mi sorpresa no me sentía ansiosa o nerviosa, era una especie de tranquilidad y calma…quizá sea en gran parte a que Jasper lucía mucho mejor que en nuestro último encuentro, además de animada. Vi como hizo un salto de victoria cuando escuchó que supero su récord, al mismo tiempo que alguien se sentó a mi lado, no necesite voltear para saber que se trataba de Bismuto. Ella se rió y golpeó mi espalda levemente en forma de saludo.

–Que sorpresa verte por estos lados, considerando que hoy comenzaste a trabajar en el acuario – Mencionó – ¿Viniste a ver a Jasper?

–Sí.

–Tan cortante como siempre – Bismuto me sonrió con sinceridad – ¿Estás nerviosa? – No respondí, a lo que Bismuto volvió a reír – Bueno, no estarías aquí si fuera el caso… – Ambas vimos como Jasper volteaba a ver en mi dirección…no lucía nada sorprendida – Y de todas formas, no hay vuelta atrás.

Asentí ante sus palabras mientras me paraba y veía directamente a Jasper a los ojos…ella mostró firmeza como la persona orgullosa que es, sin embargo, no vi el mismo reto que expulso cuando nos conocimos, pero tampoco la pasividad que mostró ante mi en encuentros pasados. Bajé las gradas y caminé hasta quedar frente a ella, sus amigos me saludaron porque nos llevábamos bien, pero respetaron el momento y nos dejaron solas. Lo único que me ponía nerviosa en este momento era la mirada fija de Bismuto en nosotras.

–Es verdaderamente una sorpresa verte el día de hoy…¿por qué viniste? – El tono de Jasper intentó sonar enojado e intimidante sin éxito.

–No lo sé – Fue un poco divertido ver la cara de confusión de Jasper…aunque fue una respuesta seria de mi parte – Sólo quería venir.

–…¿Sigues con Peridot?

–Sí.

–…Ya veo.

Por más que intente interpretar sus expresiones y su tono de voz no pude…pero era obvio que estaba fastidiada. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos que para mi sorpresa no fueron del todo incómodos; quizá era por el tiempo que había pasado desde nuestro último encuentro...el día de la obra de teatro, alrededor de unos cuatro o cinco meses…al menos yo tuve tiempo para reflexionar entorno a ella, lo que hice, y perdonarme a mi misma. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Jasper hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–¿Estás bien? – Pregunté con el tono más firme que pude, en espera de que pudiera entender el sentido de mi pregunta. Para mi sorpresa Jasper comenzó a reírse – ¿Qué?

–¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? – Jasper me sonrió con narcisismo e hizo una pose donde me enseñaba sus músculos – ¡Mírame!, soy muy fuerte…y estoy mejor que nunca, vencí mi propio récord…Garnet ya no tiene posibilidades contra mi en la próxima temporada – Sonreí un poco al ver su actitud de siempre…es cierto que en el fondo la odiaba por hacerme sentir tan mal, pero me alegra ver que después de todo lo que paso entre nosotras sigue siendo la misma – Si quieres dejar esto e irte con la renacuaja es tu problema…lo vas a lamentar, no sabes de que lo que esa enana es capaz, es la chica más odiosa que conocerás en tu vida.

–Tienes razón – Admití, para sorpresa de Jasper – Pero así amo a Peridot… – Debatí mentalmente si debería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación, pero está bien…no quiero reprimirlo – Gracias…por ti, y las cosas que viví a tu lado, es que ahora soy muy feliz – Jasper me miro con sorpresa e hizo una cara de asco profundo y sincero, creo que Bismuto sabía que las cosas podrían ponerse tensas, porque bajo de las gradas e hizo acto de presencia entre nosotras.

–Hey, cariño, no espantes a la chica – Dijo Bismuto, dirigiéndose hacia mi – Ya tuvo suficiente con la resaca de esta mañana después de la fiesta…hubieras visto lo espantada que estaba cuando vio que estaba en su departamento, ¡en su cama!, ¡ni se acordaba que me invitó a quedarme en su casa!

–¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo?, mejor me voy a entrenar – Jasper no lucía avergonzada…sólo realmente molesta e irritada. Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, sin embargo, volteó a ver en mi dirección – Cuídate…y puedes venir en otra ocasión si quieres a ver al equipo…estoy sorprendida de lo bien que les caíste – Asentí lentamente mientras vi como se iba corriendo al circuito.

–¿Sorprendida? – Preguntó Bismuto – Realmente ha crecido…uso esa frustración que tenía para bien, realmente es una buena chica…con problemas y prejuicios, pero a su manera es buena – No dije nada en respuesta, cosa que no le importo a Bismuto – ¿Estás feliz?

–Aliviada – La corregí – Es egoísta, pero me alegra por fin haber terminado con esta basura…pero sí, estoy feliz de haber venido.

–Bien – Bismuto lucía satisfecha con mi respuesta – Mejor para mi…aunque es una lástima que me haya rechazado…pero hey, no me daré por vencida – No se lo dije, pero estaba agradecida por la ayuda que le dio a Jasper. En cierta forma, Bismuto cargo con mi culpa.

Estuve hablando un rato con Bismuto sobre cómo había entrado al equipo de atletismo de Jasper y de lo duro que entrenaban, para finalmente despedirme de ella y de las amigas de Jasper. Sintiéndome liberada emprendí camino hacia la casa de las "Gemas de Cristal", iba a ir a recoger a Peridot que estaba haciendo de niñera de Steven. Entre sin problemas a su hogar, hace tiempo que me habían dado mi propia llave como si fuera uno más de ellos…la casa estaba silenciosa por la falta de personas en su interior, cuando fui al patio me di cuenta de la razón, Peridot y Garnet estaban jugando con Steven.

–¡Garnet!, ¿¡Qué haremos!? – Gritó Steven, bastante afligido. Él estaba sobre una caja abrazando a Garnet, que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro…estaban jugando de nuevo a las "Gemas de Cristal".

–¿No es lindo? – Preguntó Peridot con una voz de superioridad…traía unas extensiones mecánicas de bajo peso en sus brazos y piernas, es una nueva pieza de tecnología avanzada y revolucionaria en la que ha estado trabajando…y la usa para jugar – No más Gemas de Cristal rondando por aquí, entrometiéndose con mis planes y destruyendo mis cosas…parece que las atrapé donde quería. ¿Qué se siente ser fácilmente engañadas, tontas? – Peridot rió, hasta que Steven le lanzó un plato de plástico.

–¡Garnet, Peridot está distraída, vamos! – Garnet tomó a Steven en sus brazos y saltó hacia Peridot, ella se asustó tanto que se tropezó y salió corriendo, corría lento para que Steven pudiera atraparla…finalmente, se quito una de sus partes mecánicas y lo volteó a ver.

–¡Pagarán por esto, Gemas de Cristal…las volveré a ver, sólo esperen! – Peridot fue a ocultarse atrás de un árbol mientras Steven y Garnet se dieron los cinco.

De pronto, Steven volteó a ver en mi dirección y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se ve que estaban muy entretenidos en su juego. Él corrió a abrazarme mientras Garnet me hacía un gesto de saludo con la mano, Peridot se unió al abrazo conjunto con Steven y me sonrió con emoción.

–¿Viste mi actuación, Lapis?, ¡Fue grandiosa! – Sonreí levemente como respuesta, Peridot parecía feliz con mi gesto – ¡Cierto, hoy fue tu primer día en el trabajo!, tienes que contarme todo…bueno, contarnos – Dijo con recelo al ver a Steven y Garnet mirándola fijamente. Reí un poco en respuesta.

–Bien, les contaré…primero… – Fui interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la sala abrirse, eran Perla y Amatista que venían discutiendo sobre alguna cosa que no entendía…hablaban demasiado rápido, a pesar de eso no lucían molestas…era más que nada Amatista tratando de tomarle el pelo a Perla.

–¡Chicas!, ¿A dónde fueron?, me sorprendí de no verlas por aquí – Preguntó Steven acercándose a saludarlas. Todos nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala para charlar un poco.

–P necesitaba relajarse, así que fuimos al parque de diversiones – Explicó Amatista con una sonrisa – Su nueva obra la está matando…así que pensé que sería genial, y cómo tengo el día libre.

–¿Al parque de diversiones? – Preguntó Peridot mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla con intriga, se quedó pensativa unos segundos – ¡Así fue mi primera cita con Lapis!

–No fue una cita – Dijimos al mismo tiempo Amatista y yo. Ambas nos volteamos a ver notablemente sonrojadas, aunque Amatista mucho más que yo…observé un poco sorprendida como Amatista le lanzó los cojines del sillón a Peridot mientras ésta se reía orgullosamente de su logró de avergonzar a Amatista. Volteé a ver a Perla, que para mi sorpresa no estaba enojada o intentaba negarlo, sólo estaba callada, sonrojada, y con una pequeña sonrisa…puede que Peridot tenga razón en decir que ambas se gusten, aunque no se den cuenta.

Estuvimos así algunas horas, hablando en el sillón. Era extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz de pertenecer a un grupo, de tener gente en quien confiar…siempre pensé en mi como alguien que debía de permanecer solo, ser fuerte, ser independiente…supongo que era el miedo de ser lastimada y depender de alguien, ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas no tenían que ser así…eso pensé desde que llegué hasta la hora de irnos, llegada la noche.

–¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó Peridot con un rostro cálido y comprensivo, una vez que nos despedimos de las chicas y de Steven.

–Sí – Tomé la mano de Peridot, que lucía bastante feliz con la acción. Ambas comenzamos a caminar a casa en silencio, un silencio que decía nada y a la vez mil cosas.

Por alguna razón me dieron ganas de decirle repentinamente lo mucho que la quería, pero me contuve…quizá porque no quería arruinar el momento. Ahora, el rostro de Peridot expresaba mil cosas, todas felices. No quedaba rastro de la Peridot de antes, esa chica triste...la notaba diferente…puede ser que sea el que haya madurado, aprendió cosas a mi lado…e incluso así, seguía siendo la Peridot que yo y las Gemas de Cristal tanto queríamos.

Al cabo de una media hora de caminata llegamos a nuestro departamento. Al abrir la puerta Calabaza se nos aventó encima en un agradable recibimiento; mientras Peridot la acariciaba le di un vistazo rápido a departamento…a pesar de su estado deplorable, lucía tan cálido y agradable.

–Le daré de comer a Calabaza, puedes ir a cambiarte – Le dije a Peridot, que asintió.

Después de jugar unos minutos con cabeza vegetal, además de darle de comer, fui a la habitación que compartía con Peridot; encontré a mi compañera de cuarto hojeando con mucho interés unas revistas, al verme se sobresalto tanto que las dejo rápidamente en nuestra mesa de noche y me sonrió cómo diciendo "Hey, Lapis, no me prestes atención", la miré de reojo pero decidí no indagar en ello.

–¿Haremos el maratón de Camp Pining Hearts? – Pregunté mientras me cambiaba de ropa, al mismo tiempo que Peridot intentaba prender la televisión.

–Tonta tele – Murmuró Peridot bastante molesta, por mi parte me acosté en mi cama mientras Peridot caminaba hacia mi – ¡Argh, no prendé!, voy a tener que comprar una nueva…traeré la televisión de la sala, necesitamos celebrar el inicio de tu carrera laboral formal con un maratón de los mejores episodios de Camp Pining Hearts.

–No tenemos que ver Camp Pining Hearts…¿sabes?, podemos hacer algo más entretenido… – Peridot me miró confundida, sólo sonreí con malicia y la jalé hacia la cama. Aproveché lo distraída que estaba Peridot para colocarla bajo de mi…y hacerle muchas cosquillas.

–¡Detente! – Vi divertida como Peridot se retorcía de risa ante mi acción, la verdad era interesante lo sensible que era. Mi compañera de cuarto intentaba escapar de mi agarré pero no se lo permití hasta pasado unos minutos, en los cuales estaba completamente roja y sin energía, ya que había terminado de forcejear. Reí un poco al verla enojada por haberla tomado desprevenida.

Su rabieta duro poco, ya que me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que Peridot se sentía como yo…que se sentía feliz de verme en tan buen estado, tan diferente a hace un año, o algunos meses. No sentí que haya cambiado tanto…sólo enfrente los miedos que me acosaban diariamente. Todo se lo debía a Peridot, mi pequeña, molesta y extravagante compañera de cuarto.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo a los ojos con alegría y tranquilidad, hasta que le esbocé a Peridot una pequeña sonrisa.

–Te amo, Peridot.

Peridot no me respondió, pero tomó mi rostro y se levantó un poco para besarme aún recostada en la cama, yo le correspondí el gesto con entusiasmo. Para mi sorpresa el beso no se quedo ahí, hubo otro, otro, y otro…me sentí absorbida por el momento y por la persona que estaba frente a mi. Los labios de Peridot eran tan pequeños, suaves y cálidos, hacían a mi corazón acelerarse de una forma que no había sentido nunca.

Mi compañera de cuarto colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me abrazó mientras seguía besándola, cada vez con más intensidad y profundidad. Mi razonamiento estaba más lento que de costumbre, lo sentía, y sólo me dejaba guiar por mi instinto…por la sensación de tener a Peridot de esta forma. No era la primera vez que teníamos acercamientos de este tipo, sin embargo, siempre había algo nuevo…me causaba una especie de sensación de ansias.

Suspiré al sentir las manos de Peridot por debajo de mi camisa, la cual me tocaba tímidamente, cómo si tuviera temor de hacer algo tonto. Sonreí un poco ante el hecho y reclamé sus labios nuevamente, mi lengua se deslizó por su boca buscando el contacto con la suya…cuando lo encontró sentí una sensación electrizante. La necesidad de sentir su piel bajo mis manos incrementó a medida que la tensión sexual entre nosotras se hacia mayor. Volví a suspirar con ansias y timidez…¿por qué no podía ver a Peridot a los ojos?, me incliné y bese su cuello, a lo que mi compañera lanzó un pequeño gemido.

Hubiera continuado, de no ser porque se escuchó un estruendo en la habitación. Ambas nos separamos violentamente y volteamos a ver la mesa de noche…era Calabaza que había estado dando vueltas por el cuarto y de alguna forma tiró las revistas que Peridot estaba leyendo hace unos minutos.

–¡Calabaza! – Gritó Peridot al ver que Calabaza tenía una de las extremidades robóticas en las cuales estaba trabajando – ¡No muerdas eso, dámelo!

Calabaza pareció entender a Peridot, porque salió corriendo hacía la sala con el objeto entre su boca. Peridot saltó de la cama en una maniobra extraña y fue corriendo tras ella…bien, voy a recordar cerrar la puerta la próxima vez, aún sentía cosquillas en mi vientre. Con resignación recogí las revistas de Peridot y antes de volver a ponerlas en la mesa me les quedé viendo…ahora que lo notaba tenía separadores en algunas páginas específicas. Cuando las abrí pude ver anuncios de ventas y rentas de casas…estuve tan absorbida viendo las imágenes que no me di cuenta cuando Peridot llego.

–¡Lapis! – Mi compañera de cuarto parecía asustada de verme leyendo esos anuncios – Yo…eh...

–¿Anuncios de casas? – Pregunté con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

–Sí…bueno, era una sorpresa – Dijo Peridot, mientras se rascaba tímidamente la cien – Me dieron un aumento de sueldo y pensé que podríamos vivir en otro lugar…este departamento está bien y es nuestro hogar…pero con la llegada de Calabaza pensé que necesitábamos un poco más de espacio…y quisiera que tuvieras un estudio para tu trabajo, así que no quería nada extravagante – Peridot se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada – Quería encontrar algo rentado…y de un precio accesible para que no pagarás más…aún sigo buscando…¡Pero no iba a darlo por sentado!, quería preguntarte primero, cuando tuviera opciones, y…¡Hey!, ¿¡Por qué te ríes!? – Peridot me miró un poco enojada y no pude evitar reírme más fuerte – ¿¡Qué dije!?

–Nada – Respondí mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas de mis ojos, por la risa – Sabes que podemos escoger de un precio mayor, ya que mi trabajo es mejor pagado…¿verdad?, estoy segura que podremos escoger algo accesible.

–¡Bien! – Sonreí al ver que Peridot lucía emocionada – Ah…y también quería, bueno…

–¿Qué?

–No…¡N-No es nada!

–…No te preocupes, seguiremos durmiendo en una misma habitación – Peridot hizo una cara de espanto tan graciosa que tuve que contenerme para no reír.

–¿¡Leíste mi mente!?

–No, pero eres como un libro abierto – Mi compañera de cuarto me miró con mala cara, lo cual me dio mucha ternura – Además…ya me acostumbre a escuchar tu voz en las noches…y a dormir contigo.

–¡Entonces decidido! – Peridot corrió a sentarse conmigo en la cama y comenzó a hojear las revistas – ¡Estás son mis opciones favoritas!, primero…

Observé con interés las fotografías que Peridot me mostraba…pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Volteé a ver el techo y recordé lo mucho que odiaba en el pasado este departamento, no solo por su estado deplorable, sino porque Peridot vivía en él…y porque era un constante recordatorio de lo mal que me sentía en Ciudad Imperio. Pero ahora todo había cambiado en mi vida, tenía a Peridot, amigos que me querían por quien era, había cumplido lo que me propuse…y aunque era triste la idea de cambiar de hogar, creo que un cambio es bueno…dentro de mi, es como un símbolo de todo lo que ha representado mi vida.

Tengo la certeza de que estaré bien suceda lo que suceda...voy a esforzarme para hacer las cosas de la mejor forma junto a Peridot. Tengo esperanza sobre todo…y me siento bien, una nueva etapa comienza junto a mi molesta compañera de cuarto. Ha sido un largo tiempo, lleno de complicaciones y situaciones extrañas…pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que valió la pena…y sé que Peridot piensa igual.

–¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó Peridot muy emocionada.

Le sonreí.

–Me gusta.

* * *

No se angustien por la escena interrumpida...aún nos queda un capítulo.

En el momento en que nació este fic decidí pensar primero en el final para centrarme más, eso es esta última escena. Sin embargo, decidí escribir un epílogo porque, valgame, le tomé mucho cariño a este fic y realmente voy a extrañar mucho escribirlo...además de que será interesantes hacerles saber el futuro de todas nuestras protagonistas.

Me pareció interesante el comentario de rosswoods666, a quien le mando un gran saludo :'), y efectivamente, por eso decidí hacer un lemon en el epílogo...porque pensé incluirlo en la historia pero no pude xD, quizá por el ritmo que marqué en la relación de Lapis y Peridot. Incluso pensé en escribir un lemon como one-shot...pero no, realmente quería escribir uno en este contexto, en esta historia.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
